His Hermione
by winky-wink
Summary: Hermione's boyfriend wants to sway Hermione into getting married with him. So he goes to the one man who knows what Hermione's heart truly desires. Ron Weasley. Little does he know though that Ron has romantic ideas of his own...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters involved in this story aren't mine! They are strictly property of J.K. Rowling!**

**Hey thanks for taking the time to read my second story, "His Hermione." And I hope whether you hate it or love it that you leave a review because it would be greatly appreciated. Anywayz to the story then!**

* * *

Ron Weasley had never attracted very much attention. Even with his radiant red-hair and boisterous personality, he was always considered second-hand. Perhaps it was because everything he owned was second hand or perhaps it was because his best friend was the infamous Harry Potter. He knew Harry didn't want all the attention he got but Ron couldn't help but be a bit envious of him all the same.

Now, however, Ron put his jealously in the back of his head. He was in his seventh year of Hogwarts and the only person he really wanted attention from was the one person who hardly paid him any.

"Ron!"

He whirled around, robes flailing with him. There she was in all her glory, or rather fury at the time being, with her eyes flaring dangerously.

"What's up 'Mione?" Ron questioned carelessly.

"_What's up? _I'll tell you what's up Ron Weasley! What's up is that you didn't show up for patrolling today!" Hermione burst forth, shooting dagers at him.

"Oh, come on Hermione, give me a break. I was working on an essay for Charms," Ron chided and a grin spread across his face as he saw her anger grow. Sometimes he deliberately angered her just to see her reaction, which Ron now found endearing.

"You know perfectly well that the essay was supposed to be finished for last week. You were just too busy finishing up _other_ late assignments to work on it," Hermione said sharply, "If you don't pick up your act, you're going to fail your N.E.W.T.'s!"

"Of course I won't! I've got you to help me," Ron replied, still grinning cheekily.

"You know, one day I won't be there and you'll regret always relying on me," Hermione said dryly, clearly not amused.

"Well, as long as I don't have to regret it today, I'm all good thanks," Ron said. Hermione moved a clump of bushy hair out of her face and glared at him. Without saying another word she began stomping down the hall. Ron pursued her.

"You don't have to be so uptight you know," Ron tutted. He had obviously said something offensive because Hermione looked at him, scandalized.

"Ron, you are truly the most insufferable git that I've ever laid my eyes on," Hermione said crossly.

"Hey, that's unfair," Ron said, frowning, "What about Draco Malfoy?"

"At least Draco Malfoy made Head Boy," Hermione retorted.

"Eh, so you're still not believing my theory about Dumbledore being under the Imperius Curse when he made that descision?" Ron asked playfully.

"_Haha_," Hermione said sarcastically.

"What's that? Do I detect of hint of humour in the Head Girl's voice?" Ron joked. Hermione's pace quickened, obviously she no longer wished to converse with him. Even though Ron knew they would eventually make up, he couldn't help but feel the burn in his heart at her coldness.

"Aw, I'm sorry Hermione," Ron said, easily catching up with her; becoming Captain of the Quidditch team had done him good. She gave him a testy look.

"Oh, go on, forgive the prat."

Ron and Hermione and both looked up to find Harry standing there, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oi mate, what're you doing here?" Ron questioned, smiling at his best mate who also happened to be the biggest git, aside from Malfoy, Ron knew.

"Yes, I should ask the same," Hermione said promptly, "You should be in your dormitory by now. If a prefect caught you-"

"I would put on my invisibility cloak," Harry finished, making Hermione frown.

Harry noticed this and added, "No need to get mad at me too Herms."

Hermione sighed, "How many times have I told the two of you to stop calling me 'Herms'? It's an utterly repulsive nickname."

Harry and Ron exchanged amused glances.

"Anyway," Harry said quickly, changing the subject, "I've just been to the Restricted Section of the library and it turns out that book on Prophecies is signed out. And I was shifting through Madame Pince's desk-his got him a rather accusatory glare from Hermione-oh come on, Hermione, I had to! I needed to find out who signed the book out. Well it turns out _Snape _of all people has it."

Ron's eyes widened, "I'm telling you Snape is a shoe in for becoming Death Eater of the Month."

"Oh stop it Ron. He is _not_ a Death Eater," Hermione said for the hundreth time.

"Got proof to back that up?" Ron challenged.

"Is Dumbledore's trust not proof enough for you? And he's in the Order," Hermione said, counting off various reasons.

"I'll just leave you two to your bickering then. I'm going to bed," Harry said, clapping Ron on the back. He threw on his Invisibility Cloak and was gone. Or at least it appeared to Ron and Hermione that he was.

Hermione didn't waste any of her time standing there and commenced huffing down the hallway.

"My god woman, are you still angry!" Ron asked, rather alarmed.

"Of course I'm still angry! We didn't get our patrolling done and it's all your fault!" Hermione said, practically growling.

"Well, then, what do you think we're doing now?" Ron said, "If this isn't patrolling I dunno what is."

This only added wood to the flame.

"Sometimes you surprise me by how much stupider you get each time we meet," Hermione said in a disgusted tone.

"Hey that one stung a bit!" Ron said.

"Good! You've become so cocky lately," Hermione said crossly, "Becoming Quidditch Captain has definately gone to your head. Evidently you don't seem to realized that you only got the position because Harry turned it down."

Hermione immediately regretted what she just said.

"Ron-I didn't mean-"

"Oh no, I get it. I'm second to Harry, is that it?" Ron said. Hermione had taken a shot at Ron's pride and it seemed she hit bulls-eye. Now it was Ron's turn to spin around the head off in the opposite direction. He knew this was completely idiotic of course since Gryffindor Tower was in the way he was coming from. He heard clacking on the stone floor as Hermione ran to be able to keep pace beside him.

"Ron, stop walking so fast-Ron come on-RON!" Hermione cried, frustrated. He stopped, ears burning, and turned around.

"What?" he demanded sharply.

"Ron, you know I didn't mean it the way it came out," Hermione panted, "I think of you and Harry as equals."

Somehow that bothered Ron even more. He didn't want Hermione to think of him and Harry as equals. He wanted her to think of him as something more. Romantically that is.

"I'll only accept your apology if you accept mine," Ron said, stating what he thought was a very fair deal.

"Accepted," Hermione said in a voice uncannily like Professor McGonagall's. Ron flashed her a smile which recently had become a rather handsome even if he did think so himself. Not that he was a Lockhart or anything.

They had finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady who was currently looking critically in the mirror at her own painted reflection. When they arrived she placed the mirror in her lap and said, "Password?"

"Godric's Hollow," Ron said automatically, not caring to pay attention to what he was saying. The Fat Lady swung open and they both stepped inside. The common room was rather empiter than usual. No one dared to stay up to late these-a-days. Fear shrouded them all, fear of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Ron sighed. If any of them knew what one of their fellow student was going through...

He almost ached for Harry when he thought about the Prophecy. Of course they joked and laughed but there always remained the feeling of foreboding. What would happen if they were never like this again? Never again just two best mates who were laughing over something completely innocent. Ron snorted. Okay, well, maybe not _completely _innocent. Sometimes Ron felt lucky he wasn't in Harry's position, but other times he wished that he could be in Harry's place just so he could take the blow instead of his best friend.

"Good night, Ron," Hermione mumbled, now looking drowsy.

"Night Herms," Ron said and he smiled when he noticed her mutter darkly to herself upon hearing the nickname. He watched her step upstairs to the girls dormitories and sunk into an armchair.

Before the war was over, just in case he wouldn't live, he would have to tell Hermione about how much he loved her. But it could all wait till later. It need not be tonight. And tomorrow night was out of the question too. But someday, he would tell the woman he loved, just how much he cared. She was definately worth his time.

* * *

"Get up Ron!" Harry said, trying to shake Ron awake.

"Uh bluh!" Ron moaned in protest. Harry retaliated by pulling his blanket from under him. There was a loud thud as Ron hit the ground.

"What did you do that for?" Ron said crossly.

"You have got to wake up mate, we have N.E.W.T's today! And it's fifteen minutes till breakfast ends," Harry said, "So unless you want to go into your N.E.W.T.'s without any food then I'm really doing you a favor."

"What a load of dung!" Ron retorted. Harry grinned.

Grudgingly Ron got up and staggered towards the bathroom.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione's shrill voice in the morning made both boys jump, "If you lot don't get down here in exactly two minutes, I'm off to breakfast because I, unlike you, am prepared!"

"Better hurry up," Harry said seriously. Ron nodded. No use in upsetting Hermione on exams day. After a quick escapade around their dorm, Harry and Ron met Hermione at the bottom of the staircase.

"You two look like a tornado swept passed your room and hit you both along the way!" Hermione said disapprovingly, "Harry, did you even comb your hair? And, Ron, you've got a booger up your nose which is very noticable."

Both boys fixed whatever problem they had with Ron being extra cautious as Hermione was making sure he didn't finish the bogey off in the quickest possible way.

"Are we okay now?" Ron asked sighing.

"Well, yes, I suppose," Hermione said reluctantly, "I suppose we can go down."

"To breakfast and beyond!" Harry said dramatically. Ron laughed at this and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Will you two behave!" Hermione said once Ron had calmed down and they were walking down to the Great Hall.

"Yes, mother," Ron chatisied.

Hermione gave him her 'don't-push-me' look.

"I really don't know how I put up with your constant idiocies," Hermione said, watching annoyed as Harry and Ron were having a battle with their quills.

"Something to do with how much you love I believe," Harry suggested so seriously that Ron snickered.

They finally reached the Great Hall, which was full of students attempting to eat and have a last minute cram session. The trio squeezed in between Neville, who was frantically reading over his Herbology textbook, and Parvati Patil, who was checking her cup to see if she could see anything.

"Wotcher Neville," Ron said, pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

"I-what if I fail Herbology?" Neville whimpered.

"You won't. It's your best subject," Harry said, rather alarmed that Neville might cry.

"As long as you've studied you have nothing to worry about," Hermione reassured him.

"That's such a _Hermione_ thing to say," Ron smirked.

"Ronald Weasley, you've been harrying me all day!" Hermione spat.

She stood from her spot at the table and rushed out of the Great Hall.

"What's got her books in a twist?" Ron said sourly.

"Well, she loves you and you've hurt her feelings obviously," came Luna Lovegood's voice, rather teasing. She settled down at Gryffindor table beside Harry and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Ron pouted, "You're wrong you know. She doesn't love me."

"Uh, yeah she does," Harry said.

"Puh-leeze, you're just agreeing with your girlfriend," Ron said.

"No, well...," Harry said, smiling as Luna kissed his lips, "Maybe."

"But you love her," Luna said simply.

"I do not!" Ron said, hoping that his red ears weren't giving him away.

"Do too," Neville said, bearing in on the conversation.

"Neville! You keep out of my sordid affairs!" Ron exclaimed, eyeing Harry and Luna. Ron had another reason to be jealous of Harry. He had found the girl of his dreams and they were two crazy fools (literally in Luna's case) madly in love. Luna may have been a tad weird, but she was still cool.

Harry, Luna, and Neville laughed at Ron's dismay.

"The whole world is aspiring against me," Ron muttered.

* * *

Ron and Harry lay sprawled lazily on the sweeping green lawn. It was a hot summer day and no one was indoors. They had just finished their latest N.E.W.T.'s and were now talking over how bad they had done.

"Did you understand question 23 a?" Harry asked.

"Which one was that again?" Ron questioned.

"You know the one with which charm do you use to reverse the FernanexsSpell?" Harry said.

"Ah, that one. No, I didn't get it at all," Ron said, "I wrote some rubbish about the Flippendo spell."

"Where's Hermione, she'd know," Harry said, scratching his ear.

"No idea," Ron said and, as if on cue, Hermione showed up. Her face was flushed a bright red. Instead of plopping down on the ground as usual, she remained standing. Her face looked excited, as if she had a juicy secret to tell.

"Sup 'Mione?" Harry said curiously, noticing what Ron had.

Hermione's face grew redder, "Well, if you must know, Seamus Finnigan has just asked me out."

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed and he was so stunned that he rose immediately, knocking both the contents of his and Harry's bookbags on the grass.

"Well, you don't have to look so surprised," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you and Seamus, I never would have thought," Harry said, shock apparent on his face, "Good on you!"

Hermione smiled at Harry's encouragement but Ron glared at him. Hadn't Harry just said this morning that Hermione loved Ron?

"But you two have nothing in common!" Ron said, still flabbergasted.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Hermione said slyly.

"Hermione," Ron replied, "I think you're making a big mistake."

The smile on Hermione's face faded.

"Why do you always have to put down whatever I do?" Hermione said suddenly and she looked wounded, "With Viktor, with S.P.E.W., with my work ethics and now with Seamus. Why can't I ever please you?"

Ron was suddenly silenced. He didn't know what to say. He always teased Hermione, but he didn't ever imagine he had been hurting her.

"Oh, I'm glad you can shush up now!" Hermione said, tears filling up in those big brown eyes. It pained him to see her upset.

She slowly got up and took her time to head up to Hogwarts.

Many times Ron wanted to run up to her and tell her he was sorry and that he loved her, he really did. But something stopped him.

"You prat! Why didn't you stop her?" Harry said, sounding genuinely angry.

"I'll talk to her later, I suppose" Ron said sighing still bewildered. He had never seen Hermione so upset. He'd be sure to concile her and maybe even buy her a new book to please her.

What Ron wasn't aware of though was that tonight would be the night when the final battle would be launched between Harry and Lord Voldemort and the second war would end, deciding the the fate of country.

* * *

**Author's Note: R&R please! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. So We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: JKR is the luckiest person ever!**

**Anywho now that I have so much darn time on my hands I decided to write the second chapter of this story. But it is two weeks till dooms-day a.k.a. the-day-winky-returns-to-school. Alas then I will not have all the lazy-time I have now. **

**Oh and I wanted to thank the people who reviewed the story so far!**

**Silver Ice-Thanks for your enthusiasm! But I must say I'm not about to write in detail about the Harry and Voldy war in this chapter. It's kinda setted after Hogwarts now. So it's much more Romance than anything else! (I have a slight tendency to steer off Romance and into Angst in a lot of my writing!)**

**HogwartzBoizRHottiez-Thanks for your review and you're about to find out who Hermione's boyfriend is in this chapter!**

* * *

For him, life after Hogwarts was good. Great even. He was a very well known Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, had great friends, and one heck of a family. So maybe he didn't have a girlfriend, but what did it matter? He was young and handsome and had a date every other day with some good-looking witch or the other. He never planned to be in a serious, marriage-worthy relationship by the time he was twenty anyways. Who really cared about love when he was practically as famous as Harry Potter for aiding him in putting a stopper in the Dark Lord's evil plots? Through his eyes the world was divided into two types of people: those who were liked by him and those who weren't. The world was spinning and he just kept on winning.

Ron Weasley had every reason to smirk.

"Mr. Weasley?"

Ron awoke from his current stupor when he noticed a little boy standing in front of him.

"Uh, hello," Ron said, rather perplexed at what a little boy would want with him.

"Mr. Weasley, do you, do you think I could get an autograph?" the little boy spoke up.

Ron beamed down at him, "Of course."

Ron could never turn down signing autographs. Unlike Harry, he actually liked it when people asked him for them. Harry would always grumble afterwards claiming it was irritating always getting asked to sign things. It seemed everything had Harry's face on them these days.

"Who am I making this out to?" Ron asked, looking up at the boy's flushed face.

"Sherman Macmillan," he said breathlessly, "My father says he knew you and Harry Potter while you were at Hogwarts! Is is true?"

Ron studied and boy's face and began to recognize some of his former classmate's features.

"Yes, it is true," Ron replied, "Your father was a...good prefect."

Sherman's face broke into a smile. Ron smiled back weakly. He had never been fond of Ernie. Actually, Ron had always thought him a rather pompous git.

"Sir, are you going off somewhere to meet Harry Potter?" Sherman squeaked, walking alongside Ron.

"Well, yes, actually I am," Ron said and immediately regretted doing so. Harry wouldn't like it if Ron brought along a fan with him to the Leaky Cauldron.

"But," Ron added, "He'll be extremely grumpy today. Had to fight off dark wizards, you know, being a well-known Auror and all. So it's probably best you don't ask him for an autograph today. Unless you want to _displease _The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

Ron knew he had hit the jackpot as Sherman's face screwed up in terror.

"No, no, I don't want to upset him! Well, I suppose I had best be going. Bye Mr. Weasley!" Sherman called, scurring off. Ron watched him run over to a bunch of his mates and show-off his newly signed piece of parchment. Ron decided he had better make a beeline for the Leaky Cauldron unless he wanted all those boys harrassing him for an autograph.

Once inside he headed off towards the counter after giving a couple of people who were already inside slight nods.

"Why, 'ello Mr. Weasley," Tom called happily, gesturing Ron over to the counter, "What will it be today?"

Ron had barely opened his mouth to speak when someone cut across him.

"One Firewhiskey with a bunch of cashews."

Ron suddenly became rigid. Only a select few knew what he always ordered. And that voice...so oddly familiar, but he didn't dare to believe who it was. It was a rather bossy-sounding voice that he hadn't heard in about three years. He turned to face a bushy-haired someone who was now wearing an amused expression.

"Hiya Herms," Ron said casually, as if nothing had ever changed. As if he still saw her everyday like he used to at Hogwarts. As if she had written and answered all the letters he and Harry had written her after the war. As if she had attempted to keep in touch with them. As if she hadn't ever broken up the invincible trio.

Hermione frowned instantly at the nickname which, as always, had that negative affect on her.

"_Hiya Herms_? After three years apart, that's all you have to say?" she sighed, "I see you're still as senseless as ever."

"I'm senseless? Why don't you think over who kept us apart for three years?" Ron questioned, more coldly than he meant.

Hemione faltered a bit then said, "Why don't you come join us at our table since you're alone?"

"Actually, I was waiting for Harry and Luna, but I guess I could wait for them over there," Ron said, cocking his head, "Who exactly are us?"

"Come and see," Hermione said playfully. Ron grabbed his firewhiskey and cashews and followed her as she headed towards a table near the back of the room. Ron was almost shocked to see Seamus. He hadn't realized Hermione was still with him. Then again, why wouldn't she be? During the famous battle with Harry and You-Know-Who when Hermione had fallen and been mortally wounded Ron had rushed to her side only to find Seamus already there, cradling her in his arms. It had infuriated him but he couldn't do anything about it.

"I suppose you'll remember Seamus?" Hermione said, sitting down.

"Why, of course," Ron said a bit too politely, squeezing Seamus's hand rather threateningly during their handshake. He took a chair.

"Always nice to run into a fellow Gryffindor," Seamus said grinning, completely oblivious to Ron's threat. Ron smiled heartily and looked back at Hermione.

"I didn't know you two _crazy dogs_ were still together," Ron said as nicely as he could muster.

"We've been together since Hogwarts," Hermione said cheerfully, causing Ron to twitch his head irritably.

"Ah," Ron said delicately, "I see."

"So you with anyone right now Weasley?" Seamus inquired.

"Nope," Ron said happily, "I think being in a relationship when you're young is a bother really."

"Oh, I completely disagree," Hermione started, "Love at anytime in your life is wonderful."

"I have to agree with my girlfriend on that one," Seamus said nodding. Underneath the table, Ron clenched his fist.

"She must have you whipped then?" Ron retorted smugly.

"Even if she did I wouldn't have minded. She's the best thing to happen to me my whole life," Seamus said, staring at Hermione affectionately and she looked back at him the same way. Ron didn't open his mouth. He feared that if he did he would need to vomit violently.

"So Ron," Hermione said, finally breaking the blissful gaze with Seamus, "You're quite the man of the moment aren't you?"

Ron flicked his wand around carelessly, "I don't know about man of the moment, but, yes, I am doing quite well."

"Oh, please, that's an understatement. You and Harry practically make headlines every other day with the wonderful things you two do at the Ministry," Hermione said, "and I should know, I'm editor of the Daily Prophet."

"Well, well, well, not so bad off yourself, eh?" Ron said, "And what do you do Seamus?"

"He owns a Quidditch shop" Hermione said, answering for him.

"Not bad," Ron said appreciatively.

"So Luna and Harry still together then?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, as always they are perfectly perfect and it sickens me," Ron said disgustedly. Deep down though he was rather happy for them both. Over the past three years Luna had practically become one of Ron's best mates weirdly enough.

"Anyway, their relationships is always all over Witch Weekly," Ron continued, "And Luna gets a hefty amount of money for writing columns in there and the Quibbler."

"Yeah, she's becoming quite an icon herself," Hermione said thoughtfully, "Getting lots of respect for being with Harry and all those civil rights laws she wants pushed through. Not counting the fact that we had a field day when she declared she might consider becoming an Auror to spend more time with Harry."

"Mmm...," Ron nodded. He had never paid much attention to Luna when she got to rambling about civil rights for various magical species. She was almost as bad as Hermione and S.P.E.W.

"Hermione, it's two," Seamus said suddenly.

"Oh, we should be going. Sorry to leave so abruptly, Ron," Hermione said.

"No biggie," Ron said.

"I'll perhaps owl you sometime?" Hermione suggested nervously.

"Uh, yeah, sure. This was nice," Ron said truthfully.

"Yes, and tell Harry and Luna we said hi," Hermione said, before trailing after Seamus. Ron watched her go and tried to stop the sinking feeling in his stomach. Why was it that just when he thought he was over Hermione she had to walk into his life again and make him fall in love with her all over again? She always made him feel like a silly school boy, still fighting off acene and trying to seem cool.

Hermione always brought back memories of the past and he had tried to shove her into the back of his mind. Just a blurred memory. He tried to get the perfect picture of her out of his mind and sometimes he barely succeeded in making it hazy. How many times of heartbreak would it take for him to realized that Hermione hadn't cared enough to write to him after the war and wanted nothing to do with him? She'd moved on and he had to too.

"By George, Luna, I think he's actually thinking for a change!" Harry's voice rang out. Ron looked up a bit dazed but quickly shook out of it.

"Shut your face," Ron said.

"Oooh, is someone angry?" Harry questioned.

"Nah, just forget about it," Ron said, "What's up Luna?"

She yawned and Harry looked at her rather concerned.

"She's been up all night working on some report," Harry said, rubbing the back of her hand, "Even though I told her to come to bed so she could rest."

"Or so you could shag he,r" Ron said cheekily.

"You watch your mouth," Harry said grinning.

"Harry, could you go get me some Gillywater please?" Luna requested. Harry nodded and stood, leaving Ron alone with Luna. She wasn't her same old self. The war had changed her. Worrying about Harry and then helping them all fight off the Dark Lord had shook her into reality. Although, sometimes Ron had to admit she was still as crazy as ever. She _was _still looking for that Crumple-Horned whatever. Sometimes she even took Harry and Ron along with her to search for it.

"You've been working yourself too hard," Ron observed.

"So have you," Luna responded, "And how many times have I told you to get yourself a girlfriend?"

Ron grimaced, "I don't need a girlfriend."

"Sure, you do," Luna said, "You can't let one person hold you back from love Ron."

Ron stiffed. Luna was always nagging him to find a girl and always telling him that he shouldn't expect Hermione to suddenly come back to him.

"I know," he said quietly, taking a sip of Firewhiskey. Harry returned holding a Gillywater cocktail and a butterbeer for himself. The Gillywater seemed to wake Luna up rather effectively from her drowsiness.

"So, what's the latest?" Ron asked, staring at the two of them. They immediately sat straighter and looked at each other, smiling like idiots.

"Well," Harry said, smiling wider than Ron had ever seen him smiling before, "Last night I asked Luna to marry me."

Ron choked on his firewhiskey and had to duck his head under the table to spit some of it out. When he came back up his face looked elated.

"And we're all smiling because Luna was smart enough to say no right?" Ron joked.

"No, you git," Harry said, still smiling, "She said _yes_."

"Really?" Ron said, "Well that's even better!"

"That's not all Ron" Luna said, "We want you to be best man."

"Why, I'm in the shock of my life! _Me? _Ron Weasley best man at Harry Potter's wedding? Who would've thought? I always imagined it'd be Draco Malfoy!" Ron said, grinning. He couldn't have been happier really. It was about time the two closest people to him got hitched.

"Good for you both," Ron added, more seriously, "I happy for you two."

"Thanks, mate," Harry said, reaching up to shake hands with him.

"Although...," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Although?" Luna asked.

"Although, I would've thought that if Luna and I were to be married our kids would've been a lot more good-looking," Ron ended. Luna laughed at this and Harry glared a bit before returning to his smiling state.

"So, Luna who's the maid of honor?" Ron asked.

"Well," Luna began, "I was thinking Ginny, but then I thought it would be rather weird if you had to walk her down the aisle as a date-type thing and, well, I'm not completely sure now."

Ron realized that if Hermione had been with them Luna would've chosen her in a heartbeat.

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Ron said supportively.

"Yeah, I wonder if I can ask an old friend from Hogwarts or something" Luna said, thinking of who out of the few friends she'd had would be suitable as a Maid of Honor.

"Speaking of old friends from Hogwarts," Ron started darkly, "Guess who I bumped into today? _Hermione._"

The mood at the table changed from joyful to rather grim.

"What did _she _want?" Harry asked.

"_Harry,_" Luna tutted his defensive tone. She was the only one that hadn't held a grudge against Hermione for not keeping in touch.

"Nothing much," Ron answered, "She's editor of the Daily Prophet and still dating Seamus."

Luna snorted, "They're a horrible couple."

"Why do you say?" Harry asked.

"Well, they're not soul mates, are they?" Luna said, taking a big gulp of her Gillywater. Harry and Ron exchanged looks of utter confusion. It was times like these where Luna really did seem loony.

"Are we soul mates?" Harry said, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course," Luna said, "Or else we wouldn't have made it this far."

Harry grinned at her and leaned down for a kiss. Ron wrinkled his nose. It was annoying when they three would be talking and, out of the blue, Harry and Luna would begin a kissing fest. It kind of made Ron yearn for a relationship like theirs.

"Oh, stop it you two," Ron said, "You can do that when you get home. What did I tell you about our talks being sacred? No kissing while we talk! It's degrading and disgusting!"

They pulled apart and grinned up at him.

"Obviously, talking to Hermione has enraged you," Luna stated, calmly.

"Nuh-uh!" Ron said, sounding like a child.

Luna's eyes bulged and she simply said, "Yeah-huh," before falling into a kiss with Harry again.

"Sickening," Ron grumbled whilst stuffing a few more cashews into his mouth.

He fell into thought once again. Would Hermione owl him like she said she would? And if so did that mean they were friends again? Would they always be destined to be friends and would Ron always have to stand on the sidelines while Seamus got her all to himself? Or were they, like Luna said, not soul mates? Ron scolded himself for believing such outrageous stuff and settle back to just picturing how she'd looked today. Hair bushy as ever. Wearing pale green robes with a silver clasp. Big brown eyes intact and looking as beautiful as ever. He wanted to savor the moment he'd had with her as long as he could before he felt he would need to wash it out of his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not much of the general plot yet I'm hoping to add that to the next chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please!**


	3. Lunch Date

**Disclaimer: Since you all don't want to hear me mope about how I don't own Harry Potter and the other characters in this story I'm just going to stop here.**

**I believe some thanks must be given out to people who reviewed!**

**lindsey-31: I just had to add Harry and Luna in this! They are one of my favorite hp couples! thank you so much for taking the time to read this story!**

**Bucking: Yeah it is a rather quick-paced story but I'm glad you're open to it! Thanks!**

**Silver Ice: I feel sorry for Ron too! Seamus really is getting in the way. But that's what makes it so interesting to read and write! Thanks for the review!**

**airhead14: Interesting prediction lol. It's one that might've even crossed my mind. Any who thanks for reviewing!**

**Sinful Colors: You know you're right it annoys me when I see the little mistakes when reading my story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**grace: I'm sorry if I sounded sexist! I do not have anything against boys! I love boys! Since my best friends are ones too. On another note thanks a ton for reviewing!**

**granger23: I love Hermione and Ron together too. I'm really anticipating to see them get-together within the next two books. Thanks so much for the awesome review!**

**And for those who _didn't _review but may have read this story...I'm not angry or anything but I must say...I hope you run into Lockhart, Umbridge _and _Michael Jackson on the street! **

**LOL ignore my humor. Anyway please read and review my story! **

* * *

The morning sun leaked through the curtained window of Ron's flat, causing him to flutter his eyelids. The warmth was welcomed on his skin and he snuggled closer to his pillow. He could distinctly hear the buzz of traffic already apparent in the London air. He blinked and rubbed the sides of his head. A heavy headache seemed to be returning to his throbbing head.

He attempted to stretch his legs under the covers when they banged against someone else's legs. His eyes widened for a second before he calmed down. He turned and came face to face with a rather pretty dark-haired lady. She was still asleep and was breathing slowly. Ron yawned. Finding a good-looking witch in his bed was no reason to be alarmed.

Ron considered what Hermione would think if she knew he was here right now with an impossibly sexy witch.

'She'd be indifferent to it,' Ron thought darkly to himself.

He sat up and crunched over his knees. He was wondering who this particular witch was. He looked over his shoulder and crooked his head. She could possibly be a co-worker. She _was_ reminding him of that witch from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Before he had the chance to really determine who the raven-haired beauty was though, she shifted in her sleep and awoke.

"Morning, Ron," she said softly.

"Uh, morning," Ron said a bit anxiously. It would be rather embarrassing if he didn't remember her name soon. The witch sat up and stretched two seductive arms around Ron's bare chest and began to kiss the brim of his neck mercilessly. Ron tried to relax into the mood, but Hermione kept bothering his thoughts. Her face looked oddly disapproving. Argh, why couldn't she just get up and leave his thoughts? Frustrated, he pulled away from the pretty witch who had moved onto nibbling his ear.

"Erm-," Ron desperately tried to think of some common name she was sure to have, "-Amy, I'll be in the shower."

"My name's Gina. Gina Phelps? I _work _with you," Gina snapped.

"Yes, quite right," Ron continued, "Well, the shower calls."

And, with that, Ron rushed off towards the loo. Once inside, he locked the door and quickly pulled off his boxers. Gina Phelps. He should've known. Well, it was all Hermione's fault anyways. She was always wrecking things for him.

He stepped into the cool shower and let the water slink down his body. It was so refreshing on a hot day like this. Streaking moist buds of water rolling down his skin was oddly therapeutic.

After waiting an extended period of time, Ron left the bathroom, a towel wrapped neatly around his waist. Beads of water were still in his hair. He was disappointed when he noticed Gina was still there.

"What took you so long?" Gina asked. She had dressed now, although it was rather scantily. Her tousled blouse revealed a bit too much breast. Ron didn't like it very much when girls gave away all the juicy goods by under dressing.

"Eh, I'm slow in the mornings," Ron answered truthfully.

"Well, at least you're here now," Gina said, smiling. She flung her arms around his neck and pressed his lips against hers. Ron could feel her hand loosening the knot in his towel. He pulled away.

"Last night was amazing," Gina added happily.

"Err, yeah," Ron lied flatly. He didn't even remember last night. Then again, he hardly remember everybody's birthday.

"Listen, Gina," Ron went on, "I have to get to work you know. I'm on the early shift and all so..."

"Oh, I don't mind waiting here for you. I have the day off," Gina said.

"No, I meant how about you leave just for the time being?" Ron said and he quickly added, after looking at the angry look at Gina's face, "You wouldn't want to stay here in a man's flat, now would you? Here you should go shopping! Get all gussied up for our date tonight, alright?"

Gina grinned, "You _are _demanding aren't you?"

Ron made an odd sound which Gina obviously took for a laugh.

"Well, then I had best go pick out an outfit from Madame Malkin's. Pick me up at eight," Gina said shortly and she apparated.

"_Thank god,_" Ron gasped, glad to be rid of her. He went over to his cupboard, picked out a box of cereal, and sat down to breakfast. He didn't really have work today, but he was willing to say anything to get away from that vixen for a couple of hours. Maybe he could cancel the date for this evening?

Just as he was spooning the first mouthful of cereal, he noticed a white owl at his window. He streaked over to the window and opened the window cheerfully.

"Hey Hedwig, what have you got for me today?" Ron questioned. Hedwig held out a leg which had a letter tied to it along with a bag. He opened it and gratefully sniffed it. Warm toast and marmalade. How Luna always managed to send him toast and marmalade across London while keeping it warm was beyond him.

He stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth and held it there between his teeth. He unfurled the letter while feeding Hedwig bits of his other few pieces of toast.

_Dear Ron,_

_Hope you enjoy breakfast once again. Have you gotten a present for Ginny's birthday party yet? Make sure you keep her out of the house from five to seven, alright? Take care. _

_Yours,_

_Luna_

Ron rolled it up again and munched on his toast before placing it on a plate and heading off to grab a quill and parchment. He quickly scribbled back a reply and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She gave a gentle hoot before flying off. Unlike everything else in his life, Hedwig had never changed. She was just as swift, sleek, and beautiful in flight.

Well, one good thing had come from today's letter. And it wasn't just the fact that he'd been reminded of his sister's birthday and now had the time to buy her a proper gift if he hurried, but he also had a reason to cancel on Gina. Now how was he going to get Ginny out of the house for two hours? There was another rapping at the window. The owl that usually delivered him the Daily Prophet was fluttering just outside. He once again opened the window and untied the newspaper. He turned to give the owl the usual Knuts when it swooped away.

"Hey! You're forgetting your payment!" Ron yelled after it. The owl did not pay him any heed. Rather confused he unrolled the newspaper. He was even more confused when a letter slipped off the front page and onto the ground. He kneeled over and picked it up. He tore the envelope open and his eyes met with a tiny neat scrawl that could only ever belong to Hermione. Seeing her writing on a letter addressed to him was enough for him to sink into the chair behind him.

_Dear Ron,_

_I just thought I ought to write to you because I had clearly stated I would. How have you been? I know it might seem like a silly question to ask because I only haven't seen you for two days. How are Harry, Luna, and the rest of your family? If I remember correctly, today is Ginny's birthday. Tell her I wish her a Happy Birthday. I just had a rather wonderful idea. How would you like it if you and I had lunch in Diagon Alley today, my treat? I'm off at twelve. I'm sorry to say Seamus probably won't be joining us as he's got an extremely important business meeting with some wizard about franchising his store. Well, get back to me about the lunch date. _

_Love,_

_ Hermione_

_P.S. You need not worry about paying for your newspaper today. It's on the house. _

Ron re-read the letter several times before hardly daring to believe it was true. He would be able to spend an entire hour, possibly more, with Hermione without the bother of Seamus being around. She could even help him pick out a darn good gift for Ginny.

He wasted no time in writing his reply.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm all right as always. The whole lot is jolly good. As usual you're absolutely right about Ginny's birthday being today. I've forgotten and still got to buy her a present. Am I not a lousy brother? And on the issue of your offer to buy me lunch, I decided to go for it. I mean who could resist having a free lunch with you breathing down my back for not paying? Twelve and Diagon Alley are just dandy for me. And it really is a shame that good old Seamus can't join us. _

_Ron_

_P.S. You're just buying me everything today aren't you?_

He had wrapped up the letter and headed back to an empty room where he kept his owl, Zeus. He was a black owl with a snowy patch right where a human's chin would be, making it seem as if he had a beard. Ron shortly fed him an owl treat before sending him off.

He couldn't help but feel lightened by Hermione's letter. Every single thing she said to him seemed special. She was special. Someone like her would never go out with someone like him. She deserved some good-looking, smart, nice, well-rounded, hard-to-hate kind of guy and that wasn't him.

'Well, it's definitely not Seamus either,' Ron thought, making himself grin.

With and prospect of meeting Hermione on his mind, he couldn't help but feel temporarily content.

* * *

After dressing particularly carefully, Ron flooed off to Diagon Alley. He stepped out of a fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and saw it filled with its usual crowd. Tom raised his glass as Ron strolled past and as soon as he reached the cobbled street outside, Hermione swooped down on him wearing extra long robes.

"You're late," she said shortly.

"Yeah, I was getting all pretty for you," Ron replied, only half joking, "So where to?"

"Well, I was thinking about this great restaurant down by Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor," Hermione said immediately as if she'd already thought this through before hand, "It's called Port Key to Paradise, have you heard of it?"

Ron scrunched up his face in concentration.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Ron, you don't have to cause yourself to combust," Hermione said crossly.

"And, you don't have to be so prickly," Ron snapped. He glared at Hermione for a moment and she glared right back. In union, their faces cracked into amused smiles.

"So, how have you been for the past three years?" Hermione asked, leading him down the street.

"Alright," Ron answered, "Bit over-worked at times though."

"Why don't you ever take a break?" Hermione suggested, making Ron arch an eyebrow.

"How do you know if I do or don't take a break?" Ron inquired.

"I'm the editor of a highly read newspaper. I know about almost everything that you do seeing as you constantly get yourself into my headlines."

Ron grinned, "So you think you know everything, eh?"

"Course I do," Hermione replied calmly, "I know that you've slept with over half of the woman your age at the Ministry of Magic."

Ron looked taken aback for only a second before returning to his usual state.

"I have needs," Ron joked.

"You are such a gigantic git," Hermione sighed.

"Well, haven't you ever slept with Seamus?" Ron implored. He'd wanted to ask this subtly and had decided it would be easy to sneak into the conversation about now.

"That is none of your business, Ron Weasley," Hermione responded stiffly. Her face took on the impression of Professor McGonagall.

"Will you relax? I was just joking. I knew you'd never answer anyway," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"How would you have guessed that?" Hermione shot at him.

"Well I know you, Hermione, and I just know you would never tell," Ron explained, hoping he didn't seem too fond of her.

"I don't think you do," Hermione said with a hint of frostiness in her voice.

"Don't think I what?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"I don't think you know me anymore," Hermione said and she turned her head to look at him.

"It's not my fault that I don't, is it? You're the one who never answered my letters," Ron said, a hopeless feeling creeping up on him. He hadn't wanted this one-day with Hermione to be ruined by talk of how they had never been in contact.

"Don't you think there was a reason for that?" Hermione grumbled.

"What is that reason?" Ron asked, wishing to get a straight answer.

"Here's the restaurant," Hermione said loudly. She needn't have as Ron had been hanging onto her every word. She had changed the subject so quickly that Ron was mildly surprised. The Port Key to Paradise was just as fantastic a restaurant as Hermione had promised. A widely spread garden with bright wild flowers splashed the entrance to the restaurant. Once inside, Ron saw miniature fountains sprouting different colors of water. It seemed each color that popped up at a certain time caused certain tingling notes to sound. House-elves were serving as waiters and Ron spun around to face Hermione, shock apparent on his face.

"Hermione, you still like this place even though they enslave house-elves?" Ron said incredulously.

"They don't enslave house-elves. Actually, all the house-elves under employment here are paid the average wage a wizard is paid," Hermione answered, "I've made sure of it."

Ron grinned, "Ho, 'Mione, you really can work miracles."

The biggest surprise came when Hermione blushed upon receiving Ron's compliment.

* * *

Lunch had been eaten in almost complete silence except for when one of them asked the other about the semantics of their lives. Hermione had been living with Seamus for two years and had worked at the Daily Prophet since she'd graduated from Hogwarts. What annoyed Ron the most when he heard about how she had spent the last three years was how often _Seamus _came up. He was surprised that they weren't engaged yet. Which reminded him...

"Oi, I'm sure you haven't heard that Harry and Luna are engaged?" Ron said.

"They are?" Hermione's eyes brightened considerably, "That's wonderful!"

"I didn't know you'd be so happy. It's almost as if you're the one that's getting married," Ron teased.

"Of course I'm happy. Harry and Luna are my friends. Well, sort of," Hermione shrugged, "I suppose they hate me now for not keeping in touch?"

"Not at all," Ron lied.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, well, maybe Harry's a bit grumpy about it, but Luna's perfectly fine" Ron said with a wave of his hand.

"Really? Well, I wish I could see them again" Hermione sighed, her eyes glazing over. She seemed to have a hunger and Ron wanted it to be fed.

"How about you come to Ginny's birthday party tonight?" Ron suggested. Hermione looked hesitant to accept the offer.

"Go on, you'll be my guest," Ron mustered.

"Well, alright," Hermione said, "If Seamus doesn't mind, I'll definitely come."

"Good girl," Ron smiled. Then a frown fell across his face as a dawning comprehension occurred to him.

"Good grief, I need to buy Ginny a present!" Ron said, face whiter than chalk. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Dear Lord, Ron. Come on, we had best head over to the jewellery store," Hermione said sensibly.

"Jewellery?" Ron said blankly, "What would Ginny want with that rubbish?"

Hermione gave him a look of pity before heading off to the jewellery store, not checking to see if Ron was following or not. He was stood beside her outside the door of a very old looking store with the words _Rina & Row, every witch's number one choice for fine jewellery since 456 BC_ painted on the front glass.

Hermione swept in and Ron stood almost fearfully at the door before heading inside himself. As soon as he entered, he had to blink. Bright jewels shone out at him from everywhere.

"This better be quick," Ron muttered.

"Oh, don't worry it will be," Hermione sleekly, "I've been in here plenty of times and I know just the perfect necklace Ginny would _adore_."

Ron followed Hermione to where she was standing, near a glass casket holding various pieces of jewellery.

"This one," Hermione said, pushing a well-manicured finger up to the glass, "That necklace down there. Wouldn't that be perfect for her?"

It was a silver necklace with clusters of garnets and rubies, placed decoratively on a white gold chain. It would've been just an average necklace had it not been glistening so brightly. Something about it almost gave the impression that a fire was almost burning within the stone.

"Did you know that there are phoenix flames in each of the stones?" Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Will you try it on?" Ron requested. Hemione looked up at him rather surprised.

"Me? Well I don't know...I suppose," Hermione murmured uncertainly. A nearby witch seemed to have heard what they were mumbling about because she bustled over to them and pulled the necklace out from under the glass. She took it off the case and held it out to Hermione, who took it reluctantly.

"Put it on?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure," Ron said nodding. He faced her back as she pulled her hair forwards. Ron could feel his ears redden as her robe drooped down a bit to reveal some skin. He breathed in rather shakily and wrapped the necklace around her. He almost wanted to reach out and caress her skin, which he was positive would be soft. Instead he fought off the urge and fumbled with the clasp on the back of the necklace.

After he spent five minutes attempting to get the tiny hoop through the other thinger Hermione sighed, "Anytime this year Ron."

"Hey, it's not like I help people put on necklaces everyday!" Ron grumbled. It took him approximately eight more tries before it held together on it's own.

"Yes!" Ron cried, lifting a fist into the air in triumph.

"Oh, don't get all smug, it's not like you won the Quidditch World Cup," Hermione said, straightening the necklace, "So how does it look?"

Ron looked at her carefully. The necklace really brought out the best in Hermione. It almost made her skin _glow _and it complimented her hair and eyes wonderfully. He almost had a wistful feeling inside of him that made him want to buy the necklace for Hermione instead. Then again, if it looked as good on Ginny as it did on Hermione, it would probably be the best gift of the lot.

"I must say, Miss, that necklace looks stunning on you," commented the stout witch behind the counter.

"And what do you think Ron?" Hermione asked seriously.

"You heard the woman, it looks stunning on you," Ron said shortly, ripping his eyes from the necklace and Hermione. He hoped by now his ears weren't too red.

"I'll take it," Ron said, nodding towards the sales witch.

"Perfect," the witch beamed, "Shall I wrap it up or does your girlfriend prefer to wear the necklace home?"

If Ron could've looked at himself in the mirror at that moment, he would've seen a person with a magenta beet for the head with a rather pleased expression playing on their face. Hermione appeared to be almost the same.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ron answered more quickly than he meant to.

The witch raised her eyebrows, "Sister then?"

"No, she's just-just a friend" Ron clarified, trying to be cool and collected as if he found the whole thing funny.

"Oooh, I understand now. _J__ust a friend, _huh?" the witch smirked, "I suppose that won't last long if you're buying jewellery together."

"Listen, could you just tell us how much the necklace costs?" Hermione demanded coolly. By now she had taken the necklace off and was handing it over to the witch.

"And wrap it up, it's a birthday present," she added, eyes hugely narrowed. Ron was almost frightened of Hermione bursting into Professor McGonagall.

The witch didn't say anything else other than "Sixteen galleons, please" the rest of the time they were in the shop. It seemed Hermione had scared her too.

'Maybe she's met McGonagall too,' Ron thought to himself. That'd explain lots.

They left the shoppe in silence and continued to stroll down the street. Occasionally they stopped so Hermione could check out things that had caught her interest. Ron enjoyed watching her face light up every time she found something she liked. A book, a quill, some ancient scrolls. He wanted so much to be part of her life that he pretended to be interested in all of it. Even the book about the history of Mexican Wizard Debates.

"Do you know the time Ron?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"Erm-he checked his watch-It's about five," Ron reported.

"_What?_ You're kidding!" Hermione gasped.

"Nope, I'm not," Ron said, shrugging. He didn't get what the big deal was.

"Ron, you were supposed to be keeping Ginny out of the house about now! Remember when you told me over lunch?" Hermione exclaimed, frustrated. She seemed surprised at his recklessness and quick loss of memory.

"Damn it!" Ron muttered furiously, "I have to-

"Go," Hermione said, smiling almost sadly, "Yeah, I know."

"Then, you'll come to her birthday party?" Ron suggested hopefully, "Even bring _Seamus _if you have to."

"I guess it would be alright if we came," Hermione said, "As long as everyone else is fine with it?"

"Err-yeah, yeah, they'll find it peachy keen," Ron fibbed quickly, "Well, I have to get to the Leaky Cauldron and floo over to the Burrow. That's where the party is, by the way."

Hermione nodded, "Bye Ron."

Ron stood there for a minute knowing full well that, if he was any later in getting to the Burrow, his mother would hit him over the head with a frying pan. However, Hermione's eyes were so captivating and he loved it when she smiled at him like that. He hesitated once more before sprinting off to the Leaky Cauldron as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wanted to include the birthday party in this chapter but there was just wasn't even room. I don't like over-lengthening my chapters. Anyways I know still not much of what I promised in the summary yet but it will come! Along with a teensy bit of drama. As always I leave you with the words...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Ginny's Birthday Bash

**Disclaimer: You don't have to sue me because everyone who's reading this story knows the characters aren't mine! **

**I'm really enjoying writing this story. It's becoming more pleasure than hard work as was with my first story! I tried last chapter to fix dumb mistakes I might've had and all and I hope it was better than the chapter before it! And I'll try hard with this one too! **

**On another note I just have to thank the recent reviewers! You guys rock!**

**Silver Ice: Seamus isn't a really bad guy but I agree with you that he needs to be gone! Thanks for reviewing once again!**

**JoJo the Jellyfish: Yeah I tend to write things fast-paced. Don't mind it much. And yeah I do want to keep quick updates in tact on my priority list lol. Oh by epitome I meant something along the lines of heart-attack or overreacting! Thanks for the review!**

**bncsammy: I can't tell you if she is or isn't going to dump Seamus but yeah it is a weird couple! At first I was almost going to make it Percy but it somehow didn't work with the plot too well. I hope you keep reviewing! Thanks!**

**Ingenious: Well I hope you enjoy their reaction! Thanks a bunch for reviewing!**

**Beth: I'm counting on PAMS PAMS PAMS being something good lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

**And I owe a MAJOR apology to BuckNC! I spelt your name wrong in the thank-yous last time! Just goes to show how big of an idiot I can be! Anyways thanks for your review! Now on with the story...**

* * *

As he had expected, his mother had threatened to thump a scalding frying pan over his head when Ron arrived at the Burrow half an hour late. There had been a huge line waiting to floo somewhere at the Leaky Cauldron and Tom was in no position to let him jump the queue.

"Where were you anyways?" Harry questioned, sitting at the table and using his wand to blow up balloons. The rest of the Weasleys and Luna were also caught up in birthday chores. Mrs. Weasley was baking layered cake and the smell was wafting welcomingly through the house. Fred and George, who were supposed to be hanging up streamers were instead jinxing them to bind themselves like snakes around guests as they entered the house for the party. Bill was owling all of Ginny's friends to make sure they could come and Charlie was busy helping Luna tidy up the house. Percy was "supervising."

"I was in Diagon Alley," Ron said, then lowered his voice and added, "Buying Ginny a last minute present."

Harry gave him a disgusted look. Ron was glad he didn't mention he was there with Hermione. He didn't want to imagine what Harry's expression would've been then. Ron was sure Harry had been very hurt that Hermione hadn't written to him all these years.

"Oh, don't you give me that, you only remembered because Luna reminded you," Ron scowled, "And it doesn't matter since my gift is going to be the best one this year."

"That's what you said about last year's fruit cake," Harry teased. Ron blushed profusely.

"Hey! That was one heck of a fruit cake!" he defended himself. Harry smirked.

"Whatever mate."

"So where is Ginny?" Ron inquired.

"Neville had to ask her out on a date to get her out of the house," Harry laughed, "It was hilarious."

"Neville? And my sister? He didn't do it of his own will, did he?" Ron asked.

"If you can consider Fred and George holding their wands up to his back as he asked her free will then yeah," Harry replied calmly, "But between you and me I think he was rather pleased when she said yes."

Ron decided to ignore that bit of the story. He didn't like picturing his little sister with _anybody. _Maybe for a while in fifth year he'd thought it kind of cool if she could snag Harry, but those dreams were smashed when Harry began dating Luna.

"Hey mum, where's Dad?" Ron asked. Mrs. Weasley's face darkened considerably.

"He's at work," she said with pursed lips. Ron nodded. Suddenly, there a loud bang from the living room and every rushed in there. One of the twins wands was lying on the ground flailing dangerously, shooting sparks out of it's tip. Fred was on the ground fighting off a rogue streamer attempting to strangle him.

"For heaven's sake! Will you two never grow up!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, taking off the spell with a quick swish of her wand. The streamer immediately let go of Fred and lay lifeless. Fred himself was left looking rather silly tied up in a streamer. George was keeled over beside him, rolling with laughter. The sight of both of them there was enough to make everyone erupt into laughter excluding Mrs. Weasley.

"BACK TO WORK! NOW!"

* * *

At around six, Ginny's friends began arriving. It seemed every student in Ginny's year at Hogwarts was here. She _was _quite the popular one. They all crowded into the Burrow which had been magically expanded to accomodate them all. Even some members of the Wizarding Media had attempted to sneak into the exclusive party. Of course, they were instantly thrown out by Bill and Charlie who had taken on the role of bouncers today. Even Mrs. Weasley seemed too happily caught up with family and friends to notice that certain streamers were attacking some guests.

"Hah, look that one over there got Colin Creevey!" George said, grinning gleefully.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's Dennis Creevey," Harry said, craning his neck to look around.

"What does it matter who he is? All that matters is that he's putting up quite the battle!" Fred commented wickedly, "Oooh, there it goes getting Fleur! Bill's not going to like that!"

Ron's mind floated away from the conversation and circled around Hermione. He was wondering anxiously when she'd arrive. He still hadn't told anyone about the extra guest. Guests if you counted Seamus. Somehow Ron had a feeling no one would mind Seamus as they would Hermione. But once Harry and the rest saw her, they couldn't possibly hold a grudge could they?

"Ron! Ron, dear! Could you come over here for a bit?" Mrs. Weasley called pleasantly, but there was a hint of demanding in her voice. He rose and gave them all confused stares. They returned them, but once he caught Luna's eye he realized that she wasn't telling him something. Without getting too hassled by Ginny's friends, he managed to make his way over to his mother.

"What's up, mum?" Ron questioned, looking around at the people standing there. Two middle-aged wizards and a witch were standing around a younger, prettier witch. She flashed Ron a dazzling smile and he felt his knees go slightly weak and his ears become redder.

"I just wanted you to meet Becky!" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling smugly, "Becky this is my son Ronald. You two are about the same age."

Then Ron immediately understood. His mother was trying to set him up with some pretty witch and Luna had known about it! Possibly even helped! He felt anger course through him but then a voice of reason piped up, '_What's so bad about a beautiful witch?_'

" 'Ello Renold" Becky said with a heavy accent. Sounded french.

"Hi Becky," Ron said, trying not to meet her eyes. He didn't fancy people setting him up with other witches. He could only be interested in one witch at a time. And currently that witch was Hermione!

"Becky's an old friend of Fleur's, Ron" Mrs. Weasley said, obviously wanting them to continue their conversation, "She's an Auror with the Ministry of Magic in France and she was in town so I thought it appropriate to invite her!"

"Thought it appropriate did you?" Ron muttered through clenched teeth.

"You are en Auror 'ere?" Becky asked eagerly.

"No, I'm an Unspeakable. My friend, Harry, over there's the Auror" Ron said, gesturing his neck back in the direction where Harry was lounging.

" 'Arry Potter?" Beck gasped excitedly.

"Erm, yeah," Ron said, squirming. He could feel her watching him and it felt uncomfortable.

"Vell an Unspeakable iz jus as gud as un Auror," Becky continued. Ron knew he would have to meet her eyes soon so he risked looking up. Pure blue delight! Her eyes were such a forget-me-not blue that Ron couldn't help but smile at her a bit. She returned the favor.

"Oi, you scarvy dogs! Ginny's just arriving with Neville!" Fred yelled, earning frowns from members of the crowd, Mrs. Weasley, and Percy. The room fell silent and when Ginny opened the door deafening cheers erupted chorused by, "SURPRISE!"

As soon as she entered a streamer came alive and attempted to pounce upon the birthday girl, but Bill quickly waved his wand so that all it did was roll up and bounce off Neville's head.

Ginny looked taken aback for only a moment then went back to her usual self and squealed when she noticed a group of particularly close friends. After many rounds of hugs with ex-classmates she came round to the people who had toiled away at making this night perfect.

"Mum, this is wonderful!" Ginny cried ,throwing herself on her mother. After she pulled away, Mrs. Weasley straightened her robes a bit.

"I'm glad you like it Ginny, dear," she smiled.

"Where's Dad?" Ginny asked, looking around.

"At work," Mrs. Weasley said silently. Ginny's face fell but she quickly recovered.

"And you lot were great too!" Ginny said, hugging the rest of them in turn.

"Well, this better be worth it because my ears are still ringing from all those fools screaming so loudly," George muttered, pulling on his ear.

"Ron!" Ginny said, hugging him. Ron wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I hope you didn't get me fruit cake again," Ginny frowned, untangling herself from his grasp.

"No!" Ron retorted, face flushed.

"So," Ron began shiftily, "Neville was a gentleman wasn't he? 'Cause if he wasn't..."

"Oh, Neville was perfectly nice," Ginny said, "I wonder where he is now..."

And she drifted off into the crowd of people. Ron couldn't help but be disappointed. Hermione hadn't shown up yet. Perhaps she wasn't coming at all. He noticed Becky seemed to be warming up to Harry out of the corner of his eye. He also noticed Luna's was naive, dazed expression; she hadn't noticed Becky flirting with her fiancé.

Ron decided to get some quiet time for a bit and headed off to the back yard. It was completely empty and he sat hunched over a large rock. He sighed heavily. Hermione had directly broke a promise and yet here he was still loving her. She'd broken his heart so many times. Each time he'd written over the summer after seventh year and hadn't received a reply was complete torture for him. At first, he'd thought it was a huge misunderstanding and that Death Eaters were intercepting their letters, and he'd even gone so far as to make sure she was alright and hadn't been abducted or anything. Once he'd gone to the flat where he knew she was staying for the time being and actually slipped the letter in through the window. He'd watched, in dismay, as she looked at it and at once threw it in the fireplace. He had been torn apart by heartbreak and hadn't let anyone see him for weeks. And now here he was spending entire days with her and inviting her to parties as if they were okay. He knew he should be angry, hurt, and furious but all he was was happy. Happy to see her becoming a part of his other wise meaningless life.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Ron looked up. Ginny.

"Why aren't you in there with all your friends?" Ron said, running a hand through his hair.

"Because you're out here without anyone," Ginny responded, "I saw you coming out."

"Oh yeah," Ron mumbled.

"Care to tell me what's bothering you?" Ginny repeated.

"Ah, it's nothing," Ron murmured, "Come on, let's get back to the festivities."

Ginny stared at him in concern for a moment before agreeing to return to the party. Once Ron was blocking you out about this emotions, it was no use pressuring him to tell you. It just distanced him more.

The party was bustling with party-goers and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. After a little encouragement from Ron, Ginny left his side to go dance with some young wizard.

The music was interrupted as a loud buzz sounded throughout the room.

"S'alright. Only the doorbell folks," Charlie said and the people turned back to whatever they were doing. Charlie strode over to the door and opened it. Ron was stunned by who it was. Hermione stood there looking rather apprehensive. She was wearing lovely robes of opal. Her hair was tied up into a loose bun and Ron ran forward to greet her.

"Hey Hermione! Looking good!" Ron said heartily.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said, stepping in and looking over his shoulder at someone. Charlie, being as polite as he was, didn't comment at all on her surprise turn-up. Ron turned around and saw Harry's face. It was steely and his gaze only lingered on Hermione's face for a mere second before returning to Luna. But Luna could only keep her eyes solidly on Hermione.

Ron led Hermione to where most of the Weasleys and Harry and Luna were sitting.

"Hermione, long time no see," George commented, "But I see the time has done you good. Back for a couple of free piecces of cake then? I don't blame you, mum's cake is the best."

"Now, I just want it understood that I invited Hermione here-"

"Why?" Harry asked sharply. They all fell silent. Ron was unpleasantly reminded of their teen years where Harry had been so grumpy that everyone had thought of him as a human time bomb.

"Harry-" Luna said, placing a soothing hand on his arm, "Don't start this."

"Why not? Don't I have the right to now why after three years of ignoring us completely she's come back?" Harry snapped. Ron didn't dare look at Hermione.

"Harry, please just don't overreact. Just do it for the sake of my birthday okay?" Ginny pleaded. Harry glared at Hermione for a moment longer than looked away, silenced. Mrs. Weasley buslted over just then.

"It's almost cake time!" she said excitedly, "And-oh my goodness, is that Hermione Granger standing in my living room once again? What a pleasure!"

Mrs. Weasley reached over and gave Hermione a tight hug. Ron felt eternally grateful to her for being so welcoming.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione sighed, "It's good to see you all."

They all grinned and each in turn gave her a hug. Harry was the only one who avoided her and went upstairs. It left Hermione looking crestfallen.

"Hermione, ignore him. He's just-" Ron started.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Hermione said, cutting across him. With that, she also headed upstairs. Ron felt utterly annoyed. The one day when he should have Hermione to himself she was somewhere with Harry comforting him. Ron slumped down on the couch. It was unfair! He couldn't help but feel foreboding towards Harry, but then he scolded himself. It really wasn't Harry's fault per se.

"I'm glad you brought her here," Luna said suddenly, "It'll do everyone a lot of good to see her again."

Ron grinned at her. He got up from where he was sitting and went to sit beside her.

"You think so?" Ron said.

"Everyone thinks so," Luna replied.

"Not everyone, but I'm glad I have your okay," Ron sighed, "Luna you know that I'm-"

"-still in love with Hermione," Luna finished, "It's obvious. You are soul mates."

"Oh god Luna..." Ron said helplessly, "That's a bunch of rubbish!"

"No, it isn't," Luna said calmly, "It even says so in Wonkydunt Bible."

"What-oh never mind. I don't want to know," Ron said, shaking his head.

They both fell silent. One of the things Ron liked most about his strange friend was that whenever a silence fell between them it wasn't at all odd. It was more peaceful. Ron wondered what she was thinking of.

"So, what did you think of Becky?" Ron questioned. Luna furrowed her eyebrows. Ron realized she _had _noticed Becky flirting with Harry. She seemed deep in thought and, after a while, she spoke up.

"She seemed nice. I didn't get much of a chance to talk to her," Luna explained. Ron arched an eyebrow at her calmness.

"She took a liking to Harry, huh?" Ron grinned. Luna shot him an unreadable look. He didn't know why he had tried to provoke her into feeling jealous. Could it be because he, himself, was jealous to death of Seamus?

"Why don't you go check on Harry and Hermione?" Luna piped up, "They've been up there for a while now."

Ron leapt up at the oppurtunity. He crept up the crooked stairs in the Burrow. Most of the landings were dark and empty of life. The stairs gave moans of protest as he walked over them and, when he finally reached a bedroom with the door slightly ajar, he could hear the muffled voices of Harry and Hermiome talking. Harry's voice didn't sound so angry anymore. Ron stuck his head in the gap and watched them. Harry was sitting on the bed and Hermione had plopped down beside him. He was shocked to see they were both smiling.

"So you're still living in London then?" Harry asked.

"Well, the editor of the Daily Prophet must stay at headquarters," Hermione grinned.

Ron was dumbfounded by how fast she had calmed him. They were talking as if they were still the same old Harry and Hermione from school before the uprise of Voldemort. His two best friends were once again able to be in each other's company without one of them being upset. Relief washed over him. He accidently stepped forward and the door creaked. Harry and Hermione both spun their heads to face him.

"How long have you been eavesdropping then?" Hermione demanded.

"Don't worry, I missed all the emotional stuff" Ron replied, pushing the door open further and stepping inside.

"I'm sure you would've loved to see me cry," Harry mused.

"No, I believe I would have been frightened," Ron said alarmed.

"Well, no need to shiver in your boots, Ron, because no one cried," Hermione said. Ron glared at her for a moment before turning to Harry who hastily said he needed to get downstairs. After Harry had shuffled out of the room, Hermione patted a spot on the bed beside her. Ron sat down beside her gingerly.

"I didn't think you'd show up," Ron said.

"Well, I practically promised, didn't I? It would've been rude to not come," Hermione explained. Ron smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me," Hermione continued softly, "I'm glad to have things cleared up with Harry."

"How did you manage that anyways?" Ron implored.

"I have my ways," Hermione smiled knowingly.

"Where's Seamus?" Ron said.

"Had to meet that wizard again," Hermione said and Ron could sense resentment in her voice.

"Seamus is a busy bloke. Do you even get to spend time together?" Ron asked in what he hoped was an innocent voice.

"Yes, we do, but sometimes..." she trailed off. Ron decided not to ask. He didn't need any deatils of her relationship with Seamus. They were an odd couple. Two people you never suspected to get together, but, when they did, it worked out for them.

"Shall we head down for some cake?" Hermione suggested. Even though Ron was perfectly happy being here alone with her he agreed.

Downstairs the party was still raving and Mrs. Weasley was just placing the large cake on the table. Fred was pulling Ginny to the front of the table as the crowd gathered around them. A slow but merry chant of _Happy Birthday_ echoed through the house as Ginny beamed at them all. When the song had ended to Ron's great relief, Ginny blew out her candles. All nineteen of them. The clapping was thunderous as Mrs. Weasley began cutting the slices to feed all the eager mouths. Ron decided to go in for the kill before the cake was all eaten.

The night wore on. Ron was elated to see everyone had warmed up to Hermione and was treating like a member of the family again. When it was way past midnight, guests started to make their way out of the house in twos and threes. When very few people were left, Ginny drew towards Hermione.

"How're you getting home tonight?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh, it's odd because Seamus said he'd drop by the party and we'd leave together," Hermione said frowning slightly, "I wonder what's keeping him."

Ron hoped that Seamus would never come. But, sadly, when only ten guests remained Seamus showed up. His face looked flushed and he looked rather harried.

"Hello all," Seamus said, nodding at them, "Happy Birthday to you, Ginny. Hermione, I'm sorry I'm so late. Do you want to get going now?"

"Sure, let me just get my purse," Hermione said, looking around for her purse, "Oh, I must have left it upstairs. I'll be right back."

Seamus took in a deep breath and settled down where Hermione had been just minutes before. Ron shifted in discomfort and moved away a bit.

"For a second I thought she might've caught me," Seamus breathed out.

"Caught you doing what?" Ron asked testily.

Seamus looked at Ron as if sizing him up, "I'm planning to propose to Hermione."

Harry looked up at Seamus, but Luna looked at Ron.

"That's...wicked, mate," Harry said. Ron left like a cold hand had reached into his stomach and was messing up his insides.

"I'm afraid she won't say yes," Seamus said, "I'm not sure she's madly in love with me like I am with her."

"What-what w-will I do if she says no? I've already told my parents I'm planning on asking her. I-I need to do something fabulous for her to say yes. Maybe something like get phoenixes and unicorns to dance all around her until she'd say yes. I need someone who knows her well to tell me what she'd like you know? Someone, someone like Ron here," Seamus said now on an all out rant.

When he mentioned Ron, he paled.

"No, no, I'm not your man, Seamus," Ron said incredulously.

"Yes, yes, you are. I remember back in Hogwarts everyone thought you and Hermione were made for each other! So you must know some of the things she'd like to see when a man proposes to her?" Seamus hiccuped.

Ron looked at him nervously. He didn't remember Hermione _ever _talking to him about how she'd want a man to propose to her. If she had, he probably hadn't been listening. Now he almost wished he had just so he could tell Seamus the exact opposite of it.

"Please," Seamus begged. Ron had a feeling that perhaps Seamus had had one too many butterbeers. "_Please,_ help me. I-I love her."

By now everyone was staring intently at Ron. He wanted to tell them all to bugger off but something stopped him. Seamus _loved _Hermione. He and Seamus felt the same way about her. Maybe if he couldn't have her, he should actually help Seamus, who had a chance, get her? What was the point in bringing Seamus down to his level of heartbreak?

"Alright, settle down mate, I'll help you get the girl," Ron said. He could see Luna arch an eyebrow out of he corner of his eye.

The sudden sound of footsteps on the stairs above them made them all look up. Hermione came down. Everyone was watching her closely. At first, she was moving at her usual rate but then she slowed and observed them watching her intently. She immediately stiffened and looked back at them all suspiciously.

"What?" she asked, "Do I have something in my teeth?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Da na na! Some of the summary finally joins the story! This chapter was a bit more cheerful and happy but next chapter is sure to be dramatic and have more angry Harry. Well not just angry Harry. Angry everybody! Cheers!**


	5. The Exclusive Articles

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR and therefore the characters and probably most of the places mentioned (aside from some I've made up or might make up) aren't mine!**

**Thank you to all the recent reviewers! You guys are the best and are such motivation for writing this story and you make my world go round!**

**BuckNC: Yes, yes I know it was completely bitchy on Hermione's part but she's not without her reasons! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Silver Ice: Yeah Ron really has to get some kind of plan into action, eh? And thank you for your review!**

**owlpostagain: I'm trying to keep up with quick updates! Thanks for the review!**

**lindsey-31: Thank you Thank you! You're reviews are always greatly appreciated!**

**bncsammy: You're right! Ron needs to listen to Luna's slightly weird, but important voice of reason! Thank you for reviewing!**

**MeryKey-7: you've joined the long list of people who've called me evil! I actually quite enjoy it! For a moment it does sound like Seamus is a cheating bastard, doesn't it? Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad my Harry/Luna pairing didn't keep you from reading!**

**ednyadove: Oh Hermione will have to explain sometime soon because everyone does deserve to know! And on the reviewing front thanks!**

**Ingenious: He he I like to keep people guessing! Thanks for your review by the way!**

**QueEnfullofDraMa: I love Spongebob! Thanks so much for saying my story rules!**

**Dianne: I'm sure it's been quite a lot of times. Thanks for the review!**

**Once again thank you all so much! All of you are completely the best! I hope you enjoy the following chapter as much as you did the last!**

* * *

The following morning, just as Ron was sitting down to breakfas,t an unfamiliar owl began pecking at his window. Oddly enough, it wasn't even a Daily Prophet owl. This particular owl was auburn in color and looked almost twice the size of any normal owl Ron had seen. Curious, he got up to let his feathered friend inside. It swooped in and landed on his arm. He flinched as it dug its talons gripped him rather hard. He pursued to untie the letter and was surprised to meet an odd large cursive writing.

_Ron,_

_Could you meet me in the Leaky Cauldron today around three? It won't take long, I swear, I just wanted to talk to you about last night. _

_Seamus_

Ron folded up the letter. He was rather hesitant to meet Seamus alone, especially after the sudden outburst he'd had last night. The part that left Ron the most perturbed was Seamus begging for help on swooning Hermione into getting engaged.

Did he really want to help him? Ron knew that once Hermione was married that she'd be lost to him forever. Then agai,n did he even have a chance with her where he stood now? He sighed unnecessarily. He didn't need to hold a grudge against Seamus. He didn't need to keep another man's heart from Hermione's love.

He summoned up a parchment and some ink and grimly wrote back a reply.

_Seamus,_

_I'll be there. _

_Ron_

He decided not to elaborate just in case he changed his mind about helping him. Folding the letter as quickly as possible he tied it in a rush to the owl's leg. Just as the owl was flying off the perch of his windowsill, Ron whirled around and began stuffing porridge dangerously into his mouth before he could call the owl back.

* * *

At exactly three, Ron reached the door to the Leaky Cauldron and saw Seamus already sitting their taking big gulps of his drink. When he saw Ron, he immediately ushered him over. Ron made his way through the small pool of people and reached the table where Seamus was sitting.

"Hello Seamus," Ron said, unnerved. He eyed Seamus and noticed he looked a lot less nervous today.

"Hi Ron," Seamus said, taking another swoop at his drink, "Would you like anything ordered for you?"

"Nah," Ron said with a wave of his hand, "So, why did you call me here?"

He wanted to get to the matter at hand. After all, how long was he supposed to sit here with Hermione's boyfriend?

"Well, as I stated last night, rather stupidly I might add, I need your help, mate," Seamus explained, "You know Hermione. She spent the day with you just yesterday. I would've asked Harry, but I know he's been rather angry towards 'Mione lately."

"Not so mad anymore," Ron replied, "So where is Hermione today?"

"At home, got a day off from the Prophet" Seamus said casually.

"Where is home for you two?" Ron inquired further.

"This Muggle flat, but we still managed to get the place hooked up to the Floo by the name SPEW or whatever that is," Seamus explained carelessly. Ron grinned; typical Hermione.

"Anyway, I was thinking could you help me pick a ring?" Seamus suggested.

"Ah..."

"I know jewellery is probably not your forte, but she was telling me you guys went to a jewellery store to buy Ginny's present, did you not? How about going there?" Seamus suggested.

"Err-right, but listen, I can't guarantee she'll love whatever hell of a ring I help you choose for her...," Ron clarified, "I know we _were_ best mates in Hogwarts but we've been complete strangers to each other for the last three years."

"Yeah, but I still need all the help I can get," Seamus said thoughtfully, "Shall we get going then? I've finished my drink."

Ron agreed, thinking it better to be out and about with people around them then to be stuck in a pub all crammed in a corner together. He didn't like the thought of being around Seamus since when he was in love with his girlfriend. The worst part was he didn't feel a bit guilty at having romantic thoughts about his old friend's girl. But he did feel guilty about not feeling guilty and every time he was around Seamus that shame within him grew. Was he that scummy that he couldn't even have the grace to feel ashamed of himself for his absurd feelings?

"Uh, Ron, do you know where you're going?" Seamus asked unsteadily as he watched Ron nearly plough into a bunch of graphorn on display outside the apothecary.

"Oh, oops," Ron said, feeling a twinge of pink reach his cheeks, "Just this way."

This time he led Seamus down a bit further to Rina and Row, where crowds of witches were waiting outside all looking excitedly at a large banner in front of the store pronouncing some sale. As soon as they noticed Ron, all of their attention turned towards him. He frowned when he saw them all whisper darkly to each other. He was bothered by this; it reminded too much about how people used to whisper bad things about Harry during their Hogwarts years. Ron gave them a weary stare before going into the store. The crowd parted for him and Seamus.

"Can I look at some engagement rings?" Seamus questioned a blonde witch who gave Ron an interested stare before going over to another co-worker of hers and whispering something in her ear. Seamus seemed oblivious to it all. Ron ignored them. Perhaps _Witch Weekly _had spread another rumor about him. Or it could be the _Quibbler_. Either way Ron found he could not care less.

The blonde witch returned, carrying cases and cases of rings. Ron instantly set to work and sorted through all the various rings. None of them seemed exceptional or spectacular enough to be worn on Hermione's finger for a day, let alone the rest of her life. Even though Seamus seemed to take a liking to few, Ron quickly made him realize the faults in them.

"Nah, you don't want that. That diamond is cut a bit too sharply. Imagine having to wear that all the time and having it cut your finger?" Ron said, criticizing what he thought was the ugliest ring they had seen today. He was shocked at Seamus's displeasure at having to let it go.

After about half an hour, they gave up suit and decided to head back home. As they trudged back to the Leaky Cauldron for a final drink, Ron noticed almost every single person in the crowd seemed to either be holding the Daily Prophet or ogling at him like he was some kind of escaped criminal from Azkaban. Ron brushed off all their accusatory glares and lowered his eyes to the ground.

Once he got inside the Leaky Cauldron, the usual greetings he received were not uttered. Everyone just stared at him like he was filth. Becoming rather self-conscious now, he settled himself at the counter. Seamus took the chair to his left, still unaware of all the eyes on the back of Ron's head. Ron dared to look behind him and saw almost every head in the house flick back to their proper tables. Frowning, he turned back.

"You know, Ron, without you today I would've bought that spiky ring," Seamus said, "I want to thank you for helping me out. I hope we can do this another time also?"

"Yeah, sure, whenever your free," Ron said, looking into the depths of his drink at his own reflection. He cocked his head to the side to muse himself.

"Ron, what are the chances she'll say yes you think?" Seamus questioned. Ron looked up and saw Seamus studying him very closely. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sure she'll say yes no matter what the circumstances are; although creating a perfect moment can be a real bonus," Ron said truthfully. He noticed Seamus still staring at him.

"Erm, what are you looking at?" Ron asked nervously after Seamus had intently been watching him for about five minutes.

"Nothing, it's just...Hermione could've just as easily been in love with you couldn't she?" Seamus said thoughtfully. Ron didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Uh, what do you mean? Hermione doesn't love me," Ron said, trying to look calm.

"Yeah, but at Hogwarts...if you could only have heard what people said about you two. Said you guys were going to be together forever," Seamus said seriously.

"Yeah, well, they didn't know what they were talking about," Ron said quickly, "Times change, people change."

"I guess they do," Seamus continued, "You've definitely changed."

"I have?" Ron said, surprised.

"Uh huh, you're not the cocky idiot you were in seventh year," Seamus said. Ron smiled.

"I _was _a tad big-headed, wasn't I?" Ron grinned. Seamus nodded.

"Remember the time Neville couldn't find a date for the ball that year and had to take _Moaning Myrtle_?" Seamus said, his voice cracking under laughter. Ron immediately fell into peels of it himself.

"That was priceless!" Ron said, wiping tears of glee from his eyes. Those were good times. Suddenly he realized he was having a good time with Hermione's fiancé-to-be and silenced himself.

"Well...I better go now. Hermione'll be waiting. I've been telling her I've been having some big business meeting while I've been trying to get stuff ready for the night I ask her," Seamus said, "Bye."

Ron nodded and watched him floo out of the place. Ron followed suit without even finishing his drink. By the looks of the way people were reacting to him today, something was definitely wrong.

* * *

He had just reached his flat when there was a mad knocking at his door. Hoping it was an answer to the reason why everyone was acting to oddly, Ron promptly opened it. In the doorway Harry at his most angriest. He was practically fuming. Ron looked from him to Luna, who was looked just as mad. Ron was a bit taken aback, but before he could even speak Harry was placing a hand on his chest and shunting Ron to one side. Luna followed him without so much as glancing in Ron's direction. Harry faced a wall and suddenly beat his fist into it. That was sure to leave a dent...

Ron closed the door and started over to where Harry was.

"She sold us out," Harry breathed and his every word echoed through the room even though he said it in a barely audible tone. Luna slowly slid into a chair where the mess of Ron's breakfast still remained. She seemed to be staring into the dregs of his porridge at a loss for what to say.

"Who sold us out?" Ron asked quietly.

"Hermione," Harry said as though her name felt like acid in his mouth.

"Wha-?"

"Did you get the Prophet this morning Ron?" Harry questioned, suddenly spinning around. Ron was surprised steam wasn't billowing from his nostrils.

"No," Ron said, getting increasingly nervous, "No, I didn't."

"Well, then," Harry said, "you didn't read this did you?"

Harry thrust the most recent issue of the Daily Prophet into Ron's arms. He opened up the paper and blanched. The front page was lined with scandalous headlines. The first read HARRY POTTER AND LUNA LOVEGOOD'S SECRET ENGAGEMENT-WHY THEY ARE HIDING THE TRUTH FROM SOCIETY and an entire article about their engagement followed it. The second was just as horrible: WEASLEY SENIORS LIVING IN A PIGSTY-WHY THEIR CHILDREN AREN'T SUPPORTING THEM.

Ron did not even dare to read the articles. He looked up at Harry and Luna who were both staring at him.

"Hermione would never-"

"Yet she did," Luna finished, surprising Ron even more.

"Who else would know about the fact that Luna and I are engaged, who else would've known about the inside of the Burrow?" Harry said madly. Ron knew he had a point there. But Hermione wouldn't...it was impossible. Why would she ever do this to him? He was going to pay hell from everyone for this. Anger arose. How _dare _she try to undermine them all? Was she just getting closer to Ron to get a good story?

"I-I'm sorry," Ron said lamely. There was a long silence that followed. Ron tried to calm his anger at Hermione, but just couldn't. He started to bang his head up against the wall farther deepening Harry's dent.

"Ron, stop it," Luna said, "No use hurting yourself. I think your family's going to do enough of that."

"Luna," Ron said weakly, turning to her, "You don't possibly believe Hermione did this, do you?"

Luna was wise; she couldn't have believed this could she? She had to know it was some kind of lie. He needed her on his side this time. He needed _someone _to be on his side.

"Don't you go trying to get Luna to feel sorry for you!" Harry snapped before she could speak.

"I didn't want to believe it, Ron, but how who else could have done it?" Luna said. She sounded afraid herself.

"But, come on, even for Hermione this is a bit much. Maybe she'd do almost anything to get a good story, but she wouldn't become a conniving, vindictive horror!" Ron mustered hopelessly.

"That's the problem with you, Ron. You think Hermione's still the same old girl we knew at Hogwarts. Still as loyal as ever, but we have no clue what she's been up to for the past three years. Who she hangs around. The news business, _her business_, could've changed her," Harry said softly. Ron could tell that Harry hated having to put down one of his former best mates and the person he knew Ron loved so much.

Ron saw Luna looking at the window. There was an owl there, carrying what could unmistakably be a howler. Ron snatched it up and opened it, unleashing his mother's thunderous voice.

_RON WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT GIRL INTO MY HOUSE AND REVEAL ALL OF OUR MOST PRIVATE SECRETS? HOW WERE YOU FOOLISH ENOUGH TO LET HER PRINT UP ARTICLES ON OUR PRIVATE AFFAIRS? YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I WILL THROTTLE YOU! YOU BEST MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BURROW AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY HARM YOUR BROTHERS MAY INFLICT UPON YOU AT YOUR ARRIVAL BECAUSE YOU DESERVE IT AND, FRANKLY, I DO NOT CARE AT ALL ABOUT YOUR WELL-BEING RIGHT NOW. TO THINK OF ALL THE SHAME YOU'VE BROUGHT DOWN UPON US. I NEVER WANT TO SEE HERMIONE GRANGER IN MY HOUSE AGAIN!_

Ron stood their feeling winded.

It was all sick. A twisted game of Hermione's to get a juicy article. He loathed her right now. He had been so unbelievingly love with her, but now she went and did this and left him feeling mixed up inside. He was faintly aware of Harry and Luna leaving, merely saying, "We'll see you later, we suppose."

Ron's own words echoed through his head over and over.

_Times change, people change._

Apparently Hermione had changed quite a bit.

He was a disgrace. After all those years of being an Unspeakable and learning not to reveal secrets, he had still not been able to detect that he was haphazardly revealing all his secrets to Hermione. He still could not take in the fact that she had betrayed his trust. It seemed so below her and yet no one else could've known the information...

In his fury, he grabbed some floo powder in his fist not noticing that most of it was leaking out of his fingers and onto the floor like sand. He knew where he had to go. So instead of flooing over to the Burrow where he was sure everyone was expecting him, he headed off to Hermione's flat.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this chapter might've been boring for some because it's not much Ron and Hermione love face to face but it's interesting nonetheless. Love it? Hate it? Review it! **


	6. The Daily Prophet Headquarters

**Disclaimer: I wish all these wonderful characters were mine but they aren't! Now if you'll excuse me I'll go wallow in self-pity.**

**Aaah it's September 2nd and school starts on September 7th. I hope that doesn't mean too much homework because that means slower updates and nobody wants that! Woot! I'm leaving really happy today partly because I've been watching the World Cup of Hockey and my country (Canada!) is doing really well! LOL in case you didn't know my two weaknesses are Harry Potter and Hockey! And I just have to thank all the people who reviewed this chapter! I love love love getting your reviews!**

**Silver Ice: Interesting assumptions. I hope this is as interesting as you anticipated. **

**QueEnfullofDrama: Haha thanks for being so enthusiastic about it! Scandal...hmm I like that...**

**fUnKy MaGiCk: I hope this chapter keeps you from going mad! **

**lindsey-31: I love getting reviews but positive ones like yours are always the best! **

**harryluver556: Wow I didn't know the last chapter would have that kind of affect! **

**airhead14: I hope this is fast enough! **

**BuckNC: I didn't suspect it to be too much of a cliffhanger but I guess it really did turn out that way and I hope you enjoy the coming chapter. **

**VioletPyro: Yeah it was kind of unsuspected. But I like it! **

**bncsammy: Well when you beg as nicely as you did it made me want to update sooner...**

**bethzc: I hope you keep on loving them!**

**Alassea Ancalmon: Thanks all around! **

**ilive4cake00: It certainly seems that way doesn't it?**

**ednyadove: Yes everything you said is all too true.**

**Well I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter so much and I hope no one _died _or _went bonkers _while waiting for this chapter. I tried to update as soon as possible! I'm glad you guys were so open to it and all so I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last! **

* * *

Hermione's flat was very neat and tidy and reflected what could only be Hermione. Bookshelves lined the walls, except for where a flare of Seamus came into view with posters of Puddlemere United. The couches were mismatched, but gave the room a cozy feel nonetheless. As Ron stepped out of the fireplace, he noticed Hermione sitting at a table in the corner writing intently. His anger bubbled over at the sight of her.

She looked up, rather dazed, when she noticed him.

"Ron what are you-?"

"How could you?" Ron said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. She was pretending to be confused! Well she wasn't going to fool him again!

"Don't give me that rubbish. I know what you wrote in the Sunday Prophet," Ron said, his voice growing steadily louder.

"The Sunday Prophet," Hermione said slowly, pronouncing each syllable as if she didn't quite understand what he was getting at.

"Yes, the Sunday Prophet. You know the Daily Prophet on Sundays!" Ron retorted.

"I know very well what the Sunday Prophet is, Ron," Hermione stated, "What I don't know is what you're getting all huffy about."

"Oh, really? Are you trying to tell me you didn't read your own newspaper?" Ron spat, thinking he'd won the battle now.

Hermione only looked further dumbstruck, "No, I didn't actually. I wasn't working today, or yesterday for that matter since you know perfectly well I was at Ginny's birthday party."

The room fell silent for a moment only broken by the sounds of Ron's harsh breathing.

"Who else would know this?" Ron demanded, throwing the Prophet at her to see for herself. There was nothing left to say.

She caught it in her grasp and as soon as her eyes met with the first page she gasped. She looked up at him almost fearfully. She took in a deep shaky breath and began rubbing her forehead.

"Ron," she started slowly, "You don't believe I could have done this, do you?"

"I don't know," Ron mumbled weakly, burying his face in his hands. Hermione _hadn't _been at the Prophet for two days. Ron knew that. Seamus had just mentioned this morning that she was at home. But how was it possible for someone else to find out this information? It was almost like they read Hermione's mind.

Ron heard Hermione stand. She walked briskly to her own fireplace and said "Daily Prophet!" before disappearing. Ron stood up himself and decided to follow her. Perhaps he would get some answers from the source.

* * *

The Daily Prophet Headquarters was even more hectic and busy than the Ministry of Magic. Notes were constantly flying through the air and witches and wizards were rushing off to sudden places for a "big story". The multitude of flashing lights were making Ron have to blink the green dots in front of his eyes away. They all seemed to be caught up in their own business, desperately thriving to get a front page story. When they all saw Hermione however their attitudes changed completely and, while they tried steered clear of her, they also gave her gestures of welcome which she did not return today. She strode confidently through the sea of cubicles with Ron following feebly behind. This was her turf after all.

After what seemed like forever to Ron, they had reached the last cubicle and started to pace down a beautiful corridor. Portraits of ex-editors of the Prophet were all lining the walls. There were more of them than Ron could count. They each called out to Hermione and gave Ron rather suspicious looks. The door to the Editor's office was much more glamorous than Ron thought it would be. It was a finely furnished wooden door with deep carvings on it. At the top and foremost were some strange symbols and as the lines of symbols progressed they became more and more like everyday letters until finally evolution had molded them into the alphabet. The symbols in the end spelled out Editor-in-Chief.

Hermione pulled a small key out of the pockets of her robes and stuck it in the keyhole. With a soft _click _the door swung open. Ron was fairly bewildered to find someone else already in there. They had their back turned to Ron and Hermione, although the latter seemed to know who she was.

"I should have known," Hermione said, smiling sadly, "You took it, didn't you?"

Ron stared from Hermione to the other woman in the room. The woman had blonde hair and seemed oddly familiar to Ron. He heard her snort when she heard Hermione's voice.

"You mean this?" the woman said, holding out a key identical to Hermione's. Ron's eyes darted from the woman to Hermione again.

"That key is only for emergencies. And as my Assistant Editor, you know perfectly well the rules you have broken. How dare you undermine me?" Hermione breathed dangerously, "You know as well as I do that I could have you fired."

The woman laughed in a highly girlish way. Ron flinched. It almost reminded him of _Umbridge. _

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," the woman tutted, turning around, "When will you learn?"

Ron gasped. The woman-she was-

"Pansy "Pug-faced" Parkinson?" Ron said, aghast. She hadn't changed a bit, except that perhaps she looked a bit older. She was still the same Slytherin that had always taunted him mercilessly in school.

"Weasel King," Pansy shot back, "How _nice _of you to be here. I hope you liked the article I wrote about you and your idiotic muggle-loving family."

"_You_?" Ron gaped, "_You _wrote the article? How did you know...?"

"Just as foolish as the Mudblood, I see," Pansy smirked, "It was all lucky chance of course. Mudblood comes in late at night. Leaves pensieve in her office. Intelligent but under-rated co-worker breaks into office and checks it out. Finds the juicy goods. Prints story. Did you get that, Weasley, or was that not slow enough for you?"

For the first time, Ron noticed a pensieve in the middle of the room. Hermione's thoughts were swirling about in a tornado of colour and vibrancy.

"You bi-"

"Ron," Hermione said sharply, silencing him immediately, "Parkinson, you have broken the code of conduct here. Invading my privacy just to get a good story? Is it worth getting fired for?"

"You just don't get it, do you? And they said you were the brightest witch of our generation. _Pah!_ Have you ever heard the saying _the biggest fish gets that way by never being caught_?" Pansy asked.

Apprehension seemed to be dawning on Hermione's face.

"You can't fire me," Pansy said, a mad gleam in her eyes, "I quit."

"That's not what I plan to put on your record book!" Hermione said, her own eyes gleaming.

"You can't put anything in my record book any longer. I've already been offered a job as Editor-in-Chief for the Daily Gazette in Scotland. They saw the articles I printed and practically begged me to come work for them. It's over Hermione. Simply put, I win. You lose," Pansy snarled and a grin spread across her face at the shocked look on Hermione's.

"Do you know how it feels to be second best to you? To a Mudblood?_ I_ shouldn't have to be Assistant Editor! _I _should have been Editor-in-Chief and would have been had it not been for you! _I _am the pureblood! _I _am the one who has grown up around magic! _I _am the one who should have gotten all the glory! _I _am the one who is, and always will be, better than you!" Pansy erupted.

Ron promptly pulled his wand out of his robes and was aiming it at Pansy, but Hermione held him back and breathed in. It seemed to take all her energy to stay calm.

"Accio Key!" Hermione called out and the key Pansy had been holding popped out of her hand and landed in Hermione's.

"Get out," Hermione said quietly.

"What?" Pansy blanched.

"I said GET OUT!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs making both Ron and Pansy jump.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!" Hermione shouted. Ron took a few steps away from her. Obviously she was angrier than he was right now. Pansy looked like she was a cow that had just been stamped in the rear by a white-hot poker. She scurried out of the room and Ron prayed that was the last time he would ever see her.

Hermione foraged around her desk, but ended up giving in to the velvety chair behind her. Ron was awestruck to see tears rolling down her cheeks. His stomach clenched and he felt all the anger he had been feeling towards Pansy dissolve, leaving him concerned. He flinched as the unfaltering love he'd felt for her returned at full capacity so quickly it almost hurt.

He went around her desk and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," he said softly, "She's gone now."

"It's not that," Hermione muttered, wiping her tears away impatiently, "Everyone must hate me now."

More tears welled up in her eyes and Ron could not help but notice how beautiful they looked right now. They were like liquid chocolate and Ron wanted to dive into them.

"Once they know the truth, they won't be mad anymore," Ron said soothingly. He began rubbing her back. She stood and hugged him. He felt taken aback at first and gradually returned the hug. She felt delicate in his arms and he held her gently. He pulled back a bit to get a glimpse at her. Their eyes met and, for a flickering second, Ron thought he saw her looking at him with something similar to love. He shook his head. He knew she didn't feel that way about him. After they broke apart, Ron's eyes drifted to the pensieve.

"Why'd you put all the times we were together in the pensieve?" he questioned, slanting his head.

"I don't know. I suppose I just needed to clear my mind for a moment. I've been having lots to think about lately," Hermione said shakily. Ron nodded, not quite understanding.

"I guess you probably want to go home after this," Ron said quietly, "Come on, I'll take you back."

"Actually, I was hoping we could go to the Burrow," Hermione replied, "I want to clear the air."

Ron agreed, although he doubted if it was the best idea. The Weasleys were all sure to be waiting for him, but if he brought along Hermione...He had half the right to think they would tear her apart.

Before they left, however, Hermione called upon another one of her fellow employees. A short wizard, who looked like he could still pass as a Hogwarts seventh year, came at once to Hermione's aid. Colin Creevey.

"You two know each other," Hermione said, smiling, "Ron, Colin's our best photographer. He specializes, of course, in pictures of Harry Potter."

Ron turned his laugh into a cough before anyone could notice.

"Colin, here's the key to my office. I want you to make sure no one goes in it and, if Pansy Parkinson comes in here once more, I want you to make sure she gets thrown out as soon as possible," Hermione said urgently.

"Will do, Hermione," Colin said, leaning forwards a bit. The camera he was holding seemed too heavy and big for him and Ron was surprised he managed it everyday.

"Good. See you tomorrow, Colin," Hermione said.

"Yep, later. And I suppose I'll see you around too, Ron," Colin said, winking. Ron gave him a weak smile before flooing off with Hermione.

* * *

Pandemonium hit the Burrow when Ron arrived with Hermione. Fred and George rose instantly and seemed to be deciding whom they wanted to hex first between the two. Ginny sounded like an angry cat when she gave a low hiss. But other than that, the rest of the Weasleys only turned red and cursed under their breath. Harry, Luna, and Fleur were there also, but none of them reacted at Hermione's arrival. Harry, it seemed, was giving Ron and Hermione the silent treatment.

"Listen, I'm here to explain-"

"Explain what?" George shouted.

"Well, we all know what the Sunday Prophet wrote about us today," Ron said unnecessarily, "and we all know it was a load of dung."

"If you know it was a load of dung then why did you bring _her _here?" Ginny demanded

"Here, here!" Fred supplied.

"Will you lot shut up and let me explain?" Ron said, growing frustrated.

"Ron, let me do it," Hermione said, moving out from behind Ron.

"I want to tell you all what _really _happened before you all shove yourselves down my throat," Hermione began calmly.

"We know what really happened!" Fred exclaimed, "You sold us out!"

An instant roar of agreement met this. Hermione seemed to be fighting a losing battle.

"Wait! Wait!" Luna called out, "Perhaps we should listen?"

Ron could not have felt happier for having Luna here.

"I very much 'gree with Luna," Fleur said, speaking up.

Ron loved them both! Fleur and Luna! Before anyone could shoot them down though, Mr. Weasley piped up.

"They're right. Let Hermione have her say."

Hermione smiled from their encouragement and chose to plough on with her story, "I haven't been to work for about two days but I _did _go there late last night to let some thoughts loose in my pensieve. But sadly my Assistant Editor broke into my office and gained access to it. As soon as she saw all the recent events like the day I had lunch with Ron-Ron looked away as a select few turned to look at him with arched eyebrows-and Ginny's birthday party, she realized she had gathered enough information to write an article. Even though most of it was fabrication, she knew that as long as there was some truth in it, she could easily publish it without me being there. I'm relieved to assure you this particular _person _has left the Prophet forever and I will most definitely be writing an article of apology to you all in our issue of the Prophet for tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know I'm deeply regretful of what happened and I apologize."

Hermione had said this all in one breath and everyone seemed to be hanging onto her every word. When she finished everyone looked like they felt guilty for ever thinking Hermione had been the culprit in the first place. Ron was surprised with himself for thinking she could've done something like that to them. Hermione adored his family and his friends. She cared about them all and she cared about him. He could appreciate that love even if it was just as a friend.

"Of course, we accept your apology, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, teary-eyed, "I'm so sorry for blaming you, dear. I should've known better."

Soon everyone came to forgive her and apologize themselves.

"Who was the old bat that did this, anyway? The Assistant Editor, who was it?" Fred inquired.

"Well, if you must know, it was Pansy Parkinson," Hemione explained. Everyone wrinkled their noses at her name.

"A troll if I ever saw one," George said.

"Yes, well, I'm glad you've all been so forgiving. I should really get going now. I'm afraid I'm terribly late to have dinner with Seamus and he made a reservation and everything. Bye!" Hermione said and, instead of flooing, she apparated.

Ron stared solidly at the spot she'd been standing in. She was going to go have a charming little dinner with Seamus. He had been hoping to ask her out to dinner tonight, as friends of course. If it had not been for the fact that Ron knew full well Seamus didn't have an engagement ring yet, he would've thought he was going to propose. Ron wondered how long he could stall Seamus in the engagement plans...

"You're in a right old twist, aren't you, mate?" Harry said, waking Ron out of his daze.

"Huh, what?" Ron said, scratching his nose.

"With Hermione. Seamus proposing to her while you love her. Why don't you tell her?" Harry suggested.

"What?" Ron laughed, "Are you crazy? I can't tell her! She'd say she didn't love me back for sure!"

"I have a feeling she'd be pleased. Seamus isn't right for her," Harry said simply, "You better stop their relationship before they get engaged because if you attempt to stop it while their engaged it's only hurting all three of you. _And _it wouldn't be very manly of you."

Ron snorted, "And I suppose you know about manliness?"

"Well, I am the one that's engaged," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well, for you it was all peaches and cream. It's not like that with me and Hermione," Ron sighed, "And she's on a romantic getaway with him as we speak!"

"Haven't you heard about _your_ romantic getaway yet?" Ginny said, joining the conversation.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Mum's told _Becky _you're taking her out tonight to "see the town"," Ginny said.

"_What?_" Ron said, appalled, "I'm not going!"

"Oh yes you are," Ginny teased.

Ron knew she was right. If his mother wanted him to go on a date with Becky, he would probably have to. Ron grumbled. He didn't like set-ups.

"Oh, come on, Ron. Becky's not that bad," Harry said.

"Yeah, you're just saying that because she was all over you," Ron grinned. Harry blushed.

"Nuh uh," Harry said.

"Yeah huh," Ron replied.

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Is it just me or is this getting boring?" Harry said, yawning.

"It's just you," Ron responded. He felt a cushion make contact with his face. He did not retaliate as usual because a sudden splendid idea struck him.

"Listen mate what if I go pick up Becky now and we just happen to bump into Hermione and Seamus? And Becky and I can join their table. I'm sure they'll be at Port Key to Paradise. So that way I can give Becky a lousy night _and_ ruin Hermione and Seamus' night! It's win, win." Ron said, smiling at his own genius.

"Or you could just tell her you love her," Harry said. Ron scowled at him. His best mate obviously did not realize just how much havoc Ron could wreak.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm surprised with how many people could easily assume Hermione to be so horrid although I'm sure most of you had a little inkling she was innocent. This chapter was much more angsty where as the next one is sure to be much more humorous. I hope you R&R! **

**winky**


	7. Pandemonium at Port Key to Paradise

**Disclaimer: Aren't I JKR yet?**

**This sniff is the final weekend before sniff BACK TO SCHOOL! Hey I know I'm being a bit over dramatic but that's just me. I really hope schoolwork won't put me behind in my updating!**

**And as always thanks are going out to all the wonderful reviewers!**

**mouskadidddle: I'm glad you liked the story but I don't think that Harry/Luna are such an absurd couple especially in a world of pairings as strange as Harry/Snape. I actually find couples that steer away from the usual groupings refreshing at times. But I still respect your opinion and thanks a whole lot for reviewing!**

**Silver Ice: Firstly thank you for reviewing my story each chapter and yeah Harry was definitely much wiser than Ron there. I think it rubbed off on him from being around his lady Ravenclaw so much. We all know Ron can be very...amusing/alarming when he wants to be. So I hope you enjoy this utter chaos. **

**QueEnfullofDrama: Yeah totally woot to Ron! Thank you for your flattering comments! And yes I am very appreciative of the 'Scandal' term. **

**fairygirl100: Mmm! I urged to give away clues to you but I can't! Thanks for the review though!**

**airhead14: Hermione _has _always been a good friend to them all. Although sometimes people think she's not as loyal as Ron because of the choices she makes. But it's all for everyone's well being! I'm glad you see that!**

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: The World Cup is _awesome_! It's always nice to meet another supporter of Canadian Hockey! Since I am addicted myself. Although I wish all the countries well I just can't help but be a bit biased. Go Canada! Thank you Thank you for your review too!**

**lindsey-31: Hm I want to show you all my gratitude for reviewing all my works! I think if you look below you'll find it!**

**Fawkes Forever: You're all too wonderful! Thanks for all total boost of my day! I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last!**

**bethzc: Lol I try to keep it as humorous as possible! I want you all to enjoy this as much as I do!**

**MeryKey-7: I'm so glad you loved it! And kudos to you for having faith in Hermione! **

_**And I just want to dedicate this particular chapter to one of my most favorite reviewers who has reviewed my first story and has loyally reviewed this story too. In a world where sometimes getting loyal reviewers is so impossible I want to thank lindsey-31 for all your wonderful reviews. You compliment me all too much with your insightful and flattering reviews. This is for you lindsey-31! Thank you so much!**_

* * *

In about five minutes, Ron was looking ready to entertain the Queen of England if he had to. Face washed. Clothes ironed. He'd also whitened his teeth with a nifty spell. Everyone was surprised by the mass transformation he'd undertaken. Even Mrs. Weasley was surprised by how tame her son could get his hair if he tried. What most of them didn't know was that he wasn't doing this for _Becky. _It was all to impress Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley seemed so proud of him it was almost as if he'd been chosen to be a prefect once again. When he'd headed downstairs for the first time, she'd looked like she was about to sprout tears. At first Ron felt rather self-conscious about this. Did he look _that _ugly? But he felt quickly reassured when she'd given him a lengthy hug and frowned as he saw Fred and George pretending to gag between her arms.

"Where are you taking her anyways?" Ginny questioned, eyeing her youngest brother with approval.

"Port Key to Paradise," Ron replied, straightening his robes.

"That's splendid. That restaurant is one of the best in Britain. Becky's very lucky," Ginny said with a slightly dreamy look in her eyes as if she were wishing someone would whisk her away there too.

Ron tried to give a realistic smile, but instead gave a smile that made him seem have sick.

"Port Key to Paradise...you know I've heard the chefs there sometimes add love potion to their recipes-"

"Luna," Harry said firmly as if wishing she would stop.

"_What_?" Luna asked innocently, "It was in the Wonkydunt Bible!"

Harry gave her a weak smile before turning to Ron, "So you best be going if you want to be _on time_."

Ron knew he was speaking about his plan to invade Seamus and Hermione's dinner date.

"Yes, all too true. Bye you lot," Ron said in hurry. He didn't want to miss the pair of them and then actually have to spend the night in Becky's company.

They gave him their farewells and wishes of good luck, and his mother gave him a look that said he'd better not be a disappointment for Becky. Ron wasted no time using the Floo Network, but quickly apparated to Becky's hotel. Some exclusive place near Buckingham Palace, supposedly, and well hidden from Muggles. Ron popped in and was shocked to see Muggles there. For a whole frightful second, he'd feared they had noticed he apparated in, but then he saw their vacant expressions as they were obviously teasing some men in an absurd outfits.

They were wearing tall furry black "hats" if that's what you could call the silly, hump-shaped, things on their heads. A funny looking red coat and some trousers were also added to their wardrobe. It must've been a pain to have to wear that embarrassing outfit everyday. And worse yet the men looked like they couldn't move as if the Basilisk had petrified them. Ron might've thought so if it was not for the fact that he'd seen one of the men blink.

Ron knew not to dawdle. This was a great location for a Wizarding Hotel because the wizards quickly mixed in with the Muggle tourists who always wore strange clothes from other countries. So a few odd Wizards were nothing. Ron made his way around the palace grounds to the gate with glistening bars. He just had to figure out which one was a port key to the hotel. He came to a neglected bar far on the left side and noticed a tiny scrawl written there. If he had not been looking for some sign of a Port Key he wouldn't have noticed it.

It read...NOGARD DNARG EHT. Ron quickly drew a small mirror out of his pocket and held it up to the words. It read _The Grand Dragon_. Ron placed his mirror back in his pocket. He'd found the port key bar. Most people would not carry a mirror in their pockets, but Ron wasn't like most. He'd learned over the years that a mirror came in handy for more than just applying make-up.

Ron grabbed the bar and felt a certain adrenaline rush as the swirls of color whirled around him. Soon he found himself at the The Grand Dragon Inn and wizards and witches were scurrying every which way along with house-elves. Ron wondered if they were paid. Becky was already waiting for him in the lobby and looked positively delighted to see him.

"Ren! 'Tis gud to see you once again" Becky said and flashed him a grin. Ron felt his ears go red. Perhaps he didn't feel about Becky like he did about Hermione, but she was certainly beautiful enough to cause him to blush at her grins. She could've been a Veela and since she was Fleur's friend that made the chances grow even higher.

"Yeah, you too. So I guess we should get going?" Ron said, itching to reach Port Key to Paradise in time.

"Yes, vould you like to floo?" Becky suggested.

"Floo? No way! It'll take forever to-uh-to-," Ron stammered, knowing he had come very close to revealing his plan which he presumed Becky would not like. Seeing the confused look on Becky's face, he added, "Flooing takes too long. Let's apparate."

"Alvight," Becky said, still shooting Ron looks of bewilderment.

They reached Port Key to Paradise in no time, even though to Ron it seemed all too long. As they entered the restaurant, which was busier than it had been the first time Ron had been there, he started to crane his neck for Seamus and Hermione. Becky cocked her head slightly and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Uh, I've got a kink in my neck," Ron fibbed. She did not seem to quite believe his answer.

"Sir, may I get you a table?" a human waiter asked him. Ron looked at him and thought of how he could ask to be placed at Seamus and Hermione's table without further confusing Becky.

"Hey, Becky-uh-look!" Ron said, pointing somewhere over in the direction of a party of two people. They were chatting normally and there was nothing fascinating about them.

"Erm, Renold, vhat am I suppose to be looking at?" Becky questioned but in spite of herself looked in the direction Ron was pointing also.

"Uh-" Ron mumbled, looking around. The closest thing was their waiter, who was looking at Ron rather expectantly and annoyed and there was another female waitress coming up carrying a large ice cream mountain. Ron pulled on the collar of his robe. Maybe this wasn't the brilliant idea he had planned.

"Renold?" Becky said impatiently, "Vhat iz going on?"

In the split second that the waitress carrying the mounds of ice cream was passing by Ron and Becky, Ron's foot somehow found it's way in the path of the unknowing waitress. And in two seconds it was a done deed. Becky was dripping from head to toe in ice cream. Sticky chocolate sauce was pouring in little drops off her usually beautiful blonde hair. She looked shocked and angry. But not at Ron, at the waitress. Ron had to admit he had been very clever in doing it so discreetly. The waitress looked horrified at what she'd done and wasn't even breathing. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were popping out of their sockets.

Becky opened her mouth to yell at her, but only more ice cream came out. After she'd spit a good quantity out onto the floor, she dared to look up at Ron, the waitress, and the other waiter.

"My robes!" Becky wailed loudly, "What have you done to my robes?!"

"Becky, I'll clear this all up. You go to the girl's bathroom to clean yourself up, okay?" Ron suggested. Becky looked highly affronted, but trudged off to the bathroom grudgingly. Ron watched her knock into a tray full of crab cakes on the way. Evidently ice cream could blind you.

"Listen," Ron began urgently, turning to the waiter, "Can we please be seated with the Finnigan party?"

"I'm afraid not, sir, they requested only a party of two," the waiter responded.

"Oh, really?" Ron said, "Well, change it. I'm Ron Weasley, you know."

"Is that right? Well then, _Mr. Weasley_, perhaps you'd like to acknowledge the fact that here at Port Key to Paradise we do not treat anybody differently because they are famous and nor do we condone threats," the waiter replied coolly.

"Then prepare to shut yourselves down," Ron said dangerously.

"You cannot shut us down," the waiter snorted.

"Yes, I can if I complain about what you've done to me," Ron answered.

"Sir, we've done nothing to you," the waiter said with a sigh.

"Oh, really? Well, what if I were to slip on this ice cream on the floor here. Firstly, you've got ice cream on the floor which isn't very hygienic and then you've got me slipping on it and say I've broken my ankle!" Ron smirked, placing a foot on the ice cream and sliding on it playfully a bit, "And all these people have witnessed it."

The waiter looked taken aback.

"But-but, sir, surely breaking your ankle is not worth-" he spluttered.

"Get me in with the Finnigan Party," Ron repeated this time in a whisper. The waiter stared at him for a long moment, then nodded. Becky joined them a while later and, even though the best of the ice cream was gone, she still looked a mess. Her hair had gone straggly and the dress robes were ruined beyond repair.

"Right, just this way," the waiter said, weaving them through the tables. When Ron finally caught a glimpse of Seamus and Hermione, he almost wished he hadn't. They were holding hands and he had just whispered something in her ear that made her laugh softly. It looked like they were just finishing off their appetizers so Ron wasn't that far behind schedule.

"Ahem. Mr. Finnigan, Miss Granger, you have some..._guests_," the waiter said, gesturing towards Ron and Becky. Both Hermione and Seamus looked so surprised at their arrival that they released each other's hands immediately.

"Ron, how, er, pleasant of you to join us," Hermione said, shooting him a questioning glare.

"Yes, well, I thought the more the merrier, eh?" Ron said, nudging Becky.

"Sir, what will you have?" the waiter asked.

"Whatever they're having is just fine," Ron said, waving his hand.

"Renold," Becky whispered harshly, "I didn't know ve ver going to 'ave a duble date."

"Well, we are," Ron explained, "You see in _England_,its tradition. It even says in-Ron paused to think of something that couldn't possibly exist-in our _Wonkydunt Bible_."

"_Wonkydunt Bible_?" Becky asked curiously, "Vhat iz dat?"

"Very, very important reading to us English," Ron finished.

"What are you two talking about?" Seamus questioned.

"Nothing, just English traditions is all," Ron replied simply.

"So, Ron, this is your date?" Hermione asked sharply and, Ron realized that ever since she'd seen them, Hermione hadn't taken her eyes off Becky.

"Uh, yeah," Ron said carelessly.

"So where are you from?" Hermione wanted to know, "You've got an accent."

"France," Becky answered and it seemed she too had intently been watching Hermione.

"Ah, I see. Which school did you attend?" Hermione shot.

"Beauxbatons, the best magical school in the world," Becky shot back. Ron's jaw dropped at her direct shot at Hogwarts. No way was _Beauxbatons _ever going to surpass Hogwarts.

"You believe that even though Hogwarts produces more students with better occupations? All the Ministry of Magic in England has been schooled at Hogwarts," Hermione clarified angrily.

"I verk fer the Ministry of Magick en France. I am un Auror," Becky retorted, now sounding angry also.

"So you agree that the Ministry of Magic in France has been very discriminatory to Beasts and is much more appreciative of creatures listed under Beings?" Hermione snarled. It was most unlike her.

"Don't you dare insult France!" Becky exclaimed, shooting up out of her seat. All people in vicinity twisted around in their seats to get a good look at the scene. She grabbed a glass of champagne and thrust it's contents into Hermione's face. Hermione also rose to her feet.

"Oh, that was very mature!" Hermione shouted, sarcasm dripping off her voice. She snatched the glass of champagne Seamus had been drinking from his hands and soon Becky was once again dripping from head to toe, except this time it was from champagne.

They both stood there glowering at each other and Ron wondered what could have provoked such hate between the two women. They had only just met after all. Seamus seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he spoke up.

"Ladies, ladies, please settle down, everyone is staring," Seamus said calmly. But for some reason, instead of taking heed to what Seamus said, Becky took a pie from a passing house-elf and flung it at Hermione. She ducked it and Seamus's face came into full contact with lemon meringue.

Ron felt like he was the luckiest man alive. He had come tonight to launch his campaign of terror and had succeeded wonderfully without even doing a thing...almost. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd get the privilege of seeing Seamus's face splattered with pie.

The waiter from before hurried over to them. Ron was the only one who wasn't an utter mess. Surprise, surprise.

"Please, leave my restaurant immediately!" he cried half-heartedly. The four of them soon found themselves being thrown out of their favorite restaurant and stood lamely in Diagon Alley.

"That vas humiliating!" Becky cried, "Renold, I am sorry, but I do not vink this vill verk out!"

Ron watched her apparate and found that he did not feel one bit hurt. Actually, he was relieved. His mother may be upset but who cared? He'd succeeded in everything he'd wanted to do tonight.

"Ron," Seamus said, "We're so sorry."

Ron could see the concern in his face through the layers of cream.

"Thanks, but it doesn't matter," Ron shrugged, "I didn't like her anyways."

Soon a dreary silence washed over them only broken by the sudden mad laughter of Hermione. Ron and Seamus looked at her incredulously and arched their eyebrows.

"That wasn't humiliating!" Hermione said, laughing, "It was bloody _brilliant_! I haven't had that much fun in so long!"

She ran over to the both of them and, surprisingly enough, _Ron _was the one she hugged and gave a kiss on the cheek. He felt so smug at that moment. Hermione'd come to _him. _He wondered what Seamus was feeling.

"Sorry, Seamus," Hermione said, looking at the shocked look on her boyfriend's face, "But your covered in lemon meringue!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew! For a WHOLE second I thought I would not make my own deadline to finish this chapter! Sorry but it's been a busy weekend. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write!**


	8. Soul Mates

**Disclaimer: I'm a little fish in an ocean that belongs to JK Rowling! **

**School! An unloving, homework-giving, nothing-to-do-around-school, School! At least I got my best friends from school in my homeroom! Yay! I must admit sometimes school is _okay _and my friends are great but I would enjoy my school a whole lot better if it were Hogwarts! Ah every Harry Potter fan's craziest dream. Well at least it's mine. To _be _at Hogwarts would've been awesome! I know I sound crazy but I guess I'm such a drifter at times lol. **

**ANYWHO...to the usual thank you's. You all know I adore you all for the fab reviews!**

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: Lol I'm pleased you feel so honored by _me _(plain old me!) mentioning you! No I missed the game against Russia but I heard we won which is awesome! (We are the champions...we are the champions...) lol but I shouldn't jinx us. God forbid that! Hmm.I think I've heard of Chrismukkah somewhere before...I'm not sure but I think it's from the OC; I dunno if you watch that... anyway thanks for reviewing also!**

**QueEnfullofDrama: Thank you as always! I regret telling you Seamus cannot always be covered in lemon meringue though I'm sure everyone wishes so. Hey you know what's scary when you first reviewed I kept having to go back to check from your pen-name for which letters to capitalize but for this chapter I did it on my own! I think I'm getting used to typing it! He he!**

**Kris: I'm very glad to see you like the story and you didn't let my Harry/Luna pairing stop you. I sometimes like fanfictions that are out there. Aren't I just a queerbo...and thanks for reviewing!**

**fredngeorgegirl: Thank you Thank you!**

**Mijy: It even pains me that Hermione's with Seamus but I'm glad you trust me on this one because I don't want to disappoint anybody. Thanks for your review!**

**BuckNC: Yeah I quite agree with that. Food fights are always hilarious and I can vouch for that since I've been in quite a few myself. Thanks once again for reviewing!**

**blahblah: Thanks for the compliment on my writing. It's one thing to get it from teachers and other older people but from someone totally anonymous its really flattering lol. I'm happy the first sentence had such an impression on you. I'm glad you enjoyed the mischief! Thanks for the review and thanks also for saying I deserve more!**

**lindsey-31: Your welcome! It was my pleasure! I really did love writing this chapter. I thought it might've been hard but it wasn't at all. School hasn't been that bad but I'm happy to see your cool with me maybe not updating as quicker! Although I hope it doesn't come to that. Thanks for the review of course! Take care!**

**Silver Ice: Yes Becky is gone...for now starts laughing like a maniac I'm not saying if I'm joking or if I'm dead serious about this because it would give pieces of plot away! Lol...Yes Hermione running to Ron was quite the highlight! I was planning on someone getting hit by pie and then I thought "Whom better than Seamus?" I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!**

**Brooke Monica: I'm glad you think its funny! Thanks for the encouragement!**

**bethzc: I'm happy to say I _loved_ the last line too! I'm happy you liked it! I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**I'm happy you all liked the last chappie! It was fun to write because I, myself, have caused quite a lot of mischief. Just ask my mom as she's gotten a large blow of it since I once put make up on her large mirror. But we don't talk about that...I _was _only five I'll have you know. Or maybe you should ask my dad who has had to go up and down an escalator for a large part of the day since I kept dropping money and credit cards off our apartment balcony. Of course I have never done it since partly because my dad threatened to take away my dollies (this is where you all gasp!) and partly because we don't live in an apartment anymore. The list goes on...but between you and me I admit I quite like being a trickster! **

**If you've read this far into my notes...well I'm surprised but good for you! Now to the story!...(and beyond!)...**

* * *

_DAILY PROPHET PUTS RUMORS TO REST_

_Editor: Hermione Granger_

_As early as last night I, the Prophet's Editor in Chief, _

_Hermione Granger, had sought out the _

_Writer of a recently published article claiming_

_That Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, _

_And the Weasleys are only to be critized for_

_Deceiving us all. The writer per say _

_Was none other than Pansy Parkinson, ex-Assistant _

_Editor, who had infact, obtained her information_

_By manipulating all and invading a staff member's _

_Privacy. Worst yet is that most of the information _

_Printed in the article was mostly false therefore the Prophet_

_Turned not into a newspaper but a bunch of tabloids. _

_A reporter of ours was heard saying, "It is not my desire to have the _

_Most accomplished newspaper in the world turn into another Quibbler."_

_I must take the time to say we have not anything _

_Against the Quibbler but hope it is taken as a figure_

_Of speech. I wish to inform you that even though_

_The Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood are engaged_

_They did not intend to hide it from us all. They are, however, not needed _

_To tell us seeing as most of us are not their family, friends_

_Or have any connection to them. As for the Weasley Story, _

_I believe it appropriate to say that anyone who has_

_Met the Weasleys will know that they are perfectly_

_Happy living in the Burrow which to most of them, a childhood home. _

_We do not wish to reveal any of the Weasleys financial status _

_As it is not our business but I can comment that if they had indeed_

_Wished to buy their parents a new home, they most certainly could've _

_Afforded it. I, on behalf of everyone at the Prophet, apologize to anyone_

_Who felt offended or upset by the two articles mistakenly published. _

_We deeply regret our decision in hiring a witch as incompetent _

_As Miss Parkinson, who is now working at the Daily Gazette in Scotland. _

_The Daily Prophet will most certainly not be missing her. _

Ron knew everyone would be pleased to see the article Hermione had promised them publish so quickly. He, himself, was mighty glad the whole ordeal was behind them. No more worries about what would happen if he ever took Hermione home for dinner.

"Weasley!"

Ron practically jumped out of his skin in shock. Dolferth Croaker, the head of the Department of Mysteries and Ron's boss was standing extremely close to his left ear and had just shouted in it. Ron's ear was ringing in pain...

He had no idea why Croaker did it but every time Ron would be peacefully sitting in his office he would come in and shout in his damn ear to get his attention. Ron would've gotten used to it if he weren't so positive that it was impossible to. I mean even if it happened to you everyday wouldn't you be terribly shocked if someone screeched in your ear?

"Did you want something, sir?" Ron said grumbling and trying to keep his voice polite at the same time. He knew there was no point to ask. After Croaker shouting in his ear a million times and him asking, "Did you want something, sir?" all he ever got in response was,_ "Just wanted to make sure you were on alert."_ For goodness sakes what did he think Ron was, an Auror?

"Well actually today I have a job for you Weasley" Croaker replied causing Ron to be even more shocked then when he'd yelled in his ear. He was still one of the youngest Unspeakables and almost _never _had a task. To think of all those rooms in the Department of Mysteries he'd seen in fifth year...and he'd been to hardly any of them.

"What is it, sir?" Ron questioned trying to keep the excitement in his voice to a minimum.

"I want you to reorganize some vials-Ron could feel his heart drop-in the Destiny Chamber. Particularly the Soul Mate Area. That oaf, Wayne Hopkins, knocked the shelf they're stored in to the ground while wrestling-oh never mind, just get the reorganizing done by tonight" Croaker finished and, with a slightly severe look at Ron, left.

Ron sighed. One of his first tasks in a long while and what was it? _Reorganizing. _Could his life be any duller? Sometimes he regretted choosing the Department of Mysteries anyways. Maybe he should've become an Auror. From the way Harry made it sound it was quite something. More action than here at least. But what attracted him to become an Unspeakable he would never know. Perhaps it was the night he'd come here as a teenager. Being naturally curious (some called it nosy) he had had the urge to sneak around the place all night with its strange artifacts, mysterious doors and hidden secrets. It was as if all the answers to life had been held together in one place and Ron wanted to know exactly what they were. Of course Ron knew that night he couldn't have a look around because Harry would've gone berserk. Finally he had come here and for three years none of his questions had been answered.

He had reached the circular room and remembered a time when he and his friends had rampaged there. The doors began to spin but Ron knew which one he'd have to go into. Each Unspeakable was taught an ancient scripture and each doorknob had the name of its room written on it. Ron took a door to the right and found himself amongst the Destiny Chamber. The room was entirely black except for a bunch of planets that roamed the 'sky'. In fifth year when Ginny, Luna and himself had run in the wrong direction and ended up here it had seemed so ethereal and cool. Now it just seemed eerie. Ron knew that an aging Centaur was kept in here to watch the movement of the planets to help predict the outcomes of people's lives. Of course no one ever saw him. Ron guessed he must've stayed in the shadows and the only person to see his face was Croaker. Ron could feel himself shiver as he realized the Centaur could probably see him now.

Ron ducked as Mars passed overhead and made his way over to a door that was almost invisible to the naked eye because it blended so well into the dark room. As he opened it a stream of light sailed into the room giving it an even creepier feeling because it was as if the light didn't reach past the door. It was too scared and stopped right at the doorway.

He wasted no time in shutting the door behind him and finally reached the Soul Mate Area. He knew that whenever a new witch or wizard was born Ministry Officials always took an 'essence of their soul' and kept it stored in this room to wait until the soul that was it's other half to arrive. Once the second half arrived the two souls instantly mingled together to form a new sort of misty liquid. A perfume if you will. Ron had no idea how you would take the 'essence of someone's soul' but he suspected that Luna could lecture him on it. He fleetingly remembered him telling her he and Hermione were soul mates. Well there were soul mates so why not him and Hermione...

_Wait_. Whatever Luna said about soul mates was rubbish. She'd never even been in this room before.

The Soul Mate Area was full to the brim with vials of the soul essence. They came in five colors, gold, which indicated soul mates that had gotten together and were happily off, silver, which indicated a soul's other half had arrived and they two were intermingled, bronze, for the ones who still hadn't found their second half, gray, when a soul was either with the wrong person or alone yet without their soul mate, and black those who had _died _without their soul mate at their side.

Usually the vials were neatly stacked on the shelves but obviously Hopkins had done a tremendous job on knocking them over since most of them were on the ground, all five colors jumbled together. One of the shelves had been knocked over too and Ron tiredly went to pick it up.

"Well, time to 'reorganize.' Perhaps next I'll do a little laundry and dishes and while I'm at it become a housewife" Ron sighed loudly. He was trying to make the situation funny but he had to face it. It was just _boring_. He picked up a silver vial with the name _Eddie Carmichael _written on it. He placed it on the second shelf and started towards a black vial with the name Victoria Frobisher placed on it. Ron stared at it grimly. Poor girl died without ever getting hooked with her soul mate.

'That could just as easily be you' Ron thought and cringed. He was no nearer to meeting his soul mate than he had when he'd been born.

Ron tried to push that happy thought to the back of his mind and concentrate on the vials. He picked up another black one. This one said _Sirius Black_. He let his finger trace the name. He'd always liked Sirius, thought he was a rather fun bloke. It was almost a shock to see the vial of him here. It was still a surprise to think that such an **alive** person had passed on. Died without love...how could anyone say that about Sirius? So many of them had loved him and grieved at his funeral. Ron remembered it was the first time he'd ever cried since he was five and Fred and George turned his teddy bear into a spider. But he guessed that sometimes life was unfair even to the good people.

To cheer himself up a bit he chose to pick up a golden vial this one said _George Weasley._ He smiled gently to himself. He would definitely have to ask his brother about that.

It took Ron most of his workday to sort though all the fallen vials. Finally all that was left were four gray ones. He picked up the first of them and was shocked to see _Seamus Finnigan _on it. Seamus was with the wrong person? Now _that _was a thinker. Ron's mind started to work fast. If Seamus wasn't meant to be with Hermione than why was Ron helping him propose to her?

Ron quickly grabbed up another vial, _Neville Longbottom_. Neville? It was interesting but not the name he wanted to see right now. At last the final two vials read out _Ron Weasley _and _Hermione Granger_. He felt a surge of happiness burst through him. Maybe, just maybe, _he _and Hermione were soul mates? Of course it could all be some big coincidence and they both could have different soul mates among the hundreds of other grays but one thing still remained the same. Hermione and Seamus were most definitely not soul mates. Ron laughed to himself thinking that he would've saved himself a lot of time if he had only taken heed to Luna.

This was final then, not that he had a problem with Seamus, but he just couldn't help him get Hermione if they were not meant to be.

* * *

He'd done it. Well he hadn't done _it_. But he'd done something else that he could not say he was proud of. He knew he had promised himself to abandon helping Seamus. He knew he had promised himself to tell Hermione the truth. He also knew that he shouldn't have helped Seamus buy the final engagement ring for the big proposal.

Ron couldn't have helped it if he tried. It was a beautiful, classy, ring. Exactly what Hermione would've dreamed of. A thin silver ring with a large diamond with little clusters of smaller diamonds around it. He would've loved to give it to her but now thanks to his big mouth he couldn't.

Seamus had called an hour after he had gotten back from work and had practically begged Ron to aid him in the ring search. Ron was very hesitant to agree but in the end decided they possibly couldn't find the perfect ring today could they? After all they hadn't been searching very long. But there it was. In Rina and Row's. Beautifully set on top of a velvet cushion. He was appalled at himself for not noticing it before. It was so perfect for her and he had clumsily told Seamus so.

Taking Ron's word for it Seamus had bought it without a second thought and now here he was. Moping. Moping because Hermione would end up with the perfect ring and he wasn't the one giving it to her.

Now he would be worried. Worried every time they went out. Seamus could ask her whenever he wanted to and there was nothing Ron could do to stop him. He couldn't constantly watch them. He'd just have to die alone is all. He pictured a young Unspeakable sorting through the vials one day and finding a black one with the name _Ron Weasley. _It was an all too vivid image so he quickly decided to drown it out at the Leaky Cauldron with a couple of drinks and good-looking witches. Maybe Gina would be there as well.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was dank and dodgy at night. A replica of the Hog's Head in London. You were sure to pick up on good folks but also suspicious characters. Tonight it was extra busy and the magical community was mostly drunk or in the process of it.

Harry and Lee Jordan had to drag Ron out of the Leaky Cauldron with him kicking and screaming all the way.

"We don't want you to make a mistake by sleeping with some witch!" Harry shouted angrily partially because Ron had attempted to bite him.

"Don't you understand! I've already made the biggest mistake of my life!" Ron retorted giving a hard fight, "I let Hermione go! Oh she's got these pretty eyes you know? They're all nice and brown like mud! And I l-l-love her!"

Ron hiccuped and started to weep. Hard. Harry looked up at Lee Jordan seriously.

"You go on" Harry said softly, "I'll make sure he gets home alright."

Lee shot Harry a doubtful look but only nodded and staggered back off into the pub.

"I guess I'll have to tell my girlfriend your not giving her that autograph today" Lee mumbled absentmindedly.

"Ron" Harry sighed grabbing Ron's arm and pulling it over his own shoulder and limply dragging him along beside him, "You either have to tell Hermione how you feel or get over her. You can't just drown out your feelings!"

Ron looked at him feebly, "Why not?"

"What?" Harry said staring at him blankly, "Just because you can't!"

Ron kept staring at Harry, "Why not?"

"Its not the way people function. It's not the way they get over things" Harry responded.

"Why not?"

"'Cause they know it isn't healthy"

"Why not?"

"It just isn't! Stop asking me so many questions!" Harry growled growing frustrated, "And when did you get so philosophic anyway with all your 'why nots.'

"Why not?" Ron repeated.

"Wait have you just been repeating the same thing for the past few minutes because you don't know what I'm talking about?" Harry spat.

Ron giggled and nodded.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, "What is wrong with you these a days. You've become such a low life. Sleeping with all these witches, drinking way too much, and god knows what else! What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Your eyes light up when you're mad. Like green baubles! Your eyes look very pretty when your mad too" Ron said causing himself to go into a fit of giggles. Harry watched him and almost understood what Hermione meant in seventh year when she said that he and Ron were immature. He would've rolled his eyes at this moment if he hadn't thought it would be pulling too much of a Hermione.

Ron looked up at Harry and kept giggling. In between fits of laughter he would utter the words, _Pretty eyes _or _Green Jewels_.

Harry eyed him nervously, "We better get you home quick before you try to sleep with _me._"

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew! Done! Well school's started and I'm not that far behind on updating. I'm sorry if it seemed long to some! I hope you liked this chapter. It was more on Ron's work life. **

**There's something I know I should tell you all but I might not have to so no use in worrying you all now! Hehe! I just hope I am FAST. So hope you see you reading this story again next chapter!**


	9. The Lady is a Vamp

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story although I love them very much!**

**Hello all. Back-to-school was pretty good because my best friends and me were in the same homeroom. Yet my Dad forced me to change homerooms so I could have a certain Option (boo-woo!) So it's a bit depressing but I'm going to live through it because I'm...STRONG (LOL) ...eh sorry for rambling but most don't seem to understand! If you've read this...I love you! If you haven't...thanks anyway for reading this fic! TTFN!**

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: I'm glad you thought it was a good idea! And I have to say I agree that the OC is the best show EVER. I love Seth, same with at least ten of my friends! Thanks for your review too. **

**Silver Ice: Wow I didn't know it was so funny! I had to work hard to think of something for the Department of Mysteries because it's such a hard place to describe really. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Mijy: Yeah Ron's got good friends (and me! seeing as I control him in this case) to stop him for doing oh so stupid things. Happy you see you like it! Thanks!**

**airhead14: Yeah they can be immature but they're adorable. I'm glad you could review this time and thank you for it!**

**Fawkes Forever: Yeah I know it would be sad to see Ron go that way! It's even sad to see Sirius there. And thanks for reviewing too!**

**Brummie-Babe: Thank you Thank you! I'm trying to update as soon as possible but it's being more difficult to do so. **

**bethzc: Ron really needs to get a move on, doesn't he? I'm glad you liked the vials!**

**Brooke Monica: Nice to know my humor doesn't just make my closest (and weirdest) friends laugh. Thank you for the Department of Mysteries compliment it's a tricky place to write about. **

**QueEnfullofDrama: LOL well I'm pleased you enjoyed the ending so much! I try...well I hope I can keep up with the quick updates or else Death might be knocking at my door...That's an a pretty cool phrase you've got there. If I ever use it do I need to write a disclaimer along with it? Haha. Thanks for review also. **

**Miss Court-A-Doo: Thanks for the awesome review! I hope by the end of this story Hermione can manage to redeem herself completely! Yeah it pains me to see Ron so lonely! But in case he doesn't end up with Hermione in this story cough cough you can have him! Or maybe I shouldn't say that since I'm not JKR...lol.**

**Woo! I'm happy to see I didn't fail you guys miserably or anything. I hope I won't do it now. I'm glad you all enjoyed the vials and the ending with Harry and Ron! I've been feeling down lately so hearing from you all has cheered me up considerably! **

* * *

The owl looked like it had been scraping at Ron's window for at least an hour and it gave him an indignant hoot as it swooped in angrily. The owl landed on an armchair and ruffled its feathers and studied Ron carefully. He didn't know if an owl could narrow its eyes but this one seemed to be doing so.

"No need to be mad at me" Ron grumbled, "I was in the shower."

The owl gave a loud screech that made Goosebumps form all along his arm. He jumped back a few paces and stared at a mirror in the front foyer of his flat. Moist beads of water were still gently dripping from his redhead. He reached up and gave his hair a shake. Water splattered everywhere. Including the owl. It gave another deafening screech that made Ron knock over an umbrella jar. It smashed into large chunky pieces and Ron looked up once again at his reflection on the water-splattered mirror.

His face had grown pale over the days and there were bags under his eyes. It was most unlike him to look so..._old_. Damned Love. Ron had been constantly worrying about Hermione getting engaged at any moment. Every time he'd heard she and Seamus had gone out his heart seemed to stop but for some odd reason Seamus seemed in no hurry to propose. He should have thought this was brilliant but somehow it only made things worse. Hermione getting engaged would settle the matter once and for all. It would mean what Ron had dreaded for a long time. She would no longer be open for the taking. In the case of that happening Ron wouldn't have to stress anymore. Sure, he would be heartbroken and deeply regretful of not getting her before but it would have to be better than it was now. Now Ron was always in a fret and didn't know what to do. Half the time he wished to shout it out to the world that he loved and always would love _Hermione Granger_ but at other times he just nagged himself to stay quiet and let them both get on with their lives.

He turned away from the mirror and stared at the broken shards of the umbrella jar. It was almost like looking at his life. Broken apart. Messed up.

"_Reparo_"

The jumble of pieces flew back together and the umbrella jar stood before him good as new. If only he could put his life back together that way. The owl let out another loud screech and Ron missed breaking the umbrella jar again by mere inches.

"Will you shut up" he snapped, "I'm taking the letter alright?"

The owl seemed to understand because it stuck out the leg with the letter attached to it but turned it's head as if Ron had upset it but getting mad. Ignoring this factor Ron untied the letter and noticed it had a green seal from the Daily Prophet stamped on it. Deciding it was from Hermione he ripped it open quickly.

_Dear Mr. Weasley_

_We, at the Daily Prophet, would like to have you invited to an interview at our Headquarters at 3120 Diagon Alley, London. As you realize we recently mistakenly published a bogus article about you and your family and we have hoped you read our article of apology. However we believe that a new article featuring an interview with you will replenish any wrongful impressions the public may have. Your reporter will be Miss Daphne Greengrass and our Editor in Chief Miss Hermione Granger will supervise the interview. The photographer in question will be Mister Colin Creevey. If you wish to change any of the planned staff assisting you in your interview please notify us as soon as possible. If you do not agree to participate in our interview please owl, floo, or apparate and cancel your interview, which is currently set for five o'clock on the dot today. _

_Signed_

_Laura Madley_

_Daily Prophet Client Affairs Specialist _

_Candidate for Assistant Editor _

Ron wrapped the letter up and smiled for not apparent reason. _Hermione _will be there. That was a good enough reason for him to show up and take the interview without goofing off. He leaned against the wall and stared straight at her name. At a time he'd frowned every time he heard it but now just hearing a word like it made him feel like all the wind had been blown out of him. The owl screeched once again making Ron leaps backwards and knock over the umbrella jar.

* * *

Just as Ron was sitting down to lunch Croaker walked into his office. Panicking, Ron saw him and immediately covered his ears with his hands.

"Weasley, what are you doing?" Croaker demanded.

"Nothing, sir" Ron mumbled lowered his hands. He had just realized how much he'd probably resembled a dolt.

"Weasley!" Croaker shouted leaning into Ron's ear the moment he'd left it unguarded. Ron glared at him. Why did he _always _have to do that?

"Did you want something, sir?" Ron asked as usual trying not to wince.

"Just wanted to make sure to were on alert" Croaker started. Ron turned back to his lunch and began stuffing some chicken in his mouth.

"And-

"_And_?" Ron said in a muffled voice through all the chicken. This was the second time this week Croaker actually had something to say to him.

"Close your mouth Weasley" Croaker growled, "_And_ you've got a letter."

"From who?" Ron questioned suddenly worried. The only other time someone sent him a letter at work was when Ginny got hexed badly on the job. He had had to go to St. Mungo's and stay there overnight.

"I don't ruddy know from who Weasley. I'm not your secretary!" Croaker shouted.

"Yes, sir, I know, sir" Ron replied. Croaker grumbled under his breath and tossed Ron the letter. He waited until Croaker was out of the room and he could no longer hear his footsteps stomping down the hall to tear the letter open.

The letter was from none other than Hermione.

_Dear Ron_

_Make sure you don't portray that we share a relationship outside anything professional! I'll explain about it later to you. _

_Love Hermione_

Ron couldn't say he understood but he decided he'd have to go along with it anyways. What did it matter when she wrote _**Love** Hermione_?

* * *

He flooed to the Daily Prophet Headquarters about ten minutes late. Hermione, Daphne Greengrass and Colin were all standing there, each of them looking rather impatient. Although Colin looked more excited than upset. As soon as Ron stepped out of the fireplace Colin began flashing pictures. Ron barely had time to blink when Colin shot another picture. Then another. Then another...

"Colin! You're wasting your film!" Hermione scolded, holding both arms on her hips.

"Uh right Hermione" Colin said shooting her a shifty look as if he weren't about to cease taking frantic pictures of Ron.

"Good Afternoon" Daphne Greengrass greeted coldly. She had a slightly pinched look about her as if she had lived her whole life in a spur of winter. Her skin was pale. Practically gray. Her eyes looked more red than brown and her dark hair fell over her bony shoulders. The only perturbing thing about her was her red lips. As if they had been dyed by some scarlet substance.

"Same to you" Ron responded just as coolly.

"Welcome to the Daily Prophet Headquarters" Hermione smiled looking at Ron as if she had never met him.

"Hello Miss-erm-Granger is it?" Ron asked trying to keep up the act.

"Yes" Hermione clarified unnecessarily. She reached out her hand and Ron took it and they began shaking hands. Ron stared at her face and kept grinning at her. She was so darn _cute _when she tried act as if she didn't know him. Suddenly he found her closing the gap between them while still holding his hand. He felt his ears go red and his face warm up.

"Let go of my hand, you've been holding onto it for at least two minutes!" Hermione hissed even though she'd managed to keep her mouth shut. Blushing even more Ron released her hand and coughed quietly.

He noticed Daphne staring at him with raised eyebrows and gave another uncomfortable cough. He didn't have to worry about making the situation seem unsuspicious to both Daphne and Hermione because Colin's camera began clicking away.

"Creevey" Daphne said, "You're blinding us all with your silly camera."

Colin looked crestfallen but managed to smile weakly. Daphne only sniffed in response.

"Shall we go to the interview room?" Hermione suggested.

As they walked down the hall Colin still had to skip to keep up with Ron's long strides.

"Have you seen Harry lately?" Colin said sounding a bit too eager.

"I suppose I have to don't I? We both work at the Ministry." Ron replied simply.

"Do-D'yeh think he'd ever let me have a photography session with him?" Colin asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Maybe" Ron yawned. He had a feeling Harry would rather die than have a photo session with anyone let alone Colin.

"Does he ever mention me? Ever?" Colin wanted to know. Why was it that Colin's voice was still high-pitched and squeaky?

"Sometimes" Ron replied truthfully. He remembered Harry saying Colin could really be a pain in the neck at times.

"Wow. He's really amazing, isn't he?" Colin sighed.

"Please Creevey, why don't you just go lick the soles of Potter's shoes" Daphne sniffed.

Colin fell silent and Ron had to admit that he was grateful to Daphne for shutting Colin up even though it was rudely done.

"Here we are" Hermione said pushing open the door to a luxurious room with comfy, blood red, furniture. Paintings of the first generation of Daily Prophet Staff were placed accordingly throughout the room. Ron noticed various drinks were placed on top of a finely furnished table. He released a low whistle.

"Whoa. You guys go all out for people you interview!" Ron said blinking.

"Whisky?" Hermione inquired.

"Please" Ron nodded.

Hermione handed him a large glass of Whisky and his eyes caught sight of some nuts. Cashews. Evidently the Daily Prophet really did their homework. He noticed other very specific drinks around the table. Hermione gulped some Gillywater and Ron saw her knuckles go white as she gripped her armchair tightly. Colin started chugging down a butterbeer and tapping the table. Daphne sipped some red liquid from a tiny crystal glass. Oddly enough Ron couldn't pinpoint what the drink exactly was. It was most uncharacteristic for him seeing as he'd drunk every drink there was.

"What have you got there?" Ron questioned gesturing towards her glass.

"Blood" Daphne responded. Ron coughed up all the Whisky in his mouth.

"_Blood_?" Ron gasped causing Colin to take a picture. He stared at Hermione for an explanation. She only shook her head in a pitying way and continued to drink her Gillywater.

"I'm a Vampire" Daphne simpered. She turned her glass a bit causing the blood to create a mini whirlpool. Ron studied the glass carefully. He almost felt sick looking at it.

"Is it...human blood?" Ron asked almost afraid of the answer. He blanched for a second as Colin shot another blinding picture.

Daphne's eyes glinted dangerously, "Of course it's human's blood. Do you expect me to drink the blood of an animal? Vampires are not vulgar barbarians. We only drink the blood of only the foulest living thing. _Humans._"

Ron wasn't sure whether to be offended or not. Hermione and Colin seemed indifferent to Daphne's comment so he decided to follow their example. He found himself curious to know as to how Daphne obtained the blood. After thinking it through he decided he'd feel a lot safer if he didn't know.

"Well if we're done with the chit-chat then I think we ought to start the interview" Daphne said placing the glass of blood on the table. She dusted off her hands even though she didn't need to and grabbed a Quick Quill and parchment out of a red purse with ugly boil-like things on it.

Hermione also set down her drink and glanced between them thoughtfully. Colin's camera started flashing away like mad. He quickly ceased after receiving a deadly glare from Daphne.

"So Weasley, tell us about your job. Do you like it?" Daphne questioned loudly as if she were insulting him somehow.

"Erm-Ron looked at Hermione for support but she showed no signs of help-I think it's cool if that's what you mean. Everyone at the Ministry's nice" Ron began nervously.

"So are you saying you _like _your job?" Daphne asked as if he were admitting to some filthy deed.

"Yeah..." Ron responded slightly dumbfounded.

"I've heard from sources at the Leaky Cauldron that you often _complain _about your job. You claim there's not enough action involved. Thinking of taking up the Auror business like your good friend Potter?" Daphne shot making Ron feel as if he were on trial.

"Well-come on everyone complains about their job. I'm actually planning on being an Unspeakable for all of the future for myself I can see" Ron answered trying to keep cool. He was beginning to understand why Hermione hadn't wanted Daphne to figure out she and him shared a friendship. Daphne was sure to use that to her benefit somehow. She was like the next Rita Skeeter.

"Fine" Daphne said looking him up and down, "Do you keep in touch with any of your old friends from Hogwarts?"

"Yeah I do" Ron replied. To choose his words carefully was key.

"Really?" Daphne said shooting a furtive look towards Hermione. Hermione immediately tensed and looked at Ron carefully.

"You and our Hermione were quite the pair best friends in your days weren't you?" Daphne smirked.

"I suppose we were" Ron said slowly.

"I was at Hogwarts myself at the time. A Slytherin" Daphne continued, "And I always heard the darnest rumors about you two."

"Well obviously they weren't true" Ron muttered through clenched teeth.

Daphne arched a skeptical eyebrow.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Daphne asked, lightly taking her glass off the table and lifting it to her lips. After she lowered it Ron noticed some of the blood remained on her bottom lip. Her tongue slipped out of her cherry cherub mouth and licked the blood. Ron found it strangely entrancing.

"No I don't" Ron clarified quietly.

"Would you like one?" Daphne added demandingly.

"Which guy wouldn't?" Ron went on. He found himself somehow unable to take his eyes off her lips.

"How far would you go to get one?" Daphne asked twirling a finger through her hair.

"As far as it takes" Ron said in a voice unlike his. It sounded mature and detached from his body. Could Vampires possibly hypnotize their victims? Or maybe Daphne was half-Veela because she was beginning to look mysteriously beautiful.

"So far that you would actually steal your friend's girlfriend?" Daphne questioned.

"Ye-

"Daphne!" Hermione yelped suddenly interrupting Ron midway through him saying "yes." Ron was grateful to her for saving his neck from saying something stupid. He had a feeling Daphne knew more about him then she let on.

"You cannot accuse our guests of criminating acts especially when you haven't shown any evidence beforehand to your Editor in Chief!" Hermione explained sounding as if she had read up on a book about things-you-couldn't-do-at-the-Daily-Prophet.

Ron had suspected Daphne to retort something back but instead she hung her head in shame. He had not known her for long but he could guess that having her bow down to someone was not the usual. But apparently she respected Hermione enough to abide by her rules.

"Yes, sorry 'Mione" Daphne sighed, "Just trying to get a good story."

"Never undermine your integrity for a good story" Hermione tutted as if she were Daphne's mother even though both ladies were fairly young.

Colin started flashing more pictures of Ron. Apparently now that the other two ladies were busy he felt free to take pictures of Ron like crazy. He tried hard not to look the camera's lense in the eye since he was already sure he'd need glasses from all the times he'd had to blink away those annoying green dots.

"Colin!" Hermione said scalding him with her cut-through-air voice, "Will you stop that? How many times do I have to tell you it's a waste of film?"

Colin nodded glumly but kept his finger on the button.

"Ok Weasley shall we get into some more questions?" Daphne supplied. The coldness in her voice had returned. It seemed that she still didn't respect him. Ron found himself in awe at how much they all appreciated and respected Hermione. She was like the Queen of the Daily Prophet. Argh. He was disgusted by how smitten he was by her.

"Now how often do you and Potter keep in touch?"

Colin flashed at least three pictures in the span of less than five minutes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry if the chapter was short or something. I wa****nted to add something else in here but that'll have to wait till the next chappie where things start to get more...serious. But it'll be fun to write nonetheless and fun to read I hope. I hope you all liked this chapter even though it didn't turn out at all the way I thought it would! **

**Sorry if my updates are getting slower but that's what happens with school I guess. Hmm...I guess I should tell you all now that I'm going to Asia from October 2nd to November 20th. So Unless I miraculously finish the story by then...you know what it means! **


	10. Hermione's Star

**Disclaimer: I'm really offended that no one believes I _actually_ could be JK Rowling...I mean I might as well be right? RIGHT?**

**Hello! Hello! Hello! Last time I was writing to you I was depressed. This time I'm cheerful. You'll be happy to know everything worked out and I'm all dainty and pleased now! So...time for a chappie! Oh yes but thank-yous first!**

**Silver Ice: Thanks! I really can't wait to go. The countdown has started for me already! Yes Ron was pretty entranced into revealing some not so pleasurable secrets that I don't think we all are quite ready to know yet. Buuut...I'm glad you enjoyed Daphne. She came out more different than I thought she would though!**

**Miss Court-A-Doo: Yeah! At least I hope I have awesome memories! I like traveling to other continents sometimes other than North America lol. I'll work on the updates! Phew! I'm stretched like butter on bread these past few days and I'll try to give you what you want! But lips are, as always, sealed about the fate of Ron and Hermione lol. Yeah Daphne does know way too much but the truth is often the best way to get around your problems. Anywho thanks for the review!**

**Brooke Monica: Daphne's a Vampire and I'm pretty sure like all magical beings in the Wizarding World she has powers most do not. Not saying anymore but thanks for the review too! **

**QueEnfullofDrama: I was talking about the update line which is one of the most clever things I've heard for a while lol. Yup she REALLY is a Vampire. That last sentence was cute too. I'm like reviewing your reviews now lol. Maybe I should add update soon or something anywho loved hearing from you; thanks!**

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: I'll miss you too! LOL. Asia is pretty cool. I usually go there every couple of years. Last time I went it was in 2001. Thanks for the review too! **

**lindsey-31: I'm glad you liked Colin because I liked him too. Thanks for the support about taking my time! I hope you hear from you soon too!**

**Devilsdream-15: Hey thanks I'm glad you like it!**

**airhead14: Yeah Daphne is scary and she does have power. Vamps have their own kind of magic. Or at least they do in this story! And for the review, thank you!**

**Mijy: Thanks a whole lot for your compliments! Happy to see you liked the chapter. Daphne does have Vampire-related powers if that helps. Thanks again!**

**Well before we start the story...WOOT! CANADA WON THE WORLD CUP! But congrats to all other countries for trying of course! It's kind of sad there might not be hockey the coming season! And the players are locked out! FOR SHAME! Anywho I wished that when I went to Asia I could stick you guys with my luggage and take you with me! The very little I know about you all seems very cool! (Sometimes it's best to know a little and become friends with someone then know a lot and become enemies, don't you think?) Anywho I hope you enjoy this little 'fun' chappie. **

* * *

"So how do you like the article?" Hermione asked while lifting her coffee cup to her lips. Ron and Hermione were in the Diagon Alley Cafe, a good replacement to Port Key to Paradise.

"It's alright but how come I look so dazed in the picture? Was it really the best out of all of the ones Colin shot?" Ron answered with a question. In truth the article was nicely written but he was sure it was not what Daphne wanted it to be. It was too...uneventful for her. She probably would've been pleased with an article, which made Ron seem even more foul and horrendous.

"Well no it wasn't the best picture" Hermione said flatly. Ron looked up at her slightly surprised.

"Then how come you put it on the front page?" Ron inquired incredulously. In the picture he looked as if Colin had shot five pictures in a quick sequence without even letting him blink once.

"It looked the most natural of them all" Hermione responded simply. Ron arched an eyebrow and stared back at the picture. _That was what he looked like naturally? _Ugh, he resembled an idiotic oaf who didn't quite know where he was. Or in simpler terms, Goyle.

"Not liking what you see?" Hermione teased.

"No I guess not" Ron frowned, "Do I seriously always look like that?"

"Pretty much" Hermione replied but after catching the scowl on Ron's face she added, "It's very becoming when you where that expression. _Really_."

"Forget about it" Ron said waving his hand, "Hey look at that! It's the new Firebolt 27!"

He was pointing through the window and across the street to Quality Quidditch Supplies where the newest and fastest broom was shining in the display window.

"Oh stop grubbing. Why don't you go buy it?" Hermione said shaking her head.

"Buy it? Are you kidding? I don't have that kind of money. I wish someone would buy it for me" Ron said in a slight whimper.

"You are pathetic" Hermione sighed.

"Well what would you want then?" Ron snapped.

"Oh I don't know. Would it be wonderful to get someone to name a star after you or something? I know Muggles do it; not sure about Wizards though" Hermione said her eyes glazing over.

"Err yeah I think they do it up at Cosmos and Astros Inc. So what are you up to this Friday?" Ron said casually.

Hermione stiffened slightly in her chair. She stared at Ron rather carefully as if to see if he was kidding about something. Ron blanched and just stared back at her. He was starting to feel nervous under her gaze. He picked up his cup and gulped down some coffee quickly managing to burn his tongue within seconds. He flinched but didn't say anything because Hermione was still studying him intently.

"So" she sniffed, "_You're _asking _me _what I'm up to his Friday?"

She sounded mad. Why would she be mad?

"Erm yeah" Ron said in turn.

"Oh I don't know. In case you've forgotten Friday is September nineteenth" Hermione clarified.

"Nope I knew the date for Friday" Ron said anxiously. It was like the calm before the storm.

"Well then I best be going" Hermione said coolly.

"Uh 'Mione are you mad?" Ron asked cocking his head slightly.

"Of course I'm not mad. Why would I be mad? You certainly have done _nothing _to me or for me for that matter. So there's right to be mad about is there? See, I'm perfectly happy!" Hermione huffed, her eyes flared dangerously.

"You're mad aren't you?" Ron said presumably. He understood the emotion but he didn't understand the motivation behind it.

"Stop trying to guess what I feel! I already told you I'M HAPPY!" Hermione exclaimed frustrated. Many people in the cafe turned to glare at them reproachfully.

"Now I'm leaving" Hermione declared throwing a scarf around her neck and disappearing outside in the windy weather.

Great now he'd upset Hermione and he didn't even know how. They had been having a wonderful conversation but then he'd gone and wrecked it. He breathed in deeply and started to stir his coffee. Perhaps she had something planned for the nineteenth. Hm something about that day loomed out at Ron like a sore thumb. It could've been a special date. Suddenly two and two clicked in Ron's mind and he let out a gasp of sheer horror.

Hermione had left him to pay for two coffees and he only had enough pocket change for one!

* * *

As usual Ron headed over to the Burrow for dinner after work. The house was crowded with people arriving and others bustling around setting the plates and dishes on the table. The strange thing was all these people were his family and by now he was used to his large ocean of a family. He had barely opened the door when a flying plate slammed and shattered against the wall mere inches from his head. He ducked another flying plate that Fred and George had put a charm on and dodged his mother who had come out of the kitchen to give them a scolding. He, himself entered the kitchen just in time to catch a casserole in mid-air. Evidently Ginny had tripped over a rogue streamer left over from her birthday. It had escaped the bonfire Mrs.Weasley had organized to rid the house of the retched things and was now sliding about the house at ease occasionally causing mischief. Mr. Weasley was already sitting at the table with Harry helping him investigate a 'romet control.' It was used with something Harry mentioned was a tellyfisher.

Ron settled himself down at the table too and watched them go over the different parts of the black rectangle. Slowly more members of the family drifted in, including Fleur, Luna and another blonde woman who Ron recognized faintly as Penelope Clearwater. A 'friend' of Percy's or so he said. A sudden thought struck him. In the Department of Mysteries it had shown George's name on a golden vial, which meant he had discovered his Soul Mate.

"So George seeing any women lately?" Ron asked a slight laugh coming on.

"No" George scowled, "Whatever you've heard it isn't true."

"Come now Georgey, don't lie" Fred snickered. George punched his twin's arm playfully and gave him a warning look.

"George am I hearing that you have a girlfriend and haven't even had the courtesy to let us meet her?" Mrs. Weasley implored taking a chair opposite Bill.

"No" George mumbled, "Well-yes-but it's not that I'm ashamed or anything. I'll just let you meet her when I'm ready, alright?"

"Alright" Mrs. Weasley sighed pursing her lips as if she'd wish the girl would floo in now.

"Whoever she is," Ron whispered, "Keep her."

"And why would you say that?" George questioned.

"Just take it from an Unspeakable who's been to the Soul Mate chamber, alright?" Ron said.

"Soul Mate Chamber?" Luna said her eyes lighting up. She turned to Harry.

"I _told _you so" she said satisfied. Harry frowned.

"Well I'll be damned..." he muttered trailing off.

A loud screeching interrupted the dinnertime chatter and Ron realized that an owl was at the window. It was Seamus' large auburn owl. Charlie unlatched the window and let it soar in and drop a letter on Mrs. Weasley's lap before sweeping off once again.

"Well of all the possible times. Why dinner?" Mrs. Weasley grumbled, "I hope it isn't one of those advertising owls again."

"Open it Mum" Ginny said eagerly, "It looks kind of formal don't you think?"

Mrs. Weasley ripped open the seal and read the letter. Ron watched her eyes dart the length of the page and by the end she was smiling thoughtfully.

"I wonder what we'll get her," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Get what for who?" Fred questioned stuffing mashed potatoes into his mouth mercilessly.

"A gift for Hermione" Mrs. Weasley explained.

Why would his mother buy Hermione a gift? Unless she'd gotten engaged...

"Why would you get a gift for Hermione?" Percy said wording Ron's thoughts.

"Well Friday is the nineteenth!" Mrs. Weasley continued.

"Oh of course!" Harry piped up suddenly. There it was again the nineteenth. What was so special about that day anyways?

"The nineteenth..." Ron trailed off.

"Hermione's _birthday_ you dufus" Harry said quickly, "I remember getting an invitation this morning. So this means we're all going."

"Yes, it's awfully sweet of that Seamus to organize an entire Muggle party for her so that her family could enjoy the celebration too" Mrs. Weasley smiled. Mr. Weasley's head shot up at the sound of Muggle party.

"There will be Muggles there?" Mr. Weasley said faintly, "Well how _wonderful_!"

"Very" Mrs. Weasley said, "That Seamus is the best thing that happened to Hermione."

Ron felt his insides churn with jealously. His own mother saying a thing like that. Then again, how could she know? And he had the right to feel bad. After all how could he ever have forgotten Hermione's birthday? She must really detest him now. Of course he could always make it up with a fabulous present.

Yes, that was it. A fabulous present. Some mind-blowing gift that would surpass all others even Seamus'. He'd get Hermione her star.

* * *

"I'm glad that you decided to help me with the gift selection" Seamus said dabbing at his sweaty forehead with a napkin. He had been dashing every which way today because it was the nineteenth and right after five when Hermione got off work she'd be taken out by Seamus to what she would think was a fancy dinner at some restaurant.

"It's no hassle" Ron responded, "Listen how about we go get something for her from Cosmos and Astros Inc.?"

"The Astronomy place? I don't think Hermione's into that kind of stuff that much" Seamus said shrugging.

"Err no no no, while we were at Hogwarts she was crazy about that kind of stuff. The stars, the sun, the moon, Divination." Ron said counting off the different bodies in space.

"Divination? Didn't she drop that third year?" Seamus asked, confused.

"Oh did I say Divination? I meant-" he paused to thing of something else related to Astronomy that sounded faintly like Divination, " Well what I meant is that she really likes Astronomy."

"Well you know best" Seamus said. They walked a long ways and had to ask for directions four times. Neither of them had ever been to Cosmos and Astros Inc. At the end of their journey they found themselves outside a large store filled to the brim with spiritual bodies of space. The ceiling was enchanted like the one at Hogwarts except it always portrayed a dark starry night. Ron was terribly lost. How would he find the-name-a-star section in this place?

"You go that way and I go this way," Ron decided. Seamus raised an eyebrow.

"Why go separate ways?" Seamus asked suspiciously.

"We'll track the store more quickly that way," Ron explained in a rush.

Ron sped off in the opposite direction and started stalking down the aisles. Maps of the moon, hidden oceans on Mars, planets past Pluto, actual Sunshine in a gift bag and mounds and mounds of books and telescopes.

By the time he got to the last aisle to his dismay he found Seamus catching up with him.

"Ron I've got her the best gift!" Seamus said ecstatically.

"That's great Seamus" Ron murmured hardly paying him any heed. He was brushing him off like Colin.

"Guess what it is?" Seamus said, "A star named after her!"

"That's great Sea-WHAT?" Ron exclaimed causing the shelf behind him to quiver. He released two dull fake coughs.

"That's fabulous" Ron said forcing a smile. He couldn't believe it. Seamus had stolen his gift! He could never get Hermione anything half as good as the thing she desired most.

"What are you getting her?" Seamus asked watching Ron's hands.

"Erm-" Ron said biting his lip. He reached behind his back and grabbed whatever was on the shelf behind him, "This."

"A Sunshine gift bag?" Seamus said slightly surprised, "Uh cool..."

"Yeah I know hey," Ron, said egging on a fake yawn, "Oh look I must be tired well see you tonight at Hermione's party."

Seamus squinted his eyebrows in a dumbfounded manner, "Whatever you say mate."

Ron rushedly paid at the counter and apparated off home. He grumbled when he got there and banged his head into the wall causing a painful migraine to come on. He loved Hermione but he was never going to win any kind of affection from Hermione if Seamus kept showing him up!

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey Sports Fans! LOL I just stole that from a care-bear! God damn it! I wanted to add Hermione's party in this but as always I mistakenly planned but I hope you enjoyed this chappie. It's foreshadowing later plot...**

**Anywho do any of you know any good stories out there because I am desperately seeking good reads since I can't find any great ones lately! **

**School is putting me way behind schedule on this story and I apologize! Sorry! I hope you review though!**

**Hug Hug Kiss Kiss**

**Love Winky**


	11. Penguins

**Disclaimer: ..:sigh:.. I think I have an identity crisis because I'm writing Harry Potter yet I'm not JKR...**

**Whoosh! Life is good! Even though homework SUCKS! lol ain't that sooo mature of me to say? well as is the quote "you can't always stay young but you can always stay immature" which totally applies for me! You know I got this song stuck in my head that sort of goes with the fic...don't worry no song fic chapters are coming up! Buut..**

_**Memories of it still keep calling  
And calling  
But forget it all I know I will  
Tempted by the fruit of another  
Tempted but the truth is discovered  
What's been going on  
Now that you have gone  
There's no other  
Tempted by the fruit of another...**_

**haha! I love that song! Sometimes me and my crazy oldies music can get a little carried away...Anyways..Best get to the thanks to all the reviewers! Woo! (perhaps I'm hyper too!)**

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: Yeah I want the hockey back! Yes darn that good old Seamus...but it's true his future with Hermione probably isn't the perfect mix and I kind of spoke that out in the Soul Mate chapter with the vials and all. Yes! Romance is so awesome when written right. I don't usually dig anything too sappy but fluff is alright by my standards! Hm too bad no guy can confess an undying love for me! ..:cough:..I'm in an odd mood so bear with me! Thanks for the review too!**

**QueEnfullofDrama: I actually forgot what I was talking about also! I LOVE YOU TOO! (As you can see I haven't had my proper medication either!) I'll be sure to check out Hawaii while in Asia, thanks! Oh and psst! Thanks for the review!**

**owlpostagain: Thank you for reviewing! Yeah! Ron's well of despair is just growing! Aren't I just the cruelest person in the world right now...haha...I hope I redeem myself by the end of this chappie as a kind-hearted lil softie! (psh..yeah right..even I didn't buy that and I said it) **

**Silver Ice: Yeah Seamus beat him to the prize again! lol well I hope your past it now 'cause new chapter, new travesty right? Ron should be able to redeem himself I mean who can stay mad at someone as wonderful as our Ron? But as someone who's also forgetful I must say not even I would forget my best friend/one true love's birthday but hey it makes the story interesting LOL. Thanks for your review also!**

**Brooke Monica: Thanks! Yup it was a bit short! I hope to make this one if not longer than at least the same length as I usually do. Ron really messed up badly on that birthday call but let's hope he gets a second chance as everyone should. My lips are sealed about when exactly Seamus will propose although the image is vivid in my mind! Thanks for the reading material too! I'm open to other couples other than R/Hr. **

**airhead14: All's fair in love and war. ..:grins wickedly:.. That was snappy even for me. lol. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you think the quality of the story is increasing not decreasing!**

**LunaAqua: Yeah Poor Ron! Gosh now I sound like a reviewer! Which I am sometimes to my own work. I can be rather hurtful to myself at times! Lol but it's all in good fun. Anywho cute pun and thank you very much for reviewing!**

**bethzc: Thanks! Seamus always seems to be one step ahead even though he doesn't know he's competing! Don't worry about reviewing certain chapters and not others! It won't make me love you any less!**

**lindsey-31: Thanks for the compliment! And I just don't mean the great chapter one but also the evil one. And yes I do know I'm evil! Mwuahaha! I let Seamus get the bag because it just frustrates you all so much and causes me great amusement! Ok there I was joking lol. I'm evil not a meanie. Hey your cute line was well, cute! But it ain't going to happen! Don't worry there is fluff though!**

**Bella-Rose01: School is EVIL! I don't _have _to put Ron and Hermione together but it'd always be a perfect and happy ending. Sometimes perfect and happy endings aren't always the best stories to read...not that I'm impling anything...(Or am I bluffing?) (Or am I bluffing about bluffing?) Ahaha so confusing I know! Thanks for both your reviews though!**

**Miss Court-A-Doo: Thanks for the reviews and stories. Both are greatly appreciated! ..:sigh:.. I really am giving hard an _awfully _hard time...maybe I should ease up on him and just let him have Hermione...NOT! I'm not letting that happen anytime soon! LOL! Hmm...maybe I am a meanie...**

**Mijy: LOL! Yes the nearest big blunt object...Ron's so slow and Seamus keeps interfering because...well...because it works with my plot! hehe...if he does tell Hermione he's sure to have problems doing it! You need to read it badly? Really? You do? Why no ones ever said that about my story before...Thanks! I know that aching feeling! I have this awesome story I know that hasn't been updated since July! And of course there's the long wait for the Half-Blood Prince! Hey you have a social life! We all have online social lives...don't we...?**

**Trikitty: It's about time you left a review especially since I've been telling you to read my fic since uh, I dunno, FOREVER! I love you loser! Haha! Trik Trok Trilley Aw! You should've written that! Who cares if people think you're weird! You know I love you Jui! Sudden urges, eh? OoOoOo! Lol that reminds me Bret and Jui OoOoOo-ui! I'm happy you love it and curious about it! 'Cause you know your dumb opinion matters to me buddy! You should seriously write a fic since your so 'good at writing' now, eh? Remember like last weekend when I had to read you every chappie? My throat was so sore! **

**Bhekie: I feel your pain! Well maybe not so much as you but it does stink that Ron's being thrusted to one side! Thanks for the review too! I hope this is as good as you anticipated!**

**Now thoughts on the chapter...ANOTHER Birthday! I didn't expect two birthdays...thought I would have to choose one or the other but I'm getting a massive fluff request because no one likes to see poor Ronniekins so distraught! So voila! This chapter has been born!**

* * *

"_That's _what you got Hermione after forgetting her birthday? A Sunshine gift bag? Aren't those things like cheaper than a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?" Harry asked in a mock serious voice before falling into peels of laughter. Ron scowled at him as he rolled on his own rug.

"It's not _my _fault that Seamus stole my gift" Ron grumbled crossing his arms over his chest in a childish manner. He had been sulking all day and had annoyed the hell out of anyone who he met, finally ending up in Luna and Harry's apartment. He waited until Harry had fully finished laughing before glaring at him.

"Oh don't give me that" Harry said, "I _invented _that."

Ron didn't answer but just chose to glare at some other inanimite object in the apartment. It was by far the most beautiful apartment Ron had seen in all his wanderings. It almost gave him the feeling of Gryffindor common room with it's red draperies and gold finishes. Entrancing and peculiar objects were constantly in movement around the room. Most were, of course, things Luna had gathered together from all over the wide-spread of five continents. The only places that had missed out on a visit from her were North America and Antarctica not that she wasn't intrigued to go but there hadn't been enough time.

Maybe he'd got it wrong, this apartment was not so much the Gryffindor common room as it was Dumbledore's office.

"So when are you planning to go to the party anyways?" Harry questioned. Ron snapped his head up so fast his neck gave a ear-splitting crack. Both boys cringed and Ron started to rub his neck.

"How do you know I'm even going?" Ron sniffed and stood up. He wandered over to the bookshelf and pretended to skim through all the different titles written across the spine. He knew that he had no reason to be so crude to his best mate but hadn't Harry done the same thing to Ron most of their fifth, sixth and seventh year?

"Ron" Harry called out. Ron kept staring at the spines of the book but was intently listening to Harry at the same time. "Now that your up can you get me something to eat?"

Ron shot Harry a venemous look but as if on cue his own stomach let out a low grumble of hunger. Harry's eyes flickered to Ron's stomach and back to his face with a slight smile.

"Looks like I'm not the only person that's starving" Harry said grinning. Ron couldn't help but return a sheepish grin back. He stepped into the kitchen and opened many finely furnished cupboards after the other. Bread, Bagels, Apples, Parsley, Powdered Unicorn Horn, Yogurt, Tomatoes, Frosted Gingersnaps and Butterbeer, Chilli Peppers-wait Frosted Gingersnaps and Butterbeer?

"How about Frosted Gingersnaps and Butterbeer?" Ron's voice rang out. Harry returned a bellow of approval and both boys sat down to a feast of sugary delight.

* * *

Everybody was to meet at the Burrow and leave together to arrive at Hermione's birthday party. The house was filled with a more odder looking crowd that usual. Everyone was dressed in elegant Muggle clothing and looked rather uncomfortable and funny. But Ron had to admit all the women did look spiffy.

"My goodness is this outfit meant to be worn or meant to suffocate?" Mrs. Weasley huffed waving a fan close to her face. She was wearing a rather nice soft yellow suited top with a skirt. She looked rather hassled though.

"Will you look at this blouse it's practically pushing my bosoms out of it!" Mrs. Weasley complained, "Muggles and their fashion, I will never quite understand it."

"You look lovely Molly dear, like a real Muggle!" Mr. Weasley responded. He was wearing something Harry mentioned as a tux or something. He was entirely black and white as were all the boys present. It seemed Muggle Men only wore these colors where as women wore every hue of the rainbow. Ron yawned and slumped onto a couch. He had put up quite the fight to not go and he had most of them convinced that he had seriously been thinking about skipping the celebration but had flashed him a stealthy glare which quickly ceased his pouting.

He reached up to the collar of his outfit and loosened it a bit. He wondered why Muggles wore their clothes so tight. Only Harry managed to keep his twitching under control.

"Mum can I take off this...what's it called again Harry?-"A bow tie"-this bow tie?" Fred asked. Mrs. Weasley whirled on him as if daring him to ask that again.

"Actually I'm all good" Fred said almost quivering under this mother's glare.

"Arthur how exactly are we going to reach this Bakers Hall?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "It's a Muggle Banquet Hall so I doubt you know where it is."

"Bakers Hall? I know where that is. It's a few minutes walk from the Monument and Tower Hill underground stations" Harry explained. The rest of the family stared at him just as throughly confused as before he gave his explaination.

Harry sighed, "Don't worry I'll make sure we get there all right. But we should get a move on if we want to get there in time."

"Just as soon as the girls get down here" clarified. Evidently she had enough patience to wait for four girls to get ready but she did not have the same courtesy of patience to talk to the boys kindly.

Sooner or later the girls began descending the steps and Ron was sure they would be the prettiest ones there. Their only true competition could be Hermione. Fleur and Penelope were wearing two red gowns that looked almost identical except perhaps Fleur's was cut higher up. Their blonde hair was complimented beautifully and Penelope looked for once as if her beauty could actually rival that of Fleur's.

Ginny chose we wear a black gown that was simple but contrasted with Ginny's best feature. Her shoulders. Ron was grateful she wasn't wearing anything red. Too much of a clash with her hair. In her black gown though even Ginny's freckles looked ladylike.

And finally Luna clomped down the stairs last of all in a silky blue dress with a sweater draped over it. Her blonde hair was combed nicely and actually looked golden for once. The girls looked much more comfortable in their outfits that the boys did.

"You all look like Penguins!" Luna said gleefully.

"Penguins?" Harry said blinking.

"Yes all black and white. Penguins!" Luna repeated happily, "Do all Muggle Men dress like penguins?"

Harry looked as if he were about to say something important but ended up saying, "Yes they do sweetheart."

Ron smiled thoughtfully. _He _was going to have that too someday.

* * *

The whole course of the party Ron was sure to steer clear of Hermione. She was probably still angry at him and wouldn't want him around her. The whole party angered Ron anyways. He grimaced as he thought of the gift opening. He'd have the cheapest gift of all.

"Ron-Ronald Weasley?"

Ron turned around and came face to face with the most gifted women he'd ever met. Mrs. Granger. His women had actually given birth to a creature as precious as Hermione.

"Good Evening Mrs. Granger" Ron responded, "How are you?"

"Fine thank you" Mrs. Granger answered, "Why look at you! All neat and tidy! You've grown quite handsome!"

She took his hand and stared at him proudly from top to bottom. Ron could feel his ears grow red.

"Thanks a bunch Mrs. Granger" Ron mumbled, "Erm you want to have a seat?"

"What a gentlemen" Mrs. Granger said smiling Hermione's smile.

They both took a seat at a vacant table. Suddenly a quiet washed over them and Ron stared at couples on the dance floor swaying to a gentle beat. He watched as Bill and Fleur passed them. Her head was tucked between his neck and shoulder and her hand was playing with the cringe of hair on the back of his neck. His hands were carressing Fleur's back slowly and it struck Ron that the only women with him now was a 45 year old who was married. It made him feel oddly lonely like he had never felt before. Could it be that the invincible Ron needed love?

"Hermione talks about you all the time" Mrs. Granger spoke suddenly, frightening Ron.

"Err-she does?" Ron said curiously.

"Yes she does. Says the most sweetest things about you." Mrs. Granger. Ron glanced at Mrs. Granger to see if she was teasing him. She didn't look like she was.

"I'm glad you're taking care of her" Mrs. Granger went on, "She needs a man like _you _in her life."

Mrs. Granger gave him an odd small smile before trailing off to the rest of Bakers Hall.

Bakers Hall was quite impressive by Muggle Standards and the waiters serving them were so fast that they were almost as good as the house-elves. The food was delicious and each dish was Hermione's favourite. Ron would know seeing as to how _he _was the one who'd fed the information to Seamus. Celestia Warbeck, Hermione's favourite singer had been hired. Ron knew this also because _he _was the one to tell Seamus that too.

When the cake came out Ron was surprised to see it wasn't cheesecake since that was Hermione's favourite kind and _he _had told Seamus so. But instead a chocolate cake, the size of Colin, with chocolate sauce practically dripping off it was served and the guests all clapped happily. Hermione's face shone as Seamus stood beside her occasionally kissing her on the cheek and when he felt right on the lips. The crowd released sighs of contentment and Ron felt his face grow hot with jealously.

When the Birthday drawl had been sung the presents came out. Ron frowned when he noticed his was the smallest one. Hermione's thin timid fingers began unwrapping them one by one. Each one got better than the one before it. At last only Ron and Seamus' gifts remained. Seamus probably wouldn't have wanted it any better way. Ron wouldn't have wanted it that way at all. Perhaps if his gift had been between the fifty and the last seventy Hermione wouldn't have paid it much heed but now...

For the irony of it all she left Ron's as the last one and opened Seamus's first. Perhaps she believed the saying that the smallest packages contain the best gifts.

"Who's this from?" Hermione asked holding up an envelope that most likely contained a certificate of ownership over the star. Ron smiled slowly at how her best gift was smaller than Ron's, the worst gift.

"It's from me baby" Seamus replied wrapping his arms around Hermione's hips. Hermione smiled at him softly. Ron couldn't help but notice how affectionate they were being today. She carefully opened the envelope and she read the letter slowly. When she was done she just sort of stared at it. Was she _that _amazed? When she looked up it was at Ron oddly enough. Her eyes stayed on him for barely five seconds before she let out a squeal of delight and jumped on Seamus in a massive hug. She planted a kiss on his cheek and after a while took to the next present.

"A Sunshine gift bag" Hermione smiled, "Who's this from then?"

"Ron" Harry replied.

"Ron? Where is Ron?" Hermione asked looking around. Other people also turned and began searching. It was to no avail though because Ron was gone.

* * *

It was a cold autumn night and Ron regretted not having brought a cloak to feel him warm. The Tower Hill underground station was empty this time of night except for an old begger and his violin. Ron had searched his pockets for Muggle Money and had found a wad of it to give to the man. Money meant nothing anymore. Specially the Muggle kind. The dark almost drowned Ron in sorrow. He couldn't bear to stay at the party and watch Hermione open his gift. He'd barely been able to contain his frustration when she'd thrown herself on Seamus.

'She's probably sucking his face off right now' Ron thought darkly.

He stared down infront of him to the tunnel where the train came from. He wondered what would happen if he binded himself to it. What happened to wizards after they died anyways? Did they go to the same place as Muggles? If so, was it heaven?

"Penny for your thoughts young man?" the old begger asked in his hoarse voice.

Ron laughed sourly, "It's alright sir. I know you don't have a penny to spare."

The old man also managed to laugh heartily which surprised Ron. He was so...poor and lowly yet he could still laugh. Why was it that Ron couldn't laugh if he was so fortunate?

"How about I tell you what's up for free?" Ron suggested, "Well there's this girl."

"Ah" the old man commented smiling a toothy grin, "Every good love story has a girl. _The girl_."

"Yeah I suppose so. Well this girl definitely is _the girl _but she's with this other guy" Ron continued.

"And every good love story has _the other guy_" the man said knowingly.

"Yeah well she's with him. I love her. You catch my drift" Ron sighed and started to rub his forehead. A long silence followed until it was broken by the old man.

"This-this girl, does she have brown eyes?" the old man questioned.

Ron looked up at him, "Why yes."

"And bushy brown hair?" the old man inquired with a slight smile playing on his face.

"Yeah, yeah she does." Ron answered bewildered.

"She's got a warm peachy glow about her, does she?" the old man asked.

"Yeah" Ron said his eyes widenining. Was this man a Seer?

"How do you know all this?" Ron wanted to know.

"Because the girl is here" the old man finished, a massive grin sweeping his wrinkly face.

"WHAT?" Ron thundered and whirled around, "Hermione! How much of that did you hear?"

"Just this gentleman describing me" Hermione said gesturing towards the begger. She lifted the bottom of her gorgeous white gown and came to sit beside Ron on the dusty station bench.

"You'll get your dress dirty" Ron murmured.

"It doesn't matter" Hermione shrugged, "I missed you at the party today."

Ron blushed, "Did you? I thought you hated me for forgetting your birthday."

"I did" Hermione said simply, "But then, as always, I forgave you."

Ron remained silent. He was full aware that he hadn't been so close to Hermione for a long time.

"How could I not" Hermione said, "After all you did get me that star."

Ron stared at her incredulously, "Um Hermione sorry to burst your bubble but _Seamus _got you that star."

Hermione's tinkling laugh rang through the air, "I know that you prat. But I know full well he didn't just go to Comos and Astros Inc. on his own. You took him there so either you or he could get the star for me."

Ron let out small puffs of air that were visible in the cool night air, "Yeah I guess. Sorry about the sunshine bag by the way."

"S'ok. I know what you meant to do and it was very sweet" Hermione said leaning back on the bench and half of Ron's shoulder. In a sudden surge of instinct he swung his arm around her shoulders and started to trace his fingers over her shoulder. Ron glanced at her strangely and realized she was shivering.

"Here have my-erm thingy" Ron said taking his coat off. Hermione protested but he quickly wrapped her around it and she fell silent. Shit, now _he _was freeezing. But he was worth it to save Hermione from a runny nose.

"I'm glad you told Seamus all that stuff about me" Hermione said softly,"And don't deny it because I know I didn't tell him all that stuff about my favourite food and music."

"Your welcome" Ron mumbled not quite sure what to say. He felt his insides defrost under Hermione's appreciation.

"You shouldn't have left the party" Hermione said gently, "I wanted a dance with you."

"Care to have one now?" Ron suggested. Hermione smiled up at him.

"And how will we do that?" she asked in mock innocence.

Ron nodded towards the begger and his violin, "Play it maestro."

The soft music of the violin weaved through the air as Ron lended his arm to Hermione. She took it gingerly and they both strolled behind the bench where there was more space. They blended well with the silvery notes of the begger as they got into position.

"I've been wanting a dance since the Yule Ball" Ron said quietly as they started to sway with poise.

"Me too" Hermione replied resting her head inbetween Ron's neck and shoulder. He hadn't felt his heart ever thump so loudly. He wondered if Hermione could possibly hear it. He started to stroke her hair with ease.

"Can you hear it?" Ron questioned stupidly.

"Can I hear what?" Hermione answered with a question as she held onto him snugly.

"My heart?" Ron supplied.

"I don't think so" Hermione said logically, "My heart's beating too loudly for me to hear anything else."

Ron felt his grip on her waist tighten.

Somewhere the sudden ringing of bells sounded the official timing of three in the morning. Hermione pulled away.

"It's three" she said unnecessarily keeping her eyes locked with his.

"Mmm" Ron nodded and slowly leaned his head in. His forehead rested against hers and he turned it ever so slightly so that he could lean in close enough to kiss her. Her breathing grew harsh and the mist of her breath fell upon his own lips. He reached a hand up to cup her chin and their eyes met in one intense moment which would seem like a millenium to them both. He was close enough to smell the scent of chocolate cake on her breath. Her mouth opened slowly as if welcoming him in.

"Seamus is waiting" she said abruptly, pulling away from him before he got his kiss, "I have to go."

He stared at her blankly, "Don't go."

She was already at the steps and stopped when he spoke. She turned at the same time the begger played a particularly beautiful note giving her the feel of an angel. She walked back to him softly and took hold of his hand, bringing it to her cheek.

"You know you've always had a hold on me Ron" Hermione said breathlessly, "But I have to go."

She stood on tippy-toes to place a faint kiss on his freckled cheek and released his hand. Ron watched her carry herself away from him and into the moonlight. A rush of cold wind whipped through the underground station at her leave and all the warmth Ron had felt drained away.

Now he was a Penguin without it's coat.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if I overdid the fluff but I really felt it there for a second. I think at one point I might have been muttering the dialogue to myself. LOL. Insane I know. I hope you like this chapter because I sure as hell did. It was fun to write because it had more Hermione-Ron passionate action than the rest of the chapters put together. **

**Buuut! Enjoy the happiness while it lasts because you guys know me and the mushy stuff don't mix well for very long! **

**..:cackles:..**

**Winky**

**p.s. Wasn't this a pretty quick update? **


	12. George's Girl

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter...not mine...can't go on...too devastated...don't sue me...**

**H-ello all. You what sucks? When you fall out of love! Which has recently happened to me. But I'm glad I fell out of him because now I look at him and think "What the hell was wrong with me?" LOL! "I had a first love and methought it was very sweet." Hmm everything is really humdrum for me. Business as usual, you know? Well I hope your lives are more interesting than mine...Anywho to the thank-yous then!**

**QueEnfullofDrama: LOL again eh? Maybe you should keep the medication strapped to your belt like a police officer with a gun! Yes it was marshmallow fluff and marshmallow fluff it was. Woah I kind of had an unnecessary Dr. Seuss moment there. haha. Well thanks for the review anyways!**

**Silver Ice: Yeah I know that crazed-check-my-mailbox-for-a-Author-Alert-from-my-favorite-fanfiction-feeling and it's CRAZY! I'm happy you feel that way about the story because I didn't expect anyone to! The penguin thing was pretty good and I'm pretty sure it felt almost satisfying to see Ron get some credit for once! Thank you for the review too!**

**airhead14: Yeah the ending does seem pretty cute in a lonely-ish sort of way for me too! I think Hermione kind of felt sparks fly there for a second and freaked out and left lol. ..:sigh:.. The idiocies of love. LOL. Thanks for review too!**

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: Thanks for the enthusiasm! It's greatly appreciated! I'm not sure how I exactly managed such a quick update...I think it was a mix of little homework and lots of free time. I'm glad you felt it and thanks for reviewing!**

**Brooke Monica: Ron finally getting kudos for something is strangely makes everyone feel good because he does deserve it kind of. Even I find it difficult putting her with Seamus because it's just such an unexpected couple. Thanks for the update thingy and for your review. **

**hikaru: Thanks! I'm glad I didn't get angsty or anything for once in my life. Sometimes fluff frightens me because I have a horrible fear of over-doing it or not doing it naturally but I'm glad it seemed just right to you!**

**Wander Aimlessly: I'll try with the quick updates. I did pretty well on the last one, which was surprising even to me. I like getting my readers addicted though. Thanks for reviewing also!**

**lindsey-31: The last line was not planned but it kind of came to me last minute as does a lot of the best stuff in my story. I've sometimes seen fluff overdone (in my opinion) but on the most part the best authors can keep it under control. And on the reviewing front, thank you!**

**soonerchick117: I totally agree with you that Tempted is the coolest Squeeze song. Sorry about the grammar but I try lol. Anywho Ron being drunk was one of my favb scenes too. Thank you for the review. **

**DevilDevilsdream-15: Thanks all around for the compliments. Nice to see you're enjoying the story. I'm definitely having fun writing it. I'm pretty proud of the quick update myself! **

**trikitty: Yeah I know I should but I'm a busy (buzay!) person lol. Haha if Bret read this it would be funny! :p Aren't I cruel? HELLO BRET! JUI LOVES YOU! LOL as if. You need to "chillax." whoosh I have a feeling you'll want to kill me now. Sagwa Jillafa! LOL I love you JuiPuiLui!**

**LunaAqua: Haha yes my parents think I'm a bit odd too with my Harry Potter obsession and all. I'm glad you enjoyed the fluff while it lasted. It's not where I'm strongest but sometimes I enjoy writing it. Yes expect Drama soon! (like in this chappie pretty much). Thanks for the awesome review too!**

**Mijy: I'm glad you saw the sadness portrayed in that chapter too. Haha I'll try and keep you the happiest loser (not that I think you are one) alive by updating as quickly as possible! Lol thank you for your review!**

**MeryKey-7: I'm glad it was a good read. I'm happy that the scene was so vivid in your mind that it seemed to be entranced into a movie! Thanks for the writing compliments and I've cried before when reading a fanfic so you don't seem idiotic at all!**

**xoxron-iz-minexox: Thanks for the enthusiasm! It's always gratefully appreciated! I'm glad you're so...in love with it because I've fallen in love with many stories myself before! **

**Woot! I'm happy that I reached well over the 100(115 I think to be exact) mark for reviews. I'm actually surprised so many of you took the time to review! And I LOVE you for it because reviews make the world go round obviously. Well lack of homework and good TV shows led to this update LOL. Not to mention the awesome reviews and my best friend ragging me to post the next chapter. **

* * *

Thanksgiving was quick on its way and everyone in the Burrow was fearfully anticipating it. Every year Jocelyn Peasegood, Mrs. Weasley's sister, would drop in for dinner with her husband Arnold and their four children Ross, Sissy, Perry and Lola. The most horrible thing about this out-of-town family who lived in Manchester was that every time they came they brought a whole mass of critical comments around with them. Mrs. Weasley was always stressed at Thanksgiving striving to prove which Prewett sister was truly the better of the two and worked her own family hard to prove it. Since they were older now Mrs. Weasley allowed them to bring escorts to the big dinner. In fact she forced it upon them to bring someone both beautiful and intelligent because, after all shouldn't Jocelyn know that her children were in the market and always had a fine young suitor or "suitress" after them?

Ron highly doubted that anyone would want to date the Peasegood children seeing as to how insufferably annoying they all were. There was Ross, the eldest of them all, who only cared to eat and sleep (especially with young, pretty witches). His head might've fallen off if the hands of a higher power didn't screw it on. Perhaps Dumbledore.

Sissy was a complete other story. Like her mother in everyway she lived only to sneer over how much better she was then the Weasley family, which made them want to pick on her even more. And Perry, the third child to be born, was like Sissy except he cared to disagree with only one member of the family in particular, Percy. They both had ambitions to be Minister for Magic and both were working in the Ministry side by side, competing constantly.

And last but definitely not least was Lola. Ginny was about two years her elder. In her younger days Lola had taken up the hobby of constantly cutting the heads off of Ginny's porcelain dolls and hexing her stuffed animals to fly about her room at night howling causing Ginny to have the worst nightmares of her childhood. She was also about the biggest fibber and "tattle-tale" Ron knew.

Ron found himself with no fond memories of Thanksgiving as something always went wrong no matter how hard Mrs. Weasley tried. And the whole family would get an earful of scolding afterwards. He reminisced the time when Fred and George had been five and mistakenly set Sissy's beautiful blonde head on fire or the time they'd hexed a beehive onto Perry's big arrogant head. He doubted all the yelling and arguing afterwards were worth the few good laughs.

It was in evident however that a dinner would continue to happen every year between the two families and it was in evident that talks about the evening they all dreaded would come up someday.

"Ok, we all know what time of year it is" Mrs. Weasley said putting down her spoon at the dinner table one night, "_Thanksgiving_."

An unwelcome groan swept through all the members sitting at the table. The only people not to release groans were Fleur and Luna. Fleur out of sheer lack of knowledge never having been to one of the Thanksgiving celebrations and Luna out of simple courtesy.

"Vhat iz de problveme vith Thanksgiving?" Fleur asked slightly dumbfounded at all their moaning and groaning, "Thanksgiving iz en vonderful 'oliday en France."

"Well you've never met the Peasegoods" Fred grumbled.

"Here here" George said sounding downcast.

"Enough. I will not have my children shaming their own family" Mrs. Weasley said sternly, "The Peasegoods are your family and they love you very much."

Ron snorted.

"But mum" Ginny whined, "Lola always dips my hair in the Gravy! It takes time to wash it out you know!"

"And Perry has borrowed my Encyclopedia of Dragon Breeds in Britain and hasn't returned it for six years" Percy sniffed.

George scowled, "Ross stole some of our valuable supplies for creating the Mortal Wounds potion last year and he _ate _it!"

Fred laughed, "Yeah dumb ole Ross. He even ate that Devil's Dung Food Cake we left in his chambers."

"Well it doesn't matter does it? They're family." Mrs. Weasley said oddly keeping her voice level, "Now listen, year after year the Peasegoods have shammed us, embarrassed us, and poked fun at us but this year shall be my-everyone shot her an odd furtive look-_our _year to shine and prove that we are one of the best families around."

A few of members seated at the table gave appreciative applause.

"Now time for the duties. Fleur is going out to buy new china and a tablecloth while Penelope will be creating our centerpiece. I will, of course, be cooking aided by Ginny-a distinct moan could be heard coming from the redhead-and Luna-another distinct sound could be heard this time the excited clang of a butterbeer cork necklace as Luna clapped her hands together happily-. Fred-Fred raised his head-, no wait never mind Bill you pick them up from the train station. Fred-Fred leaned forward into the table to hear his duty-, no actually Harry, Ron you two make sure the house is clean. Fred-Fred looked up hopefully-, well no Charlie you make sure the usual decorations are up and that ghoul is under control. Fred-Fred balled a fist into the air finally expecting to get a task-, no how about Percy you make sure you greet them at the front entrance. Then Fred-Fred perked up-no no I meant Arthur-Fred sighed and leaned back in his chair-, sorry, can you make sure their are Ministry cars able to pick them up with Bill? And finally Fred-Fred perked up once again- oh never mind I meant George make sure everyone has a place to sleep for the night. Alright?" Mrs. Weasley said all in one breath, "Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah" Fred said in an over exaggerated tone, "Me!"

"Oh sorry Fred dear I just don't have enough jobs for you to do one also" Mrs. Weasley said staring at him sympathetically, "But you're still a huge part of this family honey."

Fred cursed darkly under his breath, "One twin is always more special."

"And I feel the need to remind you NO ESCORT NO DINNER." Mrs. Weasley said thundering the last part. Everyone nodded a bit scared. Ron in particular since he'd turned by the last four years with either no date or a flimsy one.

Ron silently cursed in his mind. How was he going to find a date? He'd hardly had any since he'd seen Hermione again which was most unlike him. Perhaps he ought to call back Gina or Becky even...He was desperate. Thanksgiving dinner was always delicious and he'd hate to miss out on what trouble they were likely to get in next anyways.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed shaking him into reality.

"Yes?" Ron inquired quivering under his mother's glare.

"I just wanted to know if you had a date yet? Seeing as to how Thanksgiving is two days away and I've been clueing at you to get one?" Mrs. Weasley questioned sweetly although Ron sensed the fire in her tone.

"Erm no" Ron mumbled.

"Well Ronald you best remember, No Escort No Dinner" Mrs. Weasley explained and she whipped out her wand and inscribed NO ESCORT NO DINNER on his forehead in bold red and purple pimples.

"Mum!" Ron howled miserably, "I'll never get a date this way."

"Lesson of the day" Mrs. Weasley said calmly, "Never wait till last minute and NEVER anger your mother."

* * *

"Your mother's just a doll!" Hermione grinned, "Do you think it'll come off?"

"I dunno" Ron frowned, "Can you believe this? I'm like Eloise Midgeon!"

"Serves you right for teasing her so much" Hermione stated, "Anyways what did you do to earn that?"

Ron gulped down some Fire whisky and looked around the Leaky Cauldron for any date-worthy witches. None. Well in defense of sexy witches everywhere the Leaky Cauldron wasn't exactly a major gold mine anytime.

"I didn't get an escort for Thanksgiving dinner and my mum's mad to show up her sister" Ron clarified sullenly. He caught Hermione's eye and saw her staring at him thoughtfully and smiling quietly to herself.

"I'll go with you" Hermione suggested.

Ron gaped at her, "You can't be my date!"

"And why not?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"Seamus is why not" Ron replied wondering if Hermione's bumped her head on anything lately. She seemed so dreamy and out of it. Almost like Luna except it was weirder when Hermione acted like it. Every time they had met this week her eyes were glazed over and she had a faraway look in her eyes. As if she and Seamus had gotten engaged or something. But no, Seamus would've needed more of his help if that were true and for some reason he seemed in no hurry to propose anytime soon. Ron feared that the engagement would be like the Birthday Party. Romantic, Affectionate, Perfect, Disgusting.

"Oh yes" Hermione spoke slowly as if trying to remember some faint memory, "Seamus..."

"But" she added, "It doesn't mean I can't go with you. It's a friends thing Ron, not love."

"Right not love" Ron said rather silently, "Ok it's settled then. Thank god I've got an escort. I best go tell Mum so she can undo this damn spell."

He gestured to his forehead in an exaggerated manner. Ever since he'd gotten the "Stark Mark" , an unwelcome nickname given to the acne disaster on his forehead by Fred, George and Harry, witches had been veering clear of him. Apparently all of them were vain, stuck-up and shallow. It was how most women were these days according to Bill.

Ron gave Hermione his share of the bill payment and left her there in the Leaky Cauldron and headed out into the cold streets. Dead leaves were fluttering about in clutters all around the busy people buzzing about their business. Every time one of the thousands of witches and wizards in Diagon Alley took another step a mound of leaves with crunch under them causing an earthquake of crunching to echo through the alleys between all the buzzing of voices.

Ron decided this particular day to take the Muggle way home. Walking. It was a refreshing break from the everyday dregs of magic. And as he strolled onto the cobbled street outside that oh so familiar sound echoed through his ears. _Crunch, crunch, crunch_.

* * *

The evening that the Peasegoods were expected to arrive at the Burrow was a dreary one like its visitors. Rain had been pounding the windows and roof of the house all day and the ghoul in the attic was moaning uncontrollably. Charlie had spent the better half of the afternoon trying to get it to shut up. Everyone's backs were aching as had given them no time to slack off. Ron regretted ever wanting to come but as soon as he rub his hand against his smooth forehead he decided it was all for the best. The "Stark Mark" was finally off because Ron was sure Mrs. Weasley wouldn't want the Peasegoods to think Ron had any disease of any kind. Her children were perfect, healthy, angels.

"Ron get off the couch. You're wrinkling my pillows!"

Ron glared, "Shut up Harry."

"I spent two hours trying to make those pillows look beautiful and you will get off them" Harry said in a voice uncannily like his mothers. He waved a feather duster in front of Ron's face causing him to cough insistently. Harry bounced onto the couch beside him laughing at his mate's expense.

"You two! Out of my living now!" thundered the real Mrs. Weasley with her hands on her hips. Both boys immediately stopped their laughter and hurried to stand up. After fluffing the ruined pillows, they made for the doorway. Mrs. Weasley had taken away Harry's privileges for his eighth round of turkey at dinner because of his misuse of a feather duster. Ron was glad he hadn't had anything taken away. Rules were tightly bound around Thanksgiving.

Just as the two scurried out of the living room the doorbell rang. Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ron looked from one to the other in the foyer. No one was expected at this time of day. A storm of footsteps rang through the house as people came to see who had arrived from bedrooms, the attic, the kitchen and the den.

"Mum do you think it's them?" Ginny asked unnerved. She was hanging off the staircase obviously in the middle of getting dressed seeing as to how only one of her eyes had eyeliner applied to it.

"Of course not" Mrs. Weasley said reasonably, "They're not expected for another two hours."

The doorbell rang again. Everyone looked at each other rather nervously.

Finally Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Oh this is silly. It _can't _be them. I'll get it."

She swung open the door to reveal all six Peasegoods standing there all ranged together with wicked smiles on their faces. Mrs. Weasley gasped and stepped back as if almost frightened to death of the early arrivals.

"Molly!" Mrs. Peasegood cried holding out her arms in a hug position and letting herself in, "How wonderful to see you!"

She wrapped her arms around Mrs. Weasley who quickly pulled away.

"Jocelyn, what are you doing here so early?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Early? Oh I didn't know we were early. I told you we were coming at five Molly, dear" Mrs. Peasegood said in a syrupy voice.

"No I believe I heard you say seven" Mrs. Weasley said stiffly.

Mrs. Peasegood dropped the sweet act in about two seconds.

"Then you heard wrong" she responded coldly.

It seemed that as fast as the sweet act went it came also.

"Charlie!" Mrs. Peasegood exclaimed, "How lovely to see you! I heard your dragon-breeding ordeal didn't go down so well? I suppose that's why you left Romania? Poor dear, horrible to be a failure."

She smiled at him sympathetically.

"Actually-" Charlie started but was quickly cut off.

"Bill!" Mrs. Peasegood shrieked with delight, "I see you've still got that haircut."

"I find the haircut lovely" Mrs. Weasley commented angrily. Everyone stared at her obviously surprised. They all knew Mrs. Weasley was always ragging Bill about his haircut. Mrs. Peasegood sniffed.

"And George!" she said turning away from Bill before he got a chance to speak.

"It's Fred. George is picking up his girlfriend" Fred said scowling making his face ugly and unbecoming.

"Whatever darling" Mrs. Peasegood said waving her hand. She greeted the others in the same manner and ended up coming to Ron.

"Ron dear! Give your Aunt Jocelyn a hug" Mrs. Peasegood said wrapping her arms around him and wafting him in a stench of perfume. She pulled away and studied him carefully, "No date again honey?"

"I have a date!" Ron said in his family's defense, "She's just not here yet since you _are _early."

Mrs. Weasley beamed down on him and Mrs. Peasegood sniffed under her large nostrils. Ron cuffed his collar proudly. The four parents headed off to the dining table to continue their 'chat'.

The rest of the Peasegood children looked just as dull as ever. They were wearing their usual garb. Girls in pink. Boys in blue. Perry and Percy locked eyes and immediately stomped upstairs together never losing eye contact.

Lola stayed back and watched to see what move Ginny would make next. Ginny herself looked unsure and rather frightened. Sissy strolled through the house tutting at certain objects around the house.

"If you want to inspect objects perhaps you should go to a museum" Harry said coolly. Sissy's eyes flared at him. Ron knew Harry was the one she disliked the most. At first she'd fancied him, been turned down, now hated him.

Fred swung an arm around Ross and led him upstairs saying, "How would you like to make joke shop history with a new experiment of mine?"

Ron idly watched them all and wished for what seemed like the millionth time that Hermione was here with him.

* * *

Everyone's dates arrived soon enough. Ron was shocked to see ex-team mate and Gryffindor, Angelina Johnson being escorted in with Fred who looked rather smug. He was even more shocked though to see Becky who was Charlie's date for the night in his house once more. She gave Ron an odd smile, which looked more like an irritable twitch and took her place at the table. Penelope, Fleur, Luna and Hermione were the expected dates of Percy, Bill, Harry and Ron. Ginny had brought along Neville and explained to Ron that she wasn't dating Neville but couldn't find anyone last minute and was rather desperate.

But the one lady they were all anticipating the most had still not been seen in. George's girl. His _soul mate_. Ron supposed she would be some beautiful witch who was just as playful as George. I mean who else could qualify as his soul mate?

"Well since George isn't here yet I suppose we'll have to start without him" Mrs. Weasley said disapprovingly.

"My babies have always been punctual" Mrs. Peasegood bragging with her mouth full. At the very reaches of the table Ross stuffed food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow with gravy sloping down his front unpleasantly. They all stared at him open-mouthed and revolted for about ten seconds.

"Well my babies have always been well-mannered" Mrs. Weasley replied daintily cutting a slice of turkey for herself.

"Do they always do this?" Hermione whispered in Ron's ear.

"Pretty much" he whispered back.

"Shouldn't someone do something about it. I mean they are sisters" Hermione mumbled through her napkin.

"Nah. We all just let them go at it. It's sort of their thing" Ron went on to explain.

Hermione frowned at him ever so gracefully and followed it up with a casual shrug. Ron watched her eat her food slowly. As if she were savoring each ounce. And the way she portioned her food was just right. She didn't get tiny bites like the other girls and she didn't take big sloppy bites like him. Her bites were just right. Even to taste but not to overwhelm. Gosh the girl even did eating the best way possible.

Halfway through dinner the front door could be heard thrashing open and there were loud footsteps in the hall outside the kitchen. All the Weasleys sat up straighter. Ron was one of the more excited ones in particular. The rest may not know it but they were about to meet their future-sister-in-law. George rushed in and snatched the napkin that was tied around Percy's neck. He began to dab at his forehead with it.

"Sorry I'm late, Mum, Dad, Auntie Jo" George said casually.

"George!" Percy said crossly, "That was _my _napkin."

"Put a cock in it Perfect Percy" George said, "Uh-he shot a nervous look at them all-sweetheart you can come in."

Ron restrained from clapping his hands together in excitement. Once the door swung open he craned his neck as high up as possible.

"Good evening everyone."

Everyone around him replied good evening in response but Ron sat there mouth slightly opened. He turned to Hermione who was sitting beside him and noticed that she looked calm and all knowing. She faced him and helped him out by shutting his mouth for him. George's soul mate wasn't exactly who Ron expected her to be.

* * *

**Author's Note: Da Da Da! Wowzers a surprise cliffhanger and I love it. I was debating over if I should reveal the mystery girl in this chapter or not but then I decided...nah. LOL! I hope you all still love me at the end of this chapter!**

**Loves you**

**Winky**


	13. The Peasegood's Farewell

**Disclaimer: If you want to see a disclaimer so badly then go to the chapter before this one for something along the lines of an "amusing disclaimer" from when I wasn't tired. And don't try to say you're too lazy to either!**

**Hi all. Sometimes guys are repulsive when they're trying to get your attention. You know? Or maybe if you're a guy you can tell me why they're so repulsive sometimes?Anyways I messed badly with the Thanksgiving deal! How s-toopid of me! LOL. Oh well next time I do something like that I'll get my facts straight and use a British holiday like...oh I dunno I'm not a Brit!**

**I just want to thank Miss-Court-A-Doo and bethzc for reviewing chapter 11. Sorry I couldn't thank you there because by the time I'd actually read the reviews the chapter was already posted. And now to current thanks!**

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: Yeah it was pretty nasty of me..:smirks:..But hey you've got the chapter now! I like keeping others in suspense. It's awesome when you're not the reader! Thank you for the review too! **

**JoJo the Jellyfish: I never want to guys to wait too long! I mean but I'm not _mean_. You know? Lol you probably don't but whatever. Thanks for reviewing!**

**lindsey-31: I didn't have to end it in a cliffhanger it's just more humorous for me that way. I like to be "all-knowing." All I know is that Thanksgiving is celebrated in Canada and the US. I suppose I should've confirmed if it was done elsewhere..:sigh:.. Guess I'm ignorant. Well here's the answer to that itching question. Thanks for your review too!**

**Brooke Monica: Finally someone who actually compliments the cliffhanger! Thanks! Sorry about the Thanksgiving ordeal. Meh I'll check my facts next time around. I'm glad you like the Peasegoods! **

**lollipop: Haha well I wouldn't want someone constantly bugging me so I better get a move on and post as quickly as I can! Thanks for the reviews and compliments too!**

**QueEnfullofDrama: Yup it's over. I know, I know, usually I'm not that mean. But yesterday was the 21st and Mean Girls came out on DVD so slight celebration LOL. Not really. Actually I have no clue why I did it. I'm happy you liked the cliffie. OoOoOo I haven't made that annoying jeopardy music for a long time! Thanks for your review and good luck with the meds! Must...rip...eyes...off...reviews...**

**hikaru: Wowie. Calm yourself! Actually never mind I like enthuasiasm! LOL yes me and my cliffies...you never know when they're coming. Are you a werewolf? 'Cause if you are I might be able to add you into the plot somewhere...lol..j/ks. Thank you for the review though!**

**owlpostagain: Yes, yes I know. I am dying of need to know ness of SO many stories! Everybody needs to learn to update SOON. lol. Thanks for the review too!**

**Bhekie: Seamus is beginning to bug everyone! But he's going to be around for a while. No break-ups yet. And when there are break-ups they'll be with people you didn't suspect! Thanks for reviewing too. **

**airhead14: But it was excelleeent (said -style-with-fingers-lasping-evily) Pansy? Eloise? ..:cackles:.. Who knows? Thank you for reviewing also!**

**bethzc: You know I'm wondering how my reviewers are dying and somehow becoming ressurected when the latest chapter comes out. Kind of freaky lol. Hermione won't be leaving Seamus...yet. Or so you all hope and expect! Thanks for the reviews too!**

**SwollenFridge: Well yeah I know I didn't explain that yet but all that will come out by the time the story is finished. Of course since the story is in Ron's perspective the others might know why and not of told him because...well now that's just too much plot lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Noubliz: I don't know how I can be so cruel. Oh wait, yeah I do because I am LOL! I hope it doesn't distract you too much. Thanks about the cliffhanger kudos and for the review too!**

**Miss-Court-A-Doo: Could be anybody I suppose but the answer is HERE. Da Da Da! Aren't almost all cliffhangers evil in good stories? Thanks for reviewing too!**

**Mijy: Who is it? Read ahead! Sometimes don't you wonder if I'm writing the thank-yous so lengthy to get you guys distracted? LOL. j/ks. Thank you for reviewing and all! Greatly appreciated. **

**Siriusfan9: Thanks! I'm glad I can voice Ron nicely. I have a friend who's a lot like him so yeah. I'm proud to have him to par according to you! I try. lol. I'm happy the family's appealing to you! I can also relate to the family dinner's myself. It's not something I enjoy but it's something I've gotten used to and I flow with. **

**Nandinha Shinomori: Yeah I'm a down-right witch! (Pun not intended!) I'm sure all the reviewers want to know who the girl is. Wow I'm glad you liked it and read it all in a day! Thank you SO much for saying my story is an exceptional one and taking the time to translate! It's so flattering and nice to hear! I totally understand the review and thanks for writing it and saying I'm a good writer! By the way what is your first language? **

**LunaAqua: Thank you for reviewing. I didn't think so many people would get so curious about the soul mate but they have which is awesome! hehe. **

**soonerchick117: Thanks! The Weasleys always have been and will be an interesting family. I glad you liked the part they played in this particular story. **

**fairygirl100: Just like Hermione can't see Ron's the "one" you can't see the girl I guess. She's sort of under your nose yet not quite. Thank you for revieiwng too!**

**Silver Ice: Yeah I know you were all expecting to find out but...meh. LOL. I was planning to add it in the chapter but yet I decided on the cliffie. Thanks for the thing about the explanations because I want people to understand what kind of people they are because I think each family might have one or two of them in it. Ross is a very Crabbe/Goyle type person lol. Thanks for revieiwing and just hold on a bit more it's here!..**

**Can I add that I love you all? You're the bestestest! LOL even though that's not a word! I realize the cliffhanger might've been a surprise one but that's how I like to do my cliffies. Sudden death style. I think it's awesome you all reviewed. Thank you so much! Well enough blab more write eh? **

* * *

Daphne Greengrass.

Ron coughed up his pumpkin juice, "_Daphne Greengrass_?"

She was standing there looking especially pale against all the red hair. Her blood red mouth was pulled into a smirk.

"Weasley" she tutted, "Close your mouth."

"You know each other?" Fred asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, I interviewed him" Daphne said simply and took a seat between Fred and George.

"Well how wonderful! You're both already accquainted!" Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"Yes quite" Daphne said taking a sip from her glass of pumpkin juice and scowling as if it was something very untasteful, "George what is this anyways?"

"Pumpkin juice" George said poking at his turkey. Daphne didn't comment but Ron never saw her drink out of that glass again.

"So do you work with Hermione?" Harry questioned casually. Ron had told him about the Vampire but he doubted Harry knew that she was seated in front of his eyes.

Daphne nodded slowly and she caught Ron's eyes. They were teasing him. Daring him to speak up and exclaim to them all that she was a Vampire. Ron suddenly felt that he wasn't hungry anymore. How could he be when his brother was with a Vampire? His _soul mate_.

'That doesn't mean a thing' Ron chatised himself, 'The Ministry could've gotten it mixed up.'

But he knew it couldn't be true. The Ministry didn't just 'mess things up.' How could they be meant for one another when Daphne and George were complete opposites. It was like mixing jelly and cheese. It wasn't right and he'd know since he'd ate a jelly-and-cheese-sandwich himself. Then again he and Hermione were opposites and he was crazy about her.

He almost wished he'd never met Daphne and never known she was a Vampire. How happy would he have been then to finally meet George's soul mate. He'd have thought she was sort of pale and dark and strange looking but not that she was a Vampire.

"Molly I see stains on the tablecloth and you know I really can't eat on a tablecloth with stains on it" Mrs. Peasegood said with a sigh.

"What do you suggest I do then Jocelyn?" Mrs. Weasley said through clenched teeth while mantaining a forced smile.

"Ron" Daphne said drawing attention away from the silent ongoing argument between his mother and his aunt, "Who are you here with?"

"Hermione..." Ron said slowly. He was going to be sure to be extra careful talking to Daphne this time around. No entrancing this time.

"Oh really?" Daphne said in mock surprise, "I thought Hermione was with Seamus?"

Ron could feel his face burn up. He realized how pathetic he must've seemed to everyone today. Bringing someone else's girlfriend to the dinner. What was he thinking? He shouldn't have said yes when Hermione proposed the idea.

"She is with Seamus" Ron said flatly.

"Then why is she here with you?" Daphne inquired getting thoroughly intrigued.

"Daph-

George began to speak but was interrupted when Ron managed to respond.

"She's doing me a favor" Ron clarified with as much dignity as he could muster at the moment.

"So you've brought someone else's girlfriend to the dinner?" Sissy implored a smug grin hitching across her face.

"I see no problem with it as long as he's brought her plantonically" Mrs. Weasley sniffed coldly.

"Molly are you saying that you permit your boys to date young ladies who are currently dating other men? That's direct support of infidelity" Mrs. Peasegood demanded trying to come across as shocked. Instead she looked elated for nailing something on Mrs. Weasley.

"That's not what she meant!" Ginny huffed indignantly. She seemed furious at Mrs. Peasegood's attempt to tarnish Mrs. Weasley's good-natured reputation.

"Oh shut up Ginny" Lola said with a slight eyeroll.

"Don't you go telling my little sister to shut up! You shut up!" Fred yelped.

"Don't _you _tell _my _little sister to shut up!" Ross piped up suddenly. He surprised everyone by his little speech. Usually Ross never spoke a word when there was food on his plate.

"What do you plan to do about it?" Fred retorted. The anger and intesity level in the room seemed to be rising...

"I'll punch your face out" Ross growled, taking a bite of turkey between every other word.

"I'd like to see you try" Fred said a mischeavious smile.

Ross' eyes darted from his Thanksgiving dinner to the superior expression on his face. To the surprise of all in the room he chose pride over hunger and lunged at Fred suddenly across the dinner table. Food fell every which way. And Ron saw cranberry sauce slide all over Ross' fat stomach. He felt a warm wet sensation in his pants but not from Hermione's hand landing on his thigh and giving it a squeeze but from all the gravy that fell into his lap. Luckily his glass of pumpkin juice didn't fall on him but fell to the floor and shattered. Harry who was covered in stuffing made a splendid catch of the turkey and Charlie managed to duck the knife that was making for his forehead. Becky let out a stifled cry as the pitcher of pumpkin juice fell into her lap causing another one of her dress robes to be ruined at another Weasley event. Fleur patted her back sympathetically and led her out of the kitchen to the bathroom.

Fred and Ross were rolling around the floor in the mess of their dinner. Arms and legs flailed wildly. Harry, George and Ron stood to cheer Fred on as the rest of the onlookers shook their heads miserably in protest.

"Oh dear" Mr. Weasley said wearily, "Fred, Ross, get off each other. This isn't the time."

But the shouts of "Fight, Fight, Fight!" drowned out his word of reason. In the background, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Peasegood began their own argument.

"Tell your boy to get off my baby!" Mrs. Peasegood squealed, her handbag swining like crazy at her side.

"Why don't I tell your baby to shove-

"Come on Fred you can take the Pansy!" George cheered. Roars of triumph erupted when Fred socked Ross in the nose.

suddenly became aware of the current wrestling match in her kitchen and took immediate action.

"FRED! ROSS!" she shouted over the rest of them, "Do not continue to fight! No! Alright that's it! Expelliarmus!"

Fred and Ross both flew apart to different parts of the room. Fred landed on the table and Ross against a window, which cracked under his mass pressure. They got up soon enough and the silence that followed was almost frightening.

"I cannot believe that my family would ever do such a-such a-" Mrs. Weasley broke off unable to speak any further.

"It's not our fault!" Ron spoke suddenly, "It's Daphne's!"

He pointed to her rather lamely and stupidly. He didn't know why he was blaimg her but it _was_ her fault. She stared at him with raised eyebrows. And for once Ron thought she looked frightened of what he was about to say next. She was afraid he would spill her secret and his family wouldn't accept her any longer. Ron knew they had a mutual silent agreement that he was not going to give away the secret. But some promise were meant to be broken.

"She did this because she thinks she can tempt be and I'll do nothing! Like I won't give away that she's a Vampire!" Ron exclaimed.

"_Ron_!" George and Hermione gasped together. A rush of guilt flooded him as he realized the horror of what he'd done.

Daphne shut her eyes and breathed out slowly. Everyone was silent aside from Penelope and Mrs. Peasegood who were screaming uncontrollably.

"Is this a joke?" Mrs. Peasegood breathed, "Molly you know full well I have a fear of Vampires and ghosts!"

Before could speak the ghoul in the attic began howling again.

"Is-is that a ghost?" Mrs. Peasegood whimpered, "This is it Molly, we're leaving! I don't suspect we'll be back next time you invite us over for Thanksgiving! I always knew you were jealous!"

Mrs. Peasegood grabbed Mr. Peasegood and dragged him out of the kitchen. Their children followed them with the rest of the household on their tail.

"Jocelyn wait" Mrs. Weasley called out. Mrs. Peasegood stopped in her steps.

"Yes Molly?" Mrs. Peasegood said hoping to get an apology.

"You forgot your handbag" Mrs. Weasley replied calmly holding it out. Mrs. Peasegood gave a frustration "Hmph!" and snatched her bag away.

"Thank you Molly and did you know your bra strap is showing?" Mrs. Peasegood snarled. Ron stepped forward but Mrs. Weasley's arm stopped him in his tracks.

"At least I'm wearing a bra" Mrs. Weasley said standing tall and proud.

A few people gave appreciative laughs and Mrs. Peasegood let out an odd sort of whiny before stomping out the door. Bill shut it behind them and turned back to face them all. They opened their mouths to apology to Mrs. Weasley but nothing seem to come out. What was their to say? They'd messed up badly. The Peasegoods were likely to never come back. Which seemed to Ron a rather good thing.

But yet Mrs. Weasley didn't shout but said quietly, "Living room, now."

Nervously they marched to the living room and stood there uncomfortably. They were sure to get it now.

"Sit" Mrs. Weasley ordered. They all sat in a chorus and glanced between each other with shifty eyes. All of their eyes darted to Mrs. Weasley, however, when she began to laugh hysterically.

"That-laughs-was the-giggles-best Thanksgiving-more laughter-ever!" Mrs. Weasley said through peals of laughter. She fell into a seat beside Luna who stared at her wide-eyed.

"But Mum-you're not mad?" Fred questioned unnerved.

"Mad? No! I've been trying to think of a way to get rid of the dinner tradition for about fourteen years!" said sighing with contentment, "And the ghouls sounding like a ghost and the whole Daphne being a Vampire, it was perfect!"

"I'm sorry" Daphne mumbled lowering her eyes. Her reaction made the atmosphere in the room gain seriousness.

"I-I think it's cool that you're a Vampire" Harry said anxiously, "You know, cause I've never met one."

A short silence preceded until Ginny spoke up, "Me...me too."

"Yes but obviously Ron doesn't agree" George hissed sounding mad for the first time in a long time. Ron winced. He'd made him that way. George stood and huffed out of the room. Daphne shot him a dirty look and chased after George.

The family looked upon Ron expectantly.

"What do you-? You want me to fix this?" Ron gruffed, "Mum shot him a glare-oh alright. I'll go talk to him."

Ron roamed through the house searching for George. This was one of those situations he often didn't find himself in. It usually took something incredibly terrible to upset George. Actually Ron found he hadn't seen him upset since his father was in St. Mungo's when a Death Eater had hit him with seven Stunners in a row that nearly killed him.

Finally Ron found George hunched on the same rock he'd been on at Ginny's Birthday Party. Daphne was kneeling beside him and patting his back with her white hands. Her head was placed in his back and he stroked her smooth hair slowly. Ron didn't know if it was because it was awfully dark or maybe he was hallucinating but somehow underneath the starry sky they looked almost perfect for each other. Well perhaps not perfect. Right. That was the word. They looked right. As if it was meant to be. Sometimes maybe opposites were put together so that they could balance out their strengths and weaknesses.

"George" Ron whispered as quietly as possible, "George can I talk to you."

"Go away Ronniekins" George sulked. But it seemed Daphne wouldn't let him do so.

"George, talk to him" Daphne said in a tone Ron never heard her use, "He may be an idiot but he _is _your brother and everything worked out. Didn't it?"

George stared at Ron then nodded. Daphne gave an actual smile then stood.

"I'll give you two some alone time" Daphne said passing Ron.

"Thanks" he said oddly nodding.

She nodded seriously before walking inside.

"George, I'm a prat" Ron breathed out.

George's light-hearted laughter floated through the air, "I _know _that."

"I'm sorry too" Ron responded.

"I know that too" George admitted, "Just don't do it again, alright? Or else next time I'll have to hex your face to swell like buttocks."

"Promise" Ron said giving an appreciative laugh. George gestured for him to sit next to him and Ron sat.

"She's pregnant" George said.

"She-what?" Ron said in surprise.

"Yeah, I reacted the same way. It's lucky I love her" George said rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Sure is" Ron said and he gave a low whistle.

"Do you think I'll make a good father?" George questioned him.

Ron pondered his for a moment before saying, "Definitely. You'll teach the kid how to play pranks on all it's little friends and when they get to Hogwarts you can tell them about all the secret passages and stuff. Your baby's going to be a Quidditch player and a good one at that because of the Weasley genes."

George grinned, "You think so?"

"I know so" Ron said simply.

"You'll make a great father too I bet" George said thoughtfully, "But your kid won't have as much fun as mine because it's going to have Hermione for a mother."

"Hermione?" Ron said incredulously, "She isn't ever going to be with me."

"Au contraire" George replied, "You'll end up together it's obvious. Karma, Ron, Karma."

Was it? Ron smiled warmly. Even if it wasn't it was nice to hear. A change from hearing about how her and Seamus were perfect. It was then that Ron noticed something on George's back and gave a gleeful laugh. Someone had hexed the back of his robes to glow the words, 'Hex me' in bright red. Evident work of a girlfriend that was catching onto her boyfriend's habits. Maybe, just maybe, Daphne Greengrass was George's soul mate.

* * *

**Author's Note: Too busy to comment much. Hope you liked it! Please review! Couldn't get it edited! Sorry! Bye!**

**xoxo**

**Winky!**


	14. A stroll down Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: Well I would've been in a mental hospital if I thought I wrote Harry Potter, wouldn't I? **

**You know what I realized...less than I week till I go to Asia! Which is awesome for me but badish for the story! I mean people will have to wait for a LONG time for me to review! I wonder...I think I can manage about two more updates after this one before I go 'cause you guys sort of deserve it for being so great to this story! Speaking of that actually let's get to the thank-yous!**

**trikkity: Kill me? Oh come on, he isn't going to read this! LOL. I know! George is going to be a DAD! My god all the things that are going through my head about the kid are wild! LOL! So is tomorrow Monday? Possibly Tuesday? LOL. I love you and thanks for reading my fic! (It's not gang, it's gangSTA!) **

**Leslie: Hey thanks! I'm glad you like the way I write. I'm still sort of coming into my own with that. I may be biased on whether Hermione is going to end up with Harry or Ron but I know what you mean. But there are quite a few Ron/Hermione fanfictions out there. Good ones too if you look hard enough. I _personally _think that it's so totally going to be R/Hr. It just depends if I'm going to make it that way in this story..hmm..lol**

**gonzogirl: Wow thank you so much! I love Hr/R fics too. Yes I've read from many reviewers about my Thanksgiving mess-up. LOL! Goes to show I don't always have my facts straight!**

**I heart Snape: You'll understand the Harry becoming an Auror so quick thing. It sort of has to do with the Second War. Same with the Hermione thing but less then in Harry's case. If I don't make sense ignore it lol. You'll find out soon enough. 19 and 20 are young ages to be getting married but I know a lot of couples that have done it. Even in HP world there's Lily and James who got maried pretty young. Thanks for reviewing and the questions because I love giving clues! (sometimes)**

**bethzc: Woot! lol yeah Daphne was pretty unexpected to Ron too. Haha nice guesses. It's nice it was a surprise; I like doing that. Thanks a bunch for reviewing too! It really makes my day!**

**lindsey-31: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the ending because I was racking my brain for about a minute to come up with that! Which is pretty longish for me! I like putting a magical twist on Muggle things like instead of a 'Kick me' sign a 'Hex me' sign. It's fun to imagine up that they do sometimes! I can totally see why JKR likes it. **

**Bhekie: Thanks it's good to hear that you liked it. Yeah no recent break-ups! And when there is a break-up I hope all of you don't assume it's Hermione and Seamus because you know me and my love of sudden twists! Haha I'm glad you enjoyed the ending!**

**QueEnfullofDrama: Wow wow wow! Thanks for being so kind to this story! Yeah I try but sometimes reviews are nice to read to make you feel good! Like someone out there is actually reading about what you've (or in my case, Ron) has got to say! Love me, love the story, whatever! Just as long as you read it's awesome! **

**Silver Ice: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! I think almost all the readers were skeptical about Daphne and George and it was no different in Ron's case. But I'm happy that you like Ron discovered they're not such a bad couple! Yeah they've finally escaped the Peasegood's rain of terror! I'm glad you mentioned the Hermione/Seamus thing. Yes it's quite true that something fishy is going down. It's good for some, bad for others. **

**MeryKey-7: Yeah not so many Ron/Hermione moments. But the chapters following will include more. I'm happy you were open to the George/Daphne pairing. It was an interesting mix. But I dared LOL. Thanks for reviewing too!**

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: Uh huh it was not what most people were thinking! I'm glad you liked it though! And oh yeah thank you for your review, it was greatly appreciated!**

**airhead14: Hey! Yeah it was quite the SHOCKER for some people. Hehe nice to hear that it was fun! George's kid will be half/half of course. George is safe and purely wizard! (which is pretty cool on it's own!) Thank you for the review also!**

**Jerri: Oh wow so far that makes 4 Canadians I've met through fanfiction. Which is awesome! Thanks for reviewing too! I'll try to update as much as possible before I leave. **

**Brooke Monica: Thanks so much! lol..I liked the chapter too! Ron was a prat but sometimes I think he just can't control himself. Yup she is pregnant! It's pretty cool and intriguing! Later plot foreshadowed! **

**Miss-Court-A-Doo: Thank you! Wonderfulness! Yup I like hearing that! Don't worry I'll give you more R/Hr action in this chapter since the last two were sort of...flat lol. **

**Mijy: Hehe the last part was sort of cute. Thank you for reviewing it's greatly appreciated!**

**Nandinha Shinomori: I'm glad you thought Daphne was the right choice in the situation! Yeah there was some hidden fluff with George/Daphne and Ron's chat with George. George's baby will be half-vamp. The description you've got is pretty accurate actually. You're brazilian? (hey cool I have a ****brazilian fan!) That's awesome because my cousins lived in Brazil for a long time and can speak portuguese too! But somehow I haven't caught on! It's sounds like a beautiful language though! Understanding you was easy you're pretty good at English. Thanks for the big review!**

**Siriusfan9: Haha that's cute! Thank you so much! I'm glad you gave me the thumbs up or I guess betterly put the smiley! **

**soonerchick117: LOL I'm happy to see the 'Hex me' bit and the 'jelly and cheese sandwich' part was so appealing to you! My dad actually does eat jelly and cheese sandwichs and likes them! Bleach! Odd taste! Anywho thanks for reviewing! **

**reihino2003: Aww thanks for the sweet review! Makes me feel GOOD. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last! **

**hikaru: Haha..WOW. I don't doubt for a second that you knew it! Yup her, not all things are perfect in my head haha. I'll try not to accentuate on the drinking blood part lots. I'm not hindu either but yes KARMA. Thanks for reviewing and being so "wow" lol. (you shy? noo...) And I think werewolves are pretty damn cool too! **

**AmyChris: Thank you! I'm glad you read all the chapters and liked the story! And thank you for saying I'm an amazing writer. All of your compliments are really flattering! **

**LunaAqua: Hiya, I'm happy to hear that the last part was liked on your behalf. I'm pretty sure everyone had doubts about Daphne but I'm glad I managed to get most people to convert and like her! Thanks for reviewing too!**

**Wow wow wow! All of you reviewers kick ass! Thank you SO much for reviewing! It means so much to me! Encourages me to go on each time! **

* * *

The first snowfall of the year came a three days before Christmas (**Author's Note: I know this one is celebrated in England!**) and Ron found himself roaming the streets of Diagon Alley aimlessly in search of Christmas gifts for everyone. He hadn't gotten hardly anyone a gift yet because, as usual, he'd waited till last minute to go Christmas shopping. The streets were filled mostly with men like himself who had also decided to be tardy this year.

Ron rubbed his frost-bitten nose with his frost-bitten fingers and decided to warm up with a coffee from Diagon Alley Cafe. The cold winter winds played with his hair as he struggled to walk against the direction of the snowfall. His hair was the brightest color in the whole of Diagon Alley. His feet crunched the snow as he passed the mostly empty shops. Some were even closed this close to Christmas.

They probably thought no one would be out this close to Christmas either. Only pathetic losers like himself. He wondered when he'd become one of them. A pathetic loser that is. It seemed just a few months ago he'd been completely content with his life. Just happy with being famous, having thefamily everyone was envious of, being friends with the types of people most would die to touch, and dating witches any wizard would want. But somehow ever since he'd met Hermione his perfect world didn't seem so perfect anymore. 'Perfect' didn't seem right anymore either. He wanted something _more_. He wanted _love_.

He laughed at himself. It was an unaturally high cold laugh coming from him. Icy, cruel. It didn't suit him. It wouldn't have suited everyone. And yet he found himself racking his brain over who it had one belonged to. When it came to him, it came so quickly he was almost frightened. It was the high-pitched laugh of Lord Voldemort he'd just immitated. A chill crept over him which was more overwhelming then the wintery breeze. It shrouded him like a dark veil and he almost found it hard to breath. His sudden adreneline rush caused his heart to start beating faster and he dared to shoot a look over his shoulder.

No one was there but it didn't calm him at all. Somehow, no matter how crazy it sounded he'd almost felt as if Lord Voldemort had been lurking behind him. He tried to laugh at his own absurdity but ended up shoving his fist in his mouth to choke it out. The cold laughter was about to come, he'd known it. He picked up a mad dash to the Diagon Alley Cafe and got curious stares from passers-by who were all wondering where Ron Weasley was running off to. Ron vaguely picked up the chit-chat of a father and son as he whizzed by in a hurry knocking some of their shopping over.

"Where does the bloody hell he think he's going?" a father grumbled angrily commencing on stuffing his gifts back in his shopping bag.

"It's _Ron Weasley_, Dad!" a boy defended him valiantly, "He's probably going to save someone with Harry Potter."

Save someone? Right now the only person he felt he needed to save was hismelf. After all wasn't he going insane? Thinking evil overlords who were supposed to be dead were creeping up on him. He grateful when he reached the door to the Diagon Alley Cafe. The warm glow of the cafe washed over him and he let out a sigh of relief that was cut short when he noticed Hermione and Seamus in a corner of the coffee house. They began waving him over. He hesitated but somehow found himself sitting at their table anyways.

"What are you doing out in this cold?" Hermione asked him with an arched eyebrow. She looked so warm and cozy in her red sweater as opposed to him.

"I should be asking you two the same" Ron said not truly replying.

"Came out for a cuppa. And you?" Seamus explained forcing him to answer the question.

"Shopping for presents" Ron admitted holding the hot mug of coffee in his hands, "Aaah the the feel of warmth."

"Ron you _really _need to learn not to wait last minute" Hermione said frowning, "You should've made a shopping list of what to get everyone at least a month or two ago. That's what I do and it helps a whole lot."

"Hermione are you talking about exams or Christmas shopping?" Ron asked rolling his eyes.

Hermione sniffed and shut up. After glaring at Ron for the period of a minute she got up and headed off to the bathroom.

"Did you buy anything yet?" Seamus said sipping his own coffee.

"Erm, I bought this pocket watch for my Dad since he's always late" Ron said pulling out the only gift he'd bought in the two hours he'd been here. It was a beautiful silvery antique which he'd paid a lot of galleons for so he was hoping it would help his father's punctuality even in the slightest way.

"Mmm...this says it's three. You'd better set it to the right time" Seamus said.

"It is set to the right time" Ron clarified, "I remember asking the store owner to do it because I was in a rush."

"It's three already? Damn it! My watch must've stopped! It still says one-thirty!" Seamus cursed profusely, "I have to go. Tell Hermione I'll meet her back at home around seven."

"Where are you going in such a buzz anyways?" Ron inquired curiously.

"Still planning things for the big proposal" Seamus began, "I want it to be perfect, you know? I want it all finished up so I can propose in the New Year."

Ron merely nodded because there were too many thoughts fluttering through his mind at the moment. It was too confusing to speak. Day by day the engagement just seemed to be dawning closer and he couldn't stop it. He thought forward to how this time next year Hermione might even be _married_. It was too vivid and scary a thought for Ron so he quickly pushed it to the back of his head.

"Where's Seamus?" Hermione asked sharply. Her voice cut through the air and practically made Ron jump out of his skin.

"Don't-do-that!" Ron scowled, "I could've dropped my coffee you know!"

"God forbid that" Hermione said shaking her head, "Now where did Seamus go off to?"

"Business meeting" Ron yawned. Hermione took her seat at the table and a dreaded silence followed. Something felt strangely different between them today. As if they were almost shy and embarrassed to be sitting so closely knit.

Ron cleared his throat, "So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Well Seamus has to go to Ireland to visit his grandmother" Hermione started, "But I decided to skip that so your mother invited me to spend Christmas at the Burrow."

"Why did you skip spending time with Seamus?" Ron implored hoping he didn't sound too eager.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know why" Hermione mused, " I guess I almost was hoping I would get asked to come to the Burrow because I miss the way we all used to be. You know before fifth year started. I-something strange keeps coming over me lately. "

"What would that be?" Ron said dropping his voice lower.

"I believe I'm tempted to do something horrible to someone I love dearly as a friend. But only as a friend." Hermione said dropping her voice lower too.

Ron pulled his face back and gave her a good long look. She looked nervous and twitchy as if she didn't know what was to become of her.

"What can be that tempting?" Ron whispered. He didn't know why he had suddenly accustomed to whispering but in a way the situation had him feel as if he should.

"If only you knew" Hermione mumbled playing with her fingers, "But it's one of those things you can't help. It's-it's there. Envy, greed, infidelity, love. Would you be able to resist it?"

"Depends on what I'm being tempted with" Ron said slightly breathlessly. His face was awfully close to hers and if he 'accidently' leaned foward just an inch or so he would've plummeted mouth first into a deep kiss.

"Well, this chat got surprisingly serious, surprisingly fast" Hermione worded, "I should probably get going."

"Right" Ron said nodding sensibly, "I should be going too."

Neither of them moved.

"This is silly" Hermione finally pulling away a tad giggly, "I'll see you on Christmas, bye."

Ron bid her farewell and felt the Diagon Alley Cafe too. After the warmth of what he'd just felt inside the great winter weather seemed even more colder than usual. He bitterly restarted his search of the perfect Christmas gifts.

* * *

After five hours of vigourous work he'd managed to all his presents but one. It was Hermione's. He had no idea what to get her. What would she want anyways? She'd gotten her star. She'd gotten her perfect little world.

He thought back to the Diagon Alley Cafe. All she'd mentioned was she'd wanted everything to be like it was before. A blast from the past evidently but how was he supposed to get her _that_. As if on cue, he passed by a store named _Past Photography_. Oddly enough he'd never noticed it before even though he'd been past here many times before. Perhaps he'd been in a rush all those times or there'd been to many people around. Whatever the reason was, the store had definitely caught his attention now.

He headed in and found the store barren and empty aside from a frail old wizard behind the counter. Ron made a beeline for him and waited for the man to acknowledge his presence.

Two minutes later when he still hadn't been noticed Ron cleared his throat. It promptly caught the old wizards attention.

"Anybody there?" he hacked out.

"Err yes. My name's Ron Weasley." Ron said, "And I-uh-want to know what exactly your services are here Mr-?"

"Mr. Imago. Inigo Imago" the wizard puffed, "Your eyes are blue then?"

"Uh yeah. Yeah they are" Ron said utterly confused. It was then that Mr. Imago looked up into his eyes that he realized the old wizard was blind. He had no iris' only two aquamarine pupils.

"Shocked? It doesn't bother me. Actually it makes all the other senses sharper" Mr. Imago explained, "So back to business. Here at Past Photography we help people photograph their past by sending them back in time through a safe precedure."

"But-what if someone changes the course of history?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Hmm...maybe I misused my words. When you are 'sent back in time' you are sent time to your body, your old form. And you are given the time of half an hour within your former body to shoot a picture of whatever you want." Mr. Imago went on.

"Really? So I could go back being a teenager for half an hour?" Ron inquired excitedly.

"Precisely. But you must sign a contract before you do so promising not to alter the sequence of events. Especially in your case Mr. Weasley for it can alter not just your live but the history of the Wizarding World" Mr. Imago said and Ron thought for a second his pupils widened seriously.

"Alright, alright, I'll sign" Ron said carelessly. He wanted to go back. To where it all started. Before he'd had the scars of fending off Voldemort or losing Hermione. When there was just the trio and their friendship between them. A time where Sirius, Lupin and Tonks were still alive. A time when Dumbledore lived in all of his might.

After signing the contract he was asked which time in his life he'd actually wanted to go to.

He pondered over this for a moment before responding, "The summer before my fifth year. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, at around seven when there was a party to celebrate Hermione and I becoming Prefects."

The particular day he chose wasn't the best day of his life, nor was it the happiest or the most perfect. But it was the only day he could think back to when they were all together, all healthy, all sane.

"I'll need to get that particular time in a Pensieve Mr. Weasley" Mr. Imago stated holding out a rather dirty brown pensieve, "Call me when you're ready."

Ron nodded and thought hard. In order to place a thought into a pensieve you needed to concentrate on that certain memory. He thought hard back to the party. The sign reading _Congratulations Ron and Hermione, New Prefects_, his new Cleansweep, and the delicious food. He stuck his want to his hairline and an ooze of silvery memory came pouring out into the pensieve.

"Ready I see" Mr. Imago commented, "Alright then take this and this and this."

Mr. Imago thrust a time turner around his neck, a self-taking camera and handed him a potion.

"Now as the time turner begins to take you back you must sip his potion no matter how time-sick you feel" Mr. Imago explained, "Or there'll be two Ron Weasleys in the past and that could lead to great catastrophies."

Ron nodded trying to take it all in.

"Now let's see. Seeminly to coordinate with the memory you must turn the Time Turner around seven times" Mr. Imago said briefly.

Ron responded with a gulp and began to turn. It was nerve-racking knowing that he was about to see everyone when they were five years less what they would be now.

Quickly and ever so surely his surroundings began to grow into a blurr. He popped the cork off the potion vial and forced the liquid to his mouth. It washed down his throat easily enough although it had a queer taste. A sudden feeling began to rise in him as if his soul was leaving his body.

But as easily as the feeling came it went also and soon Ron found himself sitting at the dining table in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place reaching his hand out to a platter of brownies. The camera was in his lap. He sat there for a second barely taking it all in.

"Ron can you pass me some roast beef?" Ginny asked him casually. Ron's neck swung around and he faced his younger sister. She was only _fourteen_ in this time fold. Ron felt as if it were only yesterday that Ginny had celebrated turning nineteen.

"Ron, hello? Are you alright?" Ginny said sounding worried.

"Uh I'm fine" Ron said finding his voice. Yet it wasn't quite his. It was the crackly, young voice of fifteen year old Ron. He looked down upon himself and saw the gangly, thin body of a Ron who hadn't become a Quidditch player yet.

"Well are you passing me the roast beef or not?" Ginny questioned getting irritable.

"Oh yeah right" Ron nodded and he handed her the roast beef. After that he was done being hassled he stared around the room. Sirius and Lupin were _alive_. They chatting between themselves. And Ron found himself almost wishing he could tell everyone especially Sirius what was to come by the end of their fifth school year. He bit his tongue and kept quiet. Instead he looked around the rest of the room. Fred and George were in a corner with Mundungus obviously making some kind of black deal. Harry was sitting at the table rather silently with only one scar. He was sure to get many more in the span of the next five years. Mad-Eye and Kingsley seemed the same and Tonks was her usual bubbly self. Bill and Charlie were a likeness of their future selves except here they looked older and more worried about what was to come. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the room making sure everyone got something to eat in her usual fashion and Mr. Weasley was looking more healthy than Ron had seen him in years.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

Ron turned to his other side and saw Hermione sitting there. She was just as beautiful. Perhaps shorter. He almost wanted to touch her, to hold her. But he knew that would alter history a great deal.

"Erm, my new broom" Ron said lamely.

"You boys and your Quidditch" Hermione sighed, "All it does is get you worked up."

Ron was about to back down but he knew his fifteen year old self wouldn't have taken that shot at Quidditch sitting down.

"It's the same with you and books" Ron replied.

"You're impossible" Hermione frowned.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" Ron said hoping he was keeping up his act well.

"Right" Hermione said with an eyeroll, "Do you realize you're a Prefect this year? You can't go messing off all the time. You are a role model."

"Ugh" Ron scowled, "Being a Prefect isn't about being a role model. It's about giving Slytherins detention whenever the bloody hell I feel like it."

"Ron you cannot undermine the Prefect Policy. Dumbledore made you Prefect because he obviously thought you would've made a good role model. Or else he would've chosen Seamus or something" Hermione said aimlessly.

"Seamus? Why are you talking about Seamus? Do you like him or something?" Ron said all in one breath. Could it be that her infatuation for him went back this far?

"Of course I don't like Seamus. I'm just saying" Hermione sniffed, "Why would it matter to _you _who I like?"

"It doesn't. _I'm _just saying" Ron smirked.

Hermione shook her head, "It's practically seven thirty, shouldn't you be arguing with someone else?"

Almost seven thirty? He only had half an hour here and he was wasting it!

"Hey Everyone" Ron called over the noise, "How about a group portrait?"

There was a mumur of approval.

"What a wonderful idea Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said elated.

"Alright all of you get ranged together" Ron grinned. He was really going to get his picture.

"I'll skip" Harry said gruffly.

"Aw come on mate" Ron moaned. He should've known Harry would be complicated. After all this was one of his most rage-filled years.

"No Ron, just you go at it. Leave me out" Harry retorted.

"Harry please" Ron begged, "Do it for me?"

Harry glared daggers into him and eventually marched over to the group that was huddled together. Ron smiled at him and set-up the camera. He then joined the happy group and squeezed between Harry and Hermione. He threw his hand around both of their shoulders causing them to give him odd looks. But they also joined the procession and threw their arms around him too.

Mrs. Weasley held out her wand and called, "_Portraito_."

A blinding flash was Ron's last memory of the past as he felt his soul and body merge together. He tripped over a trunk in Past Photography and crashed to the floor. He brushed himself off and handed Mr. Imago the camera.

"Did you get all you wanted?" Mr. Imago questioned him in a whisper.

"And more" Ron added.

The corner's of Mr. Imago's mouth twitched as he took the time turner and potion vial from Ron.

"Young sir, can I suggest something of you?" Mr. Imago said turning away fromh him and ripping the film out of the camera.

"Course" Ron shrugged following him.

"Have you been feeling dark presences lately?" Mr. Imago continued dipping the film in a potion.

"Why yes. Yes I have" Ron said awestruck. The presence of Lord Voldemort but how could Mr. Imago know?

"Those presences are not of who you think they are. The dark presence you feel comes from you yourself. It comes from a black heart" Mr. Imago said thoughtfully, "You like every other strong man have your faults Mr. Weasley but the greatest one is yourself. Your desire to hide your heart will eventually destroy it and therefore you will destroy your own being single handedly."

Ron bit his lip, "Are you done with that picture?"

Mr. Imago turned to face him hurriedly, "Here."

Ron took the envelope all his pictures were in and paid the man. He commenced his leave but he felt a light hand on his shoulder.

You will listen to what I have worded to you Mr. Weasley?" Mr. Imago implored.

"Yes I will think it over" Ron responded heading outside. Once he was back in the cobbled street again he pushed Mr. Imago's advice to the far reaches of his mind and the dark presence he'd felt returned once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: That was almost a flash-back chapter! Except not quite! I hope you liked it! It was a darker chapter! I'll follow it up with a lighter one! Oh and I hope to hear from you all again!**

**love**

**Winky**


	15. Not so Silent Night

**Disclaimer: Oh I'm too excited to write a disclaimer. I'm going to Asia YAY!**

**For me it seems like an eternity until I finally get to go to Asia! Not that I won't miss this story and hearing from you all! You all have been _very _good to this story so far and I want to thank you for that. I hope you'll still wait for the next chapter while I'm away. It'll only be like a two month wait. Haha but you can be sure that if I can get my hands on an Asian computer I'll try to type up the latest chappie! **

**Now to thank the people who matter most. (Besides Ron and Hermione and Me of course!LOL)**

**Mijy: I'm glad you liked it! Yeah Ron can really get frustrating sometimes. He's too shy with Hermione about his feelings! Thank you for reviewing too by the way!**

**trikkity: tofay hahah. At first I thought you met touche like we saw in Hope and Faith last week lol. Thanks for liking me yo yeah yo LOL. Oh and remember when I thought your name was TRICK KITTY not trikkity? lol. Come to see me before I leeaavvveee!**

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: Oh don't feel the need to apologize. I'll live lol. Thanks for liking the last chapter so much! I'm not sure where I get all these ideas. They only seem to come while I write fanfiction. Yet with original fiction it takes me a bit longer to think of things. Good luck with thinking of things to write up!**

**Siriusfan9: Yeah Sirius totally rocks and it was sad to see him go! I don't know ANYONE who's perfect lol. And we all know full well Harry and Ron sure aren't. I'm going to Singapore/Bangladesh/India. (I have Bengali-Chinese-Yemeni blood in me! I directly descend from those cultures!) Thank you and thank you for everything you said!**

**Devilsdream-15: Thanks a bunch! Your review was greatly appreciated! I'm glad you think I'm keeping the quality of the chapters consistent!**

**Miss-Court-A-Doo: I believe she very much does! LOL. I'll give away this bit of information because I'm going away for so long! Thank you for your review also! **

**MeryKey-7: Wow. You're smart! You caught on to my secret foreshadow _and _the weird message I spread through Ron and Hermione's conversation in the Diagon Alley Cafe. _Bravo! _I can't say whether she meant Ron or Seamus but I can say that she will end up hurting one of them. Or both. Yeah Seamus' proposal is totally coming up! Thanks for reviewing too!**

**lindsey-31: Yeah the blind guy is pretty cool. I'm not sure where I got him from but I think he's a combination of someone I've either read about or seen on tv and of someone I've met. He's wise enough to give Ron some advice he'll really need in this future. I'm glad you're keeping it in your memory! I sure am! Thanks for the review too!**

**Jerri: No thank you for reviewing! It really makes my day! I like your enthusiasm and I love it when people beg! LOL. **

**Silver Ice: Spooky? I've never heard it put that way but I suppose it is pretty spooky! The Past Photography is a pretty cool place and I'd probably want to go in there once or twice! I'm sure everyone is relieved Hermione isn't taking some rendevous with Seamus for Christmas! Thanks for your review too!**

**Bhekie: Good job by picking up on that! I leave oddly entertaining facts in my stories that most rarely pick up on! Ron might kill himself because of what thing? Obviously I have not read my story properly! Thank you for reviewing too!(what is that _thing _really?)**

**bethzc: Haha. Is that an "aw" as in cute or as in god damn it! LOL. Nice to hear you enjoyed it and thank you for the review!**

**AmyChris: Thank you! Hermione had better like the picture after all the work Ron went through to get it. Like going back in time! Thanks for saying my story rocks too!**

**owlpostagain: Really? Me? One of two people on your favourites list to update in the last few weeks? I...I feel so honored! I'd like to thank all the little people...LOL. j/ks. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chappie as much as the last!**

**ilikechicken: Thanks! I happy that you got the photography thing figured out in the end. I suppose my writing can sometimes be a tad confusing. Thanks for the review!**

**airhead14: LOL. That's the spirit. Skip math a bit to catch up on fanfiction. Sounds like something worthy of me! haha. I hope you get through all your homework alright and thank you for reviewing!**

**Nandinha Shinomori: Yeah that's Ron's usual careless nature for sure. The flashback was endearing to me too but I didn't exaggerate much on it because it seems too much of JKR's turf! I'm glad you think I've got the characters to a par! My cousins lived in Rio and they miss it so much! I've seen pictures they have and it looks BOO-TI-FUL! Most languages are pretty tricky sometimes. I could never forget this story and disappoint you all! LOL! Your English is fab! Thanks for the well-wishes for my trip to Asia and yes as you said "Now...the Christmas!" **

**LunaAqua: Alright, alright. Hermione _is _beginning to crack! She's starting to see how wonderful our weedle Ronniekins really is! Thanks for reviewing too!**

**reihino2003: Thanks all around for your mass support!**

**Wow! I won't waste this space with chit-chat! Here's the chapter and it truly is dedicated to all you awesome reviewers out there! **

* * *

"Siiilllent Niiiight. Hooolly Niiiight..."

Ron wished he could kill himself right here. Right now. He thought about drowning himself in eggnog but decided against it. After all Hermione would soon be here and that was all that mattered. He and Hermione would be able to spend all today and tomorrow, betterly known as Christmas, in each other's presence. He'd also set up mistletoe stragedically among the Burrow. He put on over the doorway to the guest bedroom where he knew Hermione'd be spending the night.

"-Mooother and Chiiilld-"

Mrs. Weasley's voice cracked yet she still continued to sing. It was another Weasley tradition which Ron despised. Mrs. Weasley signing them all the usual Christmas Carols while Percy played the piano. It had all started when Percy had bought the god damned piano the year after Ron had gotten out of Hogwarts. Now to most this wouldn't seem so bad a predicament but then again most had never heard Molly Weasley's singing voice. It was like the moaning of a hundred evils. Like the sound of nails against a chalkboard. Like the relationship between Hermione Seamus. It was just WRONG.

"Alright" Mrs. Weasley said stopping to catch her breath, "I've finished Silent Night. Any other requests?"

"I'd like to request you to _stop _the squawking coming out of your mother" Fred grumbled under this breath causing Ginny to snicker and Luna to glare.

"How about the twelve days of Christmas?" Luna suggested eagerly. Somehow Luna actually _enjoyed _these retched carols.

Mrs. Weasley's mouth opened and just as the first note was out of her mouth the doorbell rang to the relief of one and all.

"I'll get it" Ron said jumping at the oppurtunity to hopefully skip the first four days of Christmas. He opened the door and ushered a frozen George, Daphne and Hermione into the house.

"The weather's pretty bad, ain't it?" Ron frowned looking at the three of them. They were soaked and most of them had chapped lips and snowflakes gracing their hair.

"What ever gave you that idea?" George said dryly.

"I heard Witch FM making a broadcast today about how this was the worst snowfall in Britain in over twenty years" Hermione explained.

"Witch FM's probably wrong. It always predicts the weather flimsy. The best station to listen to for weather is Floo Forty-eight" Ron clarified.

"Well actually Witch FM was correct" Hermione said simply.

"How do you know that?" Ron implored incredulously.

"Well after I'd heard it on the radio I would've had to research it to make sure it was right, wouldn't I?" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Ron looked at her terrified but George laughed, "Only you Hermione..."

He took off his coat and then preceded to take off Daphne's. Ron noticed her stomach had perturbed quite a bit since the last time they'd met.

"How long has it been?" Ron asked gesturing towards her pregnant form.

"Three months and counting" Daphne said carelessly.

"Aww...how sweet" Hermione commented and she reached out her hand possibly to give Daphne's stomach a jolly pat.

"Hermione if you even try to rub my belly again godspeed I will suck the fresh blood right out of you" Daphne said angrily.

Hermione and Ron looked rather frightened but George mouthed, "It's the pregnancy talking."

"Apparently the pregnancy does all the talking" Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.

She laughed appreciatively. Ron beamed at her causing her to blush. That was weird. Hermione didn't usually blush because Ron _smiled _at her. They awkwardly made their way to the living room where everyone was chanting, "On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."

* * *

Most of Christmas Eve sped by uneventfully. Well as uneventfully as it gets with the Weasleys. Around seven they'd caught some Wizarding Paparatzzi trying to peep in through a window in the kitchen. Fred and George had gone to get rid of them but didn't return until half an hour later. They wouldn't say what they did but Ron noticed George had a twig in his hair.

At ten Harry and Percy had been caught under the mistletoe at the same time and hadn't given each other a kiss. This caused a great debate to arise among the Weasley family. Half of them (Ron, Fred and George) had wanted Harry and Percy to kiss. It was the rules of the mistletoe after all. But for some reason neither Harry nor Percy looked forward to the propect so the other half of them defended Harry and Percy valiantly saying that you didn't have to kiss the person if it was someone of the same gender. It almost seemed as if good would prevail over evil until Ron had brought up the point of gays, lesbians and bisexuals. In the end a twist compromise was made and Hermione had to kiss Percy on the cheek on Harry's behalf. Ron thought sourly about how Percy had gotten more lucky with Hermione in the last three minutes than he had in the last three months.

At Midnight when they majority of the household was asleep Ron found he himself could not find slumber. He tossed and turned in his old room. Charlie who was practically the only other bachelor in the house besides Ron and Fred slept soundly on the bed next to him. Ron watched as his brother's chest fall up and down. He sighed. He could only hope to be as peaceful as that someday.

He threw this blanket off himself. He felt sweaty even though it was a cold night. He went to his window and stared out at the sky. Full Moon. It reminded him briefly of Lupin but he quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind. It was no use dwelling on the dead. He was almost frightened of where he'd have to go tomorrow. Christmas, as special as it was, had it's downsides.

He felt rather downcast and chose to cheer himself by checking in on Hermione. She probably looked adorable while she slept. He urged himself to not making any creaking sounds on the wooden planks below him. There were about fifteen different people he could accidently wake up if he so much as made a creak. Yet when he did make a creaking sound he sounded hismelf profusely but luckily enough no one awoke.

When at last he did make it to Hermione's room he was rather alarmed to see she was not there. Her bed was empty and her blanket thrown aside. Tousled bedsheets showed signs of an obvious restless sleeper.

Suddenly someone grabbed him around the waist from behind and placed a hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming. His first reaction was to panic and get away from the psycho holding him as fast he could.

"It's only me" Hermione's voice whispered.

Ron could practically feel his muscles begin to relax then tense again. _Hermione_ was holding him. She was _pressed _against him. He felt her hand slide off his mouth and completely defied odds by wrapping itself around Ron's chest. Ron closed his eyes and tried not to think too hard about the fact that he could feel Hermione's chest pushed up against his back. He felt her place her cheek bewteen his shoulder blades and left her sigh calmly.

"What were you doing in my bedroom?" Hermione said breaking the gentle silence and asking the question Ron dreaded she would.

"I-I thought I heard a sound coming from this room" Ron replied shortly.

"You're lying" Hermione snapped quickly. He felt her grip his chest tightly and bit his tongue to stop himself from moaning.

"Yes" Ron shrugged.

Silence.

"Well don't you plan to tell me the real reason?" Hermione inquired, "I'll let you go if you do."

Ron's guffaws shook them both. She thought he _wanted _her to let go?

"Who says I want you to let go?" Ron joked then wished he didn't. It instantly caused her to release him. He turned and noticed she was wearing a lilac dressing gown and her hair was even more out of control than usual.

"Mione, I'm sorry that was stupid of me to say-

"Oh shut up" Hermione said slightling teasingly, "So are you going to tell me what you're doing in my bedroom or not?"

"Technically it's not your bedroom" Ron started.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"Ok, ok. I couldn't get to sleep so I just decided to check up on you" Ron stated dumbly.

"Why me?" Hermione asked arching an eyebrow.

"Erm-well I dunno" Ron responded feeling his ears go red.

Another quiet drifted through the room.

"I'm glad you did" Hermione said shyly and Ron noticed her face looked rather red too.

"You are?" Ron questioned in rush.

She nodded, "But I dunno why."

"Oh well-right. I guess I'd better get going to bed you know" Ron supplied.

"Right" Hermione said sensibly, "Right you go on ahead."

Even though she didn't need to she walked him to the doorway of her room.

"Mistletoe" Ron said pointing above them not quite paying attention to what Hermione was saying. God bless Mistletoe.

Hermione looked up also and flushed. She fumbled with her fingers for a second. She looked twitchy and nervous. Her eyes were darting about his face studying it completely. She turned away from him and stood there unsure of what to do next.

"Hermione...?" Ron asked weakly. She turned quickly and gave him a swift kiss. It wasn't a kiss on the cheek either. A real kiss on his mouth. And he wasn't dreaming! Even though it was too quick to taste any of it, it was enough for Ron to savor for a long time to come.

"Goodnight Ron" Hermione said curtly.

"Night Herms" Ron said in return using a nickname he hadn't used on her in a long time. She frowned thoroughly.

"Will you _stop _calling me that!"

* * *

For most Christmas morning is the most magical time of year. Presents underneath the beautifully decorated tree. Stockings stuffed to the brim. The smell of gingerbread men baking in the oven. The propect of another fresh blanket of snow outside. And lastly the though of being able to celebrate it all with all those you love.

It was the same with the Weasleys at one time. But ever since the Second War a newer, darker, tradition had began. After the usual celebrating of Christmas morning every single member of the family including Harry, Luna, Hermione, Fleur, Daphne, and Penelope of course, were suited up in robes of pitch black. They looked ready to attend a funeral yet that was not where they were going to go.

Everyone wore solemn expressions. It was their duty to go pay respects to this man. This great wizard. He had saved them all at least once from the clutches of death in the days when his sanity was perfectly fine. Ginny was sniffling slightly and Ron could understand why.

When they actually arrived at 's, the hospital staff seemed to already know who they were and what the gloomy occasion was seeing as to how they'd been here in this fashion time and time again.

"Ron" Hermione said quietly, "I'm scared to see him."

"Me too" Ron murmured.

He patted her arm supportively as a nurse led their way to the section where the permanent hospital residents resided. Although she need not have. Most of the group gather round came to see him in the same room at least three times in an average and Christmas was a must.

Ron could sympathize with Hermione though because she had never seen this once, strong wizard locked in a cage of insanity. She'd only seen him portrayed in one way and for her to suddenly seem him portrayed in something completely opposite was quite something.

They were all led to the final door and when it was opened Hermione faltered a few steps and had to lean on Ron for support. Ginny, Luna, Mrs. Weasley, Daphne, Fleur and Penelope all shielded their eyes with their hands.

"Oh dear god..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Da Da Da! Wondering why Hermione didn't comment on Ron's present? Or who they're visiting? OR anything else? Well I'm not telling! And none of you will find a single thing out until after two months or maybe earlier! Seeing as to how generous I feel! Wow! This is it! I, winkywink, am officially on HIATUS. I hope you hear from you all when I return from Asia! **

**xoxo**

**Winkylove**

**(p.s. To put in detail I will be leaving on October 2nd and returning on November 20th. I cannot post a chapter on Friday because I have to go to a concert and my dad has cut the internet off because we won't be here!)**


	16. Sock Puppets

**Disclaimer: I'm halfway across the world and I still have to say that Harry Potter isn't mine!**

**Guess who! Me! Ahahaha! I'm still in Asia but I've got hold of a computer! I'm in some kind of "cyber cafe." Sounds dodgy doesn't it? Well I'm glad to finally be able to get something out to all of you and I hope your glad to hear from me? Anywho...let's clear some things up...**

**1. Just 'cause I've gotten hold of a computer doesn't mean I'll be updating all that often. Could be every fortnight. **

**AND...**

**2. No point in getting mad at me over the cliffhanger! It was obvious who the 'man' was. LOL. **

**Now to thank all you fan-bloody-tastic reviewers! **

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: I'm having a blast in Asia. It's really hot though! How's the weather in Canada? (just curious...) Well I hope this helps with YOUR curiosity! Thanks for reviewing too!**

**Silver Ice: Thanks thanks thanks! Asia really is sucha cool place. It's so different North America at times. Hehe. I'm glad you liked the Christmas chapter. Cheers!**

**MeryKey-7: Well when you put it like so I couldn't let you wait two months without your favourite story! But I did make you wait a pretty long time. Yes the kiss was unexpected on my part but I liked it. Yes I AM mean. Thanks for your review also. **

**Bhekie: Dark heart thing? Do you mean what the old man was saying in the Past Photography place? LOL. It makes my head hurt too sometimes. I don't want to write anything without contradicting something else. Thank you for reviewing also!**

**LunaAqua: Yay! God bless enthusiasm! Lord knows it makes my day lol. Thank you a whole bunch for the review. (Notice how I avoided answering if it was Dumbledore or not?)**

**Brooke Monica: Yes it's SO wrong! But we all still love to see it happen. btw...Yes I've left you all without any word of update! How cruel and vicious of me! Haha thank you for reviewing too!**

**Miss-Court-A-Doo: Hehe I officially love frustrating readers! Thanks for the review and well wishes. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Jerri: Yeah I am so mean. I've finally shown my true colours lol. The cliffhanger wasn't THAT bad. I gave you guys obvious clues 'cause I would've felt horrid for leaving you like that for what I thought would be two months! Thanks for reviewing too!**

**reihino2003: Thank you. I hope the good work continues to last in your perspective!**

**QueEnfullofDrama: Thanks and don't sweat not reviewing the last chapter! Mr. Weasley has a tiny role in this story. I'll accentuate him a bit later when I need him lol. Yup you'll be growing gray hairs by the time I get back! Hey btw I can't seem to find Hawaii anywhere...**

**bethzc: See how kind I am! I only made you wait till the end of October! LOL. Hey don't die or else you can't review! Reviews are my drug! Hahaha! Ok sorry insane moment! Thanks too!**

**BuckNC: Thanks so much! I know I know...but didn't you expect it just a teensy bit from me? You know how I've been called 'cruel' and 'evil' so many times before lol. **

**lollipop: I...don't...know...I'll update like RIGHT NOW. LOL. you scared me for a second! Thanks for reviewing anyways!**

**gonzogirl: Well at least I didn't leave you hanging till November and I did update as soon as I could with these choppy time limits on the piece of shit I'm using. But I hope it was worth it! Thank you for the compliments too!**

**airhead14: Yeah haha, I know. Well this chapter didn't come as soon because I had this thing you know where I went to Asia..lol. j/ks. Thanks for reviewing too! It was greatly appreciated!**

**ilikechicken: Not so innocent. Wild guesses often end up being true. Thanks for your support with this story and I hope you like coming chapters!**

**JoJo the Jellyfish: hands JoJo the award for the shortest yet best worded review I've ever gotten in my life**

**SwollenFridge: Interesting assumptions...but sometimes when I show I'm obvious I go and backstab everybody with another not-so-obvious-twist...LOL. Thanks for reviewing too. **

**blahblah: Yes I'm a fast one sometimes. Don't worry you'll always find out what happens next even if the wait is sometimes long lived. I like this story and plan to write it for a while even though I'm already planning my next story...hehe. Ron's too chicken right now...Thanks for reviewing also. **

**Legofiance: I dunno. I just could. Wow that's a long demanding list. I can tell you some of those things will happen and others won't. But the last thing on the list is always a sure thing. Thank you for your review too!**

**MorThreeo: I'm glad you liked it. And thanks for the review too. **

**redhaired: Aww! Thanks so much. Hehe I rock. That's a nice change from all the mean and evils I've been called lately from _some _reviewers (I still love their reviews though!) And in your very own words, cheers!**

**cherokeegirl47: Thanks a bunch. I hope you like this new chappie as much as you did the last. **

**Les Dilettantes: Thanks! Yeah sometimes you just need to get away from the dramatic drab of fics to read something airy for once. I'll see to my summary when I have time! Thank you for your suggest though!**

**hikaru: Yes I'm STILL in Asia LOL. I'm glad I update quickly in your perspective when I'm not on vacation. Haha I'm happy to hear you enjoyed so many of my lines. I try, I try...hehe. Yes I'm Asian. . Isn't that odd? LOL. I still don't understand how you can keep all your energy quiet! Thanks for ALL the reviews too. **

**The Meaning Of Haste: Thanks all around! I'll try to update as often as possible. **

* * *

"My eyes! My eyes!" Fred cried covering his own blue sapphires.

Albus Dumbledore, the man they had came to visit, had currently pulled up his robe and pulled down his underpants and was peeing on his own hospital bed. His-thingy-was hanging out for everyone to see.

"Oh dear. He does this a lot you see" the nurse said worriedly. She rushed over to him and managed to pull his woolly undergarments back up.

"Noo!" Dumbledore said in a defiant tone. Everyone flinched. Even in his insanity he still hadn't lost his commanding, powerful, voice. Except this time it was used in a more childish manner.

"Albus-get-down" the nurse said wretching at Dumbledore's spindly arm, "See all the nice people here to visit you?"

"They look like a bunch of-

"Albus!" the nurse shrieked.

-to me" Dumbledore finished, "And you're a party pooper!"

The nurse sighed and Ron felt Hermione breath roughly beside him. Her face had turned pale and her expression was that of disbelief.

"This" she started, "Is Dumbledore?"

"The one and only" Ron chorused sadly.

"I can't believe it" Hermione said sternly shaking her head, "I just can't believe it."

"Well you sort of have to" Ron said defensively, "He's the only piece of Dumbledore we have left."

Hermione looked as if she was about to say something but only fell silent as she studied Dumbledore braiding his beard.

"Scourgify. There now you can all sit here and have a nice chat. I'll be in my office if you need me" the nurse said quickly before hurrying off to another room.

The large group gathered round Dumbledore and shifted beside each other uneasily. Finally Harry mustered the courage to speak up.

"Hello Professor. I-I brought you something" Harry said quietly.

"A present? For me?" Dumbledore said eagerly, "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

From the depths of his pocket Harry pulled out a pair of socks. Every single year since Dumbledore had gone mad Harry had given him a pair of socks.

Ron noticed his hand was shaky as Harry placed the pair of socks into Dumbledore's wrinkled old hand. Dumbledore took them gingerly and stroked them over and over again.

"They're black" he stated dumbly.

"Yeah, yeah they are" Harry replied equally uselessly.

"Can-can I make sock puppets with them?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Sure whatever you like" Harry said with a shrug.

Dumbledore set forth right away in making his new sock puppets. The rest of the family sat around him and watched him peacefully.

"I can't believe this is what Dumbledore's become" Ginny said biting her lower lip.

"I would've till I saw it" George said in agreement.

"It's scary when you think about it, isn't it?" Luna piped up, "If they could take down Dumbledore during the second war, they could've taken down any of us."

Daphne laughed softly and Ron felt the hairs on the scruff of his neck stand up.

"Why are you laughing?" Ron barked crossly.

"Well" Daphne said with a final snort, "I always hated Dumbledore. And he hated me. Now look at the two of us sitting in the same room all friendly."

"Dumbledore never hated anyone but Voldemort" Harry said sourly.

"And Slytherins" Daphne added.

"Well duh" Ron said, "Who doesn't hate Slytherins."

He laughed at his own witty joke.

"I was a Slytherin Weasley" Daphne hissed, "In your own year as a matter of fact."

"You were?" Ron coughed up rather surprised, "I didn't think Hogwarts took in V-I mean people of your grandeur."

"Save it Weasley" Daphne said waving her hand, "And yes Hogwarts does take in Vampires."

"Huh, that's fascinating" Ron mumbled.

"Alright all, it's time to head home" Mr. Weasley proclaimed, "Everyone said bye to Albus now."

Murmurs of 'Bye Albus' echoed throughout the hospital room as everyone filed out. Dumbledore waved at them all merrily and returned to his sock puppet art.

Ron and Hermione were last in the procession and Ron kept their pace slow enough so that they would fall pretty far behind the rest.

"Hermione, you never said anything about my present. Did you like it?" Ron asked earnestly.

"Well actually Ron" Hermione began," It brought back some unpleasant memories."

"What?" Ron exclaimed, "I thought you missed the way things were then?"

"I did" Hermione explained, "But I don't anymore. I didn't think you'd take what I said too seriously."

"Well I did!" Ron huffed, "How can you not miss the way things were? Everyone's alive, We're all the best of mates, and Dumbledore's not insane!"

"About that..."Hermione said totally going off topic, "There's something not quite right about that man we just visited."

"No really?" Ron said sarcastically, "I wonder what that could be? Maybe his insanity?"

"Don't start acting up as a prat with me Ron Weasley" Hermione scolded, "That's not what I meant."

Ron heaved a huge sigh, "Do I want to know this?"

"Do you?" Hermione implored with an arched eyebrow.

Ron clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, "Oh alright, yes I do."

"Well that man we just visited looks like Dumbledore but he doesn't _smell _like Dumbledore. Or at least not Albus Dumbledore" Hermione clarified.

"Who cares what he smells like Hermione. Dumbledore isn't always going to smell the same. I mean maybe it's just the strong urine smell in your nose or something" Ron suggested not quite comprehending what Hermione was getting at.

"The man smells like goats Ron" Hermione said exasperated.

"So?" Ron said exaggerating his one word.

"So I'm saying I think he's not Dumbledore" Hermione ended.

"What? That's crazy. Who else would look exactly like Dumbledore but smell like goats?" Ron inquired dumbstruck.

As soon as he asked the question, the answer came to mind.

Aberforth Dumbledore.

* * *

**Author's Note: Why do I do this children? Why do I leave you on cliffhangers and not tell you when I might possibly update. 1 day, 1 week, 1 month. It's all very very unclear. But suffice with this for now! **

**xoxo**

**winky**


	17. The Janitor's Closet

**Disclaimer: This story, the characters, etc. are not- oh what the hell, I'M BACK! LOL! **

**I can finally let out the breath I've been holding wondering if you guys would actually like my last suddenly crazy chapter. I have no clue how or why I made it Aberforth (Dumbledore's brother who's known to smell like goats for those who were a tad confused). I needed something a bit dramatic to develop Ron and Hermione's relationship in certain ways...you'll get it later. Lol. I'm happy to hear you guys enjoyed it and I hope you like my encore chappie. **

**While writing the last chapter I was debating over how it should go. There was a scenario where it was really Albus, where it was Aberforth and where it was even Wormtail. Then when the Aberforth idea came to mind half me was saying...Oh no you don't...it's crazy winky! Crazy I say! But the other half was like...Do it! Do it! Do it! So you know what I went with...lol..**

**You know it's damn cold where I live right now! I'm freezing! And I miss Asia! You know I was having pizza yesterday and thought...where is the rice? Anywho enough of my babble to the thank-yous! **

**redhaired: I don't exactly know if Dumbledore's brother _is _his twin but hey I went out on a limb lol. Yeah I thought it was a bit more complicated then most of my other chapters too. Anyways I'm glad it's still your favb story and thanks for your review!**

**memommy27: Wow I've officially lost count of the number of people who have called me mean while writing this story. That's..._fabulous. _Well to be anyway but I'm not sure I have a real heart lol. Thanks for the last review you gave me and you know gimme gimme never gets! **

**Miss-Court-A-Doo: I haven't found an internet cafe anywhere but in Asia either lol! It sounds pretty cool but the first one I was in was a room with four computers and three guys who were looking at my chest so that wasn't very exciting. The second one was much better and had more privacy lol. Yes I know surprise twist and yes I'm crazy...what else is new really? lol. Thank you for reviewing by the way!**

**LunaAqua: Yeah I love cliffhangers when it's not in my favb stories! Lol. I'll try adding more fluff in the chapters to come! But I'm so bad at it! I'll try I promise though! Thanks for the review too!**

**xthexghostxwriterx: Woah for a sec your pen name was like hypnotizing me. I was staring at it...and...woah lol. I think it does that to dumb people haha. Thanks for the awesome review and I hope to hear more from you!**

**QueenofDarkness13: Lol vindictive eh? I like it! Sorry for leaving you like that hehe! Well you've demanded! So here's the chapter! And thanks on the reviewing front!**

**lindsey-31: I was pretty glad to find a computer too! I never got around to going on the computer afterwards very much though! I couldn't hunt or kill anyone even in they were in my neighbourhood! Not cause I wouldn't have the cruelness to just cause...I don't wanna go to jail! It sounds scary lol. Anywho thanks for the awesome review!**

**Siriusfan9:Yeah I'm totally heartless like the tinman from Wizard Of Oz. I need a heart haha perhaps I should go to Dumbledore or something. I have school tomm! It's the worst feeling but at least I get to see all my friends again. You know I've never been to Jersey...once I was supposed to go but my uncle's volkswagon broke down - thank you for reviewing anyways. **

**hikaru: Yeah at least it's here now. After a longish wait..lol. I was in Bangladesh(small country beside asia)when I went to the cyber cafe. I went because my Aunt was getting married. Lol...any more questions? I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Maybe you hold in our energy the way my closet holds all my clothes. Just the way my closet releases all my crap when I open the door, you release all your energy at home. Ta-da! Lol, thank you for the review. **

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: Hey I'm happy to hear you liked the last chapter. It was a blast in Asia. Man, you weren't lying when you said it was freezing! When I came back we blasted up the heat and we were still freezing in our sweaters and blankets. I wanted to go back to the tropical weather over there! They did have elephants where I was! But I didn't really get to see any! I got to see a snake though! It somehow got into my aunt's house and I watched my cousin beat it to death with a broom. Now I feel sort of bad about that...lol on a lighter note...thanks a bunch for reviewing!**

**MeryKey-7: Yes I am the Satanic Lord of Hell. LOL. Yup Aberforth's his brother. The devil, mean, evil, it's all small potatoes lol. Thanks for reviewing too!**

**candyhearts23: Yes anxious is the key word! When I'm trying to describe how I feel waiting for a next chapter I sometimes can't find the right word! I hope you don't mind the late-ish update! By the way are you serious? The review button has a fetish for pineapples? And I heard it was pears...Thanks for reviewing either way!**

**Silver Ice: Thanks all around! I'm loving the compliments but then again when do I not lol. Yeah isn't it the best feeling when the stories you love have been updated unexpectedly! Thanks for the enthuasiasm and review! **

**QueEnfullofDrama: Eh...Dumbledore's around...::shifts eyes shadily::... You know the weirdest thing happened...I didn't find Hawaii in Asia! All I found were places like Japan...and stuff. I was like to the map man "This is a shitty map of Asia cause it doesn't even have Hawaii for goodness sakes!" And he hacked up some pretty foul language which I'll choose not to repeat lol. Anywho thanks for your review!**

**ilikechicken: Heyheyhey! Rollercoaster writer is a cool title! Ron's present was that picture from past photography. From one slow person to another lol. Thanks a ton for reviewing too!**

**Nymphomaniac: Haha thanks a lot. I try to keep it light most of the time. Though sometimes I get carried away with the drama. Thank you for the review too!**

**krazy4yun: Hiya! Yeah I try...Well I was in Bangladesh, Singapore, and South Korea for the span of my vacation. But I did go to Malayasia once four years ago. It was awesome there. I stayed in Kuala Lumpur. I can barely remember but I think that's how you spell it lol. Thanks for reviewing too!**

**minnie: I'm glad you think I'm keeping them tied to their actual characters. It's nice to hear your enjoying the twist with Dumbledore! Thanks for reviewing too! **

**angelic-kuti: Woah calm down lol. I hear kill kill kill. What's with my wonderful reviewers and killing these days lol. Well now that I'm back from Asia I'll update much more often. Thanks for reviewing too!**

**Pia O'Leary: Wow really? I thought I had everyone thinking it was him. Oh yes Seamus, I've been down playing him a bit but in the new year he'll be back full blast and he being as big a pain in the ass as ever. Lol thanks about the socks thing! I'm not all that knowledgeable but I try to remember things and double check at Harry Potter Lexicon. Yeah they are kind of distanced now. Haha abfab is a cute saying. Oh and thank you for reviewing. **

**piratingspiderelf: You sound clever...too clever. I shock you guys with something and now suddenly you're doubting if my shock was a real shock or if I was clever enough myself to make-up a shock and shock you with the fact that the intial shock was fake. Did that make sense? If not then thanks for the fabulous review!**

**Fawkes Forever: You're welcome for my surprise chapter! I'm glad you could at least review the last chapter. Nice to hear you enjoyed the Dumbledore twist. Yes he is technically Dumbledore but not our Dumbledore. Thanks for the well wishes and for your reviewing too!**

**Bhekie: Yeah I never thought I would hear it either. Asia was the best. Thanks for the review too it was greatly appreciated. **

**Balewilyiel: I'm glad you like the ideas I use. Usually I think I'm so uncreative! I'm sorry I didn't really update soon because I was in Asia! But I hope you like this update! And thank you for reviewing! **

**Krystal1989: Erm...well sorry I didn't update soon. Asia you know lol. But I hope you review this chapter! **

**Wander Aimlessly: I know right? lol. My mind was thinking the same thing when I made it up! Thanks for the awesome one-word review! **

**Rianna Potter: Woah I'm so glad you read all 16 chapters! I do that too with my favb stories. Thanks for the review too! **

**maha: Thank you so much! Woah JKR is a really really really big expectation to live up too! I tend to leave my readers off at cliffhangers lots haha. It's something they'll have to get used to I guess lol. Thanks for reviewing! **

**TheGossipQueen: I wanna be the gossip queen! Lol. I just wanna be a queen I guess. I'm happy to hear you like the story lots! Thanks for reviewing too it was greatly appreciated!**

**Bella-Rose01: Erm...your other review didn't offend me...actually I don't really remember it lol. Oh well all water under the bridge. I'll try to read your fic when I get the time for sure. I'm glad you enjoyed George's being a father thingy, the Past Photography and the Albus twist! Thanks for reviewing too! **

**

* * *

**

Aberforth Dumbledore...

Ron opened his mouth to cut across Hermione's response because he'd already figured it out himself but it was too late.

"For goodness sake's Ron, it's Aberforth Dumbledore. Don't you _listen_ " Hermione chatised.

Ron could've bitten his own tongue for letting Hermione slip one under him.

"I do too listen!" Ron said in his own defence. He had wanted to sound offended but it came out childishly. "Anyway it can't be Aberforth, you're just crazy."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in an almost perfect imitation of his own mother. Ron was sure he must have faltered back a few steps for Hermione raised a quizzal eyebrow.

"You know perfectly well I'm not crazy" Hermione sniffed, "And may I ask, _why _can't it be Aberforth?"

"Well cause it's-not" Ron explained lamely. The painting of Dilys Derwent on the wall opposite them frowned deeply and then quickly disappeared through her right side. Ron had a fleeting feeling in his stomach that she was going to tattle to McGonagall but it quickly faded away when he realized that McGonagall didn't control him.

'Or at least not anymore' he thought remembering his school days when McGonagall meant boss.

"I don't get you sometimes" Hermione sighed shaking her head.

"What's not to get? I'm a simple creature to understand. Like a-like a cat if you will" Ron blabbered as he and Hermione walked through the hospital halls trying to catch up with the rest of the gang.

Hermione snorted, "I don't think I would've chosen to describe you as a cat."

Ron frowned, "Why not? I'm very cat-ish."

"You're more of a dog" Hermione said more to herself than to him. Ron twitched his nose in disagreement. A _dog_? Then again Sirius had been a dog...

"What in the world are you two talking about?" Fred inquired incredulously.

"Dogs" Hermione responded.

"And cats" Ron added.

Fred blanched completely. Both of them stared at Fred innocently for a while until he left. He kept glancing back at them over his shoulder as if he suspected them of doing something fishy. They waited until he was out of listening distance until they began to talk again.

"Listen Ron I didn't tell you that the man in that hospital room today was Aberforth Dumbledore so that we could debate whether it was true or not; I told you because what's going through my head is, where is Albus Dumbledore?" Hermione said in a tone of voice he had rarely heard her use. It had a frightened, excited and almost desperate urgency to it.

"So what do you expect us to do?" Ron asked tilting his head closer to hers so that she could hear his soft whisper. But to his dismay she pulled back abruptly as if she'd been struck by a bolt of lightning. Ron pretended not to act hurt. It's not as if he stunk of skunk.

"_We_ don't have to do anything" Hermione replied smugly. Ron was just about to call her a total nutcase when-

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, you have someone here to see you through the floo" an elderly nurse said nearing scaring Ron and Hermione out of their skins. The nurse had a certain soft-spoken spooky quality to her voice.

"Erm- I think you've got the wrong people. I'm _Ronald _Weasley. I'm visiting the hospital" Ron explained. The nurse pursed her lips as if she had been greatly offended.

"I know very well who you are young man" the nurse answered keeping a stout lip, "Do not be careless to think that age has numbed the senses. And anyways this is St. Mungo's and we pride ourself on good health, good magic and good staff."

"Listen-here Ron looked at the name tag pinned to the nurse's white robes-Edna, I don't mean to disappoint you or anything but nobody's going to be visiting us in a hospital we're visiting ourselves" Ron said as gently as he possibly could. He looked at Hermione hoping to share an amusing glance between them both but instead he saw Hermione starting to get eager and fascinated by the arrival of Edna.

"Actually what Ron meant to say was that we'd love to see whoever's come to visit us. Where shall we go? Can you show us the way?" Hermione suggested.

"Huh?" Ron managed to get out of his mouth.

"Right down here" Edna smiled and started leading them down a more quiet side hall. It was all very white and very clean. Wizards and witches witches with certain illnesses were stumbling along the hall out on a daily walk. Ron could feel his gut twist as he became tinged with pity for them. Particularly the permanent residents. Yet somehow Hermione seemed not to notice them and kept staring intently at Edna's receding back. She was twisting her hands as she walked along as if she couldn't wait to meet their visitor. Ron could hardly believe she'd agreed to meet this 'visitor.' Did she think it was Seamus?

'_Ugh Seamus_. Why did I have to think of him?' Ron wondered in disgust.

"Hermione, do you think your visitors Seamus?" Ron inquired wistfully. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Hermione blinked in confusion for five seconds before saying, "God no."

Ron let out a long warm breath and took to enjoying the mystery of meeting their visitor. He also managed to study the detail of the surrounding hall more. Paintings were lined amongst them but mostly it was plain white wall. It was some kind of eternal white wonderland to him.

"Why do you ask?" Hermione piped up.

"Eh?" Ron said realizing Hermione had been addressing him.

"Why did you ask if I was thinking if the visitor was Seamus or not?" Hermione said tipping her head to one side in a girlish manner. This was rather uncharacteristic of her.

"Just curious is all" Ron responded staring up at the ceiling so Hermione wouldn't see his cheeks growing red. "Can't I ask a friend some innocent questions anymore without getting harried?"

"Sure you can" Hermione laughed softly. Ron looked down noticed her face was pointed forward and a hint of a smile played on her face. "But I doubt any questions you ask have an innocent intention."

"So you think I'm that conniving?" Ron implored.

"No, I just think you want something" Hermione responded simply.

Ron was sure his face was getting very, very hot at this point. "What gave you that idea?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I don't even know what you want."

"Peace of he-mind" Ron said in a detached sort of way. He had almost said peace of heart.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him just as the nurse announced they had reached their destination. A dark room with a fireplace in the center. Ron had to blink a few times before he could get the green dots out from in front of his eyes. Now that he could see the room he noticed it had two fire torches and all the furniture in the place was maghony. There was also brooms and mops and buckets and cleaning detergents all over the place. A sign over the door read, "The Janitor's Closet."

"Three guesses who this room used to belong to" Ron muttered. Behind them a loud crash trumpeted. Ron jumped about a foot in the air and Hermione gripped his hand tightly. They both spun around dramatically to witness Edna knock into a broom and a bucket. She was also tangled up in what looked to be an age old fishing net. Hermione gave a sigh of relief and went to help her out of her muck.

"This room's a dump. I saw St. Mungo's Floo Room once and this isn't it" Ron huffed.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, wasn't it? Good. Well most people's visitors floo them through our main floo room but yours was a...special case" Edna clarified. Ron and Hermione shared significant looks.

"Ron look" Hermione breathed. Well, obviously, Ron looked and noticed that a stern, now slightly wrinkly, face now in the fire was none other than Minerva McGonagall. Ron's stomach twisted over three times in close sequence. The way McGonagall was eyeing them...it was not a good sign. If looks could kill Ron would be dead right here right now.

"Professor McGonagall I swear whatever that painting told you I didn't do because-" Ron started but was cut off.

"Can it Weasley. I see in our older age you still have sucumbed any sense" McGonagall said in an almost pitying voice.

"Good Evening Professor" Hermione greeted.

Professor McGonagall shot Hermione a pleasant smile that Ron would have been shocked to see had it been directed at anyone other than Hermione.

"Same to you" Professor McGonagall replied, "I suppose you know why you're here?"

"Yes Professor" Hermione answered obidiently.

"What?" Ron asked baffled, "You do?"

"Of course I do" Hermione said shooting him a glare.

"Care to fill me in?" Ron said sarcastically.

"You'll find out soon enough Weasley, now you see that other fireplace over there-Ron turned his head in spite of himself and noticed a dusty, dank old fireplace near the one McGonagall was at;it had cobwebs around it-step into it using the floo powder Edna will provide and floo to Hogwarts, you understand me?" McGonagall finished firmly.

"But-"

"Step into the fireplace Weasley! For heaven's sakes haven't you learned to follow direction when they are given to you?" McGonagall scolded.

Ron hung his head and gradually went to the fireplace.

"Professor, I'm not sure this is a good idea-"Ron started.

"Weasley your testing my patience" McGonagall scoffed.

"Hermione..." Ron said almost pleading, "Where are we going?"

"Ron, just do what's good for you" Hermione sighed.

Ron didn't know why he was being such a drip about doing what McGonagall was telling him but why was everyone picking on him? How come everyone seemed to suddenly know more than him? It happened with Harry, with Hermione, his family, his teachers, everyone! One day _he _wanted to be the one in the know and have everyone else out in the cold. He felt like moping around and complaining that Hermione and McGonagall and Edna were bullying him.

Instead he stepped into the fire and quailed under the stares he was getting from McGonagall and Hermione, two of the woman he revered most. He tried to give them a tragic look but all he got in return was narrowing of eyes.

"What about Mum and Dad? And the rest of the family? They'll be pretty upset if I"m not with them on Christmas. I mean 'tis the season to be jolly really. And we should be with family" Ron added.

"Ronald Weasley! In all my years!" McGonagall cried.

"Fine I'm going, I'm going" Ron said in a heavy tone. He had tried the rebellion and it hadn't worked out so well for him. Perhaps this adventure would be a fun one. At least it had a no-Seamus guarantee. He heaved his eyes shut and with one simple "Hogwarts!" he was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: Today was such a "bumpy" day if you know what I mean. I felt happy, kind of saddish, ok, really upset then really happy and now I'm just confused. Lol anywhoo I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to hear from you guys again! I've missed you! (Oh and sorry I couldn't post this chappie sooner. I was busy unpacking and yesterday the computer wouldn't let me sign on to !)**

**Love**

**Winkywink**


	18. The Headmaster and Headmistress

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the his friends are not mine. I am not the creator of magic! I'm not the Lord(or Lady) of the Rings! I am not the Queen of England! It's JK Rowling! (((sigh))) Ignore _that _sudden outburst. **

**H-ello everybody. I have officially decided school is evil and nothing good comes of it! (I just finished my first week back at school after my vaca in Asia) Anywho...it was good to see my friends again. Well most of them. Some of them have changed for the worse (((frowns))) Anywho thank you so much to everybody who reviewed! And please keep on reviewing 'cause it really is the reviews that encourage me to write this story! Also if you're just reading and don't give me any feedback whether good or bad, you're wasting my time (sort of, does that make sense?). I love that fact that you're reading my story but if I don't know you're reading I might just stooop writing it! Please consider what I've just said and review the story! Its kind of like the situation with downloading music off the internet illegally! Please review or leave me and my baby (the story haha) alone! **

**Anyways to the thank-yous of the loyal people who _do _review my story. Thank you! I love you very very much! **

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much! And its nice to hear you're still loving the story. Yup Asia was awesome. When I first got there it was so different I almost wanted to come home but now that I'm home...well I miss Asia! Yeah there were elephants. They are sort of funny, I mean how many animals do we know with trunks? LOL hyper's good! (p.s. yes it's so freaking cold! I might _die_.)**

**MeryKey-7: Hey I'm glad to be back amongst all you other crazy Harry Potter fans. Aww thanks for saying _I'm _your favourite writer! The trip was great of course I got to exprience lotsa "thought-provoking" things if you know what I mean. Thanks for asking about it! It feels kinda good to tell this to someone I haven't even seen lol. I'm happy that you loved the last chapter and I hope you love this one too! My publicist says I cannot comment on the snogging like crazy thingy but she does say I can tell you thanks for reviewing the last chappie! LOL. **

**memommy27: I'm half-heartedly starting to be glad to be back too. Hehe I'm glad my story sparked a large interest in you! Ron is being childish because-hey...read the chapter! Hey I never realized I was the boss. Whao never had that title before! Whao you're a mom? That is so awesome! How many kids do you have? Yeah full ahead with the progression! Oh and btw thank you for reviewing! **

**QueenofDarkness13: YAY! I updated! LOL. Not as exciting for me as it is for you fabulous readers but yay! (((does sad but joyful little jig))). Your welcome btw! And thanks for the review too!**

**Miss Court-A-Doo: Yep I know, right? It's so much fun to hear from all you guys! Specially those like you who I remember reviewing chapters from so long ago! I spread the love to you! And thank-thank-thank you for the upddat! oh oops that's your job! I meant review!**

**QueEnfullofDrama: Yeah I seriously think the map people have made a mistake 'cause once while I was in South Korea I think I saw Hawaii just a bit to the south of it, you know? But sheesh-kerbobs! I'll buy another map from that druggy kid who stands outside my school selling maps. Maybe HE has some sense! Anywho thanks a bunch for reviewing!**

**bethzc: Hiya. Well you'll find out what's happening...now. Thanks for reviewing too! It was really appreciated!**

**Rianna Potter: June 11th and is sucha torture! So is November 18th! This means I'll have to live on re-reading and re-watching my dvds of the first three movies! argh! I'm glad at least you understand my pain! Sooo on a lighter note thank you so much for reviewing!**

**airhead14: Hello! It's good to hear from you too! It's nice to hear you liked the chapter! Hope you like the next and thanks for your review!**

**Nymphomaniac: And reviewing becomes an art! LOL. j/ks. BTW cool pen-name! Anywhoo thanks for your super duper reviewing! (((getting hyper)))**

**ellen2321: Haha that's a debate I've had many times with myself when reviewing my favb stories! First question I can't answer. Second question I can't answer. Third question isss no it isn't Albus. It's Aberforth. Don't worry you'll find out what's with Seamus when he makes his return! Oh and thanks for the review. It was awesome!**

**trikkity: eh eh you suck at reviews haha. j/ks. I looove you buddy! Listen I'm coming over tomm 'cause our parents are going to the Dynamic Christmas Party thingy. So I'll see ya tomm! OH and a giant thanks for reviewing!**

**hikaru: Yeah I know so metaphoric, eh? LOL. I'm good at those most of the time. Haha a physiciatrist might be good. Oh and thanks a ton for the reviews because they were greatly appreciated by moi!**

**Bhekie: Yup it's good to hear from you! I hope you like the chappies to come as much as you liked the last! Ark? lol...ark to you too! Thanks for reviewing btw! **

**hikaru: Haha don't take it as an insult. It's more of a metaphor. LOL. Anywho if I had as much energy as you seem to I would die trying to bottle it up! So kudos to you and your "bottling" abilities! Thanks for reviewing too!**

**justdreem: Oh whao I'm so happy to be your first. Lol...that sounded almost wrong. ANYways, thanks so much for the review and compliments and stuff! **

**(((NOTE)))**

**By the way there comes a confusing part in the middle-ish of the story when everyone's talking over each other so here's a legend so you'll know who's talking when. **

Hermione

_Ron _

**McGonagall**

The first thing Ron saw when his feet hit Hogwarts was Professor McGonagall sitting behind Dumbledore's old desk. Or he supposed it must belong to her now. It didn't matter either way from the piercing look she was giving him. He gulped. McGonagall looking at him the way she did when she caught him and Megan Jones (a _very _cute blonde Hufflepuff) in the Restricted section of the library after hours doing-well what young angsty teenagers do was not the first thing he'd wanted to see upon his return at his former school.

Luckily Ron was avoided the trouble of having to make chit-chat by Hermione's arrival in the fire after him. She was a tad sooty. Floo travel had never been her cup of tea. Ron on the other hand didn't mind it so much. It had it's ups and downs yet it was a part of everyday wizard life. Just like publick tramportion was to Muggles.

As Hermione got up, Ron noticed she looked rather dazed. She stumbled over beside Ron and they both stared at McGonagall expectantly. Although Ron had no idea what he was expecting...

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, I welcome you back to Hogwarts" Professor McGonagall said in a voice that lightly suggested she was glad to see them again after all their time apart. Perhaps McGonagall considered them her children almost? Afterall she had been a major parent figure to them at their time here in Hogwarts. And the war had only drewn Harry, Ron and Hermione closer to the staff at Hogwarts because of their close relations to Dumbledore.

"And it's wonderful to be back" Hermione chimed.

They both looks towards Ron in waiting.

"Erm yeah, great to be back..." Ron mumbled and trailed off. To tell the truth 'great' wasn't exactly the word he'd use to explain what it was like being back at Hogwarts. It almost _hurt_ to be back in a way. An aching arose within him at an alarming rate. So many memories. Even in this office. He remembered coming here near the end of his second year with Harry and Ginny and he could almost remember what it had felt that night. Being frightened, excited, overjoyed. They had _saved _his baby sister. Stepping through his castle would be like walking through a place filled with ghostly memories. The first time he and Harry had played chess. The first time he'd shared a civil conversation with Hermione. The first time almost everything had happened for him had been here. He missed the school sorely and being back here made him miss it ever more. It was still standing yet he couldn't even be here. He remembered the night of the final battle. Voldemort had come. Those words were ringing through the school. _Voldemort has come to Hogwarts_. He remembered himself and Hermione standing just so beside Harry, prepared to die if they had to. And back then-he almost choked up as he thought of it-back then everyone had been _alive. _

No, no, no. Ron shook his head slightly and tried to stop thinking about it. Thinking too much about what happed, what was now in the past, only made him feel terrible for being alive. He _knew _he shouldn't have come to Hogwarts today.

"Well we best get to business now hadn't we?" McGonagall suggested.

"Ron look! The Sorting Hat!" Hermione piped up excitedly. The Sorting Hat was there indeed. It looked even more ripped and aged now then it had when he'd attended Hogwarts. Actually the room looked almost the same as it had when Dumbledore had been here. It was almost as if Dumbledore still came and went here. All the silver instruments whizzed around and even Fawkes' cage was there. Ron noticed a painting labeled Dumbledore but it was empty at the time being. He and Hermione spent a while gaping over various things they remembered from childhood.

"Miss Granger? Mr. Weasley? Are you two done because if you don't mind I have a school to run" McGonagall snapped. Hermione stopped in her tracks and stood totally errect. Ron followed suit only to content the new Headmistress.

"Very well now I suppose we do need explain to Mr. Weasley what is going on, do we not? Oh for goodness sakes, who is owling me _now_?" McGonagall sighed rushing over to the window, where something was pecking and to her surprise and Ron and Hermione's it was no owl awaiting permission inside.

"Fawkes!" Ron gasped.

Fawkes soared in, impressing Ron and Hermione with his flight skills and foliage. Hermione almost stepped forward to stroke the phoenix gently but then stopped as if it would be commiting a great act of profanity. You couldn't just _pet _Fawkes.

Professor McGonagall, however, wasn't distracted by the wonderment and beauty of the bird and noticed the note that was attached to his leg. It was small, very small. Barely visible beside the great creature that had carried it here.

She unrolled the note and read it silently to herself to the great annoyance of Ron and Hermione. Her eyes darted quickly from once end of the page to the other. After she had finished reading it, McGonagall blasted it on fire and soon only the ashen remnants of the note lay on her otherwise neat desk.

"Well Professor Dumbledore has surprisingly requested to speak to you himself" McGonagall explained, "You two are to meet him in-

"Dumbledore?" Ron blurted out, "The real Dumbledore?"

"Albus if that's what you mean" McGonagall sniffed, "Although I see nothing less Dumbledore-esque about Aberforth." **(Stolen from what Fawkes Forever said. Hehehe)**

Ron noticed that McGonagall's nostrils flared as she defended Aberforth with a strange sense of pride.

"Yes, well where did he want us to meet him?" Hermione inquired speaking delicately as if she too noticed McGonagall had gotten over-upset over Aberforth.

"Douglas' Cafe and Coffee House" McGonagall said, saying the name disdainfully, "In Kent. I suppose it's Muggle."

She wrinkled her nose slightly.

"How will we know who's Dumbledore? How will he know us? How-

"Leave it to Dumbledore to take care of that Miss Granger" McGonagall answered.

Silence...then...

"Well we-

"_Dumbledore's alive? Why didn't anyone tell me this-_

-best be going."

_-It's unfair the way you all leave me out as if I were some kind of-_

"Thank you for your time Professor-

_-child! Well I'm not a child! I'm 20 now! And I'll be-_

-McGonagall. I really hope we weren't much trouble. And ignore Ron's rants-

"**You watch yourselves too. Do not tell anyone where-**

_-21! And I work in the Department of Mysteries! Are you two-_

_-_Because he's a childish prat. Ron will you stop-

**-you were. And also I'd like to-**

_-listening to me? Hermione will you stop-_

_interrupting me!_interrupting me!

**-Mention a School Reunion. **

"School Reunion?" Ron and Hermione trumpeted in chorus.

"You two must stop talking over each other" McGonagall tutted.

"Yes Professor" they said obidently. McGonagall rolled her eyes with impatience.

"Your invitations will arrive soon" McGonagall explained, "Now we've wasted enough time, you two need to be off. You're welcome to use my fireplace to Floo to the Wizard Headquarters in Kent. You'll surely find directions to Douglas' Cafe and Coffee House there."

"Yes, thank you Professor" Hermione prompted, "And good-bye."

"Yeah, er-see you around. This was a-nice visit" Ron added uncomfortably. He wasn't used to formal and cordial good-byes with his ex-Professor.

Professor McGonagall glared sternly at them for a second but gradually her face softened and she gave them a brief but sincere smile.

"On behalf of Hogwarts, I'm proud to have such prestigious students come visit me" McGonagall replied. Ron guessed that was her way of saying she was happy to see them too.

"I don't know how you could stand her!" Hermione huffed. The pair were currently in Kent and they were lost. They had gotten out of the Kent Wizard Customs Headquarters alright but their directions to Douglas' had been faulty or according to Hermione it had been his fault. They had been waiting at something called a 'Bus Stop' when Ron had noticed who else but Megan Jones, the cute Hufflepuff from his sixth year. He and Megan had gotten into a hefty conversation and well one thing led to another and instead of taking the bus to Crescent Drive (the street Douglas' Cafe and Coffee house was on), Ron had instead taken Hermione to Megan's flat half-way across town to glimpse her new racing broom, the Firebolt 7.

In her current fury Hermione was walking about ten paces ahead of Ron and anybody watching her wouldn't have even begun to guess she was talking to him of all people.

"Hermione-wait!" Ron called jogging up beside her and grabbing her arm for her to stop. She wretched it away from him and glowered at him, her face flushed red in the winter cold. Or maybe it was because she was so darn mad at him.

"Listen I have to tell you something..." Ron started.

"What is it? Is it an apology? An explaination why, for cripes sake why, you dragged me across town to that wench's flat? OR IS IT THAT YOU DID IT FOR THAT STUPID DATE YOU GOT!" Hermione shouted, causing every Muggle around them to stare.

"No, it's just that we're standing outside Douglas' Cafe and Coffee House" Ron responded, "Just thought you ought to know." **(Whao that was Quirrell-ish.)**

Hermione's harsh breathing dragged throughout the, now, evening air.

"I'm cold" Hermione said with a slight whimper.

"I'll buy you coffee then" Ron suggested sensibly and draped a 'friendly' arm over her shoulder to steer her inside.

They took a table near the front hoping that Dumbledore would notice them if they were more visible. Hermione slumped down and Ron beside her. They left the other, more larger, chair for Dumbledore, himself.

After a waiter, more like a pimply Muggle wearing an apron, had served Ron and Hermione their coffees, Ron brought up a subject he would find rather amusing.

"So why don't you want me going out with Megan Jones?" Ron questioned with amusement. Hermione looked up at him in shock.

"I never said I don't want you going out with Megan Jones" Hermione replied tersely.

"Well it seemed an awful lot like it. What I don't understand is why who I do or don't date matters so much to you" Ron said offhandedly. He grinned as he saw her try to think of a response. Oh how he loved putting her on the spot.

"You know what" Hermione mumbled, "What if Dumbledore already came around here and left when he saw we weren't here?"

Ron was utterly disappointed at how well she could change the subject.

"Hermione..." Ron began, "That's not fair."

"And what, may I ask, is not fair?" Hermione asked. She wasn't even looking at him but eyeing her nails. In usual Hermione style they were clean, polished, and practically gleamed.

"You changing the subject" Ron said simply. If you looked at Hermione's nails long enough they were rather hypnotizing...

"What? I didn't change the subject. I don't know what you're talking about" Hermione responded. It came out calm but Ron knew their was a certain defensive tone behind it.

"Fine if we're not changing subjects then you answer my question. Why do you care who I date? Or better hate why do you hate people I date. Even while we were at Hogwarts. And you proved that you still hate the woman I date-Ron almost stopped mid-way through to pronounce that he had rhymed but swallowed up the urge and continued instead-with that horrible Becky incident at the Port Key to Paradise" Ron finished, "Oh and by the way, did you notice how I rhymed back there with the hate and date?"

He couldn't help but add it. Afterall he didn't just rhyme any old day.

Hermione sighed and then seemed to suddenly get quite angry, "You of all people are asking me this after what you did to me in Seventh year?"

Ron was about to retort when he noticed Hermione's face. She had never looked more scary. And it wasn't the usual McGonagall scary either. It was the kind of look he would've suspected Hermione to give him if he'd told her he'd killed her mother. Speaking of killing...If looks could kill Ron was sure he'd be pushing the daisies right about now.

Ron's mind paced quickly thinking of what to say.

"Geez 'Mione, relax will you?"

No not that. She _would _actually kill him if she heard that.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

He had a certain sense of pride!

"You know very well what I did to you in Seventh year."

What? That didn't even make sense.

Somehow or the other the only word that popped out of Ron's mouth was, "Erm..."

To his great relief the waiter came back to collect their mugs and give them the bill. Ron drew out some Muggle money he had remaining from his trip to Muggle-town last month.

"I hope this is enough" Ron muttered throwing around sixty-seven pounds on the table. The pimple-faced waiter's mouth dropped. He quickly gulped his shock and asked the strange red-haired man to sign the store's copy of the hand-written receipts they made.

Ron hurried signing it a bit disappointed Dumbledore still hadn't arrived. He had run out of ordering options because he was out of Muggle money. He couldn't very well sit here with a mad Hermione forever without ordering. Why did the damn Muggle coffee have to cost so much?

The waiter checked the name on the receipt and his eyes widened.

"Mister, are you Ron Weasley?" the waiter questioned, "And you Miss Granger?"

The pair nodded, slighty dumbfounded. Could this be a wizard? Possibly with links to Dumbledore?

"Douglas wants you in the back" he explained, "The old bloke has been waiting for you two all day. Come on back."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Hermione nodded and Ron said, "Take us to Douglas."

Douglas _must _be Dumbledore's friend of some sort.

Ron and Hermione scurried behind the counter with the teenager, who walked with an odd sense of confidence and comfort when he was here. Ron passed a room with drowsy waiters and waitresses sitting around having lunch. Pale salads. Ugh. Finally they were led to a back room with a slightly more posh feel to it. It had a nice homely oak finishing and Ron noticed peculiar instruments. _Silver _peculiar instruments. And they were _moving_. Dumbledore wasn't too far away.

"I'll leave you to it then" the waiter said in a rush as if he was afraid of being in this room. It made Ron a tad nervous. After the teenager waiter had left, shutting the door behind him, Ron and Hermione stood there awkwardly.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley."

Ron swung around so fast that he knocked a lamp over. He instantly knelt down to pick it up. As he arose he saw the slender, seemingly strong form of Albus Dumbledore in the doorway.

Except in this case he was wearing a Douglas' Cafe and Coffee House uniform with the name tag 'Douglas' pinned to his shirt. His beard and hair had been tragically cut so that they were barely half the length that they were before. His white beard wasn't so white at the moment. And his half-moon glasses were a bit foggy.

"Professor" Hermione breathed. Ron fought the urge to bow. Without another word Dumbledore closed the door behind him and switched on the lamp Ron had knocked over previously. Ron didn't take care to notice that the thing wasn't even plugged in.

"Sit, please" Dumbledore said ushering them to two comfy parker-loungers. Hermione looked like she was trembling with excitement. What was about to come? Ron just remembered that he _still _didn't know.

"Professor Dumbledore, please, tell us everything" Hermione said quietly and Ron was shocked to find her eyes were filling up with tears. It was then that Ron realized _his _eyes were getting teary at the sight of his old Headmaster.

Dumbledore's eyes gave the two their old twinkle, "I will tell you everything you wish to know, but all in good time. For now though, would you care for a cookie?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who read this story and I really hope you reviewed! It would be really appreciated! Oh and sorry to those of you who waited a while to read this chapter! Homework kept pushing me off track! Sorry so much! **

**Loooooooove**

**WINKY! )**


	19. I Only Wanna Be With You

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Harry and Co! (_duh_!)**

**Good morning, afternoon, or evening. Depends on where you live. Anyways, welcome to chapter...19? Anyways for those of you asking what the deal was with the thing that happened in seventh year, it was in the first chapter. As Ron says...**

_**"Fine if we're not changing subjects then you answer my question. Why do you care who I date? Or better hate, why do you hate people I date."**_

**And of course Hermione gets mad and says:_ "You of all people are asking me this after what you did to me in Seventh year?"_**

**And the thing that happened in Seventh year was...(((past photography moment about to occur here peoples)))**

_**"Well if you must know, Seamus Finnigan has just asked me out."**_

_**"Hermione I think you're making a big mistake."**_

_**"Why do you always have to put down whatever I do?With Viktor, with S.P.E.W., with my work ethics and now with Seamus."**_

**Those are just a few lines but I think you get the picture, it's all in the Prologue. Pretty much Ron put down the idea of Hermion ever dating Seamus. And now that she's kind of doing it to him he reacted and she just used her situation as a revenge sort of thing. Anywhooo...**

**TO THE THANK YOUS! **

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: I never would've pictured Dumbledore as a cafe owner either! hMmMm...maybe does an anteater have a trunk-like thing? lol anyways thanks for reviewing!**

**Chuckie Davis: Yes that's the Quirrell quote I was thinking of! I know I do the same rhyme thing too! I put in something that I think normal people might do in the story because don't we love it read about people doing the things we do in everyday life! Oh and thanks a bunch for the review!**

**ellen2321: Yes Ron's love life! I think I might have gotten side-tracked by Dumbledore but after this chapter it's coming back to the Romance. Of course Ron couldn't resist himself. He's a single guy and isn't planning on telling Hermione he loves anytime soon. Or so he thinks...muahahah! Lol j/ks! Haha drag it out...I actually have badish news for that. I'm already past the first half of the story! The second half is sure to be juicier but it's also going to wind the story down. But have no fear! It'll take me a while to tie up all the loose ends I promised I would tell you. Dumbledore's telling them exaclty why he's at a Muggle coffee shop! Btw, thank you so much for your review!**

**PinkyTheSnowman: Yes he does! Lol. McGonagall is usually pretty uptight all the time but yes she is mean in this kindaish! Yes REUNION! Where we'll all get to see our favb characters from Ron's year at Hogwarts. And thanks for volunteering your oh so wonderful reviewing skills into writing up the review you gave me!**

**MeryKey-7: Yeah all you want to know will be explained in this chapter!So I've talked to her and we've sorted it out. It turns out she isn't as changed as I thought. Still my same old, I-love-you-you-ditzy-moron-so-don't-move-away, best friend lol. Anyways thanks soo much for not only reviewing but giving me good advice on what to do on the friend situation. I'm sorry to hear things didn't turn out good when this happened to you but thank you so much for helping me!**

**memommy27: Yes, yes I know! They seem to be trapped in one place. But don't worry. After this chapter hopefully some interesting developments will happen! I'll get them some warmth and you all too for the holidays for sure! Wow that's cool but it must be difficult handling two young children and still being able to juggle your timetable! So thank you so much for taking the time to review my story! **

**piratingspiderelf: Thanks! Yeah I've really been pushing it. I've kept all my loyal reviewers on the edge for four full chapters! So I promise no cliffy at the end of this! Oh and I'm glad you're enjoying my story!**

**bethzc: LOL. I'm happy to hear the rhyming thing went down well with all of you! And it's good to know you loved it too! Thank you for reviewing too! It was greatly appreciated!**

**Balewilyiel: Yeah it's not as bad a cliffhanger as I've had other times. You all know that you're going to know! Thanks for taking time to read anywhere at all and for reviewing!**

**Brooke Monica: Yes! No more cliffies this chapter! I P-R-O-M-I-S-E! I wish I could read your story but these-a-days I have no time! I already have three people asking me to do the same! That's it, today I'm reading all those stories! Lol. Yes my trip was quite the blast. Haha, a very British and North American sentence. Thank you for reviewing too!**

**Mental357: Ron's flooing everywhere because he's not the type of person that enjoys apparating. Oh and thanks for reviewing! I love getting them reviews!**

**Bhekie: Yeah I finally showed you all Dumbledore! Yup it's mentioned and also I wanted to thank you a lot for reviewing!**

**Blue Eyes222: Whao I'm glad you liked my story so much and that it kept you interested enough to read twelve of the chapters in one day! Asia was awesome. OoOo your sister's going to Japan? That is so wicked! I've been to Japan once and it was amazing! Where in Europe do you live? That's so cool. Thanks for your review. **

**Leslie: Oh I'm glad it appealed to you! Haha I should have like two time periods for this story. B. asia and A. asia or something I dunno! Thanks for reading and reviewing; it's greatly appreciated!**

**Rianna Potter: Yes with a mere cookie! It's not that bad though! The answers are all here in this chapter. Haha and thank you a lot for your awesome reviews!**

**Jesse: Thanks all around!**

* * *

Ron impatiently stuffed two or three cookies into this mouth as he would've done with his usual cashews with Firewhisky. He did _not _feel like eating cookies. Not even the yummy soft, freshly baked, chocolate chip ones Dumbledore had offered them. Yet to his great shock he noticed that Hermione actually seemed to be eating the cookies slower as if trying to waste time. Now why in the world would she do that? Wasn't she curious to know what was going on with Dumbledore?

Dumbledore stared thoughtfully at the two of them for a long time and after a while finally lowered his half-moon spectacles.

"You two have grown up to be quite the adults" Dumbledore pronounced happily, "Not only have I heard from Professor McGonagall, read it in the Daily Prophet, but now I believe I am witnessing it, true greatness. For only true greatness could have returned you, two to me."

Ron didn't feel true greatness had anything to do with it. Luck, luck was more like it. And spying paintings.

"Professor, if you please I'd like to ask, why have you come here?" Hermione asked frowning, "Why did you leave the Wizarding World?"

Ron had just stood up to reach over the table to grab more cookies but stopped in his tracks at Hermione's words. Dumbledore, who had casually been polishing his glasses with his own fingers then lowered his hands.

"Mr. Weasley if you could please take a seat?" Dumbledore requested, "It is time for me you tell you everything."

Ron sat abruptly and felt Hermione tense up in preparation beside him. Dumbledore gazed out his dusty window for a long moment. In fact it was so long that it felt like he had forgotten he had just been about to start giving them an explanation. Yet before Ron or Hermione could remind him, he began, still looking out the window.

"You both know as well as I do the events that occured on the night of the final battle" Dumbledore commenced, "How Hagrid had been sent to the Hog's Head to find out if the rumor that Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters had reached Hogsmeade was even true. How he was murdered. How I wasn't even _at _the castle when Voldemort attacked. How I was by Hagrid's side as he passed away. Then I left the position of hiding his body to my brother, who I thought had at least some sense. As soon as I got to school the only person I found in the Great Hall was Sybill Trelawney. You can imagine how disturbing this was. She seemed to be having one of her reliable premonisions. This one spoke of the wise wizard who thought good was soon to become the destruct of others. I disregarded this because I hadn't quite comprehended it.-Ron snorted You well know I soon came into the Chamber of Edén to aide Harry in his battle. At this time when I entered most of the Death Eaters were dead. We all rejoiced Voldemort's defeat. But the first person to leave the chamber afterwards was me. I walked in on Lucius Malfoy torturing my brother, Aberforth. The poor man had only come to ask me where to put the cadaver of our beloved Hagrid. Once Lucius saw me he almost looked surprised. I suppose he thought Aberforth had been me. However, it was then that I realized that I was the wise wizard and would become a harm to others."

"Why then?" Hermione questioned.

Dumbledore smiled, "I cannot say for I do not know myself. Isn't life like that sometimes? You never know when you'll put together the various pieces. Well for me it was then looking into Lucius' eyes that I realized I might become a hazard because even after Voldemort's defeat, his Death Eaters would still be at large. I could endanger not only all of you but even my own wife and daughter-

"You're married? With a kid?" Ron blurted out incredulously. He had no idea that-He would never have imagined that his ex-headmaster had ever...

Dumbledore studied Ron rather carefully. It made his ears go red with embarrassment and discomfort. His previous question now sounded rather stupid. He _definately _needed to learn to think before he spoke. Hermione glared at him, upset that he had interrupted Dumbledore in his story.

"Sometimes even the strongest, most powerful men crave simple things. Things that you do not need money nor strength nor power to receive. A thing you can only receive by loving" Dumbledore said then paused as the corners of his mouth twitched, "But affection is not enough if you keep your love hidden."

Ron's ears turned so red that some of the blood rushed to his cheeks too. He felt pinpricks on the back of his neck. What did Dumbledore know? How did he know? Hermione looked rather confused but didn't speak of it.

And when she spoke it wasn't on the matter of love at all, "Professor, could you please...?"

Dumbledore bowed his head up and down, "Why of course I'll continue the story Miss Granger. I was worried about everyone around me. So I left the scene where my brother reached the climax of his insanity and soon packed my bags and moved here with my family. After a while I came to own this coffee shop and opened it under the name Douglas'. Luckily when you caught Lucius torturing who you thought was me, he was immediately killed. The only sane witness was dead. All Deathe Eaters would be left to believe I was off my rocker and that was closure enough for most of them."

"But why" Ron began, "Would they want you and not Harry? _He's _the one who really defeated V-Ron paused, saying the Dark Lord's name in front Dumbledore was almost scary-the Dark Lord."

"Actually Harry was quite safe. As safe as any of you in fact. After Voldemort's fall, his Death Eaters just _would not _except the fact that a teenage boy of seventeen had won against him. Their only other answer was me" Dumbledore clarified. Immediately pictures of what really happened began to form in Ron's mind. It almost made perfect sense. He knew how stubborn those Death Eaters could be.

"It's as simple as that?" Ron inquired because the question had been on the tip of his tongue.

"It's as simple as that" Dumbledore finished, now truly smiling.

Hermione's face, however, was still screwed up in thought and frustration. Her hair was all over the place because of the wind it had endured outside. And her petite little nose was wrinkled comically, adorably. So many things seemed to be running through her head that she couldn't even fit them all in. Sometimes she opened her mouth, silently formed a word then closed it again as if trying to clear her mind. Forming the proper sentence seemed a difficult task.

"Why haven't you returned to the Wizarding World?" Hermione implored finally, "All the Death Eaters or at least the major ones are locked up in Azkaban now. They pose no more threat anymore. So why not come back?"

"You always were one to delve deeper Miss Granger for I believe I have never been asked that my anyone who knows of my being here" Dumbledore said in a kindly voice, "Yet the answer you will get in return is only sub par. There are laws in the Wizarding World. Any wizard who fakes an identity is considered a criminal and faces charges upon return. That troubles both me and my brother. And it just isn't _healthy_. Imagine how everyone would react if I had returned."

"They'd be jolly good that's what they'd be" Ron replied in earnest.

"Yes perhaps, but it isn't right. Imagine waking up one day and finding some like, oh I don't know, your dead mother there beside you. You might be happy, joyous, but it wouldn't teach you anything. We all need to learn the lesson of loss and life. Some day I really will go and I don't want to press the burden of losing me twice upon any of you. Loss is a part of us all. We all lose something whether through death or not" Dumbledore answered, "Nothing stays around forever but we must learn to grasp it while it is still here-Ron looked wistfully at Hermione and felt the dread of her upcoming proposal wash over him- Speaking of loss, you two had best be off."

Ron's eyes widened, "We're not leaving without you!"

"Ron" Hermione sighed quietly, "Let's go."

She stood and stared at Ron to follow her.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, "Are you mad?"

"No Ron, I'm sensible. Now get a hold of yourself" Hermione scolded gently.

Ron felt struck with a sudden sadness. He would never see his old Headmaster again and that he knew for sure. Ron glanced at him and noticed that his blue eyes were getting watery. Ron felt his own two eyes tear up too.

"Good-bye Professor" Hermione breathed. Ron just nodded. Speaking right now would be all too much.

Dumbledore smiled up at the two of them, "You have done me proud. Miss Granger, watch over Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley for me, will you? And Mr. Weasley, do not hesitate to say the words which are written all over your face before it is too late."

Hermione looked at Ron quizzically but he brushed her off. Partly because he didn't want to see her cry. He tried to hold it in as much as possible. But somehow two or three tears squeezed out.

"Damn! Damn! Damn it!" Ron cursed under his breath as the two paced out of the room. They were out of Douglas' soon and back in the cold snowy I tell you something" Hermione started softly, "But you have to promise not to get mad."

"You said yes to Seamus?" Ron asked dumbstruck. Was she really getting married?

"No, I just wanted to say I was hungry" Hermione said suspicously, "But what's all this about Seamus?"

"Nothing" Ron murmured.

"Ok..." Hermione commented still seemingly suspicous, "Where do you want to eat?"

Ron looked up and down the street. It was packed with Restaurants. Most of them had colorful signs. Finally he chose one that looked like it was really the best place because it was way busier than the others.

"How about the place with the two golden arches?" Ron said pointing across the street. It really was _packed_.

"McDonald's?" Hermione asked in a dazed sort of voice.

"Yeah, it's filled with Muggles" Ron explained, "There has to be something good about it."

"Not in particular" Hermione shrugged, "And anyways I am _not _eating at McDonald's. It has enough customers. Let's give the little restaurants a bit of a chance."

In the end Ron found himself inside an odd restaurant by the name of Fisherman's Frenzy. The two of them sat at a blue and white checkered table with a lobster and prawns between them. It tasted rather good with the oyster sauce. Ron had to admitt that sometimes Muggle's cooked pretty well.

Cheesy music played in the background. Ron could almost laugh. He could also admitt Muggle's had the strangest music.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione questioned him with a slight smile.

"This song" Ron laughed, "It's ridiculous."

"It's Elton John" Hermione responded, "Oh shush it's over and I like this next song!"

_I don't know what it is that makes me love you so  
I only know I never want to let you go  
Cause you started something  
Oh can't you see  
Ever since we met you've had a hold on me  
Its crazy but its true  
I only want to be with you_

"The song's not bad" Ron commented, "I actually quite like it. Who sings this stuff?"

"Bay City Rollers" Hermione said automatically as if she'd read it out of a book.

As the song continued Ron almost felt as if it was speaking what he felt for Hermione. If he ever told her or kissed or held her he'd want this song in the background. It was catchy!

_It doesn't matter where you go or what you do  
I want to spend each moment of the day with you  
Look what has happened with just one kiss  
I never knew that I could be in love like this_

After a while Ron pulled a quill out of his pocket and began scribbling the lyrics. He'd want to remember this song later on. It almost soothed him. At least he knew some other person was just as crazy in love as he was. There were probably plenty of people under this same predicament.

_You stopped you smiled at me  
And asked me if I cared to dance  
I fell into your open arms  
I didn't stand a chance_

"Now listen honey, I just want to be beside you everywhere. As long as we're together honey I don't care" Hermione sang cheerfully.

Ron joined because he knew the next part, "Its crazy but its true, I only want be with you!"

He and Hermione broke into grins which soon turned into the giggles. Softly they started the singing up again, this time in tune with each other, "You stopped you smiled at me, And asked me if I cared to dance. I fell into your open arms. I didn't stand a chance."

They broke off as Ron's voice cracked involuntarily. Hermione laughed appreciatively and Ron fought the urge to grab her hand.

_No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you_

Hermione's laughter continued and showered a feeling of a true Christmas over Ron. Almost as if he was only a Hogwart's boy again. He leant forward and pushed his lips up against hers ever so slightly.

_Its crazy but its true  
I only want to be with you! _

* * *

**Author's Note: Some warm fuzzies for Christmas! It's kinda a songfic chapter. Not really though. Look no cliffhanger! Yayness! Gayness! (As in the happy kind you perv!) Winkyness! Highness! Yes yes! I LOVE you all. And I must say slowly, my life is coming into focus and becoming undercontrol! Oh and please R&R!**

**xoxo **

**WINKYwink! **


	20. Damn February

**Disclaimer: On the first day of Christmas my true love said to meee...Harry Potter does not belong to thee...On the second day of Christmas...**

**Hi! Hi! Hi! Wasn't the last chapter cute? hah...surprise kiss at the end there. Bit sappy...((grumbles))...but not bad! Anyways life's good. Just 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...days till WINTER BREAK! Woohoo! Yay! ((catcallswhistles sound)) **

**Anyways...you know what time it is? It's thank-the-awesome-reviewers-time!**

**Gryffindorprefect: Hey Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! One of the best? Are you sure? There are so many of them out there! It's always good to here your story is actually realisitic! Thanks again!**

**QueenofDarkness13: Oh you know me! I'll probably have a few more twists in there! Hah...thanks all around for reviewing! **

**Rachael J.A: Thank you so much! It was really appreciated!**

**Chrimukkah-hunnie: It was you being Santa Claus? LOL. Thanks I'm glad you liked it! I'm sick and stuffy nose. And my medicine tastes yucky! Damn Canadian winters! But then again tropical Canada would be pretty weird...**

**PinkyTheSnowman: Yay! I'm glad you didn't throw up! Ron's 'having problems' at the moment lol. Hah! First person to actually give a compliment to Seamus! Kudos! Yeah well anyways thanks for reviewing! (p.s. i can't help but ask, do you know FROSTY the snowman?)**

**MeryKey-7: That! You guys are cruel haha. I tried! I swear I tried to have no cliffy! This time no cliffy for _sure_. Yup things are cool now and anywho thanks for reviewing! (Yeah gayness is a cool word)**

**Silver Ice: Oh hi! I haven't heard from you for a while! Hah...It's nice to hear you enjoyed the last few chapters! I feel bad for Dumbledore too but it had to happen ((sigh)) Yes the ending was pretty sweet. Ron and Hermione all gaga there for a bit. Anywhoo thanks a ton for your review!**

**Mental357: Oh thanks! Dumbledore's such a hard person to do! I swear I thought I might mess up badly. I'm glad my mush settled well lol. Oh and also thank you for the review!**

**Miss-Court-A-Doo: I tried! I tried! No cliffy here! I PROMISE! I thought it wasn't a cliffy but turns out it is...((sighs))...what ever will I do with my sudden cliffhanger addiction? Anyways thanks for the threat AND review.**

**Bhekie: All too true! Thanks for the review also!**

**Madam Whitbrook: Yes, thanks for telling me. I changed it now. You can go check it if you like? Anyways...I didn't even hear if you liked the story? Ah well thanks for reviewing anyways!**

**Svizzera: Yeah I suppose so! Since everyone's been telling me LOL. Anywhooo...thanks for reviewing!**

**Jesse: ((winks)) Thanks!**

**brokentoy19: Thanks all around! I'm really happy you reviewed!**

**kamplified: Thanks! Yup that particular song is one I heard suddenly one day and decided to add into my story! **

**Sabrina: Wow that's alot of reading! Yeah totally RON AND HERMIONE FOREVER. Hah...like angry protestors...btw the bump thingy is cutecool! Thanks for reading and reviewing too!**

**dancerrdw: Me either! Hah...sometimes I hardly know what I'm gunna write and sometimes I'm certain! Thank you for your review too!**

**gonzogirl: You really think so? _Awesome_! Thanks a bunch!**

**LunaAqua: Hey! Sorry! lol...no more cliffys in this chappie I swear! Ok I'm 99.9 sure! Thank you btw!**

**Rianna Potter: Ok sorrry! No more cliffhangers! For now...((hehehe)) Always more! Thanks for reviewing also!**

**fairygirl100: Thanks alot! Hehe...Hermione's Reaction! Ooooh! Wasn't it really all of a sudden? Yes, yes...(I don't know where I'm going with this)**

**bethzc: Yeah! Fluff! Fuzz! Warm gushy gushy stuff! It's like baby talk kinda lol. Anywho thanks for reviewing!**

**Nymphomaniac: I know right? Thanks for the review!**

**Cariel: Irish Accent? Hmm...I could try...Perhaps I'd be _bad_ at it though. Angst? Sure! lol...thank you for the review too!**

**Windcall: I know what you mean. I don't usually like after Hogwarts stories either. Unless they're real good! I'm glad this appealed to you and thanks for reviewing!**

**piratingspiderelf: Haha! Shows how much you know! Actually you could be right...no wait what am I saying! I can make it the opposite of what your saying and make them fall in love right there and then and end the story. Or is that what you want...? You reviewers and your mind games ((sighs)) I'm not gunna touch on that topic of Dumbledore's family although I may have a vague idea. And Yes I Am Proud To Have Received Your Longest Review! Thank you for it!**

**Fawkes Forever: Heyhey! I'm glad I could cheer you up while you were sick! It cheers _me _up now that _I'm _sick. I hope your feeling better 'cause being sick just sux! Yes over react is really more like it lol. Oh yes...Seamus...lol. Thanks a whole bucketful of my Robutussein worth! lol. **

**Leneli: Thank you so much! I know it's hard to start reading a story when it's like 19 chapters long! I've done it and failed and succeeded quite a few times! So thanks!**

**hermygirl-14: Thanks! I'm to happy to hear you want more! I know the feeling! Thanks for reviewing too!**

**And just one last reminder of how much you guys rock! Thanks for making me the lucky author of a story with 300 reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Surprise, surprise. Hermione pulled away first. Ron wiped the corner of his mouth and stared up at her expecting to get quite a scolding. And she looked very capable of giving it too. Her face concorted with a red fury but somehow settled. Hermione managed to calm her face so that it was wrinkle-free and rather tranquil.

In a way that was even scarier than anger. This could only mean the worse was yet to come. Ron preoccupied himself by staring around at Christmas decorations around the room and up on the ceiling above them.

"Ronald" Hermione began, using his first name so as to make him cringe. First names were never good. "What ever was that for?"

Her forced calm was only given away by the rage that flooded her eyes. Her bushy hair resembled the tentacles of an octapus and seemed to be able to reach out and choke him at any given moment.

"Erm..." Ron mumbled. There wasn't much to say. _ Hermione, I'm crazy about you? Hermione, you're all I ever think about? Hermione, I love you? _None of those topics seemed particularly appealing.

And yet as Ron noticed something spectacular even his own genius surprised him, "See that miseltoe above us?"

Hermione stiffed and regretfully looked up, "What about it?"

"Just paying you back from that kiss you gave me under the miseltoe at the Burrow" Ron replied rather smugly.

Hermione stared up at it and back at him, then calmed and slouched in relief, "OH! Alright."

Ron nodded with a grin but couldn't help but be disappointed. It almost looked as if Hermione was slight disappointed. Over what?

"Ron, we should really get going. You know, back to the Burrow. Everyone'll be waiting for us. And it's almost dinnertime" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, yeah" Ron shrugged starting to get up. But Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know what?" she said sounding hesitant.

"What?" Ron questioned bewildered.

"I think I like that picture you got me afterall" Hermione said with a slight smile.

"And tell you why you two just suddenly decided to take the Muggle way back to the Burrow?" Harry interrogated rather well. He was an Auror afterall.

But Ron and Hermione's lips remained sealed.

"And why not?" Luna piped up vouching for them, "I do it sometimes."

Harry was caught between them. He knew perfectly well Luna was a _special _case in these circumstances but would never say so aloud. Number One because he didn't want to risk hurting her feelings and Number Two he found there was no point in raising the topic, it was rather endearing.

"Well just-" Harry said in a choppy tone, "Nevermind."

Luna smiled in triumph and Ron and Hermione shared looks of glee. Afterwards Mrs. Weasley came round with candycanes and gingerbread men and eggnog too. Ron greedily ate all he could get his hands on. It wasn't everyday he ate homemade treats. Some days all he had was Whisky and cashews.

It was a basicly wonderful evening and completely uneventful. Mid-way through though Mrs. Weasley called Harry out of the room claiming there was someone for him at the fireplace. Ron had a feeling there was more to it then that because when Harry re-entered the room he looked as pale as a ghost.

"Anything wrong Harry?" Luna inquired gently as he plomped down beside her softly.

"No, nothing" Harry said and Ron knew he was lying. He had a feeling Luna did too but she did not press upon it.

The Wedding was not too far away. In February.

"Time for some supper!" Mrs. Weasley called out to them. She bustled into the room and ushered them all into the kitchen where they were to eat. She was very much in her element. Cooking, serving, keeping perfect red curls all in the joyous time of the season. Her voice seemed higher if not happier. Ron was just grateful she wasn't carrolling at the moment.

Just as the whole hang had settled to dinner the doorbell rang throughout the house. Everyone looked up from their plates stimutaneously, almost remorefully. Ron stared hungrily at the food. Why did there have to be visitors _now_?

"I wonder who that could be?" Mrs. Weasley pondered out loud, "George, dear, can you go check it out?"

"I'm _Fred_" Fred chiruped, "And _why _is it me? Tell _Ron_ to get it."

"No tell Ginny to" Ron complained.

"No way. Tell George."

"Not happening. Ask Bill."

"Me? I'm the eldest! I've earned the priveledge _not _to do it! Tell Charlie."

"If it's going to be anybody it'll be Percy."

"Fred! Go! Now!" Mrs. Weasley shouted wagging a finger. Fred did not go quietly. He managed to pout and sulk and kick Percy off his chair on his way.

Ron did not particularly care who it was. He wanted some of the roast chicken! Hermione on the other hand seemed to have lost all thought of food and waited in anticipation as Fred came back and announced who their dinnertime visitor was. Ron was surprised and upset to see Seamus step inside after Fred. His stomach gave a huge lurch and this time it was not on account of the food. He hadn't talked to Seamus in what felt like a good many years and now suddenly he was there standing in the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley inviting him to sit down. The time they had spent apart seemed such a long weary period and to see him suddenly made Ron wonder, Is he still _alive_?

Of course Seamus seemed very much alive as he took the other seat to Hermione's left and pecked her on the cheek. A soft heat crept up her face that was evident to all and she shot Ron a rather goofy, nervous smile. Ron smiled back trying to seem aloof even though he felt horrible. It felt as if Seamus was the head of Gryffindor and had just caught them having an after-hours Quidditch victory celebration.

"So how've you all been?" Seamus asked politely as Mrs. Weasley scooped mounds of mashed potatos onto his plate.

"Good, jolly, and now hungry" George spoke up. He grabbed the largest piece of chicken and began munching away at it like crazy. Daphne gave him a detesting look and only took sips from her wine glass all night.

"And what about you, Ron?" Seamus questioned facing him.

"Eh" Ron shrugged.

"No girls then?" Seamus joked smiling handsomely.

"No! Of course not!" Hermione replied rather quickly before Ron even got a chance to get out a word. All eyes turned on her very suspicously.

Finally it was Fred who broke the silence, "See that Ron, even _Hermione _knows you're not a lady's man."

"That's not what I meant" Hermione protested blushing furiously.

"Oh don't worry about it, 'Mione, you wouldn't be the first witch to sound appalled at the idea of Ron and a _girl_" George said mischeviously.

"Shut up, the both of you!" Ron hissed and then added, "What Hermione means is that I'm just at a bit of a dry spell right now."

"What ever happened to that lovely, Becky girl?" Mrs. Weasley inquired innocently but Ron knew she saw this as a chance to intrude on her son's love life.

"Nothing, mum" Ron responded simply.

"What do you mean nothing?" Mrs. Wealey pried.

"Can we not talk about Becky?" Harry suggested unnerved. Luna glanced at him and Ron noticed a glint of worry in her eyes.

"Why should you care what does or does not happen with Becky?" Luna questioned.

"I don't care! It's just a bad topic for Ron!" Harry said loudly.

"What? Why's it a bad topic Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley implored sounding slightly annoyed that she wasn't getting anything out of him.

"It's not!" Ron yelled shooting daggers into Harry with his eyes.

"Oh Molly, just let it go" Mr. Weasley said gently soothing her, "Now Seamus, didn't you mention your dad was a Muggle?"

"Er-yeah" Seamus said.

"Well then, what is it like being a wizard who also has to cope with pure bred Muggles in the family?" Mr. Weasley asked sounding fascinated.

"Da-_ad_!" Ginny snapped, "Don't frighten the guests."

Supper passed in a mess of chatter and Ron sighed almost wishing everyone would just go away for once. He immediately scolded himself for this thought. Without everyone around him he would be a very sad little wizard. Yet sometimes he wished he could be another person just once.

'Like Seamus' Ron thought watching him and Hermione clasp hands. She seemed to have forgotten him totally now that her boyfriend had returned. Ron was so emotionally out of control right now he felt as if he could almost tell Hermione he adored her. It was as if Ron the hero had left and in his place remained a huge bloody throbing heart.

"A bit too descriptive, don't you think?" Daphne smirked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ron gulped he thought he already knew.

"You know what I'm talking about" Daphne teased.

"Did you read my mind or something?" Ron asked dumbfounded. If that was true he'd have to be selective of his thoughts in her prescence. Of course Daphne didn't respond but just gave him a piercing stare as if to answer.

She stood declaring the end of dinner and Ron gasped. Her stomach was two times bigger than it had been yesterday when she'd arrived. But how...?

"Problems, Weasley?" Daphne demanded staring from her pregnant stomach to the shocked expression on Ron's face.

"You should know since you can read minds" Ron retorted, "But if you ask then, well, not to be rude or anything but how come you've gotten to much bigger in two days?"

"I'm a Vampire" Daphne said in exasperation, "My pregnancy moves along at a faster rate than a human's. I know it's been two months to you. To a human I'd be in the first trimester but to a Vampire I'm already in my third. Actually the baby's due in February. The thirteenth to be exact."

Ron nodded still feeling winded. George a dad in less than two months? No way, no way, no way.

'Way' an irritating voice in his head countered. Ron frowned February was going to be one heck of a busy month. A wedding and a baby. What next? Hermione's engagement? Ron shivered. Hopefully not.

"Ron, could I get a word?" Seamus implored after they had all progressed to the sitting area.

"Sure" Ron nodded and led Seamus out into the hall again so they could have some privacy. They stood uncomfortably for a bit before Seamus coughed.

"So what do you want?" Ron said as courteously you could say 'so-what-do-you-want?'.

"Erm you know about the whole engagement thing?" Seamus started.

"Yes" Ron said his eyes widening. Was Seamus?-could it be possible he would?-Was he cancelling the engagement altogether?

"Well, I've decided not to do it" Seamus finished or so Ron thought. He cheered loudly and clapped Seamus on the back.

"Good on you, mate!" Ron hollered, "I tell you, you're making the right decision!"

"What are you talking about? I haven't even ended my sentence and you go mad with glee!" Seamus said looking at him as if he were crazy.

Ron's face fell, "Oh, go on."

"What I meant is I've decided not to do it yet. But there is good news!" Seamus added.

"Really?" Ron said weakly, "And what's that?"

"I have set the date for it!" Seamus grinned, "February Eleventh!"

"What?" Ron exclaimed, "Why the Eleventh?"

"To that day four years ago is when I realized I had a crush on Hermione" Seamus said, eyes glazing over.

Ron swallowed a huge tangle of sorrow in his throat. An exact date. An exact date was not good for him. It meant that an engagement was secure. He did not want that happening.

"Are you sure, Seamus?" Ron asked even though it was more of a beg.

"Yes I'm sure" Seamus replied unable to wipe the smile off his face, "Wait till you hear what I've got planned for that day."

Ron began heading back into the dining room with his ears rining with Seamus' fabulous plans for the proposal. He had rented a park for the day. An entire park. It was to be smouldered with romantic candles and white roses (Hermione's favourite) and the best or worst part was that everyone was invited. Her family, his family, Ron's family. Ron, himself. Ron didn't know if he could bear to be with Hermione on the night she gave herself over to another man forever and ever.

As soon as he entered the sitting room more 'good news' met him. Actually this time it was a rather happy announcement. Harry and Luna had kicked up the date of their wedding to February Seventeenth. Ten days earlier than planned. Evidently it had been Harry's idea. He had his arm around his fiance and looked perfectly happy but Ron could tell something was up. He was scared something might happen. What it was exactly, Ron wasn't sure. Harry'd come around and tell him sooner of later. So this was it.

A baby, a wedding and a proposal all in one month.

Damn February.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have to go to the bathroom! So I'm shortening this message a bit! Erm...um...hope you enjoy the chappie...read it...like it...review it...and ummm...I have to PEE!**

**xoxo**

**winky!**


	21. An Indoor Pinic

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! Not mine! Hey...my computer's making weird noises! Wait! It sounds like speech! What is that compy? What? Harry Potter _is _mine? Goood boy! D**

**Heyheyhey! I'm in a good mood even though I have two HUGE tests tomorrow. Last week before x-mas break! Yay! Holiday Cheer all around! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Hannukah or Happy Kwanza or Eid Murbarak! Whatever you celebrate! Happy Birthday perhaps? Now to the thank-yous!**

**dancerrdw: Hey I'm glad you like it! Hope you're patient! Thanks! ;)**

**Nymphomaniac: NO! No, never. Harry wouldn't cheat. But something IS going on. Thank you for reviewing too!**

**MeryKey-7: Yes I brought back Seamus with full force. And _no _I can't kill him! I'm surprised at you all and your murderous thoughts on poor Seamus! I hate it when Ron is sad too though. Hah...good and dramatic guess. That's how it is usually. Thanks btw for your review!**

**Mental357: Hah...yes I know...Some think so but other's disagree! But an exact date is terrible for Ron either way. Boowoo! Thank you! (OH! Look who's the little poet!)**

**memommy27: Thanks for reviewing! And yeah I know time is the element now for Ron. It really does seem like Seamus is some horrible guy that is going to get the girl! I hate that feeling too! Yet sometimes fair just does not happen, you know? Not that I'm hinting at anything...I hope you enjoy the chappie anyways. **

**brokentoy19: I did have fun peeing! It's so weird how blissful that can feel sometimes lol. I know I was pondering over how to spell February for a bit too. Yeah something is UP with Harry and Becky and Luna! But it's not what you think. Harry's not a horrible pig! Thanks for reviewing too!**

**Sweetthang0013: Yup I know. He TOTALLY chickened out there. Hah...knock off Seamus...that's great! Thanks for volunteering to do it for me but no thanks! I like to bury the carcass myself! Ooo and thank you for reviewing also!**

**Brooke Monica: Thanks all around! Haha yay! I'm glad at least someone's not so confident I'm going to make it R/Hr at the end. Everyone expects me to but you never know...I could do anything! But whatever the ending you will NOT be disappointed! **

**angelps7: LOL! thanks for being so bubbly about it! I know those tense situations. I have a guy in my class that it's kinda the same with. It's no problem I like getting to hear about my reviewers sometimes. Thanks once again. **

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: I know. Surprisingly it's not as cold as it usually is where I live (Calgary). Thanks its nice to hear you enjoyed the chappie once again! Hugs a bunches!**

**SiriuslyInsane62442: I know but he covered up pretty well. Yep Daphne's a scary character. You never know what she's going to do! Yeah Seamus is soooo close to getting Hermione to marry him, it's scary! And the date's racing closer and closer...Whao Ginny-Draco now? Hmm...what changed your mind? And who are you thinking of having with Harry now? Hah...Frosty, how's he doing anyways? Thanks for the review too!**

**piratingspiderelf: Yeah Seamus and Hermione and even Ron are making people mad. Hah...wow how long have you hated Seamus? Oh and thanks for the c-o-m-p-l-i-m-e-n-t. **

**BuckNC: Yup the last Author's note was one of my more interesting messages. But when you gotta go I guess you really gotta go. I know Ron is really in a muck now. In what seemed almost like one chapter all the time in the world turned into a month. Thanks for reviewing btw. **

**Miss-Court-A-Doo: Yes,yes February is bringing a lot of things into Ron's world. Thanks for reviewing tooo!**

**Nandinha Shinomori: That's alright. My school life is killing me too! Homework and the social life. Yeah they're here in Canada now but they're still crazy about Brazil or Brasil. Not sure how it's spelled properly actually. Thank you for all the fabulousous compliments and as ever thank you for reviewing!**

**gonzogirl: Haha. Nicely put. Thank you for your review too!**

**AmyChris: Thanks! It's good to hear you missed the fic and actually are loving the chapters I've posted up since A.A. (After Asia). ;)**

**Bhekie: Wow I don't understand all you guys sudden violent nature towards Seamus! Ok maybe I do a bit...Anyways thanks for reviewing!**

**tasha: Hah...story enthuasist. Thanks! I'm glad that you've been reading my whole story. A real compliment for me! D I can't say anything on the Ron/Hermione relationship at the moment sorry! But thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Silver Ice: Mmmhmm. I second that. It's 'happening'. Yeah everyone wants to get rid of Seamus but at least your idea is not illegal! I totally know what you mean. LOL, Jelly Bean, that's cute. Yeah the Weasley family is so bustling and interesting. It makes my family even more dull. It's just me, my mom and dad. No siblings! Not even a long lost one! And we only speak one person at a time. Lol ((sigh)) the life I lead...Oh and thanks for reviewing!**

**Rianna Potter: Good advice and thanks for reviewing!**

**Sabrina: I have another fic called 'Answers.' But it's not R/Hr. And it's a pretty big mess because my grammar was pretty baad. The plot is not bad though. Hah...I LOVE the bump idea! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Windcall: No! That isn't the intention. It's just what comes haha. Yesss Harry's situation is getting Sus-PEE-ci-OUS. Oh and the Vamp baby is another thing I'm looking forward to myself. I'll keep your advice in mind! ) Thanks!**

**LunaAqua: Yeah, he's taking a while isn't he? Seamus is totally planning the white wedding in a church with red roses. All that expected stuff. Someone needs to stop the horror! Btw thanks for the review. **

**Cariel: Yeah that's really good from me too. I will watch the punctuation in my dialogue more! Hmm...accent writing...I suppose I could give the Irish thingy a shot. I will when I've got the time. Thanks for the advice and review!**

**ellen2321: It's nice to hear Dumbledore was done correctly in your opinion. Means a lot! I dunno Seamus is gaining confidence and is expecting Hermione to say yes. The wedding is very unique. A clash of Harry and Luna's opinions. The baby look I'm still thinking of but I need the pale skin and red Weasley hair! And yes I do! Hah...I get the most questions for you of all my reviewers and it's enjoyable answering them! Oh and thanks a bunch for reviewing!**

**Balewilyiel: Oh in February? Happy Early Birthday! Also thank you for your review. **

**vikki1818: Wowzers thank you so much! Hmm good story suggestions? For AU go for Redivivus by Komilla or Inquiring Minds by . For humor or romance I suggest Attached to my Enemy by maraudersyears or She will be Loved by Moon Burst or She had the Perfect Life by Lavinia Lavender. I also suggest Legend of the Blood Moon by GothicAutumn, A Walk to Remember by Sultrie, Notes Abound by Shadow Phantom, The Dark Lord Who Stole Christmas by michelle-31a or Luna's Year by michelle-31a. Well that was quite a lot. Anyways hmm your plot idea is tempting but nah. LOL and thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Seamus asked solemnly bending down on one knee. He extended a ring from his pocket. It was that beautiful diamond-clustered ring. (**Author's Note: If you're curious Hermione's ring looks a bit like this: ) **Everyone fell into a slight awe. The tension was unmountable. Ron stood above them on a parapet of white stone extending over a pale gray waterfall. It was a beautiful view from up here but Ron couldn't concentrate on it. What would Hermione say?

Her reply was however interrupted by a sudden violent shimmer that ran through the whole park. A real live Muggle Earthquake. Ron gripped the side of the parapet. It was _swaying. _

"Ron, get off that thing; it's going to crash!" Ginny cried fearfully. Ron cursed himself privately for forgetting his wand at home. He had to risk a jump! With all the courage he could manage to muster he took the leap. As if commanded by a higher power Ron landed on all fours like a cat just as the parapet was about to collaspe. The only problem seemed to be the rising threat of it crushing Hermione in the proccess.

"Somebody help! Somebody do something!" Hermione screamed, "Oh, won't someone rescue me?"

Ron took it upon himself to save her. Afterall he _did _love her. Using all of his training as a Quidditch Captain he began running towards her. There was a 50/50 chance of him saving her and another of him being crushed along with her. He was willing to take that chance.

The last few moments before the parapet fell seemed to pass in slow motion for Ron. In a sudden rush he grabbed Hermione up by the waist and rolled out of the way of danger. But the only problem was Seamus wasn't quite so fast. Actually the only part of him sticking up out of parapet were his feet. Slowly but surely however they shriveled away.

"Now where have I seen that before?" Ron pondered aloud. Perhaps it was at Hermione's house one summer while watching some absurd movie about wizards.

"What does it matter?" Hermione laughed, "He's dead! And now I don't have to marry him. Infact I can go out with any guy I like and I choose you Ron because you are so very _sexy_."

"I know, right?" Ron said with a smile and procceeded to receive compliments from her with an air of graciousness.

And with that she began rubbing his chest awfully seductively. He grinned widely.

"Let this be know as the day the Great Ron Weasley defeated Seamus Finnigan!" Harry trumpeted with a fist in the air.

"Yes, yes!" Everyone cried out in chorus.

"Now let us sing!" George suggested with a shout.

And so it started.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_  
_Teach us something, please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald_  
_Or young with scabby knees,_  
_Our heads could do with filling_  
_With some interesting stuff,_  
_For now they're bare and full of air,_  
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_  
_Bring back what we've forgot,_  
_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_  
_And learn until our brains all rot._

The whole crew broke out into gleeful celebration. Even_ Seamus' _family. The Weasley's, Luna, Harry, Fleur and Daphne were all smiles of course. Wait. Daphne _smile_?

Ron awoke to the sound of Hedwig pecking at his window. He got up from bed and opened the window, allowing the owl entry into his flat. Hedwig swooped in and settled herself on Ron's bedside table. Ron plomped onto his bed and took his breakfast from the owl's mouth. Toast and marmalade. And as usual it was still warm. _Brilliant. _

He turned to Hedwig and fed her one of his slices of toast. He didn't feel too hungry at the moment. Hedwig however looked at Ron questioningly as if to ask where Zeus was. It was strange how animals seemed so adapt to communicating with humans.

"He's in his room," Ron said in a tired tone. After Hedwig fluttered off, he chose not to pick himself up and head to the bathroom for a good washing. Instead he swung his legs back onto his bed and sat there staring at the white wall across from him. He remembered painting it the previous year. Sometimes if he looked closely enough he could almost see shapes in his uneven strokes. A face, a unicorn, maybe even an eagle. Ron yawned widely. What did it matter?

He'd been a mess since Seamus had told him the date he'd set for the engagement. February Eleventh. It rang through his head like a bad song he'd gotten stuck in his head. Ever since then Ron had been having odd dreams all of which ended with Hermione in his arms and Seamus dead. Now what could that mean?

He smiled lazily to himself. He knew perfectly well what it meant.

Once again his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of another owl pecking at his window. Now this one he didn't recognize. Probably an owl from the Daily Prophet. It turned out he was quite correct. The barn owl was from the Daily Prophet. Ron paid out the usual sum and tipped a bit extra to the owl. It felt good to tip out extra. Extra money was something his family was not used to having. But now that he had almost endless money Ron found it wasn't quite so appealing. What mattered more now seemed to be Hermione herself.

A third pecking woke him from the stupor he'd fallen into. Another unrecognizable owl. Perhaps it was another Daily Prophet owl? They could've mistakenly sent him two papers instead of one. But Ron thought back to it's Editor in Chief and decided she wouldn't have tolerated any mistakes from her employees.

Nevertheless he opened the window a third time. Now from the window opening and closing so many times the cold air from outside was chilling his room. The particular owl not entering was a grayish-brownish eagle owl and it stuck it's leg out as if in a rush to be off. Ron untied the letter and before he even opened it the owl flew off.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Ron called out as it disappeared in the distance. He shut the window roughly and took a seat on his bed. He checked the return address and before he'd even read it, he knew where it was from. Emerald green writing colored each letter of the address.

"Hogwarts" Ron whispered delightfully. He almost missed getting these letters. He opened the letter with a black and chrome letter opener Mrs. Weasley had given him the first day he'd started work at the Ministry. Of course he never used it and it just lay on his bedside table unpurposefully. But now that he wanted to actually open a letter with care, it came in handy.

_Dear Mr. Weasley_

_We, the Hogwarts Alumni, are pleased to invite you to the Hogwarts Reunion of the Class of 1991-1998. The Reunion will be held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the day of February Nineth from Eight o'clock to Twelve o'clock. Food and Entertainment will be provided. We also request that you bring your invitation for entrance to the Celebration. Your invitation also qualifies you to invite one guest whoever you choose it to be. Each guest, however is required to be over the age of twelve. There is not requiration for an r.s.v.p. although you should like to expect you to pay attributes to your school and class by attending this spectacular event. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lisa Turpin_

_Chairman of the Hogwarts Alumni _

_Class of 1991-1998_

Ron resisted from celebrating to grandly. He would be going back to Hogwarts! And this time it wasn't for a dull meeting with Professor McGonagall. He'd actually be seeing his old friends again. Perhaps even his old enemies like Draco Malfoy. Who would've thought that in a few years he'd actually despise Seamus more than Malfoy? Not him, that's for sure!

Once again he was disrupted in his train of thought but his doorbell ringing wildly. Ron set the letter aside and rushed to get the door. Most people might feel self-conscious about getting the door in their boxer shorts and a white shirt with a large plum-colored stain on it. His hair was also in disaray and if Hermione had seen it she would've scolded him profusely. Ron rubbed some 'sleepies' out of his eyes and opened the door. It was only Harry.

He completely seemed to not notice Ron's messy appearance.

"Hey, mate" Harry greeted casually before inviting himself in. He took a seat on Ron's couch and ran his fingers out his hair. Afterwards he cringed inwardly for doing so. It was a strange habit. Everytime he ran his hands through his hair, making it even messier, he would cringe. Ron had no clue why running your hand through your hand was such a horrible thing to do and perhaps he never would.

"Hello" Ron responded in fake politeness. He was feeling rather cool towards Harry after Christmas Day. He had a feeling Harry was hiding something from everyone. About him and Becky. There were so many things wrong with this. First of all, Ron was hurt he hadn't been let in on Harry's secret when he scarcely hid anything from him. Secondly, whatever it was had to do with fidelity and Ron wasn't prepared to forgive him for disrespecting Luna in such a manner. Afterall, didn't he love? How could he?

"Ron, I-I have to tell you something" Harry said, his voice cracking unfamiliarly. Was he about to tell him? Ron hoped so. No matter how mad he got he'd help get past his Becky-phase. Afterall Becky was only temporary, Luna was for life.

"Oh?" Ron said offhandedly. He commenced reading today's issue of the Prophet and waited for Harry to step in at anytime.

"It's, well, it's about-

"-Becky?" Ron finished so quickly if almost confused Harry.

"What? No! No! Of course not. Why would I talk about Becky?" Harry exclaimed. He was starting to look nervous.

"I don't know" Ron began, "Why would you talk about Becky?"

"I'm not talking about Becky" Harry sighed, "I just came to talk about my Bachelor Party."

"What about it?" Ron asked unsatisfied with his answer. He just _knew _Harry had been about to spill on the beans on the Becky situation. His best mate couldn't lie to him so easily.

"Well the wedding's on the Seventeenth and well I'm going away on the seventh and I'll be back on the sixteenth. So I need to have my Bachelor before the Seventh of February" Harry explained, "I was thinking the fifth?"

"Whatever's best for you, Harry" Ron replied with a shrug. Harry frowned. He was starting to sense his coldness.

"Yeah..." Harry trailed off. He was unable to think of something to talk about now that Ron was so obviously angry at him for some reason.

"So tell me" Ron question, "Where are you going?"

"France. On an Auror Mission" Harry responded.

"Awfully bad time to go. I think you should have declined" Ron prompted. This was bad. Harry in France? He was going to be working with French Aurors. Becky was a French Auror.

"I couldn't. All the other Aurors are already away on tasks" Harry clarified.

"You're dropping too much on Luna" Ron said not realising his voice level had risen two twinks.

"She can handle it" Harry said loudly. His temper was acting up again.

"Harry! Whatever you're about to do, don't do it!" Ron begged him, "It's not worth it. You'll only hurt Luna!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry shouted angrily, "I would never hurt anyone! Especially not Luna!"

Ron jumped up and stood over Harry menacingly. He retaliated but standing also. For two tense minutes the two friends glared at each other. Ron took it upon himself to turn away. He opened the front door and hoped Harry would leave. When he didn't, Ron struck up conversation once again.

"You are coming back, aren't you?" Ron inquired, turning away from the door.

"Oh Ron! Of course I am!" Harry sighed with frustration, "Don't worry about me."

Ron smiled, "Right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry questioned.

"Well if you don't know, there's not bloody point in telling you, is there?" Ron breathed.

"Well, well, well. Look at the two of you argue like an old married couple."

Ron and Harry both nearly jumped out of their skins and whirled around to face Hermione in the doorway. She was standing there with a rather smug yet amused smile playing on her lips at catching both her mates arguing in such a manner.

"You can really scare people sometimes, you know that?" Ron gasped regaining his breath.

"Yes I know that very well and it gives me a tremendous amount of pride," Hermione smirked. She stepped inside and brushed her shoes on the mat Ron had placed at the door.

"What were you arguing about anyway?" Hermione asked with an even amount of curiousity.

"Quidditch," Ron blurted out. Harry looked at him as if he were some kind of prodegy for thinking up such a fabulous excuse. Ron smiled wryly. The real prodegy in the room was Harry.

"Yeah, Ron thinks the Chudley Canons are a shoe in for the next Quidditch World Cup" Harry continued, "But I think the Montrose Magpies. They win _every _year."

"That is so not happening!" Ron retorted.

"Is too. The Chudley Canons have horrible beaters. And their Seeker is just about as bad as Draco Malfoy in Sixth year" Harry responded. Ron clutched his chest as if expecting to have a heart attack from all the profanity Harry had spoken.

"Oh you two" Hermione sighed with a shake of her head, "Always Quidditch. Quidditch Always." (**Author's Note: From the milk commercial!)**

"Yeah, well, if you didn't come to listen to us ramble about Quidditch, what did you come here to do anyways?" Ron asked scratching his nose.

"I came to remind Harry that it's twelve-thirty" Hermione said pointedly.

"That's nice of you...?" Harry said sounding confused.

"We had a lunch date today, Potter" Hermione huffed, "For twelve!"

"Oh oops!" Harry said remembering the promise he'd made, "I forgot!"

"Typical" Hermione frowned, "So that's why I brought some lunch along with me. For all three of us."

Ron now noticed the bulging bag Hermione was holding in her hand. If he had known it was bulging with take-out he would've devoured it by now. He was hungry! Only a slice of toast since he'd woken up!

Hermione settled herself on the floor and brought out the various items she'd bought. Each one more appetizing than the next. Soon the trio was pinicking on Ron's living floor and even enjoying each other's company.

"You know what? Since you two are so disorganized, how about I make you a day planner?" Hermione suggested sounding eager.

"Herms!" Harry groaned. Hermione immediately threw a pillow at him.

"What did I tell you two about that nickname?" Hermione questioned.

"That you find it lovely and just _adore _the fact that we love you enough to give you a petname?" Ron answered.

"Oh, you guys" Hermione said lost between sighing and laughing.

"Oh, hey you know what I just remembered? The Reunion thingy. Are you, all, going?" Harry implored.

" 'Course" Ron replied and Hermione nodded.

"I suppose, we'll run into Snape and Malfoy and the Slytherins" Harry said sourly.

"It's all too bad that they haven't been turned into the slugs they really are" Hermione said in mock depression.

"No talks about slugs, please!" Ron scolded. Ever since the...incident in Second Year Ron was rather hesitant to mention slugs. Especially while eating.

Catching onto his Harry and Hermione laughed merrily.

"Would you prefer spiders, then?" Harry offered teasingly.

"If you don't shut your mouth...," Ron started.

"Now, _Ronniekins_, ease up on your temper a bit" Hermione joked munching away happily at her lunch.

"Ronniekins?" Ron grimaced.

"I thought we were giving nicknames to people we love?" Hermione said with an arched eyebrow.

Harry laughed but Ron just grinned rather slopily.

After a while he released a long string of breath, "I can't believe you two are getting married."

"Yeah..." Harry continued, "It's going to be so different."

"What do you mean by the two of us?" Hermione demanded now suddenly suspicous.

Harry and Ron panicked.

"My bad," Ron said keeping his voice cool and smooth, "I meant I can believe you too. As in T-O-O are getting married."

Hermione gave him a sideways look, "But that doesn't make sense."

"We're not all as smart as you now are we?" Ron smiled.

"No," Hermione agreed, watching Harry trying to slurp his spaghetti up through a straw, "No, we aren't."

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a totally useless chapter in many ways. But fear not! Next chapter is crazy! You shall seee! The drama is drawing near! And I must say. We are well past the second part of this story so I must say I am seriously beginning to think of the ending! It's a major priority right now. **

**Not to say that I don't love you all. Thank you for reviewing! 2 more daes of school. And 9 more daes till X-mas! And 16 daes till my b-dae!**

**winky-love **


	22. Night Black

**Disclaimer: ((coughs)) And now a short poem: **

**Harry Potter, I thought**

**Was mine but it was not**

**To be true**

**Thank you**

**Review!**

**-The End-**

**Now after _that _slightly awkward moment let us progress full speed ahead into Christmas Break! Vacation all I ever wanted! Vacation all I ever needed! Hah...so true...anywhoo...wow I'm rhyming lots today like Dr. Seuss. So I hope you guys all have spectacular plans for Christmas or if you don't celebrate Christmas, spectacular plans for what you'll do while others _are _celebrating the holidays. **

**brokentoy19: Oh hey, thanks. Heh...yeah the spaghetti was just a rapper-upper. But I'm happy to hear you liked it. )**

**ellen2321: LOL. It was painful to write so horribly and let's hope that talent never comes naturally to me! Now to the A part of the Q&A. They were eating all sorts of food. Hermione bought Chinese, Italien(I mean as in spaghetti not pizza), Indian, and even some fascinating Wizard crossovers. Well Harry's inviting Luna otherwise she couldn't have attended since she's a year younger. Hermione doesn't need a guest since she'll be with Seamus and Ron, well, is sans guest at the moment. They're messing up the grammar because they're trying to cover up for letting Hermione's engagement announcement slip. And it doesn't make sense because, well, they're not to bright, are they? And last but not least, Harry _is _a good guy. And he is _not _cheating no matter what it may seem like. Hope you got all the answers you needed for this week, and thank you!**

**Brooke Monica: Nope he wasn't at all. Then again most people aren't very fab at cover-ups. Don't worry about Harry, he's more innocent then Ron's mind is leading him to believe. Oh and thanks for your review too!**

**Sweetthang0013: Thanks. YEAH! The holidays always rock my socks. Hehe I'm glad I got the thumbs up for the spaghetti in the straw bit and the dream. Kill Seamus? Er, not yet. Thanks again!**

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: Thank you. At least someone thought it wasn't useless. But it was kinda a filler chapter. Hah...keep on truckin'. That's coolios. **

**MeryKey-7: LOL. I keep Ron's dream is the fantasy of many people. Oh the witch's name was the Wicked Witch of the West. (This is coming from a girl who played her in a play in grade five) Harry is...not the person he seems right now. He's a good person with good morals, everybody needs to remember that. And Ron's suspicions aren't always going to be right...lol. I like some pointless stories myself. Anywhoo thanks for reviewing!**

**dancerrdw: Lol...that's like me everynight. ((sighs)) Actually nah...that's my _friend _everynight. I'm a pretty good speller. Anyways hope you enjoy this chappie and thanks so much for reviewing!**

**PinkyTheSnowman: Yeah you did but you signed Pinky on the end so yep. Yeah it was a filler chapter. Oh and I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing too! (P.S. What's with men and not showering anyways?)**

**kamplified: Thanks! I live on ridiculous dreams! Thank god it isn't real or I don't think I would've lasted very long on this site. **

**Mental357: Hmm...she missed that little detail I guess (more like I missed it). Anywhoo thank you and enjoy the craziness!**

**Silver Ice: Yeah the boys were not to careful. Thank you! I hope you get through those last days of school! Oh and after this I'll have one more update minimum before Christmas. **

**piratingspiderelf: I haven't been very fond of him since he hassled Harry either. That's why I chose him particularly for this part. Thanks for reviewing too!**

**justdreem: Um...did you finish the chapter? Seamus isn't really dead...his parents aren't really happy over it. lol. Or are you j/k? Either way thanks for your review. **

**annabanana: Hey I'm glad your loving the story. Oh I have a friend named Anna, except her name is spelled Annah. Anywhoo our gym teacher always calls her Annah-Banana. Coolios! Thanks for reviewing too!**

**Loki10125: Thanks so much!**

**ilovedorks3: Hah...you're the second person to tell me that. And many other more people have mentioned their birthdays are in February! I'll have to be betterly reminded as the birthdays roll along. Thanks for your review btw. **

**AmyChris: Thanks for being so enthusiastic about it. I'll try with the updates but I've got too many things going on lately. Like right now I've received an email...ahh whatever to the story!**

**Mortari: I do that too sometimes. You won't believe the stuff I'll do to avoid cleaning or doing any chores for that matter. Anywhoo thanks for your review!**

**lindsey-31: Hey, it's nice to hear from you again. Don't worry about Harry, he's a better guy than it seemed in the last chappie. Thanks for your review too!**

**LunaAqua: To answer your question, No Harry didn't do what everyone thinks he did. But something is going on. Yes the dream was...interesting and very Ron-esque. So was almost letting the 'secret' engagement slip. Thank you for your review also!**

**Sabrina: It's gunna be a real bummer ending this story since I love it so much and it did so well but I'm going to have to. I already have another story that's just dying to be written. Wow...that was a lot of bumps...it's almost the type of thing I would've done when bored. OH and I think I still have one more update before Christmas. Thanks for your review too. **

**Nandinha Shinomori: Yeah we're all pretty creative sometimes lol. The ending is really in the works though. Anyways...That's a queer thing about the spelling of BrasilBrazil. Oh well I'll never understand languages...thanks for your review tho!**

**angelps7: Haha...you're loving it, eh? Wow...wait till you read this chapter. And also thank you for your review. **

**Nymphomaniac: LOL...Don't tell me...I was fighting the urge to keep him dead for a moment. Yeah there's a reunion but it'll be a few chapters before we get to that. The Becky-Harry thing has nothing to do with Fred and George. It's between them...ANYWAYS thank you for reviewing!**

**Jnx: Yeah I had a very good mental picture of that too. I'm sure many, MANY people see nothing wrong with that. Well to those who do...it was rather funny but all I say to you is thank you for reviewing!**

**Tristic: Thanks for all the reviews. And what ever made you think they'd be annoying? There were only-what?-1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8 reviews! LOL...no I'm totally j/k. I love reviews! It's what I live on! Thanks again!**

**gonzogirl: Hah...thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**carabeara: Thanks!**

**Balewilyiel: Yes 'twas very interesting...Thanks for your review too!**

* * *

Ron had once heard that 'Girl's Night Out' was a Muggle phrase for a night that came very seldom throughout a year for a woman. It was the time for her to go all out with her 'girlfriends' and have some fun. Dance the night away. Get drunk perhaps? And if any bloke was lucky, she'd sleep with him. Well to hell with that because tonight Ron, Harry and a few of the guys were going to have a night so spontaneous it would put 'Girl's Night Out' to shame.

For Harry's Bachelor Partythey had rented out a large room in Night Black, the busiest Wizard Nightclub in London. Of course it wasn't quite so hard as you might expect. Night Black was honored to be the host for _Harry Potter's_ Bachelor Party. After this information had gotten out Witch Weekly had kicked Night Black up to number one on it's top ten list of Nightclubs. It had beated out a very furious and insulted Pointy Hat Conection.

Even though the party was set to start at nine, Harry and Ron had arrived five to make sure everything was going according to plan. You may wonder what Ron was doing being so buddy-buddy with Harry once again. Ron decided to give Harry his bachelor party a day to go wild and he wasn't going to wreck it by being sulky. No mention of Becky...for now.

"Mr. Potter, this is our Alcohol Menu. Please, select whatever type of drink you would like us to serve at your party tonight," the Manager of Night Black offered.

Harry took the velvety menu gingerly but before he could open it Ron snapped it out of his hand and handed it back to the Manager.

"Listen Mr.?-

"-Gafir, Mr. Weasley," The Manager responded looking mildly surprised.

"Yeah, well, who are you kidding here? You think we want one of your alcohol items?" Ron said in an accusatary tones.

"Why-why yes Mr. Weasley. We offer the best in world quality wines and liquor. We select beverages from only the best wineries-

Ron rolled his eyes, "I don't care about that. What I'm trying to say is, we don't want one of your alcoholic beverages. We want them _all_."

The Manager looked from Harry to Ron indignantly and replied, "The cost will be very high, sir."

"We can handle it," Ron responded turning towards Harry in a manner of dismissing the Manager from their prescense. He stuck up his nose and strolled away.

"All types of drinks. That's a brilliant idea mate" Harry grinned.

"Yes it is one of my more better ideas, even if I do say so, myself" Ron said smugly, "So about tonight, who've you invited?"

Harry scrunched up his face in thought, "Erm...your brothers, Neville, Dean, some guys from work, Seamus..."

"Seamus?" Ron commented quickly.

"Yeah, you don't mind, do you mate? 'Cause I wasn't hyped up to do it. Luna sort of made me. A gesture of politeness or whatever" Harry clarified.

"Mind? Me? No, no..." Ron fibbed, "I mean, it'll be great. All, us, all dorm-mates back together again."

"Sure will...," Harry trailed off, "Listen could you apparate to Rosamerlicks and check in on Luna and how she's getting along with her party?"

"Ok" Ron answered getting that odd he's-hiding-something-from-me-feeling, "But why don't you go do it?"

"Well I was planning to go see if they're setting up the security properly. Especially with all those damn reporters trying to get in" Harry explained, "It won't be a problem will it?"

"Nah" Ron muttered, "I might as well go now. See you around."

He got up from the table he had seated himself at and with a _pop!_ apparated to Rosamerlicks, Harry and Luna's flat a bit off Diagon Alley. Within a good few seconds he appeared in their living room. Ron had always thought his flat rather big. Better than what most had. But compared to Harry and Luna's apartment it was a dump. The flat itself was had a pleasant light and airy feeling and the sunlight that wafted in through the large bay window only added to the effect. Luna had filled it with interesting artifacts she had come across over the course of her life. It had many silver instruments that gave off the feeling of Dumbledore's office. And of course Harry's personality wasn't to be dulled by his girlfriend's exuberant one. His broomstick collection was displayed in glass caskets and Ron noticed his most precious one. The Firebolt. Harry also had his old Gryffindor Quidditch Uniform on display along with a uniform the England National Quidditch had awarded him for playing one charity match. Ron had been green with jealously when he'd gotten it.

"Ron?" Luna questioned coming out of the kitchen, "What are you doing here?"

Ron faced her, "Came to see how the party plans were coming along."

"Oh. Well you needn't have come since I already invited Hermione and Ginny to come help" Luna replied and headed back into the kitchen. Ron followed her and the smell of burning marshmellows met his nostrils.

He coughed involuntarily, "Luna, something's burning!"

"I know" she said and sat down on a high stool and began reading the Quibbler.

"Aren't you going to stop burning it?" Ron asked wearily. He was sure to get some crazy response from the blonde.

"No" Luna said simply and kept on reading her magazine.

Ron sighed, "Why not?"

Luna finally put down her copy of the Quibbler, "I want to give the marshmellows a nice burnt feeling. Like when you roast them in a fire."

At one point in his life, getting that kind of answer would've made Ron want to shake her senseless but now he could only smile, "Of course you're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I suppose I'll eat them now. They burned long enough" Luna said, flicking out her wand and taking the marshmellows out of the oven. Ron had heard Muggles had ovens that ran on elicktercity. Wizards used magic.

"Care for one?" Luna implored offering him some.

He shook his head, "So where are you girls going tonight?"

"Sensasso" Luna said without any smugness at mentioned the name of the hottest women's escapade club in England. If girl's wanted a night out, Sensasso was the place to go. Ron heard they had Men there that would've put Gilderoy Lockhart out of business. That is to say if he hadn't gone insane first.

"And, you mentioned Hermiome coming over?" Ron asked ruefully. He didn't like the thought of Hermione at Sensasso with all those hired men.

"Yes I did, Ronald" Luna said through a mouthful of marshmellow. She was the only one who could call him Ronald without him being pestered by it.

"You know, it's not too late for you to make your move" Luna commented, licking a marshmellow glop off her fingers.

"I think it is, Luna" Ron said in exasperation.

"Well it definately is if you give up all hope like you've obviously done" Luna replied.

"Love isn't always easy, Luna! It isn't always perfect like you and Harry make it seem" Ron burst forth.

Ron regretted what he said because Luna's face darkened considerably. She recovered however and gave him a bitter sweet smile.

"All isn't well in Paradise at the moment" Luna said shortly but those words vibrated a thousand more.

"You mean Becky? Don't you?" Ron inquired. He was feeling worse by the second. So Luna _knew _what was going on...

"Yes..." Luna replied vaguely, "I think so, at least. As far as I know, Harry's hiding something from me."

Ron placed a comforting arm around her, "Have you asked him about it?"

"I'd rather he told me" Luna answered and continued to eat her marshmellows as if nothing had happened.

Then she suddenly frightened him by speaking again, "I invited her to the Bachelorette Party tonight. I want to have a chat with her. Find out what's _really _going on."

Ron doubted it was a good idea was would rather choke himself with one of the burnt marshmellows then say so to her.

* * *

Ron watched in earnest as Fred and George made Harry drink his tenth glass of the most bloody expensive champagne Ron had heard of while the other guests shouted, "Chug, chug, chug!"

Ron wasn't really in the Bachelor Party mood. He was upset over the Harry and Luna situation. If they didn't work out, how could Ron ever hope he and Hermione might?

And he was mad and it wasn't because he was drunk. 'Cause he wasn't. He wasn't drunk!

Ron gulped down another glass of Whisky and headed over to the catwalk Night Black had provided. Beautiful Witch after beautiful Witch strutted onto the stage and took off most of what they were wearing. Ron couldn't find it very appealing at the moment. He wasn't sure why. He would've _loved _this before. It was Hermione. Always Hermione. She was his conscience now and wouldn't let him enjoy the sexy witches before him!

Ron was interrupted in his thoughts by one of the Witch Strippers sitting down on his lap. He was so shocked by this that he was about to jump up. But he fought the urge. He was well-known in the club scene to be a creature of the night and it could be very unlike him to suddenly act so stiff.

"They tell me that you're a big roller, here in this city?" the witch inquired, tracing his lips with her fingers. She didn't have a British accent so Ron suspected her to be an import.

"Really? And what-what else did they say about me?" Ron questioned trying to speak in his old sleek tones. He was failing horribly.

"The girls mentioned you've slept with half the town. The delicious half" The witch continued and shifted in his lap. He bit his tongue to stop the moan from coming out.

"They flatter me" Ron replied trying to ease into the moment. He couldn't. Why couldn't he?

"You know what? I don't usually do this but you're so yummy that I'm just going to have to say it: I want you" the Witch finished her voice almost caressing him.

Ron choked. Not as in unable to say something but literally choked. An olive in his drink had gotten lodged in his throat. He made rather revolting hacking noises. The witch backed away in disgust. That's what she did when people started to choke? After he managed to cough it back up, he slumped over to get another drink. However in an instance all thought of getting a drink left him as he saw two guards fighting with someone trying to enter the party. It was a woman. A blonde woman.

"We're sorry, Miss, but we can't let you enter if your name isn't on the list!" a guard protested, holding her back easily.

"Harry!" the witch shrieked, "HARRY!"

Thinking it was Luna, Ron roughly pushed a few people out of the way to rush to her aid, "You, two, gits let go of her right now! God, let her in! Let her in!"

You can imagine his displeasure in realizing Becky was the one to enter. She looked the same as ever, although at the moment rather frazzled by fighting with the two guards.

"You..." Ron murmured, "What are you doing here?"

"I 'aven't cum to luk vat you" Becky retorted, "Vhere iz 'Arry?"

"You think I'm going to let you ruin his life? There is no way I'm letting you see him!" Ron exclaimed. Perhaps it was the wrong move to raise his voice because it captured everyone's attention. Harry rose from the table. Most of the guests were looking at each other in wonderment.

"What're you doing here?" Harry implored quietly, almost calmly.

" 'Arry, I've cum to tell you bevore you get marri-ed vith tat othere gurl, I love you" Becky said softly. She reached out for Harry's hand but he pulled away and looked at her, awestruck.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Harry questioned still shocked. Ron felt his anger rising. Why wasn't Harry asking her to leave?

"I vas frightened-" Becky responded in a choppy manner.

"Well, I can't love you back. I love Luna" Harry said in a weak attempt to explain.

Becky looked almost surprised he had rejected her. No one had probably had ever rejected that beautiful face.

"Donne-moi one chance 'Arry and you shall view my love" Becky begged.

"No" Harry repeated solidly.

"Just-

"No!"

He stumbled away from her but she grabbed his arm and snatched him up in a last-shot-kiss. Ron gave a sharp intake of breath. Harry pulled away and Ron noticed another blonde staring at him blankly. She had just arrived with Hermione and Ginny by her side.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped. Hermione didn't speak just looked to Ron as if to say '_Why didn't you stop this from happening?_'

"Harry..." Luna breathed. She looked so small amongst them all at the moment. And Ron was scared to say that her eyes looked dead. They watered and tears welled out. Ron felt sick with Harry and Becky and even himself. Luna was crying. After all she had endured she chose now to cry. It marked how big of a deal this was to her. Very few things were big deals to her. Ron didn't know how to anybody could make it up to her. How could she trust any of them again?

"Luna, it's not what you think" Harry started wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "I can explain-

He, of course, never got to finish his sentence because Ron punched him in the jaw. He heard a crack and was pretty sure he had broken it. Harry fell to the floor, clutching his jaw. Luna rushed, not to his aid, but out the door. Ginny immediately pursued her. Hermione, on the other hand, ran to help Harry.

Ron couldn't believe it. He had taken Luna's side instead of Harry's. He had chosen to help his fiance rather than him. He had punched his best mate in the jaw. And, strangest of all, he didn't feel the least bit sorry for it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun, Dun, Dun! Yes I know...rather dramatic chapter. And yes rather Hermione-less. Don't worry though because what comes next is even better! Harry/Luna arguementsRon/Hermione arguementsRon/Hermione moments**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**winkywink**


	23. Stolen Songs and Stolen Hearts

**Disclaimer: "..." Erm...can't think of anything witty or cool so just read last chapters poem. Now that was a wicked disclaimer if I ever did see one!**

**You guys are fabulous! I can't believe I'm almost at 400 reviews. Thanks to all of you, reviewers, who pushed the button and reviewed your hearts out! I love youuu! So anyways, how's Christmas break going down for all of you? Mine is rather dull at the moment. Just on the computer most of the time, reading fanfics, or updating my cp. Psst...do any of you have a cp? Anywhoo...I've watched one too many Christmas Specials, espcially A Christmas Carol themed, Flintstones, Alvin and the Chipmunks and even Cartoon Classics. That story's been juiced way too much. And I've heard the song Only Wish (This Year) by Britney Spears too much! ((sigh)) I hope your holidays are spent more productively. Perhaps with family? Friends? My fanfic? LOL. Hopefully not the last one. **

**MeryKey-7: Yeah it's pretty bad for Luna and I'm very proud of Ron myself. It was a wonder strong perhaps rather emotionally controlled move. Oh and thanks for your review too!**

**She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: Firstly, you and I have to get this out of the air. I LOVE your pen-name lol. Yeah it was kind of mixed up about why he punched Harry but this chapter will explain Ron's feelings in more detail. Nope Harry wasn't having an affair. Hah...riiight, thanks for reviewing anyways!**

**Eclectus: Yeah I know. I wanted to give it the feeling of being real for the while it lasted. Haha thank you for reviewing also!**

**Mental357: Yes, yes. I agree with your intial comments. Anywhoo thanks for saying this is your favb story right now :). Woah all those updates...have you been happening to read some of the reviews I've gotten from Sabrina and her bumps? Perhaps you guys could start a crazy amount of updates/bumps club? **

**piratingspiderelf: LOL. Yeah they were both idiotic lol. Hehe I liked chappies with dumb asses too sometimes. Thank you!**

**Ginny-234231: I know hey. I'm glad you liked the olive bit. It suddenly strung together. You're right about the accent stuff. I should've written funny accent. Thanks for the tip off and review. **

**Tristic: How many types did you review me after I posted just one chapter? I don't mean including how you reviewed my other story also. Whatever it's bloody awesome that you kick punched the number of reviews to the 390's. Yeah Becky is terrible in the last chapter! Hey thanks for the poem disclaimer comment. At least SOMEONE noticed it. LOL. thanks!**

**lindsey-31: Thanks. Yes it does lol. I feel bad for Harry/Luna but this chapter will either help their relationship or sink it. **

**Miss-Court-A-Doo:Yah it made for a good plot line. I'm pretty sure you can expect the drama to continue from now to the end of the story. Enjoy this Ron/Hermione-ness in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing btw. **

**ellen2321: Yay! Question time. How did I ever live without them? I can't say who Harry will choose but you'll find out in this chapter and the next a bit more. The other will, of course, be heart-broken and return to family for support. Fred and George chugged 37 glasses each. They _have _always been overachievers. The champagne was expensive enough to have been mentioned and showed in many raphip hop songs. Haha great talk show. Thanks for the Q's and reviews. **

**Bhekie:Thanks and yes he did! Glad you liked it, enjoy this one!**

**sjpgurl13: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story so much! It really means lots to mee! I can't comment on the Ron/Hermione thingy but things seem to be looking up. **

**Sabrina: Yay! More Bumps! Thank you! And yes I am feeling...STUPENDOUS about the books being released on July 16th. It's awesome! **

**trikkitty: I know, right? LOL. Guess what, Aakash invited me over to her house unlike you, who's supposed to be one of my BFF's. haha...I tell you nothings going to be the same again! Waaah! Heh...anyways thanks for your review.**

**brokentoy19: Thank you for reviewing. And yeah it is hard feeling sorry for Harry since he wasn't exactly valiant in his attempt to reject Becky. And Power to Ron's Fist. **

**angelps7: Yeah...it's very messed up, isn't it? I feel bad for Luna too. I'm happy to hear you liked it lots. Thanks for the review too!**

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: You don't have to worry about the drama stopping anytime soon! Thanks for reviewing too! Oh and btw (I've been dying to mention this to someone, anyone!) have you seen the previews for the OC in January where Marissa's flirting and holding hands with Seth's new girl, Alex? LOL. Sorry couldn't hold that in. **

**Siriusfan9: Yep I've been working at it and here it is. LOL. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks!**

**AmyChris: Hey thanks for all that you said in your review. I hope you like this chapter just as much!**

**gonzogirl:He's not quite a player. Hermione's thoughts may be a tad surprising. I'll try and work Snape in sometime soon. Particularly in the chapter where they go to Hogwarts for a Reunion. Thanks!**

**Silver Ice: Yeah...Becky's a real pain at the mo. I'm feeling for Harry and Luna and Harry and Ron's relationships too right now. Thanks for the review too!**

**Sweetthang0013: Haha, yeah. Harry's in a horrid position where everyone and even reviewers hate him at the moment. But I'm glad you're actually feeling bad for him. But I can honestly agree with you when you say Becky's a bitch. Oh and thank you for reviewing!**

**And nnnooowww I just want to celebrate the fact that Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince is finished and will be out July 16th 2005. It's the perfect Christmas gift for all Harry Potter fans, I'm sure. I can't wait to get it in my greedy little hands ((smirks)). It even has me singing...**

_**Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year. And all I want is one thing. Tell me Harry Potter is near. He's all I want, just for me. Underneath my Christmas tree. I'll be waiting here. Santa that's my only wish this year. **_

**And who would've thought I could use Britney Spears for good? LOL. Anywhooo to the story!**

* * *

Ron bought some coffee from the Three Broomsticks to keep him awake and sober. **((Leaves story for two minutes to go to for a little stroll around the house to get stupid Britney Spears song out of head. Returns. To horror discovers song is still in head. Desperately searches internet for it to sooth the insistent urge to listen to .To horror listening urge only !)) **He gulped the bitter drink down in one string. He blinked blankly at the sudden rush of sleep leaving him. He knew it wasn't the healthiest thing to be roaming around the Wizarding World at three in the morning but he was desperately trying to find Luna, Ginny, Hermione, anybody! After the now infamous punch he'd socked Harry with he'd rushed off to catch up with Luna and Ginny. They, however, were long gone. He'd searched for them all throughout Diagon Alley and it was all to no prevail. Afterwards rather pouty and angry he'd returned to Night Black only to find everyone had left there too! Now he had positively no clue where anyone was. He'd checked Luna's flat, Hogsmeade, The Burrow, most of Diagon Alley and side alleys and yet there was no sign of them. Ron suspected the Weasleys were likely to be at St. Mungo's with Harry since he needed to get his jaw healed. He didn't dare go there for obivous reasons.

"Ron, dear, you know I appreciate the business but I have to close down now," Madame Rosemerta said tenderly, "I've already been open way past hours."

"Yeah, yeah I suppose I'll go now," Ron mumbled heading out the door. He might as well throw in the shovel for tonight. He was barely out the door before he apparated to his own flat. It was I-can-barely-see-my-hand-in-front-me-dark as a lonely flat should be. But it certainly wasn't quiet like a lonely flat. Ron could hear a distinct choking sound. Well not so much choking as sobbing. He heard a hardly audible voice speaking in a soothing voice.

Ron's ears got quite red. Here he was searching half the country for those two and they were here in his flat all along!

He flicked on a light, revealing them to be in his living room. Luna was on the floor, resting her head on his couch. Ginny was beside her, stroking her arm comfortingly. They both looked horribly tired. There were bags under their eyes or no-wait-perhaps it was just smudged eyeliner? Ron couldn't tell.

Ginny glanced at him but said nothing. She gave him a weak smile at his appearance. Luna, however, did not acknowledge his appearance. Instead she bit her lip and stared solidly at the velvety fabric of the couch.

Ron motioned Ginny to shift a little so he could squeeze in close enough to Luna for her to hear him. Somehow he felt if he spoke to her from a distance farther than a meter she wouldn't hear him.

"Hi, Luna," Ron greeted in a voice so soft it surprised even him, "Erm-how're you holding up?-Ginny gave him a disgusted look-I mean-um-do y'need anything?"

A dragged out silence followed. Ron and Ginny glanced back and forth in anticipation. He expected her to say no or just not to reply at all but reply she did.

"I-she took in a deep, shaky breath-I suppose a nice cup of tea would do some good to the excruciating headache I'm having," Luna said in a stronger, more louder, voice than Ron and Ginny thought her capable of at a time like this.

"I'll go make a cup," Ginny suggested getting up and heading off to the kitchen.

Ron was left alone to make conversation with Luna. He stared at his nails and pretended to be cleaning them out. What do you say to a person in this kind of situation? Should he make a joke? Or did she want to talk about serious things, like Harry? And if so, who would bring the topic up? Him or her?

"Did you hurt your hand?" Luna asked, straightening up a bit and looking at him.

"Wha-? Oh no, no. Actually I think I might've hurt Harry," Ron replied speaking _his _name aloud.

Luna's eyes widened slightly and then she started laughing, "I don't think he deserved that but it's nice to know he might if crying a bit right now, if that's not to harsh to say."

" 'Course not!" Ron trumpeted smiling, "I just wish Becky was a bloke, then I would've given her a piece of my mind or fist."

"If Becky was a man, I'd have even _more _relationship problems," Luna said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I guess so. But, but you _are _feeling better a bit, aren't you?" Ron inquired, cocking his head slightly.

"Good as I can feel right now. Actually I'd rather not speak of it. Or think of it. What happens will happen," Luna rambled, "And maybe Harry and I aren't Soul Mates.-her eyes watered-Soul Mates don't break other Soul Mates' hearts."

Ron tried to remember back to that day he had been in the Destiny Chamber, the Soul Mate Area in particular. He desperately tried to remember what color Luna and Harry's vials had been. Hmm...he remembered seeing their names on vials but of what color he wasn't sure.

"But you are Soul Mates" Ron blurted out, losing control of his tongue. He didn't have any clue if they were or not. "The vials never lie."

Luna smiled slightly, "Are you sure?"

"Definitely," Ron answered. He didn't get it. Why was he defending Harry?

Luna fell into thought once more just as Ginny came out of the kitchen with three streaming cups of tea. They were all just comfortably sitting and sipping their tea when someone appeared in Ron's fireplace. _Hermione_.

She stepped out gracefully and brushed the soot off her robes, "You really ought to clean that fireplace once in a while Ron."

Ron shrugged, " 'bout time you got here."

"I was at the hospital with your family. And if any of you are curious, Harry is alright and will be out of the hospital tomorrow morning," Hermione clarified.

"That's nice but none of us care!" Ron exclaimed, he didn't want to hear of Harry's wellfare.

"I care," Luna piped up. Hermione smiled smugly.

"There you go, Ronald," Hermione smirked, "Anyways, Luna, how are you feeling?"

Ron was shocked at how she could go from smirking to looking concerned about her friend.

"A lot better. Ron and Ginny have been wonderful," Luna responded gently. She almost looked concerned for Hermione because she was so concerned for her. Ron shook his head in bewilderment.

"That's great. But Luna, we must talk. I have so much to tell you. What we saw isn't what we think we saw," Hermione explained, "Harry, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie even Percy gave me their recount of what _really _happened."

Luna's face brightened considerably, "Really?"

Ron felt the heat flood to his face, "Oh, really and what crackpot response did they give you?"

Hermione's face blanched but she quickly recovered, "It is not a crackpot response, Ron. It's just as true as any recount you'd have to give."

"Well then, tell me why that bitch-he cringed as rings of "Ron!" rang throughout the room at his foul language-well she is! It doesn't matter either way because why was _Becky _acting as if she and Harry had met before?" Ron demanded.

"Well, because they had, of course!" Hermione cried in frustration.

"Aha!" Ron shouted, "Check mate!"

"Don't be stupid Ron, you don't have anything to 'Aha' over! Harry explained everything very truthfully and if you want to be irrational, as always, we can drug him with Veritaserum and see if that works!" Hermione said her voice rising also.

"What? Irrational is the last word _anybody _would use to describe me!" Ron exclaimed, "Why do you always poke and prod insults at me?"

"I don't!" Hermione mustered.

"Excuse me!" Ginny cut through, "I thought this was about Harry and Luna not you two!"

Ron and Hermione turned up their noses and turned away, arms crossed.

"Hermione...," Ginny started, "Please, tell us your explaination."

"Only if Ron promises not to interrupt," Hermione replied.

"Ron?" Ginny implored turning towards him.

"Agreed. I'll hear this without saying a thing just so I can hear the whole story and have a good laugh at how well everybody can lie!" Ron retorted.

"Ron..." Ginny said in a warning tone.

"Ok, fine, I'll be good," Ron muttered.

Ginny smiled and turned to Hermione to begin the explaination.

"Well, I've been told that when Becky left our Bachelorette Party she went straight to Night Black. She fought off guards and _Ron _let her in-

"I thought she was Luna!" Ron said in his defence.

"Ron! No talking!" Ginny scolded.

Ron silenced himself and Hermione continued, "Anyways, she argued with Ron until catching the attention of not only Harry but everyone else. Harry admitted that instead of asking her to leave he asked her what she was doing at the party. Becky responded by saying she wanted to tell him she loved him. Then Harry said _Why didn't you tell me before_? Which, I'm sure sounded suspicous to most. Especially Ron. I mean when I first heard I thought, before _where? _Harry continued to explain she had been friends with him quite some time now. This was easy for her since she knew where he lived through Weasley connections and she had a temporary position at the Ministry where Harry, himself, works. He says that he didn't suspect her of loving him and he hung out with her a lot at the Ministry since she was new and had few other friends. But slowly he drew away from her which is when she started contacting him outside of work. He suspected she might have romantic feelings for him but love was still out of the question. He says he never loved her and when she told him, she loved him he rejected her, didn't he Ron?"

"Yes" Ron responded ruefully. He _had _rejected her. And Ron found himself suddenly feeling a twinge of guilt for punching Harry and for accusing him of infidelity all this time.

"After he rejected her, what was it?, twice I believe, she kissed him. He pulled away and that's when we walked in," Hermione finished. She looked expectantly at Luna.

"It makes...sense," Luna murmured.

"Yeah, it does," Ginny ended giggling, "Thank god! We avoided a major problem!"

"Take me-take me to St. Mungo's," Luna said standing up, "I want to see him."

"But, Luna it's after hours," Hermione tried to explain.

"Your point?" Luna questioned before stepping into the fireplace and flooing off. Ginny pursued her. Ron hesitated.

"Coming, Ron?" Hermione asked him gently.

"I don't think so," Ron smiled sourly, "Harry probably hates me right now."

Hermione laughed, "No, actually. He thinks you hate him right now."

"I did until about a second ago when I realized I was the hugest git in the world for doubting his integrity," Ron sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Well I think Harry would be pleased to see you and know that you don't think he's a git," Hermione said kindly.

Ron grinned, "Yeah. I just wish I hadn't punched him. But why is it that I always have to act before I think?"

"I think it's annoying at times but at others it's rather endearing," Hermione commented quaintly.

"You do?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

"Why yes," Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Wow, perhaps I should start punching all my best mates. Then I'll get to hear you call me endearing some more," Ron joked, teasingly.

Hermione grinned in turn, "I think you possess many endearing traits."

"Same to you," Ron responded, surprised.

"Thanks," Hermione finished. The two smiled at each other for a bit before falling silent.

"Well, I suppose we should get to the hospital?" Hermione suggested earnestly.

"Right," Ron said and then bowed and offered her his hand, "If you please, Miss Granger."

"Oh, really!" Hermione said, waving a hand and she blushed lightly, "The pleasure's all mine."

* * *

Ron and Hermione passed through the sea of Weasleys and managed to stare through the glass window which looked into Harry's hospital room. Mrs. Weasley had given Ron the biggest scolding of his life for laying a hand on Harry and that if he ever used violence on another family member or friend again she would scallop him with her large, red, hand bag. She was also upset that he arrived so late to see Harry.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Charlie questioned, gesturing across the glass to Harry and Luna. Harry was sitting up in his bed and Luna was sitting on the edge. They seemed to be talking about something agreeable because they were both smiling and Luna was even patting his hand, comfortingly.

"How much they love each other?" Ginny offered dreamily.

"Are you talking about them or a girly fantasy of yours?" Fred implored with a slopy grin.

"Shut up!" Ginny snapped.

"Ginerva Weasley! You will _not _sniper rudely!" Mrs. Weasley tutted.

"Hermione, is that a Muggle book in your bag?" Mr. Weasley inquired suddenly with interest. He had only just noticed it.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. Would you care to borrow it?" Hermione answered with a questioned.

"Do you even have to ask?" George muttered, grabbing the book from Hermione and thrusting it into his father's arms.

"Ouch! George, you poked my eye!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, Percykins," George replied, reaching his hand out to help but poking his eye again in the process.

"That was on purpose!" Percy cried holding his hand over his eye, protectively.

"However did you guess?" George asked innocently.

"Enough!" Mrs. Weasley said silencing them all.

Luna looked out of the window of the hospital room and noticed Ron. She gestured for him to come in with such enthusiasm that Ron couldn't ignore it. He sullenly headed in with his head hung. He would have to face Harry eventually. Harry looked at him while he entered almost intently. Luna skipped over towards him and pulled him by the wrist over Harry's bed. She ushered him to sit down beside him and then, she left the room!

Ron stared after her, mouth slightly open.

"Three guesses what she wants us to do," Harry joked. He looked like it hurt him to talk since there was a bandage wrapped around his chin.

"Let me see, make up and become best mates again?" Ron replied. Harry smiled. Well as much as he could smile. It was more like twitching the corners of his mouth up a bit.

"So, how are you?" Ron asked seriously.

"Not bad. The healers said I'll be perfect tomorrow morning. Just a bit smashed up. That's a good punch, you've got there" Harry teased.

"Yeah, I just used it on the wrong person," Ron sighed, "Listen, mate, I'm going to get down to it. I'm _sorry_."

"Well if we're apologizing then I'm sorry for not telling you about what was going on. I just thought you'd jump to conclusions and think I was cheating on Luna. But as it turned out you jumped to that conclusion without me saying a thing," Harry said bitterly.

"I never should've doubted you," Ron apologized.

"It doesn't matter. Best mates?" Harry implored.

"As usual," Ron responded, "So what did Luna say?"

Harry's voice got a bit hazy and dull, "She says she forgives me. She still loves me. She's still going to marry me."

"Why the glum tones?" Ron asked, "Everything's right once again."

"I just feel guilty. Like I ought to make it up to her," Harry explained, "But I don't know how."

Ron fell into thought. Something romantic ought to do. Something sweet and extra special. Yet not extravagant special. Luna wouldn't like that. No, it needed to be something sweet and simple and just.

"How about you right her a song?" Ron suggested.

"A song?" Harry questioned with arched eyebrows.

"Yeah, a love song," Ron continued, "And then you could sing it to her and tell her how much you love her and all that load of dung."

"You know I don't sing," Harry replied.

"That doesn't mean you can't. I've heard you a fair few times and you're tolerable. Pretty nice actually for the average wizard," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Better than you at least" Harry said.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you and all you can do is insult me?" Ron joked.

"Ok, ok. But I don't want to sing. Luna knows I hate singing," Harry responded.

"That's the best part," Ron went on, "She knows you hate it but you still did it, out of love for her. Isn't that the impression you want to give?"

"Yeah...yeah, ok. I'll go along with it. But how am I supposed to write a song?" Harry said incredulously.

Ron got pensieve. He reached into his pocket to retrieve a quill and parchment. He looked out a ragged one that had already been written on. It was the 'I only want to be with you' song. He looked from the parchment to Harry's desperate face.

"Use this," Ron said handing it over to him, "It's-erm-a song that I-he couldn't very well say where he got it from _and _cover up for Dumbledore-wrote it. Yeah, I wrote it in my free time."

Harry looked doubtful, "You write song lyrics?"

"Duh" Ron replied, "Read it. It's some good stuff."

Harry's eyes darted across the page. After reading it he looked up at Ron as if seeing him in a whole new light.

"This is...bloody fabulous, mate! And you're sure you wrote it?" Harry inquired.

"Are you doubting me?" Ron questioned trying to appear offended.

"No, it's just that I heard something like this before once. When I lived with the Dursleys. Kind of like a Muggle song," Harry explained.

"Damn Muggles always stealing our pieces of art!" Ron grumbled.

"Perhaps it wasn't the same song. So you sure I can use your stuff to serenade Luna?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got plently more where that came from," Ron lied flatly.

* * *

"Luna," Harry said gently, grabbing hold of her hand to stop her, "I have something to-_give _you."

Ron smiled, here it came. They had all just arrived in the Burrow and were yet to leave the front foyer.

"I wrote a song and I wanted to know if you wanted to hear it," Harry asked nervously. Luna's eyes bulged and she nodded, smiling. Hermione looked to Ron, questioningly.

"_I don't know what it is that makes me love you so. I only know I never want to let you go. Cause you started something. Oh can't you see. Ever since we met you've had a hold on me. Its crazy but its true. I only want to be with you,_" Harry started softly and slowly grew louder.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at Ron in amusement. She mouthed the words, "_Wrote it himself, eh?_"

Ron mouthed back, "_Shut up!_"

"_Its crazy but its true. I only want to be with you!_" Harry sang wrapping up the song. He looked utterly embarassed but when Luna leaped into him hugging him and crying, happily slightly, he couldn't help but be happy, himself. From behind Luna's back he gave Ron the thumbs up.

He pulled away from her just in time to say, "And I'm declined going to France. I want to stay here with you so that we can plan the final details of our wedding together."

"That's how love should be," Hermione sighed, shifting beside Ron. He agreed.

"That was nice of you, you know. Getting Harry and Luna through the final steps of their problem with a stolen song," Hermione commented, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Herms," Ron responded.

She looked at him darkly but then smiled softly, "I'm going to let that go this time since you've done a good deed. I wish you would practice doing good deeds more."

"Yeah, well, good deeds suck sometimes. You never get any rewards," Ron replied, grinning. Hermione faced him then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ron's ears burned up.

"I hope that encourages you to do more good deeds," Hermione whispered before trailing off just as Luna came and joined him.

"Nice kiss," she said simply.

"Er, thanks," Ron muttered, placing a hand to the holy cheek that had been kissed three times by Hermione now.

"I also wanted to thank you for bringing me and Harry together again," Luna went on, "If it hadn't been for you mentioning we were Soul Mates, I wouldn't have been as cooperative to work things out."

"Your welcome..." Ron murmured suddenly very thoughtful. He hadn't even been _sure _when he'd said that. It made him feel guilty that perhaps he had brought together two of the wrong people. What if the Becky incident was to split to wrong people apart so that they could meet their actual Soul Mates. As he thought of this he barely noticed Luna giving him another kiss on the cheek before skipping off.

* * *

Ron closed the door of the Ancient Astrology Room with the creepy centaur and entered the Soul Mate Area. The vials were all stacked neatly and Ron stepped towards them gingerly. It was a typical day at work except for the fact that today at lunch instead of eating with Harry, he'd decided to spend his free time in the Soul Mate Area, discovering if Harry and Luna were Soul Mates or if he had led them on in false pretences. It was the first time he'd been in the Soul Mate Area since he'd had to reorganize the various viles.

"Hmm...Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, where are you?" Ron pondered as he trailed through the various vials. Suddenly he caught site of a silver vile with the most perculiar name on it. _Ron Weasley. _He was a silver now? But silver meant soul's other half had arrived and they two were intermingled. Who was he intermingled with? How had he gone from no soul-mate-gray to you're-almost-there-silver? He noticed another vile three stacks down from it. Hermione's vial was a silverish gray which meant she was stuck between two of the stages. Beside hers was Seamus' which was still just as gray as ever. Could this be a sign.

He was rather interested to know. In his state of thought and stupor and he knocked over two golden viles.

"Oh bloody hell!" Ron groaned and kneeled down to pick them up. It was lucky they hadn't broken or anything. Then he'd be in _real _trouble. However his grimace quickly faded when he noticed the two names on the vials.

Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**Author's Note: An interesting and pretty long chapter. Thank god we got all the problems patched up for now. But more problems are to come. The last scene gave a hint of possible goods and bads to come upon Ron and Hermione. And on Hermione's list, hard choices. Anywhooo...I think this might be my last update till Christmas soooooooooooo MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! or if you don't celebrate Christmas...HAVE A HAPPY TIME DOING WHATEVER YOU DO! **

**xoxo**

**mzz winky**


	24. Row at the Reunion

**Disclaimer: enim ton si rettop yrrah. (What? If you're crazy and desperate enough to think I'm JKR and making money off of this then you're crazy and desperate enough to hold a mirror up to that.)**

**Hello everybody! X-mas is gone now! I have only one more week left of break! So I hope you guys all got whatever you guys wanted. Not just for Christmas for Hannukah and Kwanza too. Oh and late Eid Mubarak to any muslims. LOL. Yeah I think I got most popular religions...and if I didn't sorry! Anywhoo did any of you go shopping lately? Because here in Canada we have this thing called Boxing Day on the 26th where they have all these sales at like every store. But that's not important, what's important is the thank-you's.**

**Sweetthang0013: Aww thanks. Ah yes...Seamus...nah I think he'll be around for a while longer. **

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: I know...Marissa's sometimes over the top lol. What's going to happen to her pool-boy? And poor Seth! I was shocked by it too. Yeah I hate Britney Spears lots too. She has no singing talent and even less modesty. Sheesh. I've managed to get that song out of my head. Yay! Oh and thank you for your review!**

**Jnx: Oops sorry it was so difficult to tell. They did change the settings an awful lot of times in the last chappie. Yes it is! Very creative greeting. Thanks for it and the review!**

**Rianna Potter: Thank you. It's good to hear from you again. **

**brokentoy19: Thanks!**

**sjpgurl13: I like the viles idea too actually. Usually I feel rather un-creative. But thanks!**

**She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: Maybe...but I think I might end up with too many colors then lol. It just has the ones in Britain. Because each country has it's own Ministry of Magic. Like the government of Australia wouldn't have the medical records of a Chinese citizen or something...lol. I don't think so at least? LOL. No I'm sure...(((ponders))) Whatever thanks for reviewing!**

**PinkyTheSnowman: Yeah Harry and Ron are thieves and the former doesn't really know it. Heh heh...yess feel my agony of Britney Spears! I'd like to explore that place too. Especially if I was a witch...find out where I am in my love life lol. Yes they're soul mates. Hah...I'm glad you're supporting it for the sake of the story. Yeah I suppose I am. I've read too many Harry/Ginny stories but I still like some of their stories if it's well written. (It's sort of same with Lily/James and Ron/Hermione stories that have usually been overdone). Hmm...I don't think I'm going to have time to get Ginny a boyfriend but thanks for the suggestion and review!**

**dancerrdw: Thank you. It was greatly appreciated!**

**Mental357: Yay! Haha that was amusing. Yes yes to sugar and updates. Awesome review, thanks for it!**

**Nymphomaniac: Oooh Crimbo? That's cool. Hah...it's sad that I don't know it since I've spent a Christmas in England with my British cousins. I'm glad I cleared the Harry/Luna issue up for you. Thanks for the review too!**

**MeryKey-7: Yeah they are soul mates and yes Hermione's going through a transition. Thanks btw!**

**piratingspiderelf: Yup golden vials means they're soul mates. Interesting advice for Hermione. Anywhoo thank you! (P.S. You're right. I think Britney needs to stop. Period.)**

**ellen2321: Yeah. The food's the best at 's because it's the best hospital in the Wizarding World. And they put in a little extra effort to make the yummiest meals because Harry's famous and he's the Boy-Who-Lived! Come on! Hah...Well eating with a broken jaw is difficult. He has to take little bites at a time because he can only open his mouth just so far...George and Daphne are living in London and you'll hear from them sooner than expected. The holy cheek will be holy for as long as Ron loves Hermione which is for life! No comment on the last question which should be answer enough. Thanks!**

**Bhekie: Thanks a whole bunch for reviewing. **

**StarPhoenix: Goshh! Thank you. I'm glad you like it so much. **

**Silver Ice: Yeah it was a good way to end the last chapter before Christmas. I didn't want to have it...and then Ron died. The End. Or anything like that. I didn't want anybody to be depressed before the holidays. It's nice to hear the vials were that appealing to you. Also thank you for reviewing!**

**Erm the Great: Nice pen-name and thanks. **

**caligirl: Thanks! **

**azn flame92: Sorry! I didn't even realize I'd done it. Anyways glad to see you got an account. I'll try to get around to reading your story a.s.a.p. Thanks for reviewing too!**

**gonzogirl: Haha thanks anyways! Yup Hermione's in a real fix. **

**Dark Flame5: Thank you so much. It's always nice to get new reviewers and I'm sooo flattered you compare my eigth-grade writing skills to JKR. Thanks so much and thank you for bringing the off-topic situation up. I've been thinking the same myself. **

**LunaAqua: Yeah me too. Since her vials in the middle then yeah it does mean she's growing feelings for her soul mate. If Seamus' soul mate was Becky...it would not only be funny but slightly awkward for everybody in general. Especially Ron and Seamus since they would've then dated each other's soul mates. Hah anywhoo thanks for the review. **

**Miss-Court-A-Doo: Thanks. That song was sung by Bay City Rollers. Yep drama is fab for me too. I don't like it when they're always happy lol. Nice hints. Very subtle. **

**Balewilyiel: I love Fred and George. I don't write them too often because sometimes I'm afraid to write them badly because I love them to death. Hurray to the hate thing LOL. Anyways thanks. **

**Tristic: NO! I like getting lots of reviews. Hah...don't mind my jokes. I really do appreciate them actually. Getting feedback on my story is the best part of my day. Keep reviewing and thanks for ALL the reviews you've given me so far. **

**Sabrina: I only give subtle clues. Lol. On another note still loving the bumps. Thanks for them. **

* * *

"There is _no way _I'm escorting you to the Hogwarts Reunion," Ron prompted, "And you can stop asking, Ginny."

"But Ro-_on_, I need to show that pouty Michael Corner what he missed out on," Ginny pleaded, "And you can't go stag!"

Ron rolled his eyes. It was a very uncharacteristic trait for him. He did not often get to shake his head or roll his eyes at other people's immaturity. But Ginny was over the top. Just because Ron didn't have anyone to take to the Hogwarts Reunion didn't mean he'd take his baby sister. That was worse than going stag. Yet even up to this evening, the night of the actual Reunion, Ginny wouldn't buzz off. She had dated so many guys in his year and broke up with so many of them that she wanted to show them all up by treating them to a taste of the so called woman she was now. She'd gone so far as to show up at Hermione's flat, where Harry, Luna, Ron, Seamus and Hermione had decided to leave from, all dressed up in jade green dress robes. Her hair was softly curled and Ron thought that she had dyed her usual angry red hair to a more lighter strawberry blonde shade. Ron frowned. No one changed the Weasley hair.

"Oh, Ron, just let her go," Hermione scoffed, "She's already dressed."

"Nuh uh! She can get someone else to take her!" Ron protested.

Hermione was still roaming around the room, checking her make up and patting her sleek, newly straightened hair. Ron didn't understand why she was trying so hard to look beautiful. She'd amaze them without all the glamour. Although it did add to her glory. Ron and Seamus sat stiffly on the couchs, claid in neat dress robes. Seamus' were dankly gray. Ron's were black and pale violet. It sort of matched with Hermione's lavender robes Ron thought wistfully to himself. _Seamus_ didn't match Hermione.

'Who cares?' Ron pondered quietly, 'It's not like matching clothes means love.'

"Ok, boys-erm men-which necklace? The silver one or the pearls?" Hermione questioned. She didn't get quite the responses she had been expecting.

"Uhh...," Seamus began then smiled, "I like both."

"When are Harry and Luna getting here?" Ron asked absentmindedly, totally avoiding the question.

"The silver one then," Hermione finished.

Just as Ginny opened her mouth to beg her brother to let her be his guest, Harry and Luna apparated into the room. Harry wore navy blue robes and Luna wore silky almost Asian-style red robes. Luna's hair looked tamer than usual but Harry's untidy hair was-well-untidy.

"Silver? I always liked the pearls," Luna commented, noticing Hermione's choice of necklace.

"I know, me too. I'll change. It was their-here she gestured towards Ron and Seamus-idea for silver," Hermione explained, opting for a change. Ron chose not to comment.

"Nice robes, Luna," Ginny said getting up the joinging the two.

Luna smiled slightly dreamily, "You too of course. And you, Hermione."

The three broke out into waves of good gestures.

"My god, it's like they're having a contest to see who can give the other the most compliments," Ron muttered, making Seamus laugh.

"Ok, ok. We all look great, can we go?" Harry suggested. Rather hesitantly the three witches nodded.

"Let's do it," Seamus said happy to get going.

"Here's the port-key that they sent us along with our invites-everybody hold on-"

"Ginny, and where do you think you're exactly going?" Ron interrogated.

"Oh Ron! Come on!" Ginny begged.

"Um...let me see...NO!" Ron retorted.

"But-_Row_!" Ginny cried out and tried a last minute trick. It was a dirty trick it was. She'd called him 'Row'. You may ask-what the hell is Row? Well to Ron it was the most adorable sound ever coming from Ginny. When she'd been little she'd had difficultly pronouncing her n's, and Ron was out of the question. So the closest she'd got to saying Ron was by saying Row. And no one could say Row cuter than Ginny. Her baby voice had been lightly, airy, bubbly and cuddly-woodly-mushy-wushy-baby -waby-well you get the point. The nickname Row made Ron's heart melt even today, although he'd rather kiss a Slytherin than admitt it.

"Ginny-" Ron started tersely, "Oh-oh fine. You can come. But if anybody asks, you're not my date!"

" 'Course," Ginny grinned, she knew 'Row' would never fail her.

* * *

The Hogwarts Reunion was to be held outside on the school grounds. The sloping lawn by the lakeside had been enchanted so that whilst the surrounding scenery portrayed cold February weather, the actual area felt like summer in July. The trees had magically regrown their leaves and were decorated with lights which, on closer inspection, were actually small moth-sized fairies. The dance floor was filled with ex-students, and the food table had to keep refilling itself because Crabbe and Goyle kept eating all it's goods. Some of the food they even stuffed into their dress robes for later consumption. Draco Malfoy was with them and was the same old snoot. He didn't have his family fortune anymore because he'd been robbed of that when his father was arrested as a Death Eater but that didn't mean he wasn't rich. He sold and traded many goods and was just as wealthy as ever. Currently his eyes were roaming the dance floor for a dance partner/prey.

Ron was sitting at the table with Hermione and Seamus, boredom taking over. Harry and Luna had left long ago to dance but had not yet returned. Ron had noticed them sneaking off to Hogwarts Castle for god knows what reason. Ginny was chatting up every ex-boyfriend in sight. Ron had to admitt she'd inherited his merit of being a flirt. Although slowly the skill was dwindling away from him and all on the account of Hermione.

She was slipping her wine and keeping quiet. She spoke neither to Seamus nor Ron and the only conversation that the three of them shared was mumbles from Ron and Seamus. Ron just didn't know how to keep up comfortable conversation with Seamus any longer. And it was even harder in front of Hermione.

"Seamus," Hermione said suddenly, "Would you care to dance?"

"Dancing's not our thing, 'Mione. You know that," Seamus replied softly, placing his hand on Hermione's. Her complexion, however, darkened considerably. Seamus didn't seem to notice and mumbled something to the two of them about getting a drink before striding off to the food table.

"I love dancing," Hermione said in a barely audible voice. Ron had a feeling she was speaking to Seamus but he knew Seamus couldn't hear from that distance. She said it almost defensively. Ron didn't know why she just hadn't told Seamus earlier.

"If you love dancing so much then I'll dance with you," Ron offered. It came out before Ron had a chance to take it back but then after thinking about it he decided it was a pretty nifty idea.

Hermione smiled, "Why thank you, Ron. I'd love to."

They both stood and Ron offered her his arm. She took it gingerly and he led them, both to the dance floor. Soft, tinkling music was playing in the background and Ron noticed instruments up on a stage. They played on their own.

Ron placed his hands carefully on Hermione's hips and could feel tension there. Actually he could feel tension all over her body. She was compact and concentrated so tensely that it surprised him. He rubbed her slightly and felt her ease up a bit.

"You're tense," Ron said, as she wrapped her arms about his shoulders. They started to sway gently to the music.

"No-no wait you're right. I am tense," Hermione sighed, shaking.

"Why so?" Ron inquired, beginning to worry.

"Well...it's complicated," Hermione said in a choppy manner.

"What is?" Ron questioned, leading their dance.

"Oh Ron, it's not something I exactly to talk to a guy about. Especially not anyone like you or Harry," Hermione tried to explain.

"What do you mean by not anyone like my and Harry?" Ron said in mock offense.

"I mean, you guys are such _guys. _I need more of a woman's opinion," Hermion clarified.

"Excuse me, sister but I can be very feminine," Ron said in his own girlish defence.

Hermione laughed, "Nice try but no."

"Come on, try me," Ron responded.

"I don't know...," Hermione murmured.

"Of course you don't and you won't until you tell me," Ron replied with a shake of his head.

Hermione laughed again. He loved making her laugh. "Alright, alright. I see your point. Who knows you could be my best advice-giver yet."

Ron nodded to all this. And waited for Hermione to take on a more, which she did soon.

"Well my problem is with...Seamus. You see, don't get me wrong he's a wonderful guy but when I'm with him...I'm not myself."

"Huh? Say that again," Ron requested, confused.

"Ron! See I knew you wouldn't undserstand!" Hermione cried in anguish.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down, Herms-she flinched-I'll listen. Now what exactly do you mean by you're not yourself when you're with him?" Ron asked, trying his best to keep a straight face.

Hermione gave him a long, doubting look before continuing, "I act different. More-more like him. And at one time I thought that was who I really was but recently while spending time with you, Harry, Luna and the rest of the Weasleys and going back to my roots I realized it's not at all who I am. I'm been living the life of another person. Of course I'm starting to fix that but then I realize something. Would the real me date _Seamus Finnigan_?"

"Uh huh. You know I once told you my opinion on that," Ron said silently. Hermione blinked, hardly believing he'd bring up that incident at the end of seventh year.

"I remember it perfectly. And at the time I was stubborn but now I almost see what you mean," Hermione said stiffly, "I like him and he likes me but I don't think the love is _there_. And if we're going to get married the love needs to be there-"

"What do you mean, 'getting married'?" Ron demanded in panicky tones. The proposal hadn't happened yet...or had it?

"Well I know he's going to propose sooner or later. You told me yourself," Hermione explained.

"What?" Ron yelped, "When did I do that?"

"That time at your flat. You said the two of us, as in Harry and I, are getting married. Or not wait you said the T-O-O of us, eh?" Hermione teased.

"Hey! That was a sudden slip up and I couldn't think of a cover! Don't tell Seamus I let that loose!" Ron said.

"I won't. Anyways I'm glad you let it slip. It gave me time to think and anyways, I don't think he loves me. Isn't a big mistake? Proposing to someone you don't love?" Hermione ranted, "And if my own boyfriend of three years doesn't love me then no one must love me."

She ended this sullenly and almost bitterly.

"That's not true," Ron piped up. He wanted to make her feel better. He didn't want her to be hurt and think no one loved her. "I love you."

The music screeched to a stop. The dancers all stopped moving. The earth exploded.

Well, actually, no, none of this happened but Hermione blanched and looked up at Ron. The three words he'd thought make her feel better only seemed to have hurt her more. She pulled away from him and stared at him like he was the Basilisk.

"Well no-I actually meant-I-I-"

What did he actually mean?

"Aw look who it is. The Weasel with his _guuurrlfriend_, " Malfoy cooed. As usual Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him menacingly.

"Shut your face, Malfoy," Ron retorted, automatically. Telling Malfoy to close his trap just came naturally to him.

"Oooh, looks like Weasley's developped a temper over the years," Malfoy crooned, "How about Crabbe and Goyle teach you a little lesson about managing your anger."

Crabbe and Goyle grinned idiotically and stepped forward. Of course they wouldn't be Crabbe and Goyle if they didn't accidentally bonk heads in the proccess of stepping two feet forward.

Hermione moved back, still starting dully at Ron. She looked as if a slight numbing sensation was overtaking her. Perhaps it was the same one overtaking him right now? She bumped into Malfoy in her daze.

"Move out of my way, Mudblood," Malfoy snarled.

"Gladly," Hermione replied, her eyes welling up as she ran off.

Ron wanted to follow her but instead he ran off in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going, you coward?" Malfoy shouted after him. Ron, for once in his life, ignored his pride and let his grief and love take control. He ran past the Forbidden Forest, ran past the Entrance Hall, ran past the Great Hall, ran down the stairs and in search for empty classrooms. He had a feeling the Potions classroom would be empty. What student would want to go there at night? Snape would be in his office by now. It ironic how he was seeking refuge in a room he once despised entering. He opened the door and fortunately it was open. He didn't bother turning on the lights but just sank into the nearest desk and cried. He felt ashamed to do it. He wasn't a crying person. Not to say he didn't cry but he didn't cry like this. Not sobbing hysterically like a woman. He'd told Hermione he'd loved her and the idea was so repulsive to her she cried! For goodness sake was he that horrible a person that she'd cry? He knew he'd wrecked their friendship. He'd lost one of this best friends, he just knew it. And that was worse than anything possibly imaginable. More so since his particular best friend was also the love of his life.

God, he hoped no one heard him.

Yet someone did happen to over hear the glum spill of tears. That someone was in the room. Ron hadn't noticed anyone in the dark but not that particular wizard and flicked the lights on. It was Snape.

Ron sat up straight in his desk. And wiped his tears away in a fury of speed. This was a most humiliating situation. But the embarassement reached both sides. Snape sat at his desk, just as gangly as ever. He was the same bastard Ron remembered from school except that his hair was graying slightly. In this hands he held what he had obviously been reading in dark-in the moonlight-_Witch Weekly_?

Both wizards stood up and met halfway. Both were flushing soft pink and Ron's ears were hot red.

"Were-were you _crying_,Weasley?" Snape questioned surprised.

"Were you reading _Witch Weekly_, sir?" Ron asked incredulously.

Silence. In all the silences in their lives this was the most awkward of them all for the two men.

"We shall never speak of this moment again, Weasley. Is that clear?" Snape said finally.

"Crystal," Ron replied. They both sounded edgy, nervous.

"Well, I-Snape blushed-I would like to continue my night time reading if you don't mind, Weasley," Snape said.

"Right," Ron said then understood what Snape meant, "Riiigghhtt. Ok bye Professor."

Snape twitched his mouth into what he might consider a smile. It still looked like a smirk to Ron.

Ron left and was barely outside of the room when he began shaking with tears again.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know you hate me because I took so long to update but my family from Australia came to visit and they've kept me busy. Anywhoo quite a chapter, eh? **

**xoxo**

**Princess Elizabeth Georgiana Mionette Constance Bergeron the third (What? If Madonna came have a Kaballah name called Esther, can't I have one too?)**

**For those of you who say no then fine: **

**winky-wink**


	25. Too Late

**Disclaimer: -**"

**Hi to anyone reading this. I'm saddd. I have school Monday! Noooo! LOL...I'll get over it. Anyways not much to say at the moment. Well Ron told Hermione he loved her and this time things are actually going to happen haha. It's not like the mistletoe cover-up from a few chapters ago. No cover-up for love. So with that in mind here are the usual thank yous! (Reviews are my sunshine!)**

**MeryKey-7: I'm glad you didn't think anything was-dare I say-_cheesy_. shivers Yeah I think Britney Spears is one of those people who are always in the media. The half the world does love her for flaunting her body. What can I say? Sadly sex sells. LOL...anywhoo thanks for reviewing!**

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: Thankss. Seamus is around for a bit more. Yup I know the drill lol. I dunno EVERYBODY wants a piece of Seth and I can't blame them. Seth's the best!**

**Dark Flame5: Yeah this chapter really got to the point lol. Ooh I've inspired you? Wowzers thanks lots for saying it and all the other awesome stuff you said in your review was good too! I love LOTR but I'm too scared to write any of it because it's such a masterpiece and I wouldn't want to screw Mr. Tolkien's work over. Thanks anyways! **

**piratingspiderelf: First of all...YES MALFOY IS AN ASS. lol and I feel horrible for Ron and Hermione. I'm not sure how I would've reacted if my best guy friend told me he loved me...shocked is one. LOL. Oh and btw thank you for your review!**

**She-Who-Must-Not-Bee-Named: Yes, Witch Weekly. It does seem wrong, doesn't it? The other inbetweens would be like gold-silver, silver-grey, grey-bronze, etc. Yeah the Soul Mate vial always stays in the country you were born in and if you immigrate to another country than that particular country makes a copy of your vial but the original always stays in your country of origin. But if you cross over borders illegally than the vial stays at the country only. Well with the slutty witches than they'd be inbetween colors. So if you want to be one color and happy than don't be a slut! Woah that was confusing lol. When I first read your review I was like...what the hell? And I had to go back and read it carefully to get it hah. Thanks for reviewing either way.**

**ellen2321: Yes they both cried! LOL I don't feel quite as sorry for Malfoy but yes it was quite depressed afterwards! Snape was reading Witch Weekly because-well-he thinks it's a good piece of reading. At the time he was doing the _What color looks best on you? _quiz. The results for Snape was black lol. But hey everyone has a guilty pleasure! The food at the party was the usual food they served when the students were at school. Kind of Old English food. Ron and Hermione were dancing to Hedwig's Theme from the Harry Potter movies LOL. Of course they didn't know that it was called that. Harry and Luna were-nevermind. Just thank you for your review and questions. **

**brokentoy19: LOL yeah just like Phoebe. That was funny. Yeah it would haunt him forever if he kept it in. Anywhoo thanks for reviewing!**

**Balewilyiel: It's good to clear the air about Hermione's feelings for Seamus. And Snape reading Witch Weekly creates a funny image in my mind too. I needed him to be doing something weird for that scene to work and suddenly Witch Weekly came to mind lol. Oh and thanks a bunch for your review!**

**xXxhell's-favourite-angelxXx: I'll see what I can do about Ron and Hermione...cheeky smile...thanks for reviewing btw. **

**Mental357: Haha update 100. That's condensed and easy. Yes surprise with Ron and Hermione LOL. Soo...thanks for the review. **

**sjpgurl13: Nice name. Yup mine is interesting but I think I'll change it back to winky-wink lol. The Aussies that were here left today! OH and thank you for the review!**

**PinkyTheSnowman: Yay it wasn't cheesy! Snape has guilty pleasures! LOL...Yeah I'm glad I could think of a real reason for Malfoy being rich. He couldn't still have his family fortune after this father was sent to Azkaban...I mean come on. He, himself, had links to the Dark Lord. All of which have been un-proven(if that's a word). He's a sly one lol. Yup Crabbe and Goyle always had humor to a story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**dancerrdw: Thanks all around!**

**kamplified: Yup I needed-wanted to have Snape in there. It'd just be too brilliant to pass up lol. Thanks for the review!**

**i have imaginary friends: Thanks so much. It's really appreciated. **

**Esrb99: I'm glad you took the time to review now! LOL thanks so much for the review and beautiful support. **

**Siriusly-0bsessed: I love the fact that Ron caught Snape reading Witch Weekly too. Hah...Seamus...is still around but not for long. Hermione doesn't love him! I knoww I love the Row thing. Sometimes baby siblings or cousins even say the cutest things! Aww...I love boxing day too. But this year the sales were only sub-par. I did buy shoes and a purse for an awesome deal though! Lol thanks for review. And I hope you had a fab boxing day. May the Shop be with you!**

**Rianna Potter: I know that feeling! It's nuts! Ok..here's the update and thanks for your review!**

**Bhekie: I know I feel horrible for him! Poor, poor Ron! Anywhoo thanks for your review!**

**StarPhoenix: I think I _will _write more lol. So here it is. Thanks!**

**gonzogirl: I'm really feeling the Snape love right now lol. Yeah Seamus and Hermione...it's sure to be a dramatic chapter. So thanks for reviewing!**

**sakura1221: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. **

**Daaaah daaaah end of the thank-yous. I update today because tommorrow is my birthday! Yayness! Anywhoo thanks for reviewing, love you guys and here's the story!**

* * *

Numb. That's what Ron Weasley felt. Numb. He'd gone home that night and cried himself to sleep. When he'd woke up in the morning he'd cried some more. And when he'd got ready to go to work-well what do you think he did?-he'd cried. So he'd called in sick today and slumped on his couch and read _Quidditch Through The Ages _whilst not truly concentrating. How could he? After what had happened last night...

_'I love you.'_

And she'd cried! What kind of person cries when someone tells them they love them? And what kind of person makes a person cry just by telling them they love them? Ron shook his head in frustration. He was confusing himself. He summoned a sandwich from the kitchen and ate his three hour late lunch. As he bit into it some mustard squirted out and stained his shirt. He groaned angrily. Normally a simple stain on his shirt was not a thing to annoy him but could his day get any worse?

His life was a bit like his sandwich. Messy. Layer upon layer of condiments but when you peeled all those off one by one all that was left was a soggy piece of bread. It struck him. _He _was the soggy piece of bread.

"Argh!" Ron moaned. He threw his sandwich away from him and crossed his arms. It was not a smart thing to do on several levels. The sandwich hit the floor and sent lettuce and tomatoes and ham flying everywhere. Ron even got mayonnaise on his arm. He pouted and pretended nothing happened. He didn't _want _to make a mistake. So he hadn't. If he didn't admitt to it than it hadn't really happened. Had it?

"That's an ugly vase...," Ron muttered, staring at a crystal vase with mermaids and hippogriffs carved into it. He'd saw it about a year ago at an old antiques shop in Diagon Alley and had fallen in love with it immediately. But now suddenly it seemed rather ugly. Hideous even. Why had he ever bought it. Why had he ever loved it?

"Piece of shit!" Ron screamed surprising himself. He picked it up and threw it to the ground with as much raw force has he could muster. He thought breaking the vase he'd once loved would satisfy him but it didn't. It only made him feel worse.

"God-what is wrong with me?" he sighed before throwing himself on the couch once again. His living room was a mess. Food and shards of glass littered the floor.

"Ron?" a quiet voice piped up. Ron looked up and saw Harry letting himself in and shutting the door. Had he witnessed his little temper tantrum?

"Ron, mate, this place is a mess!" Harry said with a low whistle. He stepped over the glass carefully and sat down beside Ron on the couch.

"Yeah, well, what're you doing here?" Ron questioned, bitterly. He didn't feel in the mood to talk right now.

"Well you weren't at work today and you felt the Reunion in a rush last night. I just wanted to know if you were alright. Guess not though. Seeing as to how I just saw you hurl a helpless vase to the ground," Harry said, staring at Ron with his head cocked to one side.

Ron could only sigh and cover his face with his hands. He could feel those oh so annoying tears fighting their way to the surface again. He could've yelled at Harry right now but what was the point? Instead he opened up.

"It's Hermione," Ron replied in a croaky voice.

"Hermione?" Harry said, eyebrows arched.

"Yes. I told her I loved her last night," Ron explained sullenly. He could see Harry getting uncomfortable.

"Oh...I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Harry asked gently.

"No. It went horribly," Ron said leaning back on the couch.

"So she said she didn't love you?" Harry murmured, skeptically.

"She didn't do that but it was just as bad. She _cried_," Ron responded, "She bloody cried!"

"Listen, mate, maybe she did cry but perhaps it was for reasons beyond what you and me can understand right now," Harry said, trying to soothe him.

"Oh really? Like what?" Ron muttered.

"Like perhaps it didn't mean she didn't love you but maybe it's 'cause she's so overwhelmed. I mean she does have a boyfriend already," Harry started and when he noticed he'd caught Ron's attention he hurriedly continued, "And he's been her boyfriend for three years. He's someone she knows through and through. But here you come and offer something new and exciting and _beautiful _that she's probably never exprienced before. And it scared her. She probably didn't know anyone could feel that way, didn't know _she _could feel that way, you know?"

Ron stared at Harry in shock. "Where the _bloody _hell did you get so good at saying that kind of stuff from?"

Harry grinned, "I've had a girlfriend for four years. I'm getting married. I'd know."

Ron perked up slightly, "You think that's really what she's going through?"

"Probably," Harry replied sensibly. He didn't want to get Ron's hopes up.

"Thanks, Harry. But I suppose this still means she'd have to choose, wouldn't she?" Ron began silently. Harry nodded, shiftily. They both sat in silence, lost in their thoughts for a while.

However they were interrupted when Luna's head appeared in the fireplace. Even though her head was in fireplace Ron could tell her face was tense, worried. Her hair was a mess as if she'd rushed to brush it. And she wasn't even wearing her butterbeer cork necklace.

Harry seemed to notice all these signs of trouble too because he said, "Luna, what's wrong?"

"It's Daphne, she's in labor," Luna said in rushed tones, "But they're having problems. They're even saying-Luna choked up slightly-that perhaps the baby or she might not make it."

Ron paled. Daphne wasn't his favourite person but he didn't want her to die! And he sure as hell didn't want to lose his first nephew or niece.

"We'll be there in 2 seconds," Harry said. Ron was surprised he hadn't lost his voice as he had. Luna nodded and disappeared.

"Come on Ron, let's go," Harry said quickly, standing up and ready to apparate.

Ron got his voice back, "I can't wear this!"

He gestured downwards towards his dirty shirt and trousers. Harry groaned in exasperation.

"What are you waiting for? Go get changed!" Harry scolded. Ron flinched and ran off. Of course he couldn't do it without slipping on a tomato in the process.

"Erm, sorry tomato," Ron mumbled. Harry shook his head.

Ron bounded back to his bedroom. Yelling Harry was frightening. Ron hadn't been so afraid of him shouting so much before. But ever since fifth year...he'd learned the hard way that getting Harry angry enough to raise his voice was not a good thing. He threw on a pair of dark robes and sprinted back out in record time.

" 'bout time!" Harry said loudly and quickly apparated. Ron followed suit.

* * *

A nurse led them to 's ward for expectants. It, unlike the rest of the hospital, had moving illustrations of hearts, and daisies, and ducklings on the walls. Ron grimaced. That was enough to terrify the baby back into it's mother's womb.

When they finally reached a room in a corner Ron could see enough redheads to dicifer it was his family. They both sat there in anxiety and Mrs. Weasley was crying hysterically. Mr. Weasley was trying to comfort her but was failing to do so. Luna jumped up when he and Harry and arrived.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Luna cried and Ron noticed her eyes were red. So she'd been crying. Harry and Luna quickly got caught up with each other. Ron noticed Fleur and Penelope were also present and were looking horrified. They were probably thinking of how this could just as easily be them.

"Ron!" Ginny shouted, "Ron!"

He rushed over to her and wrapped her in a hug. He stroked her hair affectionately and pulled back.

"Ginny, what happened?" Ron asked.

"The baby was expected on the fourteenth but came today! Four days early! It's premature!" Ginny sobbed.

"But four days is enough that they can handle, isn't it? Why should there be a risk of life or death?" Ron questioned in worry.

"Oh, Ron, she's a Vampire. Their pregnancy is over with quickly but if their baby is even a day premature the results are usually death," Ginny explained still teary-eyed, "The only thing that's keeping her and the baby alive is that fact that it's half human. Or else Daphne should've been dead by now."

Ron rubbed his eyes, "What have the healers said?"

Ginny's lower lip trembled, always a bad sign. "They say it doesn't look good. The half human trait can only suffice one of them. So neither can live while the other survives." **(Author's Note: JKR and prophecy moment! Or better yet stolen quote moment!)**

Ron's mind felt dizzy, "Where's George?"

"He's with the healers at the moment," Ginny replied, "Oh, Ron, I need to sit..."

She looked woozy. Ron made sure she was alright before checking in on the rest of the family. Soon George stepped out of the room where Daphne was looking so un-George-esque that just the sight of him made Ron want to cry. He looked so _old_. His face was ghostly white and there were hauntingly dark bags under his eyes. His usually neat hair was resembling Ron's and he was wearing his robe inside out. He almost resembled during the Second War. Always tired, upset but forcing himself to be happy for the sake of his family.

He put on fake smile on his face when he noticed Ron and Harry had arrived, "Hey guys. How's it going?"

Ron gave him a hug instead of a response. George seemed momentarily surprised but his brother's spurt of love but accepted it for the moment. Normally he would've yelled, "Rape!"

"How is she?" Ron inquired seriously.

"Meh. I'd let you see for yourself but no one's allowed in except me right now," George said in a flat voice.

"George...I'm so sorry...but I'm sure it'll all be fine. We're all here and we love-" Ron started but was cut off.

"Speaking of love, look who's here," George said in an almost teasing voice. Ron spun around and was shocked to see Hermione and Seamus walk in led by the same nurse that had escorted Ron and Harry here.

They both looked casual. Ron imagined that if he'd ever see Hermione and Seamus again the former would cry and the latter would punch him. However Seamus greeted him just as he usually would. Ron noticed Harry watching to see how Hermione would react to him being there. But she didn't react at all. In fact it seemed she was pretending he wasn't even there. He didn't care. Just treated her the same.

Hermione started conversation with George and they both started to walk along a corridor while Ron drifted away and sat in a corner. Seamus stood centerwise and greeted everyone. Once they had all turned their attention upon them he said, "I just wanted to know if you all were still coming to the proposal ceremony I have for Hermione tomorrow? And if not, I'd like to cancel it."

Ron raised his head in sheer delight. Cancel it! Cancel it! Cancel it!

"No, of course not, Seamus," Mrs. Weasley piped up, "After all you've done to make that night perfect. If things don't go smoothly with the pregnancy then we all can't go but I'll send the kids-they all opened their mouths to protest. They didn't want to abandon George and Daphne-no, you'll go either way. You're not helping them and George would be devasted if he wrecked your fun. And most of all, Hermione needs you all there."

No more protests broke out to Ron's great displeasure. Seamus grinned,"Splendid. Then it's on."

He sat contentedly beside Ron, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey, Ron," Seamus said, "How're you holding up?"

Ron gave him a wistful smile, "Not to well."

Seamus frowned,"That's the same look and reply Hermione gave me this morning and none of her family members are in mortal danger."

"Oh?" Ron said trying to sound offhand,"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Or at least it shouldn't be. Nothing very exciting has happened lately," Seamus said simply.

Ron blanched. Why hadn't Hermione told Seamus what happened last night.

"Seamus did Hermione-er-act weird last night?" Ron asked, seemingly cool.

"Nope. Just her usual self," Seamus responded in a casual tone. Hadn't he seen her cry?

Ron wanted to explore further but Hermione and George had just come around the bend and were sitting themselves nearby. Conversation drifted between the four as it usually would although neither Ron nor Hermione directed anything to the other. She was sitting stiffly and was awfully uptight and cold. Couldn't George and Seamus feel it?

"I wish I had some Exploding Snaps to keep me busy," George sighed.

"I have Exploding Snaps at home," Seamus said and his eyes lit up, "Hermione, Ron, why don't you two go get them for George?"

"Erm...," Ron tried to smile.

"No," Hermione said feigning politeness.

"Why not? Go on," Seamus said ushering them both to stand up. Ron could see Hermione whispering harshly in Seamus' ear. She obviously didn't want to be anywhere alone with _him_.

"Hermione, can you actually deprive George of a little bit of sunshine?" Seamus prodded.

"Fine, I'll go," Hermione gave up, "But must Ron come with me?"

"Yeah, must I?" Ron implored weakly.

"Yes, _Ron_, you must," Seamus said and added in a mumble, "Keep her busy for a bit. I've got something planned I want to say without her overhearing."

"Why me?" Ron whispered back.

Seamus laughed, "You say the darnest things! Now get going you too!"

Ron and Hermione had no choice but to actually leave together and go an empty flat. All alone. If Seamus had known what Ron had said to her last night he wouldn't have been quite so cheery about it. It was like letting a pick-pocket look at your wallet. Luckily for Seamus this pick-pocket was a decent one.

* * *

They apparated in Seamus and Hermione's flat and even before Ron had regained his balance Hermione had started for her bedroom without a word. Ron resisted the urge to roll his eyes and followed her. Their flat was nicely lit with sunlight and Ron noticed that the flat in general had three bedrooms but only one contained Hermione and Seamus' clothes. So they slept in the same bed...It was to be expected. They had dated for three years. Yet just the thought of Seamus holding Hermione in his arms at night was enough to make Ron grow green with jealousy.

Hermione reached out for a dresser door and pulled out a few sets of Exploding Snaps and tossed them to Ron, "Here. Give these to George."

Ron took them gingerly and just as he was about to head out the door he remembered what Seamus had said about him keeping Hermione busy for a bit. How was he going to do that? So far he'd only taken up about a minute.

"Hermione," Ron began unsure in which direction this conversation was going, "Erm-are you alright?"

Hermione looked up at him. There was a bed between them but Ron could feel all the emotion.

"No, I'm not alright," Hermione replied coldly.

"Hermione, I'm sorry! I'm a thousand times sorry!" Ron cried, "Why can't we forget about it?"

"It's a teensy bit hard to forget that one of your best mates is in love with you, Ronald!" Hermione shouted angrily.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Lie and say I don't love you?" Ron yelled in pure confusion.

"NO! No...I don't want you to say that...," Hermione responded, suddenly very quietly.

"Well what do you want?" Ron implored, also in gentle tones.

"It's too late for what I want. I wanted you to tell before. Why didn't you tell me you loved me before I started dating Seamus?" Hermione asked and her face looked like it was wishing it had happened.

"I was scared...that you wouldn't love me back," Ron murmured.

Hermione's eyes widened,"I've loved you since third year. But you're a coward, Ron Weasley. A big fat coward. How you ever got into Gryffindor is beyond me."

Ron opened his mouth a few times and closed it again, "But you can't love me...after we graduated from Hogwarts I sent you a letter. You burned it. You burned them all."

"Ron...that was because it hurt to talk to you. Waking up each day and knowing that you didn't love me was like having my heartbroken all the time. So I thought it would be best if we went our separate ways. I didn't contact Harry either...I didn't want to be reminded of you at all," Hermione said her voice getting high and soft.

"But...what does this mean? You love me too?" Ron inquired, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes I love you too, you prat!" Hermione shouted and tears swelled up in her eyes.

Ron bounced across the bed and wrapped her in a hug. She let him and buried her face in his chest. They pulled apart but Ron leaned in. He so wanted to kiss her. So wanted to feel the warmth of her love for him. He loved her too!

Yet Hermione covered his mouth with her hand when it was an inch from her own and shook her head, "Ron, I love you and you don't know how...amazing it feels to know you love me too but I just can't do this. I can't hurt Seamus."

Ron took her hand off his mouth and held it lightly, "So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I know he's going to ask me to marry him tomorrow and I've promised myself to say yes," Hermione said, her voice cracking and becoming shaky.

Ron dropped her hand, "Why?"

"It's too late for us Ron. I can't break up with him the night before he asks me to marry him and certainly not afterwards. I'm sorry...," Hermione said, reaching up to stroke his cheek but he turned away.

"Right, well you do what you want. Let's go back to 's. They'll be waiting for us," Ron said solidly. His tone was void of emotion. Hermione agreed and they were off.

* * *

"Ron! Get in here and meet your new nephew!" George yelled happily once they'd apparated into 's. He snatched him and Hermione up in a gigantic bear hug.

"Are they both alive?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yeah! They say it's a medical miracle!" George said still spinning Hermione around. He set her on the ground and practically pushed them into the hospital room. Daphne sat on a crisp white bed, her black hair matted to her forehead, with the whole gang surrounding her. Ron noticed a small lump of blanket in her arms and felt his stomach squirm. His first nephew!

"There's someone here to see you, Weasley," Daphne smirked but Ron noticed how happy she really was. He squeezed through the sea of red and gasped in joy. A small redhaired, pale, saphire-eyed, and widely freckled baby lay asleep in Daphne's arms.

"He's...perfect," Ron whispered, awestruck.

"He's William," Daphne said, "He's got a lot of middle names too. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and Ron. Then again, you just had to have lots of brothers."

Ron grinned and George said, "You want to hold him?"

Both Ron and Daphne panicked.

"Oh come on, Ron's responsible enough," George said easily and took the baby out of Daphne's arms and lifted it into Ron's.

"Just don't drop my baby boy on his head or I'll literally suck you dry," Daphne warned.

Ron, however, wasn't paying attention, "Hey little Willy. I'm your Uncle Ron. I'm better than the rest of them because I can already tell I love you."

William yawned and opened his eyes. They were like Ron's eyes. The baby reached up and took Ron's finger gently.

"That's right. You and me. I'll always love you and you'll always love me."

He wondered vaguely whether he was talking to William or Hermione. He shrugged. Both.

* * *

**Author's Note: Some Drama and a little baby! I love babies! As long as they aren't whiny and pouty and boo woo all the time. LOL. Anywhoo...not much else to say except my birthday tomm so yay! Oh and R&R. (P.S. Pretty quick, update eh?)**

**much love**

**winky-wink**


	26. Whose Hermione?

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm JKR, clap your hands! Now if you're a complete dunce clap your hands! **

**Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone for the birthday congrats. I had a fun day going out to eat and partying in the afternoon. Yay! I recently started school again...which sucks 'cause I have to get up early. But I didn't go today because I got sickish...don't worry I'm feeling better now. Anywhoo it's good in a way because I got some free time to update the story. I'm not sure if you all realize this or not but this story isn't going to last much longer. I'm guessing only two more chapters, including this one but I won't bet my life on it. **

**daddysgirl101989: Thanks so much! It's unbelievably amazing to hear you love the story so much! I can't believe you managed to fit the whole story in today...it's pretty long, thanks! It really leaves me speachless!**

**angelps7: Aww that's really cute. I love babies too...especially when you can see them start to walk and talk...it's adorable! I feel both sides of the problem. It may seem silly for some for Hermione to give up Ron to protect Seamus but I've been in those types of situations. Anyways thanks so much for reviewing!**

**PinkyTheSnowman: Hah yeah! Happy Early Birthday! Yeah Hermione's love for Ron is as undeniably as...Ron's love for Hermione! Hermione's just one of those people that chooses other peoples happiness over her own at bad times. Yeah I could really picture both of them freaking out lol. And yes it should be left..oops! LOL...Thanks anyways!**

**i have imaginary friends: LOL...yeah Hermione was foolish but she meant if for the best reasons. Hah but I'm glad you liked the chappie, thanks!**

**Merykey-7: Hah you're right! It is worse than dumping him! Ron surprisingly unoverly pouty about it. Thanks for the fabulous enthusiasm and review too!**

**Mental357: Thanks for noticing. I love the baby...last chapter was bitter sweet because the baby comes and Hermione's says it too late! Thansk for reviewing btw. **

**She-Who-Must-Not-Bee-Named: Ron seems comfortable even though he felt insecure and Daphne wasn't trusting. I'm very sure you could dump Seamus very easily. Painlessly? Not so sure about that. But thanks for you review!**

**ilovedorks3: Thank youu!**

**Siriusly-0bsessed: Yup the baby is definitely cute and good and sugar and spice lol. I'm feeling horrible about the relationship problems between Ron/Hermione/Seamus. Hermione's still a bit insecure lol. Thanks for the birthday wishes and review too!**

**justdreem: Hah thanks. I'm glad you liked the last bit.**

**sakura1221: Yeaahh very adorable. Thank you for reviewing too. **

**piratingspiderelf: Yeah Daphne and the baby both made it through! Hah I really feeling the Seamus-love from you haha. Yeah he isn't the most graceful person, now is he? Thanks for the birthday wishes. Yup I've been fourteen for 5 days now! Actually sometimes I worry that I'm going to use up all my ideas but they come gradually. Like for the longest time I was worried about what I was going to write after His Hermione but now I have two ideas, yay! I'm sure you have great ideas! Hah nice discreet hint! Oh and thank you for reviewing!**

**caligirl: Thanks for the birthday/new year wishes. I don't like Hermione and Seamus together either! Like yuck! Anywhoo thanks for the review!**

**Bhekie: I know, Hermione's in for trouble. Thanks for the birthday wishes and review!**

**nirveli9: Thanks for the birthday wishes. Hah thanks for the present comment. He has kissed her but I dunno...again? Well actually check out the chapter. Yeah Rupert Grint is someone most people will never get close enough to to touch. Hah 5 minutes I wish...I'll try my best in the few chapters I have left. Thanks for the well wishes and review!**

**Redpixie143: Thank you so much! I hope you still managed to get some good sleep! I 3 sleep. Thanks again!**

**LunaAqua: Hah that was many people's reaction. I think everyone knew she loved Ron or if not...they must be slow to catch on. William is a grade A cutie. Seamus, he has no idea what's going on lol. But thanks for revieiwng!**

**bethzc: Ok check. Reviewers like Hermione loving Ron but hate Hermione marrying Seamus. Uh oh this may call for drastic change to the the plot. LOL. Thanks for the review.**

**Rianna Potter: Yes hallejuah! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Sabrina: Still love the bumps. Thanks for the birthday wishes and the reviews!**

**sjpgurl13: Wow you must have awesome endurance and patience. Love for the cry babies too! Thanks again for reviewing!**

**gonzogirl: Yeah she was but I think Hermione's a rather traditional sort of person when it comes to love and she believes herself to shy to take the first step. Good point though. Anywhoo thanks for your review!**

**Miss-Court-A-Doo: I just adore confessions of love too when they aren't cheesy that is. Yuppers and thanks for the review!**

**silver-pensieve: I'm glad you took the time to review! It's good to hear my plot isn't the usually R/Hr drab. Thanks for the review and birthday wishes. **

**Nymphomaniac: Well I thought about it and I decided I don't think Bill's full name is William. I think it's Billiard. 'Cause everyone thought Ginny was Virginia but then she turned out to be Ginerva. So since William has a middle name of Bill...it's more like it's Billiard. JKR gives unique names so I think the origin of Bill is one. But anyways I love the baby too. LOL...thanks for the plot ideas and review!**

**seekerpeeker: Firstly thanks for the advice. I like to get wake up calls for all the usually pleasant reviews so thanks. I'm sure I do have grammar mistakes and I'll try harder to prevent them. For the William-Bill thing I'll tell you what I said to Nymphomaniac. Well I thought about it and I decided I don't think Bill's full name is William. I think it's Billiard. 'Cause everyone thought Ginny was Virginia but then she turned out to be Ginerva. So since William has a middle name of Bill...it's more like it's Billiard. JKR gives unique names so I think the origin of Bill is one. I'm glad you are enjoying the characters and think I have actual feeling in my writing. I'm not sure if Pansy can really fit into the last chapters of the story...but anyways Thanks for your review!**

**Balewilyiel: Hah yeah he's cute. Thanks for the birthday wishes and your review!**

**Tristic: Hah that was cute. Thankss I'm glad the chapters were appealing to youu! Yes I think it's a mixture of both. Babies are cuties. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Jnx: Thanks! Yeah baby's have a certain glow. Yeah the last part was pretty adorable. Anywhoo thanks so much for the review!**

**Legofiance: Wow thanks for the enthuasiasm not to mention the review. Seamus' death is sadly not going to happen in real life. But all the other things are yet stable. You never know what I'll write lol. **

**Noww...I just wanna say YAY 'cause last night CANADA (That's right, the place I live in) just won the World Juniors last night in North Dakota. Woo! Like the guy from TSN said, "Canada's on top of the hockey world!" **

**Hehe...but all the other teams played tough games. So congrats to them. Anywhoo enough of the babble...to the story!**

* * *

"Harry why is this-thing-so tight?" Ginny asked, gasping slightly. She was wearing what looked to be a grey tube that was choking her. Along with that she was wearing a Muggle skirt, all ashy and fluttery.

"Oh god, Ginny that's a corset! You have to be careful how tight you make those!" Harry explained in frustration.

"And-and cover up a bit, will you?" Ron scowled throwing a knitter cardigan at her. She frowned and stuck her tongue out at him.

Ron chose not to react. He was in a horribly grumpy mood. They were all at The Burrow, getting ready to go to the park for the "big" engagement. Since it was a Muggle park somewhere halfway across the world in a tropical country, they were all decked in Muggle Attire. Ginny, and Luna had even gone out and bought new clothes from an actual Muggle shoppe for the occasion. Ron was wearing his usual Penguin-like Muggle Suit, Harry was the same.

Ron heard a tearing sound from 's bedroom and a horrified screech that sounded like Ginny. He could hear followed murmuring and Penelope saying, "It's ok, Ginny. _Reparo_."

Ron watched Harry smooth out his "tie" or at leas that's what he called it. Fred and George had taken their ties and were going around whipping each other with them. Fred fell into the armchair Percy was reading in and caused Percy to call out, "Dad! Will you look at what he's doing!"

"Fred, come on now. Muggle's wear the tie around their _necks_. It's not meant to be a weapon," said with a sigh.

"Pity. It would've made such a fine weapon," George said, teasingly. Just at the moment Daphne walked in with new baby, William, still in her hands. It caused a mass transformation within the room. Instead of continuing on in their usual irresponsible manner everyone stood and walked towards the baby murmuring, "Hey, Willy! How's the baby wabey!"

"Oi, stop pinching his cheek!" George said trying to look at his own son over the heads of everybody else.

The baby was still new and innocent and no one had grown tired of him. They loved the little one to death and took every chance to play with him and just oogle over him. Ron reached out to hold his hand but George slapped it away.

"What do you think you're doing, eh?" he questioned suspicously.

George had growned increasingly annoying in just his two days of having a son. Every move made near the baby was a plan of attack to him apparently and he was overly protective. Then again Ron supposed he might've been that way too if he had had a child.

Slowly the group dispersed and continued to prepare for the engagement party. Harry went over to a mirror and continually smoothed out his tie. Ron stared at his. It was limply hanging around his neck, not yet "tie"-d.

"Hey, Harry, how do you get these things on?" Ron inquired, walking over to him and holding out an end of the time.

Harry smiled took his own tie off and tied it while explaining the various steps. Ron watched carefully and attempted to follow the steps himself. He moved to the front of the mirror as Harry fell to one side and smoothed out his own tie. He noticed Harry watching him with his head cocked to one side slightly. Ron breathed in deeply and waited for Harry to ask him something he obviously didn't want to talk about.

"Ron...-'Right on cue,' Ron thought-are you ok with all this?" Harry implored, "I mean yesterday you tell me you told Hermione you love her and then you guys go to her flat alone..."

"Well if you must know, she told me she loved me," Ron answered dully.

Harry's eyes widened considerably, "Wow, Ron. That's a big deal. So she doesn't love Seamus?"

"Nope," Ron replied, knowing that Harry would soon not be so happy and more confused.

"That's great mate," Harry grinned, "So what do you think she'll do when he asks her to marry her?"

"I know what she'll do," Ron continued, "'Cause she told me."

"Oh? What's that?" Harry said, his voice losing it's older enthusiasm. It seemed he was beginning to realize something was obviously not right in this situation.

"She's going to say yes," Ron muttered.

"What?" Harry questioned in shock, "Why does she love Seamus?"

"No but she said she still can't hurt him," Ron responded, trying to keep his voice level. He thought he was over the moment now but when he wondered hard enough the lump formed in his throat and the tears stung his eyes.

"That's crazy. What are you planning to do about it, mate?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"Nothing," Ron sniffed.

"Ron...you can't be serious," Harry mumbled, "You can't just give up on her now after all these years."

"Harry, Ron, what are you two doing standing there? First we come down and you don't even compliment us and now we're leaving and you're still blabbling. Come, come now. We must go," Mrs. Weasley huffed, losing breath fast.

"I never go back on my word," Ron said promptly before leading the way.

* * *

For a Muggle park it was large and beautiful and rather ethereal. Ron felt himself sweating slightly in the hot penguin outfit since they were obviously somewhere tropical. Palm trees swayed lightly and he could even see a blue-green ocean in the distance. The ground seemed to shake beneath them as all of Hermione and Seamus' family, both Magical and not danced in a large group.

Most of his family had abandoned him and were dancing or in Daphne and George's case, chatting with other new parents. Ron strolled around the place occasionally starting up conversation but in general looking rather haughty and bored. He hadn't seen Seamus or Hermione all night and he wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or a bad one.

His attention was quickly caught over by large amounts of people going off into a palm tree underbrush. Curiousity and boredom got the best of him and he dropped the glum act to check out what was going on. It may seem horrible of him to do so but sometimes being mad or sad was just so tiring and Ron hated having the same mood for too long. He broke out of it long enough to find out everyone was going to the side of a pond. Ron took a seat gingerly on a stone bench close to it and observed what people exactly came here to do. It was then that it struck him that most of these people were kids-teenagers. And there was only one thing teenagers came to do to a secluded area like this...

Everyone was kissing someone else silly. Ron grimaced prepared to leave when a group of lone girls caught his eye. They were pointing at him and giggling! How humiluating. That was it! He wasn't losing his true love _and _getting shammed in one night. But apparently he'd struck an interest in the girls because one of them, still laughing her head off, slantered over to him. Ron noticed something Hermione-esque about her. She had big bushy hair and that adorable petite nose but when she opened her mouth-Aaah! Metallic wires were stuck to her teeth and-Ron flinched-a piece of food was stuck in one of them.

"Hey-giggles-Mister" the girl said, sounding slightly hysterical, "Can I ask what your name is?"

"Erm-Ron Weasley," Ron replied, getting nervous, "What's yours?"

"Gwyn Granger," the girl answered, now her voice had taken on a shy quality.

"That's pretty," Ron said, trying to smile.

"Omigosh, thanks!" she said in a voice so high it was unaudible. She started laughing crazily.

"Listen, can I tell you something?-Ron nodded, uncertainly-my friend over there-here she pointed to a black-haired girl in the group of friends-thinks you're totally hot!" she ended, laughing.

"Okk...," Ron trailed off. Is this what Muggle girls did?

"Gywndolene, whatever are you doing?"

Ron and Gywn both looked up and faced Mrs. Granger. She stood taller than both of them, particularly because her shoes had extraordinary heels.

"Aunt Constance!" Gywn squeaked and fleed away.

Mrs. Granger smiled at her and shook her head, "Was she bothering you, darling?"

Ron shook his head quickly.

"Well I just came to see if the youngsters got carried away or not. Good thing or else she'd have devoured you," Mrs. Granger said amiably, "Come, would you care for a walk?"

Ron agreed to the walk and jumped up and followed Mrs. Granger. Thank god he got out of that uncomfortable pond area.

"How're you Ron?" Mrs. Granger asked politely, as she led him back to the party.

"Not bad," Ron fibbed, "How're you?"

"Well, unlike you, I shall choose not to speak falsehood. I am terribly worried about my daughter," Mrs. Granger started.

"Hermione? Why, what's wrong with her?" Ron questioned.

"What's wrong with her? You know that just as well as I do. She told me what happened yesterday and at the Reunion," Mrs. Granger clarified.

"Oh, she did?" Ron murmured.

"Yes, and that's why I came to see you. I want to ask you not to be angry with her," Mrs. Granger went on, "This is hurting her as deeply as it is you."

Then Ron, who had never shouted in Mrs. Granger's precense, let his frustration out.

"How can I not be angry with her?" Ron cried out in anguish.

"She doesn't want to make him unhappy. She just wants everyone to be pleased," Mrs. Granger explained, "She isn't used to disappointing anyone. Not even for herself."

"I'm not pleased now!" Ron exclaimed, his head suddenly giving him a sharp pain.

"But you're not part of the world to her. You're Ron. Her best friend. Her love. She believes that you can sacrifice yourself for her so that she can do what she needs to do-please others," Mrs. Granger finished.

"Well the world won't always be jolly good with everything she does!" Ron shouted, still confused.

"She hasn't learned that. She needs to learn it," Mrs. Granger said, quietly, "I've given her my point of view on the topic and hopefully she'll follow it. Hopefully she'll learn the lesson."

"Where is she anyways?" Ron asked, sullenly.

"She should be here any moment, oh no look she's already arrived. The proposal will be happening slowly. I hope you'll watch it to see if my baby girl does learn her lesson or not," Mrs. Granger said, walking off to join Hermione.

She has wearing a wavy, dress that came up around her calves. It was white but pale shades of the rainbow that seemed to have been washed onto the dress from other outfits seemed to have made out remaining colors on the gown. She'd clipped her hair back but seemed not to know hot to control it completely. It came out in snippets and Ron noticed large bags under her eyes. Yet she had the courage to smile.

Ron bit his lip and felt the blood gush forth. She was brave enough to smile even today. Even now that they each knew the love they had for each other extended both ways. That made her stronger, more courageous than him. He'd gone around haughty and pouty and she could actually grin through the pain.

"Everybody! Everybody! As you all know, I have a special announcement!" Seamus said, winking. Hermione pretended to look surprised. Everyone roamed closer around Hermione and Seamus. Harry and Ron fell into rhythm together and Ron could feel Harry watch him tensely. Almost begging him to do something. But he knew it couldn't. He couldn't be the one to stop her. That would have to be Hermione, herself.

"But before I do, there's a person I need to thank for being my partner in crime and for helping me through all this," Seamus said, still grinning, "Ron Weasley!"

Ron could've died right then and there! He hadn't really helped Seamus since they had bought the ring...maybe here and there with some extra planning but otherwise he'd stayed away from it.

Yet here was Seamus gesturing for him to come up, wildly. Hermione stared at him in surprise. This was one thing she hadn't known before hand. Seamus clapped Ron's back.

"Thanks, Ron. You really made this all possible. Have you got anything to say?" Seamus questioned.

"Err-Seamus gives me way too much credit for all this. It was mostly him. And um-" Ron tralied off. He so wanted to tell Hermione to stop the madness. He wanted her to think about the big mistake that was about to be made. But no-it was her own decision that would decide it in the end. "I want to wish Hermione, my best mate and the most important person in my life, the best of luck in her life."

Hermione still looked at him slightly shocked, slightly hurt but quickly turned it into a smile. Ron went back into the crowd of people and stood between Luna and Fleur and waited.

"Hermione-" Seamus started, suddenly getting serious and bending down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

He pulled the ring out of his pocket and the crowd 'ooo-ed' and 'aww-ed'. Ron felt Luna take his hand and give it a slight squeeze before releasing it again. Ron held his breath. Hermione looked at the ring, breathlessly and then spun around and looked at Ron, pleadingly. She started jumping up and down looking from Ron to the ring. A few people suspicously followed her gaze. Ron couldn't believe it. She couldn't choose? She couldn't choose his love?

He turned around and pushed through the crowd of people and hurried away before he heard her answer. But the air remained silent and he left without the wound of hearing her say yes. He rushed to the only place he knew would be mildly empty. He rushed to the pond and took a seat at the stone bench once again. The anxiety rose and he felt sick to the stomach. He stood and kneeled by the pond and through a huge rock into it's middle. A big splash erupted and even after it was over tiny ripples vibrated through on the pond until it reached the very tips of it.

His love for Hermione was like that. When he'd first realized it, it was the big splash, but then slowly the love grew like the little ripples and soon he was nothing but little ripples. Nothing but love for Hermione.

He dare not cry.

He only stood from the pond-side and seated himself at the stone bench. It was cold...soothing on this night. He stared at the two brown smudges on the knees of his only clean, Muggle penguin outfit.

Suddenly someone ran around the corner of the path and came up to a stone bench in such a manner that it frightened him for a second. That was, until he realized it was Hermione. He scowled. How did she have the nerve to come see him after she'd chosen another. She grasped onto the bench and clutched her stomach to regain her breath.

"Ron-Ron-look at me!" Hermione scolded, grabbing his chin and swerving him around. Ron frowned.

"You don't have any right to yell at me!" he retorted, still sitting.

She leaned over him, keeping her grasp on his chin, "Will you not be a prat for once and listen to me?"

Ron grunted.

"I said no. I'm here. I'm always going to be here," Hermione explained in a rush before Ron could interrupt her again.

"What?" Ron gasped, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yeah," Hermione said, breathlessly and started to laugh shakily, "I love you, Ron."

She pulled his chin closer to her and kissed him. After pulling apart she asked, "You still love me, don't you? Even after what I said about marrying Seamus even though I didn't love him?"

"Six years of love doesn't fade that quickly," Ron said, still dazed. He stood and took both her hands in his and leaned in to kiss her again. He could kiss her now! Anytime he wanted! And he wouldn't have to worry about anybody saying a single thing. She was his. His.

However, she pulled away after a while. It didn't seem like a while to Ron though, it seemed like not time had elapsed at all.

"What do you mean 'six'?" Hermione questioned, "That would mean only since fourth year and I've loved you since third."

"So...," Ron began.

"So, are you saying you didn't love me in third year?" Hermione snapped, dangerously.

"Yeah, that's 'cause you were annoying," Ron responded.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Just kidding, eesh," Ron said, laughing.

Hermione pursed her lips, "You better have been."

"I love you now," Ron said.

"And I love you," Hermione said, digging her face into his chest and crying softly. Ron wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her top and kissed it.

Suddenly Ron could hear uncontrollable sobbing, "Hermione, calm down."

Hermione lifted her face up, "I'm not the one crying..."

That's when Ron noticed the bushes rustling. Ron and Hermione bent over it and moved it aside. Gywn was crying like a mad woman and with her was a teenage boy looking rather bored. He had obviously been getting some before but was definitely not now.

"Oh gosh, Gywn, why are you crying?" Hermione asked her in concern.

"It's was just so-so-b-b-EAU-tiful," Gwyn said, shaking with tears, "You and him, getting reunited after six or seven or whatever years of loving each other!"

Hermione smiled and took Ron's hand, "Yeah I suppose it was."

"And-then he was holding you and you guys got to kiss and it was just like in the movies!" Gywn sobbed, loudly.

"BO-ring," the guy yawned.

"Why don't you ever tell me, you love me anymore, huh?" Gywn said, hitting the poor boy with her hand bag.

"Ow!" he cried, "Listen-

Hermione pulled Ron away from the bushes, "That's my cousin, Gywn."

"We've met," Ron replied, "Hey, do you wanna go home?"

"Home?" Hermione asked, seemingly amused.

"Well, my flat. Unless you don't want to move in?" Ron questioned in hesitation.

"Of course I want to move in," Hermione grinned, "Ok, let's go home."

"Right, well let me tell Harry and Luna I'm leaving. They can tell the rest," Ron stated.

"Sure, but Ron-" Hermione said,"-be sure to rub the lipstick on your lips off."

"Right then-to home?" Ron suggested.

"Yeah, our home," Hermione agreed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Da da da! It's the happy ending. LOL. Listen...after this I can tell you there's only one more chapter left. Harry and Luna's wedding chapter. So anybody who has any questions about the story or plot be sure to leave them in the review. Last chance to have them answered!**

**I love you guys very much and it's sad to know this relationship I share with you guys will be over very, very soon. **

**xoxo**

**winky-wink**


	27. His Hermione

**Disclaimer: ((sighs)) Since this _is _the last time I'm writing this for _His Hermione_ I'll do it properly. Harry Potter is not mine and neither is anything related to it. I can't believe you'd be dumb enough to think it would be. Sheesh. Lol sorry I couldn't help myself.**

**((big sniff)) Hello everybody for possibly the last time. It was sucha pleasure to write this story and have you all review it so kindly and wonderfully. And thanks to those who gave me kind advice. I have to say I had only one really horrible reviewer, who I won't name, that was absolutely horrible. And it's awesome. You guys make reviewing an art! **

**hpchick13: I love happy endings too most of the time. It's always a warm, fuzzing feeling knowing that everything turned out the way it ought to. Thank you for reviewing this story!**

**trikkitty: I'll explain in this chappie what happened to Seamus. Ahh..thanks for liking this story, it means lots to me. Hehehe. You better like the next one or else you're off my second family!**

**theinvisibleperson2: Omg thanks so much! It's still awfully touching to hear that. Lots of love. **

**Nymphomaniac: Thank youuu! I know it was rather wonderful to have them share a "real" kiss. **

**PinkyTheSnowman: Hah...all good things have to end! Gywn and her friends remind me of my friends and myself sometimes too. I'll explain better in this chapter what Seamus' reaction was. Hmm...I dunno about a sequel. Could happen lol. Anywhoo thanks for all the reviews!**

**dancerrdw: Me too. Makes for warm-fuzzies all over! Yay! Oh and thanks for all your reviews too!**

**Chrismukkah-hunnie: Thanks a whole bunch! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Means a whole lot. Thank you again for all your reviews. **

**Siriusly-0bsessed: Yes finally after the wait you can, DEATH TO SEAMUS, all you want. Hah...I'm glad you reviewed even though you were tired. Power to R/Hr shippers everywhere! Thanks for all your reviews too!**

**Tristic: Yup it's over! As much as I hate to say it. I'm sorry but there is no epilogue. LOL. We'll get over it. But you got a happy ending! Haha thanks for saying I could pass as a distant relative to JKR but sadly we look nothing alike. Her with her blonde hair and me with my black one. Thank you for all your "special" reviews!**

**bethzc: LOL...sure I did. The reviewer is always right. I'll go into more detail with the reactions in this chapter. Omg, A Walk to Remember does the same thing to me too. I cry everytime I see it. Thanks so much for all the reviews you gave this story! **

**MeryKey-7: Hehe I love Gywn too. A last minute character but rather rememberable. I couldn't have Hermione say yes. She always learns her lesson. I didn't want it to end either but sadly it has too! Thanks for the late birthday wish and for ALL your reviews!**

**LunaAqua: Aww, thats so sweet of you to say. I get excited with few fanfics too. No epilogue, sorry. But thanks for all the reviews you gave mee!**

**Mental357: What exactly happened to Seamus will be revealed...in this chapter. Yup she said no, wouldn't be a Ron/Hermione story without a R/Hr ending. Thanks for all the reviewing you did for this story!**

**piratingspiderelf: Haha I loved that reaction! The ending _was _filled with fluff. Her cousin is a very...interesting teenage girl. Easy to stereotype lol. I'm not sure if she got the stuff out of her teeth...Let's go with NO. Thanks for the birthday wish and thank you for all the awesome reviews!**

**weasley74: Aww...hah I can't believe you cried! I feel badish and yet I feel so complimented that my writing could move someone so much! I wish it happened for real too! I don't wanna leave this story behind but we all have to. You worded it well...Ron's search for Hermione's love. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Miss-Court-A-Doo: Thank you so much! It means a whole bunch to me! **

**superstar276: LOL...I hate to say it but I can't. But who knows, I might write a sequel. I'm so happy you love the story that much though! Thanks a lot! **

**ellen2321: You're too smart for me, ellen! You've caught me! Yes I confess! It was my desperate attempt to get questions out of you! LOL. Hah...The boy's name...hmm...OH, it was 'Tray Cool' haha. I always wanted to use that name and now I have. Hmm...somewhere tropical like Jamaica or the The Bahamas, that's where the park was. LOL perhaps I'll make a sequel. How about, it? And I promise that if I do, it won't be a one-shot. But thanks for all your questions (love them!) and reviews. **

**Bhekie: YEAH! She did learn. Haha thanks for all your short but sweet reviews!**

**fred: I'm sorry but I think you're being immature...if you have critisism to give my story, give it with some dignity. I have had stories that I absolutely hate but I didn't yell at them in all caps with bad grammar and spelling. If you wasted your time reading my "stupid" story, why are you wasting time reviewing it. And if you are then why do you have to flame? Constructive critisism is honorable, I respect that because I have got it before. And my story "sucks" ? That doesn't help me but only makes you sound like a childish first grader. But I still respect what you have to say so thank you for reviewing. **

**caligirl: I might make a sequel lol. I'll explain the whole Seamus thing in this chapter. I'm pretty excited about the wedding too. Hehe thanks for reviewing this story btw!**

**daddysgirl101989: Goshh thanks so much! It really touches my heart to hear about your love of this story! I might make a sequel, probably I'm guessing. But it won't be for a bit. Thank so much once again. All the reviews mean the world to me. **

**Dark Flame5: Thank you! I'm sure I'll be writing more on ! It all means a lot to me!**

**Katy: I'm sad to let it end too! You'll find out what happened with Hermione and Seamus in this chapter. Thank you for your review to this story!**

**Daisy: I'm not having an epilogue but keep an eye out for a sequel. I feel sad letting it go too but ((sigh)) it has to be done. Thanks for supporting this story but reading and revieiwing it!**

**kamplified: Aw, that sucks. Yes I witness it happen to my friends sometimes. He is bitter. You'll find out more in this chappie. And thank you so much for reviewing this!**

**gonzogirl: Yeah I suppose it is the best chapter ever. Thanks so much! I'll probably write more R/Hr later on. Most likely a sequel. Thanks again for reviewing! Awesomeness!**

**silver-pensieve: I wish it didn't have to end but I didn't want to drag it on, uselessly. I think you should come to expect a sequel, if not right away then later on. Oh thanks for reading my other fanfic, hah it wasn't my best work. But thanks for giving it a shot. Thanks for giving this a shot too with all the fabulous reviews!**

**sjpgurl13: Hah we'll have to wait and see Ron and Hermione's wedding! I'm glad they got together too! And it'll be hard to end this story because of all the wonderful people I had a chance to interact with in the proccess and all the fun I had writing it! Thanks for all your support and for reviewing!**

**Rianna Potter: Hah, I wouldn't want you to die! I don't mind. It still means lots to me! Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Korah: LOL...funny! Gywn is an easily to love person! Hah your Aunt Gwen sounds awesome! I have an Aunt Tania who buys me stuff. I love stuff-buying-aunts. Anywhoo thanks so much for your review!**

**hippie of purple: LOL...aww thanks! I love the compliments and don't worry more stuff from me will come! Thanks so much for all the lovin' and for reviewing! **

* * *

"Welcome...home!" Ron exclaimed, throwing open this door and leading Hermione in.

"I've already been here Ron," Hermione said from behind a large box, "And would you mind helping me carry some of my stuff in?"

"Sure-erm-pumpkin," Ron replied, slightly nervously.

A short quiet wafted through the room and Ron was glad a box was blocking Ron from seeing Hermione's face. And her his. Suddenly the silence was broken by Hermione's wild, uncontrollable laughter. She dropped the box and clutched her side and fell onto the couch herself. Her laughing was so hard, she could scarcely breath. Ron frowned.

"And _what_, may I ask, is so funny?" Ron questioned, indignantly.

"Oh come on, you can't expect to call me-here she giggled incenstantly-'pumpkin' and have me not laugh?" Hermione asked, teasingly.

"Why's it so funny?" Ron said with as much composure as he could offer. Yet he felt his ears turn beet red.

"Ron, we don't do that. We argue...and make up...and be all cute in our own way. But we don't purposely call each other nicknames like kissy-wissy or snuggly-wuggly-bear or-"

"Stop!" Ron moaned, "You'll make me sick in my own mouth!"

Hermione grinned, "See what I mean?"

"Yeah I suppose. So you'd rather I call you Herms, is that it?" Ron asked in a joking tone.

Hermione scowled, "I despise that."

However her face brightened, "But I suppose it's exactly what I mean."

"Lovely," Ron said, "So, how many boxes of stuff do you have exactly?"

"Sixteen," Hermione replied, casually.

"WHAT?" Ron yelped, then lowered his voice, "I mean-what? Where are we going to fit all that stuff?"

"We'll manage," Hermione said, standing up and carrying another box in.

Ron followed suit and soon they were both carrying box after box of Hermione's stuff in. It had been two days since the grand proposal and yet Ron still had some unanswered questions on his mind. Like how exactly had Seamus taken it? And even today when Hermione had gone to get her stuff from her old flat, she hadn't mentioned Seamus. Ron was almost afraid to ask. Like voicing it would break the magical spell that had weaved a perfect ending for them both.

He coughed, "Uh, Hermione, did you happen to...erm...bump into Seamus at your old flat today?"

Hermione looked up, seemingly not phased, "Nope. He was at work. I packed all my stuff and left the key there."

"Oh," Ron said, disappointedly. He had hoped raising the topic of Seamus would give him some answers. Apparently not.

Ron continued to carry in the last box and set it on the ground when he noticed Hermione spying him, with a lopsided smile.

"What're you grinning at?" Ron demanded trying to sound solid but smiling in the process.

"How about you tell me what your all huffed up about?" Hermione answered with a question, "Not that I'm complaining. You're adorable when you're worried, you know that?"

She closed the gap between them and Ron couldn't help but gasp slightly. Even after two days, it still took his breath away when she kissed him. To his dismay, she pulled away and took a seat on top of a box.

"So, what's wrong?" Hermione inquired, putting on her serious face.

"I just wanted to know-if it's not too weird-what happened with you and Seamus at the park? How'd you say no? How'd he take it? Does he know about me?" Ron started but Hermione shushed him.

"Gosh, Ron, you ask questions like a girl," Hermione joked, "But if you really want to know, I'll tell you."

* * *

_"Hermione-" Seamus started, suddenly getting serious and bending down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"_

_The typicals ooo's and awe's echoed throughout. Hermione remained silent and bit the inside of her cheek in frustration. She looked down at the ring she had promised herself she'd wear. It was beautiful and she was surprised she had actually fallen in love with a ring that Seamus had chosen. Usually they were rather diverse from one another. Yet love for a ring and not a person was no reason to get married, was it? _

_She could feel the eyes of the crowd bore into her, waiting for her to say yes. She eyed her mother and father. They were both snuggled together and looked at her smilingly. Hermione wondered if she and Seamus could ever be that way if they got married. _

_Then-then she looked at _**him**_. He was standing there wearing a face that was almost expressionless. Ron, like every other person, was waiting for her answer. She knew it meant more to him then anyone else in the crowd, more than Seamus possibly. It would be life altering for the both of them. _

_Somehow every time she turned to say yes she couldn't help but look back one last time at what she could've had. She started getting jittery and jumping up and down. How humiluating! By now some other people were watching her gaze very closely. Hermione noticed Seamus' face getting red. She was shaming him too! _

_And Ron was leaving! She bit her tongue to stop herself from calling out to him. Almost immediately she decided she couldn't continue this charade any longer. She couldn't keep embarrassing Seamus and herself. So Hermione did the only thing she could think of and fake fainted. People gasped and lunged forward. Hermione felt Seamus bend over her and fluttered her eyes dramatically. _

_"Hermione, are you alright?" Seamus questioned. _

_"Yes...it was just so-shocking," Hermione breathed. _

_Everyone closed in closer. Ok, this wasn't very much better. She needed to be alone with Seamus. _

_"Seamus, I know this may seem a ridiculus request at the moment but may I-may I talk to you _alone_?" Hermione asked as quietly as possible. She leaned close to his ear and avoided moving his lips as little as she could. _

_"Uhh...well is it really that important?" Seamus questioned then laughed, "I mean can't I get an answer yet?"_

_"Please, it's very important," Hermione urged. _

_Seamus drew in a deep breath,"Ok, but let's make it fast."_

_To the great surprise of the whole group the couple stood and swiftly made their way to a spot under a large tree. The Finnigans were beginning to become rather flustered and annoyed. The Grangers on the other hand were just thoughtful about what the twosome were talking about. _

_"Seamus, you wanted this to be fast so I'll just come out with it," Hermione began, "I can't marry you."_

_Seamus blinked, dumbfounded, "What? Why?"_

_"I...don't love you," Hermione murmured, "And I can't marry someone I don't love."_

_"But Hermione-I love you," Seamus replied, pleadingly. _

_"No you don't. You only think you do," Hermione explained, desperately. _

_"How can you say that?" Seamus asked, softly._

_Hermione sighed, this was harder than she thought,"Seamus, what's the name of my charity?" _

_Seamus blanched, "What?"_

_"What's the name of my charity? If you love me, you should know," Hermione clarified._

_"Erm...uhh...I know this...it's something with an S. Er...Spow?" Seamus tried, pathetically._

_Hermione teared up slightly and shook her head, "No. It's S.P.E.W." _

_"But I was so sure...," Seamus whispered, "I don't love you?"_

_"No and I don't love you," Hermione responded, sadly, "I love someone else."_

_"Who?" Seamus questioned, raising his eyebrows._

_"If you don't know then you don't know me at all. We can't get married," Hermione breathed. _

_"Right...but what am I going to tell everybody?" Seamus asked, trying to smile but failing. _

_"I don't know. Get creative," Hermione replied breathlessly, "I have to go find him."_

_She turned but he called her once again. She faced him again and let him, the person that had had all the time in the world with her for the last three years, occupy just a minute more._

_"This guy...is it Ron?" Seamus implored._

_Hermione grew expressionless, "Perhaps you know me better than I thought."_

* * *

Ron hummed along to the hymn of _'Here comes the bride' _and watched Luna's niece throw handfuls of flower petals into the air. He was at the very back of the procession waiting for his moment to come. The moment when he'd escort Hermione down the aisle as best man and maid of honor of course. The ring bearer, who was Daphne escorting William, strutted down the aisle. George gave an involuntary, 'Whoop, whoop!' that caused several people in the audience to give him a disdainful grimace. Ron left a wind play with his air on at the outdoor wedding ceremony and smiled as his turn drew closer. Ginny was the first bride's maid and was escorted by Neville. She had found a date but he looked too dumb to function so Harry and Luna had thrown in Neville instead. Following them was Fleur and Bill, then Penelope and Percy and then finally, Ron and Hermione.

He offered her his arm and she took it, trying not to laugh. She looked fairy-like in robes of glowing lavender and a light champagne-ish color. Her hair was out yet not bushy for once. It fell down in long waves and curled around her face affectionately.

"Someone looks beautiful today," Ron complimented.

"Thanks. Same to you," Hermione smiled, as they kept in step with the music.

"So...nice day for a wedding, huh?" Ron commented, blinking to keep the sun out of his eyes.

"Definitely. We should have an outdoor wedding," Hermione said, sensibly.

Ron started choking on his own spit. Of course he kept walking because he didn't want to disrupt the wedding ceremony. He noticed people staring at him as his hacking noises continued. Hermione thumped his back roughly and he quickly recovered.

"Thanks," Ron muttered.

"Anytime," Hermione replied, "Does marrying me sound that scary?"

"No, it's just far away, right?" Ron asked, half afraid of the answer.

"Goodness gracious. Of course it is," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes.

Ron smiled, reassured.

They had finally reached the podium and seperated, although Ron hated to do it. Suddenly the music became more dramatic and Ron knew it was time for Luna to come up. Harry stood taller beside him and Ron noticed his hand curl and unfurl into a fist.

"Ready for this, mate?" Ron questioned. Harry blinked and nodded.

Luna appeared under the first arch in a long, white gown. A wedding ceremony was the only time where a Muggle bride and a Wizard bride wore the same clothes. And Luna looked absolutely stunning. Like a creature not quite of this world. Even though she usually had this feature to her appearance it was brought out in an even more angelic way today. It was a long, and silky at the bottom. Although it was long-sleeved, her shoulders were bare. And as plain as the bottom was, the top was embroided with lace and beads that gave it a traditional feel. Ron suspected it to have been her mothers. Like Hermione, Luna's hair was done and she was wearing two silver earrings that were so small it looked as if someone had just stuck a small speck of glitter onto her earlobe. She was smiling with all her teeth out which she did not usually do.

The ceremony went by smoothly with the usual 'I do's', claps (or rowdy cheers on the Weasley boys part) and much crying from 's part. Afterwards they all retired indoors for a wedding reception. This time Ron could actually enjoy the party and danced with Hermione.

Around midnight Ron found himself and Hermione still dancing, her head resting on his shoulder. He could feel her breathing deeply and felt himself take in bigger breaths. It still felt tingly and new being this close to Hermione. The Weasleys, Harry and Luna had all noticed a new relationship spring between the two but didn't press the matter much, to Ron's relief. Harry and Luna were unsuprisingly supportive and kept grinning at the new couple and whispering knowingly. From a veteran couple to a newly made one, Ron hoped that meant something good.

However he found he couldn't see anything wrong with the world and just felt snug caught up in Hermione's arms. He twidled her fingers a bit before resting his head agaisnt hers. She didn't squirm and Ron realized something. She was truly his and she would always be his. Not that he was saying she was a piece of property that could easily be dealt off to any one man. But sometimes when you loved someone enough, maybe a piece of them became yours. Even if you seperated and they changed, their former self would always remain with you. Would always be yours. Perhaps that was the way it was with him and his girl.

"Ron," Hermione spoke, softly, "We ended up together. Is this the end?"

Ron smiled, "Not quite yet."

* * *

**Author's Note: THE END. Hah...no better way to put the beginning of the last note I write here at the bottom. Not that any of you read it. Lmao. You guys have really touched my heart by your awesomeness at reviewing and you don't even know what it means to me. **

**So I say thank you not just as winky-wink, the author but as Rae, a person. **

**xoxo**

**winky**


End file.
